Flying through Mud
by fUnKyToEs
Summary: Set in Georgian England, Astrid is a young lady who is struggling between her family and society's expectations and her own dreams and desires. That is, until the prodigious Tadfield Estate is bought by the wealthy Haddock family.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Flying through Mud**

**AUTHOER: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter One**

**WORDS: 2, 777 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters**

_**Before reading this story**_**  
>These are not the same characters you are used to in the books or movie. They are not even my interpretation of the characters. They are in a different <strong>_**place**_**, a different **_**time**_** and a different **_**context**_**. They are out of character and are meant to be that way. If you are still fine with this, continue reading and I hope you enjoy this story :) **

"Miss Thorston is here to see you, Miss, should I let her in?"

The words seemed to shift in and out of Astrid's mind as if through a dream.

"Miss?"

Astrid snapped out of her dream world to look towards the servant. "Yes, send her in." She said, brushing her skirts, although having done nothing all day assured that nothing would be on there. After straightening them, she found her eyes shifting towards the window again.

After a moment, she heard loud footsteps which could only belong to her friend. "You'd think after all these years Adolph would know he doesn't have to introduce me."

"My mother has insisted on it." Astrid said quietly, continuing to look out the window, otherwise she would have seen the face her friend made.

"Your mother has got you under lock and key. It isn't healthy, especially with the good weather coming. Come, let's go out and do something, shall we?"

Astrid turned to look at her friend, Ruffnut Thorston, then down to the hems of her skirts. She raised an eyebrow. "Walked here did you?"

Ruffnut smirked. "How could you tell?" she kicked up her skirts to reveal the mud caked fabric. "Mother will throw a fit. Not that I care anyway. Tuffnut took Havier into town, probably to see Selina, and so I had no choice but to walk here."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure your mother will see it that way."

"Oh stop with that no-nonsense attitude, Astrid. I know you want to go out and frolic around, I could see your face through the window when I was approaching the house. Let's go explore the grounds around Tadfield, it won't be long before we lose that chance.

Astrid eventually gave in to her friends badgering, changed into suitable clothes, laced her boots, and was out on the trail with her friend.

"Can you believe it was bought? Father said it was bought by relatives of the Jorgensen's. I hope they don't have the same attitude. I would rip my hair out if I had to deal with more of those. Selina hopes that they'll host a ball—which is another thing to dread. Mother will insist that I wear a proper gown—and you know how I feel about corsets—are you listening Astrid?" Ruffnut said sharply as he pinched her companion's ear.

"_Ow._" Astrid snapped, swatting her friends hand away. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Ruffnut smirked. "There she is, the old Astrid."

Astrid frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "Nothing."

Ruffnut was horrible at telling lies, and Astrid could see right through this one. "There is something up." She said, crossing her arms. "You want to tell me but you don't want to tell me, so I'll just do what you want and not pursue the idea." She continued walking at a faster pace.

"Wait—that's not it—it's just…" Ruffnut exclaimed, hurrying to keep up. "It's just that you seem to be spending so much time these days practicing your art, and your embroidery, and language and music and everything else that is so 'ladylike' that you have no time to…."

"Be with you?" Astrid finished.

Ruffnut blushed and looked away. "Just to be yourself." She mumbled, embarrassed to be seen through so easily.

Astrid sighed. This wasn't an uncommon subject between them. As children, they were inseparable. Exploring the forests surrounding the then vacant Tadfield, playing pirates and fairies, and Ruffnut was right, in the recent months Astrid had been spending less and less time with her friend.

_It's not like I wanted to do all those things,_ Astrid thought bitterly. It was her mother's idea to have her start practicing all those things that would hopefully turn her into prime marriageable material. Some days she would willingly do it just to escape her mother's woes about not starting earlier, or how she should never have let her run around like a boy with that tomboy friend of hers. Astrid shook her head. No, now is not the time for that. She looked up at the sky. It was overcast, as it often is this time of year. The air was heavy and moist, but Astrid liked that.

"It's still hard to believe that it's been bought. It's like all our childhood memories now belong to someone else." Ruffnut said sadly.

"Who knows, if mother has her way and I marry a rich young man, maybe he'll buy this estate and we can continue rollicking in the mud the rest of our lives." Astrid suggested playfully.

"Maybe you'll marry the man who bought this estate," Ruffnut joked.

"Maybe he was a son," Astrid said. "Actually, no. Then mother will do everything in her power to make me irresistible to him."

"I thought that your mother wants you to marry Snotlout?"

Astrid shuddered. The only son of the Jorgenson family, the wealthiest family in Ervenshire, was not the first on _her_ list to marry. He was pompous and too proud and full of himself. He paid her attention but only for her looks, and Astrid hated that. She hated that men only looked at her when she was playing the part her mother wrote for her. She hoped that the family moving in did not have a son. To afford buying Tadfield, they must be even wealthier than the Jorgenson family, and therefore even more suitable in her mother's eyes. _And if they're related to that snot-filled family, they must be even worse, with all that money…_ Astrid thought, closing her eyes.

"Astrid watch out!"

Astrid felt it before she realized she was falling. Her boot snagged on a root and she opened her eyes and saw a large puddle of mud zooming up to meet her. She didn't even have time to brace herself with her arms.

She lay there, spluttering, spitting mud out of her mouth and trying to grasp what had happened.

Ruffnut stood a little ways behind her, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh Astrid, you should have seen your face—it was like in slow motion…" the tall girl trailed off in another fit of laughter.

Astrid spat out some more mud and saliva as she managed to pull herself from the mud and stand up. "If it was in slow motion why didn't you warn me," she muttered dangerously, pulling one boot from the mud and placing it carefully before hoisting the other leg alone. Finally, she managed to reach the path again.

"I didn't realize you were going to trip—but it's your fault for walking with your eyes closed." Ruffnut said, now only giggling. "I don't want to be around when your mother sees you…" she began to laugh again at the petrified look that covered Astrid's face.

_My mother… this dress… the mud…_ "Oh lord…" Astrid murmured quietly. "And this dress is new too… mother is going to kill me…"

"No doubt." Ruffnut said, sobering now. "You can't go back like this… and my house is farther than yours—I usually cut through your land to get to mine… plus it's closer to town so there's a chance someone will see you if you go back that way."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Astrid snapped angrily. Her friend was right though. Her mother would not have her risk being seen plastered with mud from head to toe.

"We could go to the Jorgenson's estate. Who knows, maybe it'll make him like you less?"

"No." Astrid said firmly. There is no way that she'd go there. Sure, it may make Snotlout's family think less of her, which wouldn't be bad in the long run, not when they see her as a possible wife to their perfect son, but she will not _ever_ be at the mercy of that insufferable brat. Not only would she rather die than see his smirking face at her current predicament, but... no. She would not go there. "I will just have to stay out here till it rains." She said, crossing her arms, which was somewhat difficult when her arms are plastered with now slowly drying mud.

Ruffnut looked like she was resisting another wave of laughter. "And what, hope that the rain washes away all the mud and you will look as good as new? Even Tuffnut isn't that stupid. Look, why don't you go up to Tadfield Estate. We're already here and I'm sure no one will mind. According to Selina only the staff has arrived, to clean the place up. The family hasn't moved in yet, so it's not like you'll ridicule yourself or your mother. Just go and ask if you can clean yourself up, or just go to the stables and use the troughs—" she easily avoided Astrid's punch. "Look, I know that it's embarrassing, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose…" Astrid said, although she knew that, at this point, it was her _only_ option. "Let's head over I guess."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." Ruffnut said, holding up a hand. "I'm sorry to betray a fellow maiden in distress, but I have my own problems to worry about."

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked, turning to give her friend an incredulous look. "It was your idea to come out in the first place!"

"I'm afraid I'm running out of time," Ruffnut said, pulling a watch from her waistcoat. "Looks like I'm needed somewhere in just the right about of time to get there." She said, putting it back in the pocket and patting it gently.

"Where did you get that watch?" Astrid asked, intrigued.

Ruffnut blushed a deep crimson. "Nowhere." She mumbled.

Astrid figured that wherever she needed to go had something to do with whoever gave the watch to her. "Fine, go to your mysterious engagement." Astrid said, waving her off and trying to fight the wave of irritability that fought to get to the surface. Now was not the time to let her anger get the better of her.

Ruffnut thanked Astrid and turned around, and after a second or two, Astrid called after her friend, "And tell Fishlegs I said 'hi', ok?" and promptly dodged the rock Ruffnut immediately threw at her.

Sighing and turning around, careful to not step andany_more_ mud, Astrid chose the quickest past to the Tadfield mansion.

As she stepped into the light, she was struck by how large the place was. Luckily she entered the back, where the stables and the smithies were. She wouldn't risk entered the front gardens. Imagine that, a girl, caked in mud, entered the front door as if an expected guest. No, hopefully she wouldn't be spotted and be able to find someplace where she could bathe and be in and out of there before anyone of any importance could find her. She glanced at the stables. There would probably be water troughs there… she blushed at the thought. She wouldn't lower herself to that level. Plus she would stink of horse, which her mother would definitely notice.

She glanced towards the smithy. It looked empty, or at least, it _sounded_ empty, which was usually a clear indication that it was vacant. There would be water in there, probably warm water too, and she could bathe there and clean her clothes without anyone noticing. Walking as quickly as she could, and then breaking into a run, she entered through the archway and into the smithy. Looking around quickly to find water, she paused a moment to stare at the contents of the room. It wasn't just a simple smithy with horse shoes and other boring basic needs that one would usually find in this sort of place. There were swords and helmets, toys and… she gasped as she stared at an intricate piece of jewelry. Whoever the smithy was he must be a master to be able to make all these.

Astrid shook her head, no time to think of these things. _Must be in and out as soon as possible._ She saw that, close to the fire, there was a barrel of water. She walked up to it quickly and stuck her finger in. It was hot, but not too hot. It would probably melt the mud right off her.

"_Perfect." _She whispered, and set to work peeling the dress and petticoats off of her. Some of it was completely destroyed, she noticed with dismay. At this point, there was no way her mother wouldn't notice, unless she threw them out as soon as she got home. Once completely naked, and looking around quickly to make sure no one was around, she slipped into the water, exhaling slowly as she did so. _All baths should be like this,_ she thought, _you wouldn't have to wait for the water to boil, and it would stay warm throughout the bath… _she ducked her head under the water, holding her breath as she did so, scrubbing her face and then her hair, and then just seeing how long she could stand to have the hot water against her face. She came to the surface with a gasp and flipping her hair back with a sigh. She sat in the water, breathing slowly with her eyes closed, completely calm.

Then, suddenly, her heart skipped a beat when she heard something clear their breath.

Opening her eyes she looked towards the noise with a snap. His face dark red with embarrassment and his eyes wide, she saw a young gangly man with a smithy apron standing at the entrance, staring at her in shock.

**Thank you for giving this story a shot,**

**fUnKyToEs**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Flying through Mud

Author: fUnKyToEs

Chapter: Chapter Two

Words: 3,030 words

Before word: I really like this story so far :) I'm enjoying shorter chapters than my usual fan fictions, which of course means faster updates XD

IMPORTANT: Also, the internet where I live is absolutely going HAYWIRE. Literally. I practically can't do anything on this site (if this uploads properly than that, my friends, is a miracle). So, I respond to every review posted to this chapter even if I have to go to a Starbucks to do so.

Anyway, to clear up some confusion from a few reviewers, this story takes place at the end of the Georgian Era/beginning of the Victorian Era (early to mid 1800's) in England (think Jane Austin).

Anyway,

Enjoy

Of the many things that flashed before Astrid's eyes, it was not her life memories, but instead her death; Death of the upmost humiliation that would no doubt rise from this situation. She was not sure how long she sat there, crouching in the barrel, staring at the young man. It was not until he began to move that she realized she was frozen in shock.

"Are…" the boy began, as if he were not sure what to say or do. Astrid realized that it was the voice of a man just reaching adulthood, deep with that hint of boyhood. "Do…" he looked at her again and then away quickly, his face turning a deep color of red.

Astrid's eyes widened. She knew how she should act in this situation, or at least, the way that would have the least amount of repercussions. At this point, Astrid knew that there was no hope for her. If anyone found out of this she would be the laughing stock of every person she ever knew, as well as the greatest disappointment of her family. "You…" she began, her chest tightening as the blood rushed to her head. "Get out of here!" She exclaimed, standing up quickly to grab her dress, then plopping down with a splash when she realized she just exposed herself to the young boy.

The boy was now shuffling his feet, obviously trying to decide what to do.

"Do you have ears?" Astrid snapped. _"Get out of here!"_

The boy winced and took a step back, "Do you want me to fetch you some clothes?" he asked finally, glancing at her mud soaked dress.

Astrid paused. She did not consider that her dress was not wearable at this point. Nor did she consider that the boy would actually speak to her, and with a helping suggestion at that. Crossing her arms across her chest, although more for her own security than anything else, she opened her mouth, before closing it again. _No._ Astrid Hofferson did _not_ ask for help. Asking for help was for weaklings like Selina, or one of the other petty little ladies from town and other estates across Ervenshire. Astrid Hofferson was a proper lady. She did not need _help_ from a simple_ servant._ But... her eyes slid to the destroyed dress laid across one of the work benches. She could not just sit in here forever, especially now that the blacksmith had arrived to his smithy. She nodded, closing her eyes tightly so she would not have to see his face.

She heard him leave and opened her eyes again. The doorway was empty.

After about fifteen minutes, and in good time too as the water was starting to turn cold, the boy returned bringing what looked to be a simple green dress and a towel. "Here," he said, placing them next to her old dress. "You can change into these." She noticed that he was careful not to look in her direction.

She did not say a word as he walked out of the smithy. Waiting a moment in case he came back in, taking in a deep breath, she stood up, stepping out of the barrel carefully and grabbing the towel. She scrubbed herself dry and then pulling the dress on. She was not sure what to do with her destroyed dress. She might as well burn it, to get rid of the evidence. The boots she would have to deal with later. She sighed wistfully at the sight of them. Those were not cheap to replace, so she would have to deal with the leather fading when she cleaned them off later. Stepping carefully to not step on anything that would cut her barefoot feet, and holding the dress far from her and the boots in the other hand, she stepped out of the smithy.

Her heart skipped a beat with fright when she saw the boy leaning against the outer wall. His eyes were closed as if thinking deeply about something. It did not appear that he noticed her yet. When she wanted to, Astrid could be as quiet as a mouse, and not even Ruffnut could hear her coming.

Astrid did not know what came over her. She should have thanked the boy, asked him when she should return the dress, thank him for being so calm and gentlemanly about this whole thing—but no.

She had to throw her mud caked boots at his head.

It was then that she realized how frail the boy was; otherwise the act would not have knocked him over entirely.

Sitting on the ground, the boy stared up at her, blinking in confusion and trying to get his bearings together. "What… what was that for?" he exclaimed, hurrying to his feet and scrambling to pick up her boots.

"That…" she trailed off. What was it for? For fetching her the dress? For not alerting his master? For not laughing at her for taking a bath in a barrel in a smithy? "_That _was for standing out her like a pervert!" she exclaimed lamely, crossing her arms. It was not a good excuse if anything at all, but it at least was a reason, rational or not.

"I…" he turned pink. "I am not a pervert! I wasn't spying on you if that's what you're implying. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright when you were done!"

Astrid opened her mouth but found once again that words failed her. Her shoulder's sagging, she managed a weak 'oh', before looking at her feet, watching her toes squish the mud between them. Oh, how she wished it did not just rain.

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again, this time his voice was slightly more edgy. "Aren't you even going to say thank you?"

"For what?" Astrid snapped, before blushing when she realized the stupidity of her question. "I… I suppose it was justified—you did walk in on me while I was bathing—it's only natural that you go fetch me something proper to wear."

"What kind of girl bathes in a _smithy_ of all places?" the boy said, crossing his arms and looking at her haughtily. "And it's _my_ smithy too, _you_ owe _me_ a favor, not the other way around."

Astrid gritted her teeth, concentrating on her toes again, and wishing fervently that the boy was not holding her boots so she could throw them at his head again. Only Ruffnut would keep going at it with her this far, and at least Ruffnut could handle herself in an actual fight. This boy… she was sure she could top him—in fact, she was positive that it would take no effort at all to make him cry like a baby. Then, as quick and painful as someone splashing ice water over her head, she saw the image of her mother's face: the image of her mother's face when she finds out about this.

Glancing up at the boy, she realized that all hopes of convincing him she was a perfect lady were gone. At this point, her true personality had risen to the surface, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Look," she said, dropping her arms in defeat. "I'm really am sorry I acted the way I did—and I shouldn't have been bathing in your smithy. I fell while I was taking a walk and my friend suggested I come here to wash off—since I can't go home like this. I thought it was ok since the owners hadn't moved in yet."

The boy opened a mouth before closing it again. "I see." he said. "Well, you're forgiven then. I… I hope the water wasn't too hot?"

Astrid resisted the urge to reach up to keep her mouth from hanging open as she stared at the boy. Here he was, angry with her one minute, and the next he was asking her if the bloody water was too hot! _No… stay calm, Astrid_, she thought, sternly. _Remember, you are a lady. You are far above this silly blacksmith apprentice. He's a commoner—you're not allowed to act that low. _"Well, it was a tad warm, but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with." She sniffed. "Now if you excuse me, you can hand back my boots and I'll be on my way, thank you very much."

"What, so you can throw them at me again?" the boy laughed, handing them over.

She snatched the boots away again. "I only throw boots at perverts." She said. "I have no reason to throw them at lowly servants."

The boy gave her that peculiar look again, as if he were rolling something through his mind. "What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, adjusting the dress and boots.

"Your name, I assume you do have one, right?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

She knew him barely half an hour and already she hated that look. "It's Astrid Ho…" she trailed off. She should not give him her real name, should she? What if he talks to the other servants and the word gets out that Astrid Hofferson was bathing in the smithy at Tadfield? Or worse, what if the word spreads to the masters of the household? _Mother would never forgive me._

_It would do her some good, getting humbled,_ a part of her argued. But that part was quickly shoved into the back of her mind. She was a good daughter, and a better lady. She would not bring shame to her family. "Astrid Hope." She said. "I am a maid at Rowenbourne, the Hofferson family's estate."

"What about your mother?"

She had hoped he did not have that good of a memory. "My mother is also a maid there," She said, crossing her arms. "She would be humiliated if I came back like this."

"Ah, I see…" the boy said.

"And you?" Astrid asked. "It's not very polite to ask me my name and not offer yours—not that I need to know a lowly blacksmith's apprentice's name, anyway."

"If you're a maid than a blacksmith's apprentice isn't that far below you," the boy said, chuckling. "My name is Hiccup."

"Well, Hiccup," Astrid, said, curtsying, "Thank you for your help today, I hope the rest of yours is _glorious_." She turned around and began heading towards the trail that will lead her back to her own land.

"Wait!" the boy called out.

Astrid froze, not expecting him to call out to her. She turned around, half glaring at him. "What do you want _now_?" All she wanted was to return to her room, order Elvira to heat water up and take a proper bath.

"I want… I mean to say, if you ever need to use my smithy to bathe again, you're more than welcome—I mean," he fumbled, when Astrid lifted her boots threateningly, "I meant, if you even… want to come by here again, you know, even if it's just to talk to someone, you can." he said, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking away.

Astrid gazed at him and lowered her arm. Turning around and continuing down the path, she said, as calmly as possible, "I do not _talk_ to blacksmith apprentices." After a moment, she slowed down, saying, as if it were not her own voice who said it, "However, if it rains again you may find me coming this way again."

"Whatever it takes to make your mother happy, I'll do it." Hiccup said, smiling.

Astrid doubted he would be able to accomplish that. "I'll come tomorrow then." She said, surprising even herself. _Tomorrow? _She thought._ Astrid Hofferson what on earth are you promising?_

When Astrid reached her house, she had only a few options, and only one involved not running into her mother, father, Adolph the manservant, the maid, Elvira, or Cook. Luckily Mr. Giligan and his nephew were out taking care of a tree that fell over in the storm. Ducking behind some hedges, she made her way to the east side of the house, and glanced up the exterior wall. She managed this feat when she was a child—but she was not so sure now.

She decided to take her chances, and, thankfully, managed to climb up the rose panels, thankful all the while that she wasn't wearing one of her heavy dresses.

Once in her room, she called for Elvira to heat water for a bath, took off the dress and laid it carefully on the bed.

After making Elvira swear by her dead mother's grave that she wouldn't tell a soul that she was throwing out the dress that Astrid left home in, or that it was caked in mud, a dreadful thought hid Astrid. She had failed to do the one thing that she should have, without fail, done.

She forgot to make the boy promise he would not tell anyone. She paled at the thought.

_It's alright,_ Astrid assured herself. _He thinks you're Astrid Hope, a maid. If he spreads the rumor it won't get very far._

Sighing and leaning back in the bath, she gazed up at the ceiling, following the maze-like markings, trying, as she tried for countless years, to find the end of the path.

That boy… Hiccup, she believed he said his name was. He was different from most people she met. She did not interact with commoners, or at least, not anymore. When she was a child, she and Ruffnut used to go into the town and make friends with anyone who was willing to play pirates and conquerors with a girl; that was how they met Fishlegs.

She sighed wistfully. What she would give to be a small child without a care in the world. There would be no corsets, no dresses that couldn't get a _speck_ of mud on them, no rules, no embroidery, no lessons of etiquette, and no one she _couldn't_ meet or be friends with.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Well, Astrid Hofferson cannot break any rules, but Astrid Hope can.

She _would_ go to see that boy again tomorrow, and perhaps, only perhaps, he can become a friend—her only other real friend besides Ruffnut.

"Tomorrow…" She said, quietly. Tomorrow, she would rid herself of her troubles for one day.

As it turned out, 'tomorrow' Astrid would not be able to go out and see that boy again. Spending much of the day outside, covered in mud, a bath in a smithy, walking home barefoot, and then falling asleep in the bath all accumulated into a terrifyingly painful cold.

Tucked into bed with far too many blankets, Astrid lay steaming in her thoughts.

Right before she believed she would go mad from boredom, she heard a gentle tap on the door.

"Miss?" she heard Adolph say. "Miss Thorston—"

"Oh move aside, Adolph," she heard her friend's throaty voice said. "Who else would it be? And besides, I don't like being announced for whenever I visit a friend." The door swung open and Astrid winced at the sudden light.

Her friend stood in the doorway. "I rode Havier here today, I thought the sight of mud might make you even more ill," Her friend said, chuckling somewhat as she closed the door behind her. "Here, let me open those curtains, shall I?"

"Don't," Astrid croaked. "Mother said I need darkness to—"

"I think," Ruffnut grunted, throwing open the first shade to let a harsh stream of light enter the room, "That we have come to the conclusion that mothers do _not_ know what's best for their children."

"Mother didn't want me to go outside yesterday and now look at me." Astrid said glumly, looking at her hands.

Ruffnut scowled as she opened the last curtain, and then opened a window. "Here, some fresh air is what you need. This is why I love living in the country. I would hate London—I love being able to breathe the fresh air every day. How did you stand it with all the windows closed—it's stuffier in here than Tuffnut's room."

Astrid did not have the energy to argue with her friend.

Ruffnut sat next to her on the bed. "So, are you going to tell me all what happened?"

"What happened?" Astrid asked, closing her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me about yesterday. Did you take my advice?"

Astrid groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Yes…" she mumbled through it. "And I wish I didn't."

She knew that would only spark Ruffnut's already bottomless curiosity. Ripping the pillow from Astrid's hands, she raised it high above her head, "Tell me or I'll hit you with this and make you even more sick," She threatened.

Astrid sighed, and leaned back against the pillows. "Well, I went, and the only place where I could bathe was in the smithy—in one of those barrels where they cool things off in. I was almost done," Astrid continued, "When the…"

"When the…" Ruffnut prompted immediately.

"When I heard someone walking by and then I jumped out, got dressed and came home as soon as possible." Astrid said quickly.

Ruffnut gazed at her friend sadly. "That's the end of the story? I was hoping for something good."

Astrid fought to get her heart rate down. Lying to Ruffnut was not easy, especially when the two had shared every secret they had since they were six. But… she could not let anyone know what had happened. That was between her and Hiccup, and she was going to make sure _tomorrow_ that it would stay that way. Besides, she would not want Ruffnut to know what had happened—it was too embarrassing. And Ruffnut was a gossip, if she knew, everyone would know.

_I'm sorry,_ Astrid tried to send the message to her friend, but Ruffnut was already halfway through an elaborate story of what had happened yesterday when she went into town.

_Tomorrow_, Astrid thought, only half listening to her friend. _I'll go there tomorrow._

_To be continued…_

Tell me what you think :)

Please note that this is my first HTTYD fanfic, so I am a little insecure about it, so any suggestions you have are more than welcome! Constructive criticism is always more than welcome

fUnKyToEs


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Flying Through Mud

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Chapter Three

WORDS: 3, 525 words

BEFOREWORD: Here's chapter three! This one was hard to write because, as you will see at the end, I had to be careful… because there's some plot twists in this one ;)

Also, there was some confusion about 'places' in this fic, so here's a quick explanation:

The PLACE is called _Ervenshire_. Inside Ervenshire there is a town and farms as well as many estates that the wealthier people own. For an example: Astrid's family owns _Rowenbourne Estate_. The Haddock family just bought the _Tadfield Estate_ that lies next to Rowenbourne Estate. Ruffnut and Tuffnut own the less wealthy _Beeswich Estate. _The Jorgenson Family (Snotlout) owns the_Torringarre Estate._So to sum up, _Ervenshire_ is the land/province/state while the estates that are talked about are more like extensive properties.

Anyway, please enjoy!

Astrid tugged her overcoat closer to her as she peered down the outer wall to the ground. She would not be able to get down there with everything she was wearing.

She glanced back at her bed. It was stuffed with pillows in case Adolph or Elvira ignored her order to leave her alone for the day. But still… she glanced down the wall again. It was difficult to scale up it two days ago, and she was wearing a simple dress then, not petticoats, a dress, her boots, a coat and an overcoat. Knowing she would end up in an even worse state than she was in now, she took off her coats and then swung one leg over the window sill, carefully lowering herself until her foot hitched on one of the panels. Carefully, afraid that her weight would be too great and the panels would detach themselves from the wall, she slowly scaled down them, hoping that no one would see her in the process. Dropping the last four or so feet, and wincing from the pain of landing flat footed, she half ran, half crouched until she was in the safety of a line of trees that would lead her into the woods at the edge of Rowenbourne Estate. Once there, it was only four miles till she reached Tadfield Estate, and from there, another two until she reached the manor.

_That boy better be there. _She thought bitterly as she berated herself for not dropping the coats down to the ground before she climbed down. She could not risk going back now—not without anyone seeing her. Hugging herself and thankful that the trees kept most of the cold wind out, she hurried along the path, _very_ aware of any mud that she was now determined to avoid. She would _not_ go back covered in mud again.

Do to being rushed by the cold; she managed to get to Tadfield Manor faster than she anticipated. She was thankful too: her fingertips were beginning to turn blue, and she was sure her lips matched the color. Shivered, she stomped up to the smithy door, which was closed, and banged on it as loud as she could. After a few minutes (and some more banging), the door opened.

"About time," she snapped. "I took all this time to get here—in the cold—you could at least have the decency to…" she trailed off when she realized that the person standing before her was _not_ Hiccup, but if fact someone entirely different.

It was a tall man, perhaps a foot and a half taller than her, and so muscled that she could not help but stare. That is, until she found something new to stare at. In place of his right arm was a large stone hammer. She quickly looked away from it but found to her shock that his left foot was nothing but a stump.

"I…" she said, resorting to looking at her hands and the wrung themselves in front of her. "I… am looking for your apprentice. Is he here?" She glanced up at the bearded man, trying hard not to let her eyes slip to his missing limbs.

The man still stared at her as he looked her up and down. "Ye 'ere ta' see hiccup, eh?" he asked, and she noted that there was a disbelieving note in his voice. "Weel, 'ee shoods be 'ere soon—as long as 'ee arri'es on time, 'at is. He rarely does ye see."

"Oh," Astrid said, finding it difficult to understand his thick accent. _He must be from the north,_ she thought. Her thoughts quickly turned to Hiccup. _I'm not surprised—he seems to be the type to shirk on his duties. _So are you, a part of her said, you promised you'd come here yesterday.

_Not to him, I didn't_, she told herself firmly.

"If yoo'd laick, ye can come in an' wate fer 'eem.." The man gestured the smithy.

It was warm, very warm, in fact, and Astrid felt tempted to take the man's offer. But she declined, turned away and walking towards the stable. She was aware of the man's eyes following her. No. If Hiccup could not be there on time than that is _his_ problem. She would not wait for him. She gazed up at the stables, pondering why it was so high. "Must have multiple levels," She said softly, walking towards it. She glanced behind her to see that the man had gone back inside the smithy.

She turned back to the stable. As she approached, she began to feel a strange sensation tingling just underneath her skin, giving her an unsettling feeling. She reached for the handle to the large door, and found with a shock that the unsettling feeling came from the strange heat that was coming from the stable.

_Why would they need to keep stables this hot? And how would they be able to heat a stable this big?_ She grabbed the handle, ignoring the heat.

She was stopped by a hand, placed on top of hers. She followed the arm connected to the hand and saw that it connected with a body—_Hiccup's_ body.

Her heart skipped a beat again. Why could she never sense when he was coming up behind her? She snatched her hand away, glaring at him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

He cocked her head at her. "You're the one who came to see me," he said. "I should be asking you that."

She felt color rise to her cheeks. "How do you know I came to see you?" she said, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Who else would you have come to see; Gobber?"

"Is that his name?" Astrid asked, cocking her head in the smithy.

Hiccup nodded, and then furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at her fingertips and lips. "Did you walk here in just that?" he asked. "You're lips are the same color as your eyes."

"Yes I did walk here like this," Astrid said. "I'm quite immune to the cold, you see. And it's not your place to look at my eyes and especially not my lips."

She might have, in her own opinion, gotten away with this statement, if she did not start coughing on her words.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked, concerned. He grabbed one of her shoulders when Astrid fumbled a weak 'no' and shook her head. "Are you sick? What were you thinking walking at this time of year—"

"Look, it's entirely your fault," Astrid croaked, once she regained the ability to speak—although her voice was now hoarse from coughing. She opened her satchel and drew out the dress, thrusting it into his arms. "Here, I'm returning this. That's all I came here to do."

He took the dress and then looked back up at her.

She nodded at him and then turned around. She took a step but fumbled backwards when he grabbed her arm. "Hold it," he said, when she spun around to glare at him. "Look, I know that this _is_ probably the main reason you came here, but you can at least stay until you're warm again—the smithy is warm and you can—"

"I don't want to go in there." Astrid said.

"Why?"

"Because—" because your master makes me uncomfortable? Because I don't know where to look when I see him? Because his missing limbs makes my stomach lurch? "I am too embarrassed to go in there. Why don't we go into the stables?"

A strange look swept over Hiccup. "That—that's not a good idea. The… the horses are sleeping right now."

"Right now?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow. "All of them?"

"Yes, _all_ of them. The stable master likes to have them trained so." Hiccup said, confidently.

"I'm curious," Astrid said, stepping closer to Hiccup, causing him to look directly at her in alarm. "Why is your stable so warm?"

"It's… cold out. And the horses are used to warmer climate—some of them were bought when my uncle on a trading mission."

"Ah, but you'd think that between there, wherever _there_ is, and here they would have adjusted? Horses are reliable like that," She said, taking another step. She had him cornered, and she was itching to see how he would claw himself out of this one.

He looked to the side, before looking at her again. "Well—well, these are not your ordinary horses…" he said, barely audible, looking away again.

"You're lying." She whispered, her face so close to his that her breath, in the cold, acting like a fog in his face. She smirked inwardly as the boy blinked every time her breath hit his face. She liked that she could so easily intimidate him. She sighed and stood up straight. "If it's just a stable full of horses, and it's so warm, I see no problem in going in—"

"Wait," the boy said, sliding in-between her and the handle again. "Sorry, but there are strict rules about this and I would hate for you get in trouble on my account."

She glared at him. She wanted to shove him aside and stride right in there. She wanted to hate him and hit him, and all sorts of other nasty things, she truly did. But she couldn't. She knew that if they went in, _she_ would not be the one in trouble. It would be him. He would probably get a flogging. She glanced at his weak body. That would probably due him in. "Alright," She said in defeat. "We won't go into the stables. Do you have another plan? Or should I just walk home like this?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Hiccup smiled. "Let's go to the smithy—" he grunted when she punched him lightly in the arm.

After a few moments of heated discussion, mostly on her end, Astrid finally agreed to enter the smithy, keeping her eyes fixed on Hiccups back so she wouldn't have to look at his master.

She felt guilty, certainly. That is why it was hard to look at him. How could you look anywhere else? But then, you are painfully aware of how rude you are, and so you are caught between what you should do and what you cannot help but do.

"So…" The man said, slamming a large anvil on a table. Astrid winced at the loud noise, wondering why the anvil did not break the table in two. "Who's yer ladey f'end, Hiccup?"

"Ah, this is Astrid Hope." Hiccup said, gesturing to Astrid. "Astrid, this is my… my master, Gobber. He's the blacksmith."

"Aye, that's reit," Gobber said, sending Hiccup a strange look. "Ah am certainly th' blacksmith 'ere."

Hiccup shuffled his feet.

Gobber sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling before picking up the anvil like it was a puppy and slamming it down again on the table. Astrid was sure that she saw a few splinters fly. "Whit is th' matter wi' ye, son?" he roared. "Th' lady is cold an' yer standin' thaur lock there's nothin' wrong! Go get 'er somethin' to pit on! Some warm drink. Some fur me to—some brandy ah shoods hink." He said as an afterthought. "Weel, get to it!"

Hiccup, as if he were whipped, sprang into action and dashed out the smithy door.

"I should go with him…" Astrid said, following Hiccup.

"Nonsense," Gobber insisted. "Sit doon by th' fire an' gie comfortable. There's nae use in a lady getting' somethin' fer 'erself."

"I'm just a maid." She said.

"Still, a lady is a lady, an' chap is still a chap. It's common coortesy, that's awll**.**" Gobber said as he turned around and began sorting through some swords.

Astrid leaned over in her seat, trying to look at them, but Gobber's body was too wide. She resorted to looking around the smithy. She was too preoccupied the last time she was in here to pay too close attention to what was around her. The closer she looked, the stranger the things became. What did a private smithy need swords for anyways? And helmets? Mail? These were hardly the days of knights anymore. Not even the army wore this sort of armor anymore. These were far outdated.

And there were stranger things, too. There was many a strange item that resembled a giant muzzle one would put on a dog. _What kind of animal would fit that?_ She thought, skeptical.

"I'm back," Hiccup said. There was a large cloth item tucked under one arm and he was carrying a tray with a tea set and a bottle tucked under the other arm.

"Abit time to, 'ye was chattin' wi' th' scullery maid, weren't ye?" Gobber accused as he snatched his bottle of brandy from the boy.

The boy glared at him before walking over the Astrid, placing the tray on the table and then offering her the cloth. "Here, it's a shawl. There's also a coat that you can wear home."

"I don't want to have to come back to return it." She said, but she accepted the shawl anyways. As Hiccup was preparing their tea, she watched him carefully.

He seemed too delicate to be a blacksmith's apprentice. Normally, they were large brutish boys who could withstand any kind of hardship, like Gobber. Hiccup did not meet those criteria by a long shot. His body was too thin, his fingers were too slender, and his face was too—

She looked away when he caught her looking at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, handing her a cup.

"Nothing," She snapped, taking the cup carefully from him. "I was just wondering why you were so eager to have me stay."

"I told you, I was worried you would catch a cold." He said, pulling up a stool and settling down across from her.

"I already _have_ a cold," She said. "That's why I couldn't come yesterday."

Hiccup stared at her. "Why in Heaven's name would you go out dressed like that on a day like this when you're already sick? Do you have a death wish?"

_Why do you care? _She wanted to ask. "No." she said. "I already told you, I immune to the cold." She took a long sip of the tea and then had to suck on her lips to ease the burn.

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Now, tell me the real reason you came so soon."

"To return the dress," Astrid said. "Tell me the real reason why you were so desperate to have me stay?"

They fell into silence due to the complete silence in the smithy. Both Hiccup and Astrid turned towards Gobber, who had become suspiciously quiet throughout the conversation. Immediately the large man began muttering to himself loudly and smashing things around. He even picked up the anvil a few times and dropped it for dramatic effect. After a moment, he looked towards the two sitting at the other end of the smithy. "What ur ye two lookin' at?" he grumbled. "I'm tryin' to do mah work 'ere. Do yer own thin' an' don't botha' me."

Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other and Hiccup broke into a laugh. Astrid fought hard not to laugh as well. Hiccup's laugh was so contagious, she felt herself warming up just hearing it. But Astrid Hofferson did not laugh, she reminded herself. Not real laughter, anyway.

"You didn't answer my question." Astrid said.

"You didn't answer mine."

"The dress," Astrid said, firmly.

"Fine," Hiccup shook his head. "I'll accept that. The reason I wanted you to stay was because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Hiccup shrugged. "About anything, I guess. There aren't a lot of people I _can_ talk to."

Astrid felt a wave of empathy, but she pushed it away. "I see. So you don't 'chat' with the scullery maid?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That's just Gobber being a pain." He explained. "She avoids me like the plague. She's very skittish and is very frightened of my father—and by extension me."

"Why, what did your father do?"

Hiccup froze. "My father… is the stable master." He said quickly.

Astrid blinked. "You're _father_ is the one who is so picky about the stables?" she asked.

"Yes," Hiccup nodded. "That's why I don't go in there when he tells me not to."

Astrid gazed at him. He seemed to be telling the truth, but he was awfully fidgety. But then again, she knew very well that there is nothing scarier than an enraged father. It would make sense that he was so reluctant to go into the stables if his father refused him entry. "Then why me?" She asked. "Surely there's _someone_ on this estate you can talk to. A place like this must be swarming with servants."

"Oh swarming is an understatement." Hiccup said, and he looked rather annoyed by the concept. "But that's not the point. I'm not sure why… You just seemed like the type who spoke her mind—well, that's obvious. You just… didn't seem to care about who I was or what I did—I mean, you threw boots at my head, when for all you knew I could have been the son of Lord Haddock! I guess… I liked that."

She stared at him. He did not seem to be lying. If only he knew the truth. _If you were the son of the Lord Haddock,_ she thought, _I would be trying to win your favor, not sitting in a grimy smithy. _But she didn't say this to Hiccup. She liked that he thought so highly of her, for only knowing her less than two hours. Few did, when they saw her true side; the side that was not covered by perfect conversation or tedious manners.

"That isn't a real reason to have tea with someone," she said, voicing what had been bothering her for some while. Even if he thought all that, it was a little extreme to go to all this trouble just to sit down and have tea with her.

"And what would be a real reason?" He asked, taking a sip.

Astrid did not have an answer. All the times she had tea with people was for petty chit-chat. She did not want to admit that, for whatever suspicious reasons it was for, this was the most realistic conversation she has ever had during tea. Even with Ruffnut, who mainly saw 'tea parties' as below her and a nuisance, would not go farther than town gossip. She looked at the cup in her hands, turning it slowly so that the handle was in the other hand. "I suppose there isn't one." She said. "Tea is just a beverage after all."

Hiccup smiled.

Astrid fought to keep her cool, for she could feel the corners of her mouth tugging. His smile, like his laughter, she found, was also contagious.

Although it irritated her beyond all belief to sit here with a boy that was socially so below her, a part of her squirmed with delight; the delight of knowing how forbidden this was—knowing how much her mother would be disappointed if she found out. Even the thought that Ruffnut would be shocked and slightly insulted thrilled her. This was different from anything she had ever done. For the past five years she has done nothing but strive to be the perfect lady, not allowing any mischief or personal enjoyment. She deserved to have a little fun. And, she reminded herself, there is nothing wrong with making friends with a blacksmith's apprentice.

She was about to ask him about where he had moved from when she was cut off by a loud scream.

A scream is not the correct word, a loud _screech, _echoed throughout the smithy from somewhere outside. It shattered through Astrid's bones, sending a shiver up her spine. In her shock, she dropped her tea cup into her lap, springing up as the hot tea splashed across her legs. She swung off her shall to press against her skirts to try to mop up the burning liquid as well as alleviate some of the pain. Hiccup sprang up as well, grabbing what he had brought for her coat and offering it to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

She would have answered in the most spiteful voice she could muster if she was not caught off yet again by another deafening screech.

This time she _knew_ it could not belong to a human.

_To be continued…_

Oh! What on earth could that screech belong to? Well, the answer should be pretty obviously but I love cliff hangers so I'll go with it lol

Anyway, tell me what you think :)

fUnKyToEs


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Flying Through Mud

AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs

CHAPTER: Chapter Four

WORDS: 2, 644 words

BEFOREWORD: Ahh… this chapter was interesting to write. You'll find a lot of differences between this and the original story… but I guess that's the fun in writing it ;)

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Astrid's blood rang in her ears. Her head was spinning in confusion as she desperately tried to rid her legs of burning tea. Her head was racing to determine _what_ exactly the noise was coming from.

It came again. It reminded her of those old wise tales of ghosts and goblins. It was so… She was barely aware of Gobber rushing out of the smithy.

"What _is_ that?" She asked Hiccup, who was still poised to help her, a concerned look on his face.

"That… that's just the… horses." He said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I stared at him. "Are you bloody out of our mind?" she yelled. "Who cares about the tea with that racket going on out there!" she snatched the coat from him, threw it around her shoulders and dashed for the doors.

"Hold it!" Hiccup yelled. She could hear panic in his voice. "Don't go out there!"

Astrid slammed into the smithy door, wincing in pain as she came to a sudden stop. She would have completely fallen backwards if Hiccup hadn't caught her, and luckily for him she was able to regain her balance halfway, or she would have taken them both down.

"Gobber must have locked the door," he mused, looking at it.

"Why?" She asked, rubbing her nose.

"Well, probably to keep you from doing exactly what you were about to do."

She glared at him and smacked his hand away, which was still resting on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She snapped. She looked at the door. It was locked from the outside that much she could tell. "You can't keep me locked up in here," She said. "I demand that you let me out!"

"Couldn't if I wanted to," Hiccup said, shrugging. "Anyway, ignore that noise. Come, the tea's getting cold." He walked over to the table that they were previously sitting at and up righted her chair. He then poured her another cup and sat down. "Well? Aren't you coming over?" he called.

She stared at him.

All the while there were more shrieks and screams, some higher pitched, some deeper, and _all_ quite horrific. _How can he just sit there like nothing's happening?_ She thought. "Why are you just _sitting_ there?" she seethed.

He glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

She was left without words. Floundered, she waved her arms before pointing at the door. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not at all; Gobber often locks me in here so that I have no choice but to finish—"

"I'm not talking about that!" she yelled, her arm flailing at as she repeatedly pointed at the door. "I mean that racket! What_ is _that and _why_ on God's good Earth are you just sitting there like it's the rooster cawing at the sun!"

He stared placidly at her. Then he shrugged. "I'm used to it." He took a sip of tea.

Astrid found a familiar bubble of anger find itself to the surface.

She reached him in seconds. So fast, in fact, that he didn't even have time to react. Grabbing him buy his collar, she pulled him to his feet, ignoring the fact that at his vantage he was taller than her. "Don't give me that nonsense! As if _anyone_ could get used that _that_! Now you _tell_ me what that is or I swear…" she tightened her hold on his collar, narrowing her eyes.

He stared at her, and she felt the cold satisfaction that he was afraid. Then that was swept away as he looked away suddenly. Taking her hands in his, and pulling them away from his shirt, he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But I can't show you, that's against the rules."

"What rules?" Astrid asked sharply.

"One thing at a time. One condition though, you can't interrupt and you have to sit and drink the tea."

Astrid was about to point out that the latter rule was not necessary but obliged.

"It all started about three hundred years ago…"

"What did?"

He gave her an imploring look and she muttered a quick and unfelt apology.

"It all started about three hundred years ago, that was when the Haddock family still lived in the north."

"What does this have to do with you?" Astrid interrupted.

"Well, I work here, so it affects me." Hiccup said, slightly miffed. "Now, if you let me get three words into it, I might be able to finish this story before Gobber comes back, and trust me, he would skin both our hides if he found out I was telling you this."

Astrid nodded, although mentally making a note _not_ to promise anything.

"The Haddock family came from the north, you see, Norway to be exact. Actually, I don't know if it was _Norway_ exactly when it all started, but they were in Norway before they came to England.

Now, before I tell you the exact story, you have to understand that all of it is true, even if it may seem a little fantastical at parts."

"Just get on with it." Astrid snapped.

"Do you want me to tell the story?"

"Yes, yes," Astrid said, rolling her eyes, "I thought we had a time limit?"

"Anyway, it all started with my—with my master's great grandfather; H. Horrendous Haddock II."

"Beautiful name," Astrid muttered.

"Northmen," Hiccup shrugged. "Anyway, at this time, there were creatures that were causing mass destruction in many of the Northern villages."

"Wolves?"

"No."

"Bears."

"No."

"Then _what_?"

"Something far larger and fiercer than either," Hiccup said.

"And _what _would that be_?_" Astrid asked, beginning to become exasperated with Hiccup's story telling.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Dragons." He whispered.

Astrid stared at him for a long while. "Dragons?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to sit there and convince me that there are _dragons_ in that stable?"

"What else could have made that noise? Or that heat?" Hiccup retorted.

Astrid didn't have an answer to that. "But still, _dragons?_ I won't believe it till I see it."

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh. "I _can't."_ he said. "I'm not allowed to bring outsiders into the stables."

Astrid looked at him, watching how he anxiously spun his tea cup. "Alright, say I believe you, and there _really_ are dragons in there—" she put up a hand to keep him from talking, "That doesn't explain why no one else believes in them. I mean, I've never even _heard_ of anyone _claiming_ to have seen a dragon."

"That's because they don't usually come this far south, that is, the ones that plagued H. Horrendous Haddock II. Most of the ones down here were killed off in the Dark Ages and fled to the North."

"Why?"

"Because there were more places to hide. Plus the Northern villages and people were more accepting of dragons. They didn't belie they were agents of 'Satin' who deserved hunting."

"So you're saying that this 'H. Horrendous Haddock II' was friends with the dragons?"

"Not at first." Hiccup said. "But eventually they realized the dragon's potential and utilized them."

"But why," Astrid said, "Are they not seen in today's society?"

"That," Hiccup said, a strange smile on his face, "Is the magic of dragons."

Astrid put her hands on the table. "No." She said sternly. "Dragons are far enough. You are _not_ going to convince me that there is magic in this story also."

"Not that kind of magic," Hiccup said. "And besides, if there are dragons in this world you can't go and say there isn't magic as well. But anyway, in places where dragons are not 'believed in', as you would say, they can't really be seen."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, if you were someone who would _absolutely_ think that dragons could not exist, you could walk right by one and not even see it. Or you'd think it was a horse or a cow or a large tree. Maybe a large bird flying high up in the sky."

"So you're saying that dragons could have been right next to me my entire life and I didn't notice?" Astrid asked. She had to admit the idea was both exciting and terrifying.

"Possibly," Hiccup said, shrugging. "But most likely not. Dragons usually avoid people, especially in busy places like towns. Nowadays they like to keep to themselves in the wild. They've grown to mistrust people and, like I said, avoid them like the plague. Keep in mind that the dragons of the North are _far_ fiercer than the dragons of England."

They were silent for a few moments as the two mulled over what Hiccup had said. Hiccup took a sip of his tea, but Astrid found she could not bring herself to relax.

"If I walked into that stable, would I see horses or dragons?" Astrid asked.

"That depends on you," Hiccup said with a sly smile, "But at this point, I'm guessing dragons. Even if I didn't tell you all this I think you would see dragons. You were able to recognize that something was not right about the stable. Most people wouldn't even notice. They wouldn't think twice about the heat. And the screams… well, it would probably have sounded just like human screams, or, if you're an exceptionally thick headed person, you may not have heard it at all."

Astrid blinked. "So _that's_ why you were so insistent in me staying today." She said. "You knew that I wasn't reacting normally."

Hiccup smiles. "You're different. I guess it interested me."

"Well, you might have been more discreet about it." She said. "A maiden has her pride you know."

"That—I mean, that's not the _only_ reason… Ugh…" he said, his face falling hopelessly.

"You're so easy to fluster." She grinned.

Hiccup's face lit up. "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile."

It was gone in seconds. "What are you talking about?" She frowned. "Why would I smile at you?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Oh right, the 'you're just a lowly blacksmith apprentice' thing again?"

Astrid looked away, fighting the urge to retort the foulest thing she could think of. _No Astrid,_ she thought to herself sternly,_ you may be pretending to be a maid but you must have more self control._ She felt temporarily embarrassed for her actions earlier. She had not_ meant_ to be so aggressive, but she supposed she just couldn't help herself. People act in strange ways when they are frightened. _Besides,_ she thought defensively, _he was asking for it by being so infuriatingly calm and secretive._

"You haven't told me what you're doing with dragons_ here."_ She said, deciding to distract her mind.

"Oh, that—training mostly," He said. "That's what the Haddock have done for generations. That scream was probably a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare. They get testy when they're hungry. The latter especially."

"How do you _train_ a dragon?" Astrid asked, intrigued.

Hiccup shrugged. "Depends on the dragon."

Astrid nodded, taking all this in. Glancing around the smithy, she suddenly found all the items that she found so out of place before making sense. _Thank God for the muzzles,_ she thought, _what would happen if one just decided to set this whole estate on fire?_

"You know…" Hiccup said, "I think I might just have a way to show you a dragon."

"Really?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Not one of the ones in the stable, but my own dragon. He doesn't like the stables—besides, he's fully trained—well, as much as he could be. He's much more intelligent than the other dragons so he doesn't require as intense training. His name is Toothless."

_That,_ Astrid thought, _Is a dragon she might not mind meeting. If it's toothless it can't hurt me… too badly. _She thought. Of course, she didn't try to think about the fact it could just breathe fire and incinerate her.

There was a loud clicking noise as the smithy door was unlocked. Astrid didn't even realize that the shrieking had stopped. Gobber walked in, wiping off his hand on his chest. "Sorry about that racket," he said, "It was the damn scullery maid again."

"That's alright Gobber." Hiccup said, "Astrid and I were about to leave anyway."

"Don't let her leave without a coat." Gobber said. "Give her yours if she doesn't have one."

"I know, I know." Hiccup said, removing his coat and handing it to Astrid. Astrid flat out refused it, but ended up accepting it after Gobber gave her the choice of taking it or no leaving. As Hiccup and Astrid left the smithy, Hiccup walked towards the forest.

"Toothless prefers to run free—now, be prepared, he's not used to other people—I mean, he is, but I don't take people to see him very often. He may not… respond well to you."

"You better keep him from eating me." Astrid said, ashamed to hear a tint of fear in her voice.

"He won't eat you," Hiccup laughed. "And I'm sure he won't hurt you. I think." He said as an afterthought, quieter.

_That's comforting to know._ Astrid thought.

She glanced at the sky. She wondered if she would be able to see this Toothless, or if she would just see a horse or a cow. She glanced back at the table, and saw, through some of the openings in the stable, which she noticed were all barred off, smoke and steam rising into the cold air. Maybe she would see this dragon.

Or perhaps there isn't any dragon at all. What if this is all some sort of trick? Of course, the boy would be foolish to try anything. He should know by now that she could easily best him in a fight.

And there were those screams… they weren't that of a human, Astrid knew that at least.

She focused on Hiccup's back.

He was the most frustrating and infuriating person she knew, even more than Ruffnut or Snotlout. Even her mother was easier to be around than him. He could make her blood boil with just a look. She found it both humiliating and enraging that she couldn't seem to keep herself in check, as if every mask and guard she has ever put up just slips away. But at the same time, she could help but be engrossed in whatever he was saying. He had this clumsiness about him that both irritated her and made her want to laugh; and there was little these days that made her laugh. She narrowed her eyes. He was so unlike her that she found it difficult to decide whether she admired or hated him.

And he was so animated when he was talking about dragons that she actually _wanted_ to believe him.

_To be continued…_

I found this chapter interesting but also a little confusing to write… mainly because I realized at the end that I changed quite a few things. But it was the only way that I could think of that incorporated dragons into a (somewhat) modern day environment, in a place that didn't believe in dragons. And it'll prove interesting in future chapters.

Anyway, tell me what you think of that little plot hole.

Also, I apologize that this chapter is late, holidays are always a big deal with my family and it always gets a little hectic…

And I apologize to people I haven't responded to (reviews), I just now realized that I haven't done that yet but I'll respond to reviews in this chapter.

Thanks for reading!

fUnKyToEs


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Five**

**WORDS: 2, 100 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I just realized I hadn't been doing this… Anyway, How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell.**

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is really short but I figured it'd be ok since I updated the previous chapter only one day ago. Also, the ending seemed like the perfect place to stop :) **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

"Huh." Hiccup said, glancing down at a ravine below. "Looks like he's not here. That's odd."

Astrid glanced down the sharp cliff, and then took a step back, closing her eyes tightly. She tried to steady her breathing; all the while a sharp dizziness took hold of her and threatened to empty her stomach.

"What's the matter?" she heard Hiccup say. She felt him touch her arm and she let out a shriek, stepping back a few feet and then sitting down hard on the ground, breathing heavily.

Hiccup stood, frozen with his arm still outstretched. He blinked, and then took a step closer to her, "Are you… afraid of heights?"

She squeezed her lips into a flat line, looking up at him defiantly.

A small smile spread across his lips. "That," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I did not expect."

She narrowed her eyes, standing up shakily.

"But it's alright," he said. "I won't let you fall."

"How do you mean?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Well, we have to go _down_ the cliff face to—"

"_No._" Astrid said, panic stricken. It was nearly fifty feet down, perhaps even more. There was _no_ way Hiccup would be able to get her to climb down.

Astrid Hofferson was scared of many things, none of which she would admit to. She was scared of disappointing her parents. She was scared of getting married to someone she may not know. She was scared of failure. And she was scared of heights.

Few people knew this, of course. Ruffnut is the only person who knows to what extent. She always had a low tolerance of heights ever since she was a small child. It was when she was twelve that it turned into a true fear. She and Ruffnut were climbing a tall tree overhanging a cliff that dropped away to a lake. The branch supporting Astrid broke off, and falling, she broke her arm as well as almost drowned when the stream sent her over the edge and into the lake below. She was forbidden from playing with Ruffnut for two months.

And now, almost seven years later, Astrid is still completely terrified of heights.

"I'm not going down there. And you can wipe that smug grin off your face, because I can guarantee that I can give _you_ someone to be scared of!"

Hiccup's smile faltered but it did not go away. "It's alright; you want to see Toothless, right?"

"Not that badly," Astrid muttered, taking a shaky step towards Hiccup. When she reached him, she cautiously peered over the edge. "How are we getting down there anyway?"

"There's a path down a ways."

Astrid glared off into the direction he was pointing. "That's not a path," she snapped, "That's a… marking down a straight rock."

"You're exaggerating." Hiccup laughed. "Look, it's not that far, and I'll go first so if you fall—"

"You can cushion my fall and break your neck? What are you going to do, catch me? With these twig arms?" Astrid asked forcefully, grabbing his arm and shaking it. She dropped it with a disgusted look.

After a moment she looked at his face and immediately regretted her outburst. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to make it sound like she meant it.

Hiccup gave her a smile, but there was no humor in it. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Astrid winced. "I guess…" she glanced at the path. "I guess that I can try climbing down… but," She glared up at him, "I'll be counting on you to catch me if I slip."

His smile broadened. "Of course."

Astrid began regretting her words when they reached the path. As Hiccup scampered down and then stopped about ten feet on a ledge, she realized that he may have to make good of his promise. "You climb down this every day?" She asked, incredulously.

"It's not so bad if you get used to it."

"Not for me…" She muttered, turning around so she was facing the cliff face, dropping onto her stomach and sliding off. "Don't look up my dress." She ordered. She managed to find a crevice for her foot, and then, taking slow breaths, began her way down the cliff face.

"Just a little bit farther… There." Hiccup said, grabbing her waist and aiding her as she hopped the last few feet. "There, that wasn't so bad, right?"

She slapped his hands away and then peered over the ledge. "There's still a lot more to go."

"But there are ledges all the way down."

"Good." Astrid scanned the ravine. He was right. It looked like a stone path that circled around downwards until it reached the bottom. She narrowed her eyes. "What about that?" She asked, pointing at a waterfall a little ways off. It looked like the path got cut off by it.

"A waterfall," Hiccup said. "It happens when water flows over a steep—"

She smacked him lightly on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant. I meant what will we do there?"

"Oh, well, we could go _through_ it," he glanced at me, and then down at my dress, "But I'm sure you don't want to do that."

I shook my head.

"We can also go in front of it, although I can't promise you won't get wet there either."

"I don't want to get wet at all!"

"Well, we could always go down this way," Hiccup said, jutting his thumb downwards towards the edge of the ledge. Astrid glanced down and then grabbed his arm to steady herself.

She would risk getting wet.

"Come on," Hiccup said, hopping down a few feet to the next ledge. He turned around and held out a hand.

"Oh please," she sneered, "What am I going to do, hop into your arms?"

"Alright then." He said, frowning. He back up. "Jump away."

She felt her stomach drop. She closed her eyes and then opened them, inching her way towards the edge. She glanced up at Hiccup to see him smirking at her. "It's only a few feet," he told her.

She scowled. He is _not_ allowed to mock her.

She jumped, landing quickly and stumbling forward.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hiccup asked, receiving a glare from her.

After that, it was not so bad. Hiccup would jump first, and then Astrid. They went along in silence until, finally, they began to approach the waterfall.

Astrid had put it out of her mind for some time now. Every time she glanced at it she felt a sickening lurch in her stomach. She would try to put it out of her mind, but every time she looked at it she remembered that summer day by Throgger Lake. She closed her eyes.

She felt sick.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him. It was a lie of course, but she wasn't going to let _him_ know that.

"Right, well, when we get to the waterfall, let's go around it. It'll be easier than trying to go through or behind it."

"Around it?" Astrid asked, hopping down next to him.

"Yeah," he pointed, "See how there's a few rocks jutting out? We just hop along those until we get to the other side."

His words echoed around her head as she stared at where he was pointing. He… wanted her to cross that? On those slippery rocks? "Why can't we go behind it?"

"Hmm… It's easier to fall that way," He said, "Since, like a day like this, it's easy to get caught by the water and dragged down."

She closed her eyes tightly.

She should have stayed home today.

But she wasn't able to let him one up her. She continued down, snapping at any concerned comments he was giving her, slapping away any helping hands, until they finally reached the water fall.

"I'LL GO FIRST," Hiccup yelled over the noise, "THEN I'LL HELP YOU JUMP, ALRIGHT?"

She scowled at him, but nodded.

Hiccup jumped onto the first rock. This one was a few feet across so there would be room for the both of them to stand on it. For a moment Astrid wished he would lose his footing and fall down the waterfall. But he did not. How this boy can trip on his own two feet and but manage all this was beyond her.

He turned around and held out his hands. Grasping them tightly, she jumped, landing next to him. The water seemed louder here, and she could feet the _thrum_ of the vibrations in the rock and air.

All of a sudden Astrid turned very pale. She grabbed Hiccup by the arm.

"Are you alright—"

"I'm fine." She heard herself saying, but she didn't let go. She was staring down the waterfall.

"You don't look—"

Her hand dropped away, releasing her arm. "I'm fine." She said in smaller voice.

"Look, it's not much farther to the other side. We'll be there in a few minutes if we keep going."

Astrid did not say anything.

"Here," Hiccup said, grabbing her arm and trying to lead her to the next rock.

Startled, Astrid lurched after him, catching her footing on a wet outcrop. Letting out a shriek, she flailed her arms and desperately tried to grab hold of him as—water filled her mouth, eyes, ears and nose. Her body was being crushed from all directions. Then she hit something very hard, but the pressure disappeared. Opening her eyes, she glanced up, realizing she had landed in the water below. Kicking off from the ground, she came spluttering up to the surface. She gasped, trying to clear her eyes and nose of water. She heard laughter up above, and looked up to see Hiccup looking down at her, smiling.

_I'm going to kill him._

"YOU!" she screamed.

Then Hiccup jumped, landing not far from her in the water, causing water to splash into her face. Spluttering, she shook her head clear of it as he surfaced.

"I guess we won't have to worry about climbing down the rest of the path." He chuckled.

She grabbed onto his head and pushed him down under the water. "You!" she yelled again, and then began swimming to the shore. Climbing out, and realizing exactly how _cold_ the water had been, she shivered. Turning around when she heard him walk up behind her, she glared at him.

He looked up at her, a lopsided smile on his face. "That was—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. He spun away from her as her fist collided with his jaw. Barely keeping himself from falling back into the water, he turned around, rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

Growling, she advanced on him. "What was that for?" she snarled. "_What was that FOR?"_ She shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. "You nearly drowned me!" she shrieked down at him.

Hiccup looked up at her. "I didn't mean for you to fall," he said, standing up, and wading past her to the shore. He walked a few feet past the water line and then shook his head vigorously, sending water droplets everywhere. "Besides, you're the one who slipped."

He turned around then, his eyes growing wide as she slammed into him. "What are you—"

Her fist collided with his jaw again. "I can't believe I actually followed you here!" she yelled, slamming his head into the muddy ground.

"Wait," he cried, flinging his arms up to protect his face as she assailed him with uncoordinated hits.

Astrid lifted up her arm, her hand curling into a fist. "_This,_" she said, smiling darkly down at him, "Is for making me trust you." She was about to bring her fist down as hard as she could when she heard a deep growl.

Looking up, her eyes made contact with two brilliant amber orbs.

All her anger washed away from her when she realized that these were no amber orbs, they were the eyes of a large dark beast.

And that beast was coming straight for her.

And he was _not_ toothless.

_**To be continued…**_

**Hehehe… I love cliff hangers (writing them, that is). I would make this chapter longer but I thought that was just the perfect place to stop…**

**Also… yes, in this story, Astrid is afraid of heights. I figured I needed to give her a fear/flaw that would add to the plot (imagine flying a dragon when you're petrified of heights). I also figured it would add to her character development if it's something she'll have to overcome. Obviously the real Astrid isn't afraid of heights, but hey, it's not like the people of the late eighteenth century had much experience with flying or extreme heights. **

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter, I personally enjoyed writing it, much better than the droning conversation that made up last chapter.**

**Later,**

**funky**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Six**

**WORDS: 2, 254 words**

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is a little late ^^'**

**Please enjoy!**

Astrid may be afraid of disappointing her parents. She may be afraid of marriage to a stranger. She may be afraid of failure, and have a rational phobia of heights.

But now, too scared to even watch her life flash before her eyes, something new was added to the list. For the first time, she realized the terror of being prey.

She let out a strangled cry as she scrambled off of Hiccup, standing just to trip on a rock, landing hard on muddy ground. Desperately, she tried to scoot backwards as the ground between her and the monster quickly disappeared. Her hard pounding in her throat, she could not tear her eyes away from its eyes.

She managed to stand up, closing her eyes as she saw the creature lung at her, before the air was knocked out of her lungs when something slammed into her from the side. She hit the ground hard, something crushing down on her. Opening one eye she saw the thing on her was not the creature, but Hiccup, still wheezing from her attack.

The creature was still growling, but had stopped its advance towards her. Hiccup stood up shakily, taking a deep breath. She heard him speak, but was too dazed to pay attention to him. She was staring at the creature.

_So this is a dragon… _It was the strangest creature she ever saw. Black, compact and built for speed, its presence screamed of a deadly hunter, unlike the gaudy illustrations in children's books.

Hiccup was petting its head, and she was jerked into reality when she heard her name. She stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and, trying to shake too visibly, glared at him. "You're not telling him to eat me, are you?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yes, _that's_ why I pushed you out of harm's way just now." He motioned for her to come to him. "Now, I want to introduce you to Toothless."

"You can introduce me from over there," she growled. "And he certainly isn't _toothless_," She muttered to herself.

Toothless narrowed his eyes at her, as if saying that _he_ did not think _she_ was not a threat. She glared back at him though her knees were shaking.

"Look, he's not going to eat you. Dragons don't eat humans."

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty bent on killing me."

"Kill, maybe," Hiccup agreed, "But only because he thought you were threatening me."

"I _was_ threatening you," she snapped, "And as soon as we're away from your little pet there I will continue."

"I look forward to it," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Look, how about Toothless and I take you for a spin?"

"What, you mean _fly_?" Astrid was staring at him like he grew two heads.

"Sure, why not—"

"I am _not_ flying," Astrid said, her eyes wide as she took another step away from him.

"Oh, I forgot, you're afraid of heights…" Hiccup said, and Astrid was thankful he did not continue with the issue. "Well, we can go flying later. It's too cold to go flying in wet clothes anyway. We'll have to dry them—"

"With _what?"_ Astrid snapped.

Hiccup smirked at her. "Fire. Dragons breathe fire, you know."

Astrid scowled. "I know."

"Alright," Hiccup said, lifting his shirt over his head, "You can put your clothes—"

"Hold it, hold it!" she shrieked, turning around quickly as she turned red. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, it's faster to dry your clothes when they're not on your body." She heard him say. "I'm just drying my shirt, by the way, you can turn around."

Gingerly, she turned when she felt a sudden warm breeze. She saw that Toothless had sparked a fire and Hiccup was laying his shirt on the ground. As Toothless breathed on it, she could feel small flusters of warm air reaching her. She approached carefully, eyeing Toothless warily as she did.

"Go on," Hiccup said. "I won't look."

"I am _not _undressing here." She said, crossing her arms.

"Sure, you have _no_ problem in another estate's smithy, but here in the woods it would be indecent." Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. "Look, there is no one around, and it's at a two hour walk to any house at least. I can guarantee that your cold will get even worse if you try to walk back in wet clothes."

She watched him as he walked to and fro, collecting sticks to put on the fire, scrutinizing his back. He was even scrawnier without his shirt on.

"Besides," he shrugged, "When you were bathing in the smithy you stood up and—"

"Fine," Astrid said, cutting him off, her face heating up. "Turn around."

As he promptly turned around, she began to carefully remove her clothes until she was only in her chemise. She hugged herself tightly around her chest, feeling thoroughly naked. If only her mother could see her now… She would not _have_ to worry about getting married. That option would be thrown out the window.

She walked over the fire and rubbed her arms.

"May I turn around now?" Hiccup asked, sounding bored.

"No."

"I have to find more sticks." He said, walking off, "But I won't look at you."

He returned with a pile of sticks and put them on the fire. He glanced her clothes and then to Toothless. "They won't get dry all the way over here. Why didn't you bring them to Toothless?"

"And get eaten?" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? He _won't_ eat you."

"Only maim," She muttered.

He grabbed her clothes before she could protest and laid them out next to his shirt, which Toothless was still occasionally breathing on. After feeling his shirt, he picked it up and walked back over to her, holding it out. "Here," he said, "It's dry. You can use it."

She accepted it and pulled it over her head, feeling a little more covered, although the shirt smelled unpleasantly of fish and smoke. He sat down next to her a few feet from her, after she demanded he not sit less than three feet from her.

"So, _now_ do you believe me about dragons?" He asked after a moment of silence.

She fought back a glare. "That's not really up for debate anymore," She said. "I think right now the question is am I going to be _killed _by these dragons."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I _told_ you—"

"They don't eat humans, yes, I know." She said, gazing at him softly. As soon as her clothes were dry she was going to climb out of this ravine and get back to home as soon as possible. She knew it was a foul idea to come here, and this whole mess with dragons was starting to wear her down. But… she glanced at the dragon, his muscles ripping under the hard skin as he breathed. She could not help but admit it was all fantastic.

She pulled her knees up, hugging her legs close to her. She was aware of Hiccup turning to look at her and then looking away suddenly. "What is it?" She snapped, looking at him.

"Well," he looked at her again, and she saw his face flush again as he looked away, "It is just that, I've never seen a girl in just her shift before."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, well, I _have_ seen boys without shirts on and you're nothing special," she snapped. She did not see it fit to mention that the last time she saw a boy topless up close was when she was nine years old. She hid a smirk when she saw her words hit. "Well," She said, glancing at the fire. "I _would_ appreciate it if you didn't… tell anyone about this. I'm required to have a certain… reputation as a lady."

Hiccup nodded.

Toothless let out a short whistle, which Astrid assumed meant that the clothes were ready. Hiccup must have thought so as well because he suddenly sprang to his feet.

All of a sudden Hiccup let out a strangled help as one of his feet caught behind the other. Too late, Astrid looked up, and, letting out a yell, was barely able to brace herself as he fell into her, hitting her forehead with his elbow as he tried to stop his fall. She grunted as she keeled over onto her side, his knee cutting painfully into her back.

"I'm sorry," he repeated endlessly as he scrambled up, offering a hand and then changing his mind when he saw her glare at him when she managed to turn her head his way. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, looking thoroughly upset.

"It's fine," Astrid said, spitting out some dirt that had gotten in her mouth when her face hit the ground.

"No it's…" he swallowed, "Well, I'll get the food—I mean clothes, I mean…" he practically ran to Toothless.

Astrid rubbed her forehead, feeling it start throbbing. With her luck there will be a bump, perhaps even a bruise. How is she going to explain _that_ to her mother? She glared at Hiccup's back. This boy was only able to not trip on his own two feet when he was climbing dangerous cliff faces. Otherwise he was tripping ever other step. She shook his head. One day he is going to lose a leg.

As it turned out, the clothes _were_ dry, or at least as dry as they would get in this muggy weather. Dressing quickly, Astrid felt relieved, though still felt naked, since Hiccup had seen her in less than her underwear **[1]**. She walked over to Hiccup and handed him the shirt. He took it, and thanked her while pulling it over his head.

"Alright," he said, "Now that we're both wearing dry clothes we should probably get out of here. Toothless, the fire?"

Toothless let out a snort and then began stomping out the fire. Astrid opened her mouth to ask if it hurt him, but stopped herself when she realized the foolishness of the question. Toothless bounded back, and Astrid quickly slid behind Hiccup.

Hiccup did not seem to notice but instead set to adjusting the straps on Toothless' saddle. "He's not used to carrying two people, so I have to make some adjustments," he explained when he caught Astrid's questioning look.

Astrid felt her stomach drop. "You're not expecting me to get on that thing?" she asked, horrified.

"That 'thing' is Toothless, and yes, I do. Unless you want to fall down the waterfall I think it's your only choice." Hiccup nodded in the direction of the waterfall while saying this.

Astrid felt as if she were being torn in two. Which was worse? Climbing back up with the high possibility of falling back into the lake, and being stuck here for another hour with this _boy_, or letting him bring her to certain death by carrying her off with some maddened beast?

She chose, her heart skipping, to ride the beast. Anything to get back home and away from this troublesome boy.

"Alright," he said, going down on one knee and folding his hands out. "Climb on."

"What?" she asked.

"Climb on," he said, thrusting his hands out again. "Step onto my hand so I can help you up."

"He's not any higher than my horses." She snapped, "I can do it on my own." Of course, her horses were not shaped the same as Toothless, but she managed to hoist her up into the saddle. Hiccup climbed up in front of her, and there was a clinking noise and she looked down to see his left foot in a stirrup. "What's that for?" she asked.

"To help his tail," He said simply. "Aright, are you ready? You better hold on."

He did not have to tell her, as soon as Toothless began to stretch out his wings she was already hugging him as hard as she could, her eyes closing as she felt a wave on nausea. She was barely aware of him laughing, and then felt her stomach drop. Except that was not it. She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw the ground quickly dropping away from her. She hugged Hiccup tighter, burying her face into his neck so that she didn't have to see what was going on around her.

She was not going to enjoy this ride.

**To be continued…**

**[1] A Shift (or chemise) is an undergarment that women wear under their clothes. It is like a nightgown that goes to the mid-calves. A woman wearing nothing but her shift is considered to be naked, as the petticoats that are worn on top of it are considered to be the 'underwear'. So in Georgian Era terms, Astrid really **_**was**_** naked there, which would have been very scandalous. **

**Ahh… this chapter is a little late sorry. I find that time goes by so quickly during the weeks approaching Christmas, especially if you observe other holidays around this time. **

**Anyway, I hope you all have a great week and thanks for reading this chapter! **

**Thanks,**

**fUnKyToEs**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Seven**

**WORDS: 2, 537 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is a little late because ****I'm lazy**** of the holidays. Oh, and I did not have as much time/****energy**** to go over it so the grammar might be a little wonky…**

**Please enjoy!**

When her face was flush against Hiccup's neck, her eyes squeezed shut, it merely felt like riding a horse. A horse that kept prancing as high as it could go with alarming force in the face of a strong wind that would knock the air out of her with every beat of its wings. Of course, when she managed to open her eyes, all familiarity fell instantly away.

She was mesmerized. The land around her looked so small, like the miniatures that her uncle would spend hours making. It was an intricate map that tugged at her mind, as if looking at something she dreamed of.

Far off, she could see small houses spread out. There was the Tadfield Estate, the great mansion residing in a misty haze. Farther off she could see her own house, surrounded by fields. A little ways farther she could see Ruffnut's BeeswichEstate. They looked like small doll houses, and then, as they rose, like little toy figurines. It was all so spectacular she could not tear her eyes away.

Until she realized how _high up_ she was. Her arms tightened around Hiccup. She shouted for him to land, but he did not seem to hear her.

Toothless was turning. She gave out a yell as he rose a little higher, and then sped downwards, zipping through the treetops, and then rising again as they approached the town. All of a sudden, they were high in the sky again, floating above the town. Curiosity got the better of Astrid, and she peered down, watching as tiny specks, like ants, milled around town, walking form shop to shop, working on boats, and riding horses to and fro. They were now past the town and above the sea. The water sparkled brightly as it reflected the sun back at them, so much so that Astrid had to close her eyes. She sneezed into Hiccups neck and she felt his back tense.

"Sorry," she said softly, thankful that the wind was not as strong here.

She felt him shrug, and then she felt him push her arms from around him, twisting around and swinging one leg around so he was riding aside. He grinned at her petrified look. She grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Watch it!" she shouted, adjusting her grip when Toothless made a short bob. "I want off this thing!"

He raised an eyebrow. "This 'thing'?" He asked, but did not press the issue when she sent a dark glare towards him. "But we just started! Don't you want to see what he can do?"

"No," she growled, "No, I do not. You said we would just fly to leave the ravine, not to leave _Ervenshire! _You may enjoy this, but I certainly do not!"

It was a lie of course. Although her hear beat like it was prepared to jump out of her throat, and her muscles were all sore from tensing at every movement, she could not deny the thrill of flying. It felt freeing, as if every cage that she was put in were slowly opening. She was torn between wanting to put her feet on the ground and staying in the air forever.

"Ok, ok." He said, "We'll go down."

Down, of course, was one hundred times worse than up.

By the time they had landed, Astrid's blood was still ringing in her ears. It took all of Hiccup's strength to pry her arms off of him and he quickly slid off. She then allowed him to aide her coming off, the ground feeling shaky after her ride.

"You really are afraid of heights," he chortled, "We were barely up for five minutes and you look like you just saw your own ghost."

"I just _did_ see my own ghost!" she cried, still holding onto his shirt for support. "Do you have _any_ idea how terrified I was!"

He quirked an eyebrow, "You, afraid?" he asked. "Now, I don't know much about you, but that seems pretty childish of you. Now, tell me, do you _enjoy_ having an irrational—" He grunted when her fist compacted with his stomach.

Toothless gave a short growl, but otherwise seemed to just eye Astrid warily. It seemed that he deemed her not as big of a threat as he had before. Perhaps sensing her fear during the fright made her seem less dangerous, or perhaps now he knows all he needs to do is pick her up and fly a few dozen feet above the ground.

"Sorry… I'm… sorry…" Hiccup wheezed as he straightened up. "Do you always react with violence?"

"Only with you," she muttered, walking towards the path. "I'm heading back. Goodbye."

She ignored his calls as she walked back to her house as fast as she could, hopefully making enough ground to outrun him if he tried to follow her.

She was finished with that boy and his silly ideas.

By the time she returned to her house, it was already nearing late-afternoon. Barely managing to crawl through her bedroom window and dressing into her night gown, she crawled into her bed, wishing to be able to take a bath, but thankful to be safe and warm once again.

As she lay awake, she pondered over what had happened that day.

Alfonse came in with her dinner, but she did not touch it.

She did not feel hungry.

The next day Astrid was itching to get out of bed. However, it appeared that the previous day's exertions took its toll. Her throat felt like it had closed up, and her fever had worsened. According to Elvira, her mother had requested Dr. Morne to come in to check up on her. Astrid did not think it necessary; she knew _exactly_ why her cold had gotten worse. Of course, she was not going to admit that she had snuck out of the house to meet up with a smithy apprentice, who took her into the woods all alone, where she had dropped into a pond, had to undress to her _shift_, and then went on a gloriously terrifying ride on a _dragon_.

No, she would live through a doctor's visit_, _perhaps another few days of bed rest, and then she would be up on her feet again.

Later that afternoon, her mother paid her a visit. Sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bed, her mother glanced at the ceiling and then down at her. "I've sent for Dr. Morne," she said gravely. "But I know why you are so sick today."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, trying to keep calm. Deep down she could feel her heart beginning to beat fast.

"That's right." Her mother continued. "I know. Elvira discovered that you were gone yesterday. Did you really think that a pile of pillows would fool her? And then, when she was washing your clothes, she found a dress that was damp, recently worn, and obviously recently _soaked_."

Astrid frowned. So Elvira ratted her out. She would have to talk to her later.

"The dress smelled of fish and smoke—really, Astrid, how many times do I have to tell you that it is _not_ appropriate to sneak out of the house, especially to go see those…" she gave an exasperated sigh, "_Thorston_ twins. Those two have no manners or sense in them. Poor parenting if you ask me. Anyway, I know you snuck off to the docks, no point in denying it, dear," she said, putting up a hand to stop Astrid from speaking, "However, I would like to say that—again—that I do not approve of this relationship between you and Miss Thorston. She's a bad influence. Now, please rest," she said, patting Astrid's hand. Standing up, she walked out of Astrid's room, closing the door gently behind her.

Astrid gazed out after her mother. To think that her mother would discover the _wrong_ secret was absolutely fantastic. She did not care what her mother thought of Ruffnut. Why did she not think of it before? She used to sneak off to the Beeswich Estate all the time to play with Ruffnut. That is a perfect excuse to…

But why? Why did she want to go back to that horrible place? Why did she want to talk to that horrible boy? Was it because she could not help but be herself around him? Or because of the excitement of having a friend who was secret, forbidden, and different from anyone else she ever knew?

Astrid frowned. Friend? No. Couldn't be.

It took Astrid three whole days to recover from her cold, and by then, Ruffnut had threatened both Elvira and Adolph at least a hundred times until finally they let her in to see Astrid. Ruffnut was in a great foul of a mood about the fact that _she_ was being blamed for Astrid illness.

"I just don't see how it's _my_ fault." She said, pacing in Astrid's room. She had stormed into the room, awaking Astrid from what seemed like the first peaceful sleep in the past week.

"It's not," Astrid sighed, thankful to be able to put in a word.

"Then why has your mother sent a letter to my mother complaining that I am a bad influence to you? If anything, I think I'm a good influence to you." She sank onto my bed. "So, what really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not stupid, Astrid. I know something happened."

"Nothing," I said.

"That's full of shite and you know it. Something _did_ happen when you went to go clean off at the Tadfield Estate. What, did someone walk on you…" Ruffnut trailed off. Astrid's red face was a clear answer. "Someone _did_. Who?" Ruffnut asked excitedly. "A boy or a girl? Well, obviously a boy. Is that who you snuck off to see a few days ago! No wonder you told your mum that you came to see me… well, who is this boy?" Ruffnut asked, out of breath.

Astrid stared at her. The last thing she wanted was Ruffnut to know that she snuck off to see a _boy_. Ruffnut may always… often, have good intentions, but she had a habit of gossiping, and twisting the truth while at it. Astrid knew that if she told Ruffnut the truth about Hiccup, even excluding the dragons, all of town would soon know the story, fabricated to suit the minds of even the most perverted, and would soon make its way back to her mother.

And that would end Astrid's life for sure.

"No, I did _not_ sneak off to see him." Astrid snapped while her mind raced for a logical lie. "You see, someone walked in on me while I was bathing—it was the apprentice to the blacksmith, and then he left and must have sent a maid to come help me, because she brought fresh clothes for me to change into… and _that _is why I went back, to return the clothing," she nodded, triumphantly. It was not far from the truth, of course. The maid was a lie but there is no reason for Ruffnut to know that. If Ruffnut knew that the boy _was_ a big part of the story she would insist of visiting the boy, and then Hiccup would probably show her the dragons… and…

Astrid took in a deep breath. For some reason, it was not the fear that Ruffnut would find out about the dragons and expose them. That Astrid was not afraid of. She did not care about whether they were kept secret or not. No, it was the fact that it was a secret between Hiccup and herself that made her need to keep it from Ruffnut. It was something special. Something she knew that no one else knew.

She could not let Ruffnut know.

"Tell me the truth," Ruffnut said, scowling at her.

"Tell me the truth about you sneaking off to watch Fishlegs work at the docks," Astrid retorted, knowing that Ruffnut's true weakness was Fishlegs, the son of a fisherman and boat builder. His family lived in town, and Ruffnut, for the past few years, would always sneak off to watch him from the docks.

Ruffnut's face instantly turned a dark red, and Astrid knew she hit the bull's eye. "That…" she began. "Is none of your business Astrid Hofferson."

"Likewise, Ruffnut Thorston," Astrid leered.

There was silence until Ruffnut complied, grudgingly, "Fine, I'll let it go for now. But eventually I'll find out the truth. You are not good at keep secrets."

Astrid wanted to point out that the only secrets Ruff knew about were the ones she _let_ her find out about, and that it was Ruffnut who was the open book in their relationship, but decided it would be better this way. Let Ruffnut think she had everything figured out.

Ruffnut caught Astrid up on all the gossip in town, which was far more interesting than listening to Selina Conoe's gossip a day ago, when she came to visit. Selina was a simple minded and hearted girl who was everything Astrid's mother wished Astrid to be. She talked about who was courting who, and who she thought were to wed soon, and about how excited she was about the Haddock family moving into Tadfield Estate, and when and if they would host a ball, and many other things that made Astrid tempted to stick the fire stoker into her ears. Ruffnut's gossip was grittier and believable.

After Ruffnut left, Astrid lay back against the pillows.

Three days of bed rest had left her with much time to think.

At first, she had thought of Hiccup as a way to pass the time. Somehow or another, during the last few days, she had grown to think of him as a friend. A _friend_. Her first new friend.

Ruffnut was a friend, to be sure; her closest friend. But she had never been a _new_ friend. They had been friends forever. But now… there was a strange excitement about it all. And the fact that it was secret, if not forbidden, made it all the more exhilarating.

But did Astrid _want_ to have a new friend? And _Hiccup_ at that?

Her mind roamed to the dragons, the flight, the stables, and back to Hiccup.

Perhaps a friendship with Hiccup would not be so bad, if not to just pass the time until she was finally caged forever.

_**To be continued…**_

**So, the flight was **_**not**_** the same as the flight in the movie… I thought I'd draw it out a little more (Astrid's acceptance of Hiccup and Toothless), you know, so my story has a little more plot… **

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty short… but that's just because… holidays… love 'em but can't wait till it's all over lol**

**Happy Holidays!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Eight**

**WORDS: 1, 892 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: My sister got married. Enough said. Just kidding. She did get married though. Anyway, finally finished this chapter. It's short so I don't have too much of an excuse, but it's starting to get interesting for me so I'm going to be updating more frequently. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Astrid cursed as she stumbled forward, catching herself on a broken branch. "Look, Ruffnut, I told you. I _have_ to go have tea with Selena. My mother insisted."

"Sure."

"Look, you know as much as I do how much I hate—dislike just doing nothing but sitting around, sipping tea and chatting about other people's business with people as dull as her. You could come, to keep me company."

"I can't. I'd just fall asleep again… or get in trouble for springing bits of biscuit at the other girls with my fork."

Astrid resisted a chuckle, remembering her and Ruffnut's first formal tea party. It was a long time before they were invited to another.

She glanced back at the house. "I should probably get back." She said, wiping her hands on her skirt, before cringing. She promised not to get dirty.

"Why?" Ruffnut asked, curious.

"Well, I… I promised my mother I would finish a doily today that I've been working on." She lied. She could not tell Ruffnut that she was going to head to Tadfield Estate.

After finally bidding Ruffnut goodbye, she headed back to the house and changing into some plainer clothes. She was unsure about going. After all, the last time she saw Hiccup she was storming away from him, thinking she would never see or speak to him again.

But she could not help it. Falling down a waterfall, riding a dragon… it was all so dramatic that, to Astrid at least, Hiccup deserved a week or two of isolation.

It was not until the large mansion of Tadfield Estate rose into view that Astrid began to have her doubts. What would Hiccup say? Would he be angry with her? The events of their last meeting flashed in her mind.

She was unsure if he would welcome her company again. He was so eager the last time, to show her his dragon and take her flying. However, at the end of the adventure, she had stormed off.

It was not her fault, she tried to tell herself. It was his for expecting her to accept everything that had occurred within those short hours.

She hugged herself, glancing up at the sky. Though mid-day, the sky was darkened with grey clouds, casting melancholy shadows on the misty land.

As the mansion grew nearer so did her unease. Did she really want to see Hiccup? She knew the answer. She would not have walked this distance if it were untrue. What would she say? Should she apologize? She took a deep breath as she stepped beyond the tree line and into the open air. It was only a few hundred yards until she reached the mansion now. She would have to walk along the tree line until she reached the smithy, which was on the other side of the mansion, along with the stables.

The stables…that was the place that Astrid longed to see, the true reason she came today. Since seeing, and flying on, Hiccup's dragon those weeks ago, she began to feel a longing inside. It was as if she realized that something was missing, and now, for the first time, consciously needed it to be filled. She wanted to see the stable, the dragons, and more about this world that she was now thrust into.

Most of all, she wanted to be a part of it. She wanted her own story. She wanted a dragon of her own. She shuddered as she saw the smithy come in sight. Approaching it quickly, she walked up to the door, unsure of what to do.

Hiccup's voice.

Her blood pounding in her ears, she quickly ducked around the corner, pressing herself against the side wall. Inside she could hear the unmistakable voice of Gobber, Hiccup's master and the Haddock's private blacksmith. He was talking to Hiccup. Then their voices were drowned out by the large sharp sounds of metal hitting metal. Astrid winced with each hit, wondering what they were talking about, and how long Hiccup would be in there.

Sighing, Astrid sank to a sitting position. She wondered how long she would have to stay here. She did not wish to barge in. She knew Hiccup had a job to do. Working class cannot just stop their work to entertain someone, right? Hugging her knees to her body, she stared into the dark dirt before her. Perhaps she could go see Toothless. No, that would not do. She would be too scared. And there was no telling whether or not the beast would devourer her without Hiccup there to stop him.

Standing up quickly, she resolved to return home. It was a fool's errand to come here in the first place. She had no business where she did not belong. Hiccup would not want to see her anyway.

Rounding the corner, she let out a yelp as she ran directly into someone. Looking up, she blanched when she saw the matted beard and blue eyes of Gobber. The man steadied her with one arm. Astrid painfully looked away from the other. The man was missing an arm and a leg, something that Astrid found difficult to ignore.

"Ol' right there missy?" he chuckled.

"No. Yes. I have to go." Astrid said quickly, taking a step back before turning and making a dash for the woods. Before she took two strides Gobber grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"I can't let ye go without a spot of tea," he said, "Why don't ye come in an' rest a lil' bit?"

"Oh, that's really ok…" She mumbled, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he held firm. She felt a small bubble of panic forming deep in her chest. She wondered what he was going to do. Had he found out she knew of their secret? Was he going to punish her? Sell her to pirates? Kill her?

"Hiccup?" the man shouted.

There was a clatter of many things falling over. Gobber visibly winced but released her. There was no point in running away now.

Hiccup emerged from the smithy, coated with soot and looking tired and confused. "What is it, Gobber…" he trailed off when he saw Astrid. "Oh, it's you." He said, simply.

Astrid avoided his gaze.

"Aye, she came back." Gobber said, and Astrid did not like the suggestive tone in his voice. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes…" Astrid mumbled.

Gobber glanced between Hiccup and Astrid, before rubbing the back of his head and hobbling back into the smithy, muttering that there was someone inside he had to attend to.

Astrid resisted glaring at the wide hunched back of the man. Was he _entirely_ unconcerned with how this looked, a man and a woman alone? Not that she and Hiccup were courting, but still. She supposed something like this would not be as scandalous among the lower class, especially if the two are friends. She glanced up at him to see his eyes searching her face. If she can even call him a friend.

"Hiccup," She began, "I—I want to apologize." She said breathlessly, hardly believing her ears.

Hiccup just stood there, his expression the same.

"Well _say_ something," She snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Say that you're sorry for pushing me off the waterfall. Say you're sorry for kidnapping me and forcing me to ride... Say you're sorry for," Astrid stopped. She did not know what she wanted him to apologize for.

"I thought you said that _you_ will be apologizing." He said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Why should I?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Let's just say I have a few bruises that would not be there if a certain maid did not see it fit to inflict pain upon me."

Astrid pursed her lips tightly. "Very well," She said. "I apologize for hurting you. I can't promise it won't happen again." Her face burning, she turned around. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall take my leave."

"Ah," Hiccup said, taking a step forward, "I do mind actually."

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder. He walked up to quickly, standing before her. "If you do not mind, I would like to request your company for a while."

She sighed. "The last time you requested my company resulted in two circumstances in which I could have met my death." She said curtly. "What makes you think I am inclined to accept your proposal this time?"

"I would like to show you the stables." He said, hesitantly, glancing towards the door of the smithy.

She felt the corners of her mouth tug. It seemed he realized her terms exactly. "And why is that?" she asked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, seemed to remember his hand was covered in soot, lowered it and inspected it closely. "I know that you are probably curious about it—from last time," he added hurriedly. "And," he sighed, "Showing you the stables will probably be the only way to get you to stay."

She gazed at him. "Why do you want me to stay so badly?" she asked.

He let out a small laugh. "Do you have any idea how boring it is here? There is no one to talk to—besides Gobber, and he isn't entertaining after the first five minutes. Having someone to talk to—who knows my secret—_that_ is something I'll do anything for."

"Very well," she said, giving him a smile. "Lead away."

He offered her his arm and she took it gingerly. Walking towards the stable door, she felt the thrum of silent vibrations, the pulsing heat that had had startled her so just a few weeks ago.

She pulled on Hiccup's arm just as they reached it, drawing them to a halt. "Hiccup," she began, "You have to realize that just because you're showing me the stable does not mean I'll come back here again. Do you understand?"

Hiccup nodded.

"However," she said, a new kind of bravery growing inside of her. "I'll make a deal with you. I will come back nearly every day if you agree to something."

Hiccup's face brightened. "What is it?"

"I want a dragon of my own."

_**To be continued...**_

**Again, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. **

**I feel like Hiccup is a little OOC is this story... Ok, a LOT OOC. However, to be fair this is an alternate universe so the same rules don't apply. Plus Hiccup is like 19/20 in this so he's bound to have become a little more confident. **

**Also, when reading through the chapter to edit it, I realized James Franco was right, "How to Train Your Dragon" And all sentences similar **_**are**_** rather perverted lol**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be posted next Thursday.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**fUnKyToEs**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Nine**

**WORDS: 1, 963 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Ah… I like this chapter. The plot starts rolling in this one. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Hiccup seemed to be frozen. For a moment, Astrid wondered he had heard her. She wondered if she had voiced a forbidden request. Perhaps she, an outsider, would not be allowed a dragon. Perhaps only those chosen could have dragons.

"That… it is not as simple as you may think," he began, shuffling his feet as he rubbed the back of his head, making his hair stick out even more. Astrid resisted the urge to slap his hand away and smooth his hair down. Does this boy have _no_ concern for his appearance? True, she was constantly surrounded by pompous men who care _too_ much about their appearance, but still, this boy ought to have _some_ self-worth.

"How are you so sure I think it is a simple matter?" she retorted, crossing her arms. "I do not think it is a simple matter at all."

"It is just that…" he trailed off. "You _can't_."

She raised an eyebrow. "I _can't_?"

He closed his eyes, taking a step away from her. "It's not allowed. You're not supposed to even _know_ about the dragons. Training one is absolutely out of the question. The only reason I said anything to you is because…"

"Because of _what_?" Astrid snipped.

"Because you're different," Hiccup said desperately. "Besides, you're a girl and—"

She pursed her lips, taking a menacing step towards him. "What do I being a girl have anything to do with it? I managed to get the best of you quite a few times if you don't remember. I think if you can handle it I will be able to."

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed. Astrid could see that his frustration was growing. What was normally a kind of simple foolish amusement was replaced with increasing aggravation. She wondered how angered he was. Would he yell at her? It's not like _he_ knows she is a lady and it would not be appropriate to yell in front of her, let alone _at_ her. "I'm just going to show you the stables. You will have to talk to Gobber if you want a dragon of your own. I don't have any power there." He sighed, "Besides, _you _willhave to be trained to train one, and he is the one to do that." Stepping away from her, he grasped the large handle of the door and pulled, the door sliding open slowly and a blast of heat hit Astrid hard, nearly making her take a step back. At first, Astrid could not see anything through the smoke that billowed out. As soon as it cleared, however, she could see what was inside.

She understood now why the stable was so large and tall. If she thought that Toothless was large, he was nothing compared to the dragons inside.

Of all shapes in sizes, there had to be around a dozen dragons in all. Some were clearly older or younger than others, but many looked quite capable of destroying the mansion outside. All looked capable of destroying _her._

"It's not all the dragons owned by my—my master's family." Hiccup said, leading her inside. "These are just the private steeds, as well as some of the untrained ones. Their permanent residence at Wyndcliffe Estate is where they keep the dragons, and I mean tons of them. It's the training grounds. A school you could say."

Astrid and Hiccup walked into the center of the stable. Looking around wide eyed, Astrid could not believe what she was seeing. She could have passed off Toothless as a large cat or dog in her mind, or some kind of wild beast, but these… there was no mistaking it. These were clearly_ dragons. _

A dragon snapped playfully at her, causing a few sparks to fly out towards her. Surprising a scream, she stepped backwards in Hiccup hurriedly. "Careful," he muttered into her ear. "They can smell fear."

Astrid tensed as she eyed a dark red dragon suspiciously. "Can they?"

"Of course," he said, moving a little closer. "Why do you think they're eyeing you?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "Whether you're telling the truth or just using this as an excuse to stand closely to me?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her. "Boundaries," She told him. "Now, tell me about these dragons."

As Hiccup explained to her about the differences between the dragons, she began to see the reason why Hiccup was so eager to share his world with her. It was spectacular. And these, Hiccup had explained, where merely the more common and easier to train breeds. There were others, many, many others.

"You haven't explained something to me," She said. "Why is it so difficult to train a dragon? Why can't I have one?"

Hiccup frowned. "It's dangerous. And it takes a lot of time and work."

"Are you suggesting I'm scared of a little work?" She inquired, "And I am certainly not scared of danger."

"But you could get hurt," he protested.

"Why should you care?" she said indigently, crossing her arms.

He looked at her solemnly for a moment, before his shoulders sagged in defeat. "You'll have to ask Gobber." He said. "He's the one in charge of the stables."

She frowned. "I thought you said you're father was the stable master?"

Hiccup looked frozen again, before replying. "Yes, but he's away—with the master of the house. Gobber is in charge while he is gone. Besides, Gobber is in charge of training—best trainer there ever was. So, you'll have to okay it by him before you can even think about it."

"Very well," she said, walking towards the door. "I'll just go ask him then."

"Wait!" Hiccup called with a note of panic in his voice. He lunged to grab her arm, but she pulled it out of the way, making a run for it. The dragons near her reared out of the way, startled by her sudden action. She slipped through the door as Hiccup followed, close in pursuit. She grinned when she heard a loud thump that could only be Hiccup falling to the ground. Good thing he was so clumsy, or, with his long legs, he could easily outrun her.

She came to a sudden stop when she reached the smithy door. Opening it, she stepped inside, her eyes adjusting to the darker room.

"Ah, ye came back 'ere," Gobber said, putting a large piece of metal down on a table with a deafening clank that caused her to jump. "What can I do for ye?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a favor to ask of you, _Gobber_."

"Anythin'," Gobber said, smiling a partly toothless smile.

She smiled back hesitantly. "I want to be a dra—"

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled as he slammed into the side of the door. He bent over, breathing deeply and looking considerably muddier than he had in the stables, "Wait!" he said again, quieter. "Before you say anything, Astrid, let me do some explaining."

Astrid glared in his direction, before turning back to Gobber. "Gobber, I have something I want to do—and I will need your permission to do so."

"Gobber, don't let her—"

"I want to train a dragon." Astrid interrupted before Hiccup could finish his sentence.

She watched Gobber's face closely, looking for a reaction. It was almost as if Gobber had not heard her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hiccup making a strained face, grimacing, and a horrible thought occurred to her.

Gobber does not _know_ Hiccup told her about dragons.

"Dragons?" the man asked in his thick accent. "What are ye' talkin' 'bout, miss?" He sent Hiccup a questioning look.

It was too late to back out now. Astrid took a deep breath, turned to face Hiccup, and gave him the best apologetic face she could muster.

Hiccup straightened up, stepping forward. "I can explain, Gobber, it's just that she—"

"You know te' rules, Hiccup—_no_ outsiders." Gobber said while crossing his arms, which looked exceptionally disturbing to Astrid seeing as one of them was currently a hammer.

"She's—"

"I—it's my fault, really," Astrid interrupted, not knowing what came over her. Why was she covering for Hiccup? It was his bloody fault he showed her everything. Why did she have to feel so guilty? "I insisted that he show me his dragon and the stables—"

"The stables?" Gobber roared, causing Hiccup and Astrid to wince.

"I would have found out anyway!" Astrid exclaimed, taking a protective step in front of Hiccup. "I knew something was wrong, ever since I first came here, before I even met Hiccup. And I knew there was something wrong with the stables before Hiccup explained about the dragons. And he only explained so I would know—you know, so I wouldn't talk about it and cause people to be suspicious. I can be… very persuasive when I want to be."

Gobber looked between them, and then sighed. "I knew there was somethin' 'bout ye I liked. I see now it's because ye're predisposed to dragons. How, I can't say I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to nearly buckle under the weight, "Alright, but it won't be easy—an' it'll take time."

"Everyone seems to think I'm not capable of either of those things," Astrid muttered, glaring at Hiccup, who shrugged innocently, although a proud sort of smile was spreading across his face, causing his features to brighten up handsomely.

"Right," Gobber said, "Firs' things firs'. The firs' thing ye've got to learn is how te' take care of them dragons. Hiccup? Bring the lass to the stables. Ye know what te' do."

Hiccup's grin broadened, and Astrid got the feeling she would not like what was to come.

As they walked the short distance to the stables, Astrid was once again taken by surprise how much warmer the stable was on the inside compared to the cool air outside. It was a muggy sort of heat, the kind that pulls at your skin, like a hot summer day right before a storm.

"Here," Hiccup said from behind her.

Astrid turned to see Hiccup holding a shovel out to her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A shovel," Hiccup said.

"I know _that_," Astrid snapped impatiently. "What are you doing with it?"

Hiccup's grin widened almost cruelly. "Oh, _I'm_ not going to do anything with it. You see, before someone even _thinks_ about training a dragon for themselves, they have to learn all the basics of dragons. Most of us learn this from a small child—but you have _years_ to catch up with. First things first, you have to learn how to take care of dragons." He motioned for her to take the shovel.

Astrid took it, nearly dropping it when it turned out to be heavier than she expected. She had a sinking feeling deep in her gut. "You're not expecting me to…"

"That's right," Hiccup said, "You're going to be shoveling out the stalls. Don't worry; I'll be switching out the dragons so you don't have to worry about that."

Astrid stared at him in disbelief. He could not _possibly_ think that she would ever… _She_ was a _lady_ for heaven's sake!

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "This shouldn't be a problem, right? I'm sure, as a maid, you are used to a little hard work," he said, sending her wink before walking off to switch out the first dragon.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ho ho ho… looks like Astrid's little lie is catching up to her ;)**

**Also… do you think Hiccup knows Astrid is not really a maid or not? I'm curious of your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKy**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Ten**

**WORDS: 2, 286 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: I enjoyed writing this chapter… :)**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Astrid glared at her reflection. The Astrid in the mirror glared back.

It was her fifth bath, and _still_ the putrid smell of dragon manure haunted her skin. Elvira was sending her strange looks, she knew, but she did not care. It was Elvira's duty to wait upon her. She would be in the wrong to complain.

Astrid raised an arm to sniff her wrist. It was faint, but still there. "This will have to do," Astrid muttered, grabbing at her perfume and drenching herself until she coughed painfully.

Today was the day of Selina's tea party.

Although she loathed such get-togethers, and as much as she wished she could be spending the day at Tadfield Estate, she had no choice but to go. Go and present herself admirable. She would have preferred, as a testament to her dislike to tea parties, to be continuing shoveling manure. She would have welcomed Hiccup's jests and teasing. At least _he_ was good company.

She sighed, took in a deep breath, and called for Elvira to come in. Elvira came in quietly. She was a mousy girl of sixteen with dark hair and eyes, and could have quite pretty, if she had not suffered from poverty as a child.

After a few minutes of pain in which Elvira helped Astrid tighten the corset and get dressed, Astrid looked back at herself in the mirror. She looked… well, elegant.

_If Hiccup could see me now…_ she mused as she turned slightly to get a better look at herself. _He would think twice of handing me that shovel. _Part of her wanted to stop by Tadfield Estate, to see the shocked look on his face when he saw exactly who and what she was.

But that would ruin the magic. She took another deep breath, which was both a painful and taxing task as much of her breathing capacity was cut off by the corset. Another reason not to reveal herself to Hiccup; At least around him she did not have to wear this cursed thing.

As she walked down the steep stairs into the parlor, she endured her mother's squeals and exclamations of pride as she admired her daughter, and her father's unenthusiastic agreements from behind his newspaper.

There was a crunch as the carriage was drawn up to the front door.

"How I wish to be young again—tea parties, the gossip, the flirting…" her mother bemoaned as she walked Astrid to the carriage.

"I doubt there will be much flirting—since it's just us girls." Astrid said, sending her mother a wry and patient smile.

"You never know. That Snotlout may come," her mother said dreamily. "His mother and Selina's mother are quite close—and I hear that there's a chance that he may marry Selina! Can you believe it? I still can't. But still, there's time to change that." She winked at Astrid, who resisted the urge to fake vomiting. "But Lelandi and her daughter can have Snotlout. After all, I have my eye on that young Mr. Haddock—his father just bought Tadfield Estate for him, apparently. Can you imagine? _Forty-five thousand _a year. Imagine having that much, dear, it would be just—"

"Fantastic for you," Astrid interrupted. "Now, if you please, I'll be late."

"Hush, it's fashionable to be late." Her mother said, frowning at her. "Besides, you should not scorn marrying a wealthy man—not everyone has the privilege of love young lady. I say a woman who marries for love and not financially is quite _selfish, _only thinking of themselves and not the wellbeing of their family."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech countless times before.

"After all, when your father dies, which he may very well at any moment now, you and I will be left with nothing, and I daresay _then_ you will regret not marrying for wealth. All in all it is—"

"Please go Alfonse!" Astrid shouted out the window as she slammed the carriage door shut. The wagon sprang into motion. Astrid closed her eyes as she tried to block out her mother's voice as it traveled to her. She could not make out the words but she knew the basic gist.

Her mother could have all the money she wanted. It was not like Astrid had much of a choice in the matter. She knew she would have to give in eventually. She was eighteen years old, for Heaven's sake. In six years marriage would be beyond hope. Nobody will want to marry someone so old. If she was going to marry, she might as well marry for money. The thought of marriage petrified her; might as well get something out of it.

She opened her eyes, the carriage shaking with every bump. She wondered how her parents would react if she _didn't_ marry for wealth. Would they be happy for her? Or would they scorn her? What would they say if she married… say, a blacksmith?

The idea was so absurd that Astrid laughed out loud, and put the idea in the back of her mind where she rarely retrieved such thoughts. She would marry some wealthy and pompous man, most likely Snotlout, or maybe, just maybe, her mother would get her wish and she would marry the son of Lord Haddock.

As it turned out, Astrid's greatest nightmare came true when Snotlout did come to the tea party. Astrid could not believe her eyes. It was bad enough that where eight obnoxious and giggly girl sitting around and gossiping. Why did someone have to invite a man to the mix? Astrid was sure it was breaking every rule of tea party decorum. Now all the girls were fawning over his every word, and he, being the egotistical pig he is, relished every moment of it.

To make matters worse, it all seemed to be a show, and Astrid appeared to be the only audience.

"And what do you think, Miss Hofferson?"

Astrid's head snapped up to look into the pale eyes of Snotlout. "What?" she said, "I apologize, I am afraid I was lost in my thoughts."

"I was asking what you thought on the new style that just arrived from Paris." It was Selina who asked the question. She was a pretty girl with red hair and blue eyes, and a mind that only worked fast when it involved gossip and fashion.

"It is…" Astrid trailed off, her mind racing to find the right words. It was a tricky matter. If she did not like it, it could imply that she had no fashion sense, or that she could not afford it, which would make her laughing stock, of course. If she liked it too much, that could imply she _wished_ to have it, but could not afford it, _or_, in the worst scenario, it may look like she is implying that she wants someone to buy it for her. The last scenario came to her mind because Snotlout had asked _her_ opinion of it. That could mean only one thing. "It's quite exquisite." She said finally. Short and simple and did not display any personal interest. Let Snotlout pamper the other ladies, all of which were idiotic enough to hope to be Mrs. Jorgenson some day.

"I think I will wear one of the dresses to the ball—I hear they are having one at Tadfield Manor when Lord Haddock arrives. Isn't that right, Miss Conoe?" A dark haired girl gushed.

Selina turned to look at her, "I believe so. It would be outright _criminal_ if he did not. After all, we are _all_ so curious to see what his son is like. He is a cousin of yours, is he not?" she said, turning back to Snotlout.

Snotlout looked like he was trying to smile but failing. "Ah, yes, he is… I think you'll all be disappointed, Ladies—he's not much of a charmer."

Astrid gazed out the window as the ladies and Snotlout gossiped on. She often heard the word 'Haddock' and 'Tadfield', often accompanied by the words 'dress' and 'ball'. Finally excusing herself, she walked down a hallway, breathing heavily.

_This damn corset…_ she thought, cursing herself and Elvira for tightening it so much. She wanted to make an impression on the girls, but it appeared to have been a mistake. Days of not wearing a corset has finally caught up to her.

She leaned against a wall, clutching her side.

"Are you alright, Miss Hofferson?"

She knew the voice immediately. "What do you want, Snotlout?" she snapped.

She saw Snotlout approach her out of the corner of her eye. "Come on, Astrid, you don't have to get all snippy. I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Well, I am fine and so you can just go back to flirting with your girlfriends." She muttered. "And I would like you to call me _Miss Hofferson_, not Astrid."

He was smirking. "Are you jealous?"

He was standing directly behind her now, and she could feel his breath on her neck. She fervently wished that they were not at a social gathering, so she could wallop him good. She wished Ruffnut were here. Ruffnut would not have stopped with a good wallop. She would not have cared what people would have thought if she… She would have … Astrid closed her eyes, focusing on breathing.

"Astrid," Snotlout began, and there was a note of uncertainty in it that caused Astrid to frown. Snotlout was never uncertain. It was his pig headed arrogance that caused her to dislike him so. "I wanted to… ask you something of great importance."

Astrid closed her eyes. _Please no… please, please, please no…_

"As you may know, my uncle is hosting a party when he arrives in Ervenshire, and I was wondering if you would… like to accompany me."

Astrid nearly sighed in relief. "Of course," She said through gritted teeth, turning to face him. Her mother would be so pleased. Of course, she only agreed because her mother would have been furious if she had refused Snotlout anything, be it marriage or as a dance partner.

A cold thought spiraled though her. His uncle. That is Hiccup's master. What are the chances that Hiccup will see her? What if he is one of the servants serving at the ball? What will he say?

_Well, _she thought. _There is no helping that. _

She felt Snotlout place a hand on her arm, and she flinched visibly. Snotlout may be a handsome, wealthy and forward man, but this was crossing the line. He was hypothetically engaged to Selina, after all! "Please," she said, moving her arm out of the way. "That reminds me," she said, "Shouldn't you be inviting Selina?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"I heard that the two of you are practically engaged." Astrid said.

"Ah, yes, well _that_," Snotlout said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, my mother and hers are certainly hoping that—and I can't say that Selina and I are opposed to the idea…."

"Then why are you asking me and not Selina to accompany you?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because, well…" Snotlout trailed off, gazing at the large painting behind Astrid before looking at her again, "Because I would rather be with you, on both matters."

Astrid froze. Perhaps it was her hard of breathing. Perhaps the corset was cutting into her and she was suffering from blood loss. Perhaps she was being delusional. But somehow… it sounded like Snotlout had just—

He moved in closer, his face becoming uncomfortably close to hers. "Astrid, I—"

"Snotlout?" A voice called cheerfully from the parlor.

"Selina," Astrid whispered, hoping to God that he would go and leave her be.

Snotlout winced but then, his face becoming all charm once again, he gave her one last meaningful glance before striding back into the parlor.

Astrid let out a long breath, leaning against the wall for support. That was the closest call she ever had. Snotlout had just confessed that he wished to _marry_ her. He nearly _kissed_ her. Her mother would have died of happiness if she knew. And he had _proposed_ to her, although indirectly. _If_ her mother knew she would already be planning the wedding. After all, her mother would _never_ let Astrid turn down an opportunity like this. Rather take Snotlout than risk the son of Haddock not wanting her.

Astrid gazed at the wallpaper on the opposite wall. She should be happy. All her efforts in the past few years were finally paying off. She was just proposed to by the most eligible bachelor in Ervenshire. It should be her dream come true. Although disliking him, she had made Snotlout her goal.

But now, knowing she had accomplished her goal, she could not help but feel guilty and disappointed. Was this not what she wanted? Was this not what she had worked so hard for the past five years?

And while thinking this, she could not manage to lock away the thought she had stashed away earlier. For the rest of that day, Hiccup snuck around her mind, refusing to leave.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh heh heh… The plot thickens! Sort of... **

**Anyway, sorry this chapter is a bit late. The next chapter will be posted in the next few days to make up for it (It's already written)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought.**

**fUnKyToEs**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Eleven**

**WORDS: 2, 851 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I said. My mother came to visit me this past weekend and positively threw my whole schedule off. Also, Astrid is a little angsty in this chapter… **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

It seemed ages until they finally reached Rowenbourne Estate. As she stormed in, throwing her shall and bonnet into Elvira's hands, her mother bustled in, looking breathlessly eager for news of the party. "You're back early, dear. I hope everything went smoothly?"

"Oh, everything was barking brilliant." Astrid growled, already reaching behind to fumble with the laces of her gown. She needed to take this bloody corset off and cause some serious damage with it. _Where is Hiccup when you need him? _She thought.

"Was it?" her mother asked, intrigued, looking at her thoughtfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Astrid nearly spat, "And you'll be pleased to know that Mr. Jorgenson _was_ there. He asked me to accompany him to Lord Haddock's ball."

"See? What did I tell you? I _knew_ he fancied you, dear! I wish I could see Lilandi's face right now… she was so _sure_ that Mr. Jorgenson would propose to Selina… but now… I dare say I believe a marriage proposal may not be far in the making… and if the son the Lord Haddock begins to fancy you—you'll have the two riches men in Ervenshire fighting for your affection… just _imagine…_" her mother launched into schemes of how to bring this fantasy about, while Astrid hurried upstairs, Elvira not far behind.

"Please take this retched thing off, Elvira," Astrid said, motioning quickly at her back. "I can't breathe."

"I daresay you can't," Elvira said, giving Astrid a pitying smile. "I don't know how you ladies can stand it."

"Neither do I," Astrid muttered under her breath, taking a deep breath when the corset was finally loosened. It was the greatest feeling in the world, like unlacing a particularly tight boot. "Please give me some time to think, Elvira," Astrid said, shooing Elvira away with a swish of her hand. "And please tell my mother that I feel faint and I need rest and quiet. No visitors."

Elvira nodded, curtsied, and left the room.

Astrid sat down heavily on her bed. It was not even late afternoon and yet she felt as though a week had past.

She did not wish to tell her mother than Snotlout had unofficially proposed to her. No need to add fuel to the fire. And besides, if she and Snotlout attended the ball together, it would be as if they shouted to the world their plans. Everyone would assume they were to be wed.

So did she have to think about it? Why did she have to answer?

It is not like what she had to say mattered.

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she could just blink today away. Why had she gone to Selena's tea party? Why did she not listen to Ruffnut's heeding? If she had not attended, Snotlout would not have…

She was always aware of Snotlout's affections towards her. It was painfully obvious, ever since they were children. But… she had never thought much of it. He always acted the same way around women, even Ruffnut, for what it is worth.

Why did he have to choose her?

Astrid chose not to join her family at dinner, and spent the rest of the day thinking of her childhood and the memories she would no longer be able to make.

Astrid woke the next day from a strange dream. After a few moments of blinking into the morning sun, she realized that it had not been a dream.

Rising and getting dressed, she chose to clear her mind of her worries and, to distract herself, she decided she would visit Tadfield Estate.

Seeing Hiccup would brighten her mood.

She quickly dressed in a servant's dress that had belonged to Elvira's sister, who used to be a maid in Astrid's household until she married. Elvira's clothes would never have fit Astrid. Elvira was too short and bony. Her sister, however, was nearly the same size and shape as Astrid. Astrid looked at herself in the mirror. She still smelled like the overpowering perfume and she had not bothered to remove her make-up last night. It would have to do. She had to get out of this house.

She reached Tadfield Estate in record time. Half running, not caring if mud splattered over her, she finally reached the smithy. Walking up, she rapped quickly on the door and took a step back. No response. Realizing that they may not have heard her, she knocked harder.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a rather perspiring Hiccup. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before, and then smiled. "I did not think you were coming today," he said. "To whom do I thank for this pleasure?"

"No one," Astrid said, glancing up at the sky. "I just had to get out of the house. It is…" she shuddered. "I had a bad day yesterday. I needed to clear my head."

Hiccup frowned. Then, sending her a wary look, he walked towards the stables, Astrid following. "I hope that I will not be shoveling out the manure _again_." He did not respond. "Hiccup?"

By the time they entered the stable, Astrid knew that something was wrong with him. "Did you injure yourself? Go deaf from the noise?" she joked, but a feeling of panic was welling up inside of her. Was he angry with her? Did he find out about her secret?

"No," he said, giving her a small smile. "I think it is time for you to move on from shoveling manure."

Astrid smiled at him, "Really? You think so? I am so glad. This past week has been absolute _hell_, pardon my language," she added, embarrassed at her slip up. Before she would not have cared what she said in from of Hiccup but… somehow yesterday's turn of events has changed that.

His grin widened, "Of course. We're on to grooming."

Astrid's smile faded. "_Grooming_? But won't that include…"

"Actually touching dragons? Up close? Yes."

Asrid stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Astrid, you are going to have to do it eventually. Don't you want a dragon of your own? You can't unless you get more comfortable with them. How can you expect to train a dragon when you can't even walk up to them?"

"But this… don't you think it is a little soon? Isn't there another step I can take before—I mean, _grooming…_ it is a bit of a jump from shoveling out their stalls, don't you think?"

Hiccup shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Astrid, you are not going to learn _anything_ unless you face this fear of yours—"

"I am _not_ afraid—"

"Alright then," Hiccup said quickly, spinning her around and grabbing her shoulders, pushing her towards a stall. "Here, pet her."

"No, no, _no_!" Astrid exclaimed, digging her heels into the ground to try to slow Hiccup down, to no avail. Suddenly she was face to face with a dark brown dragon, a Grockle, and by all accounts the ugliest creature Astrid had ever seen.

"Pet her head," Hiccup said in her ear, his breath tickling it. She flinched away from his head, rubbing her ear on her shoulder. "Go on," Hiccup urged.

Astrid licked her lips and then gingerly stretched out her arm, her hand quavered before her. She could do this. If she could brave the most gossiping and fashion crazed women she could face this ugly brute.

If she could face Snotlout she could face this.

The creature closed its eyes as her hand rested on its scaly forehead. "See?" Hiccup said from behind her, "Not so bad, is it?"

"No…" Astrid said, feeling more confident. She rubbed the bumpy skin, smiling as the creature made a sound close to a cat purring. "Does it like this?"

"All dragons are attention seekers." Hiccup said, suddenly sounding a little bored and annoyed by the topic, letting go of her shoulders. "They're like giant cats. They squeeze all the attention and petting out of you that they can. Of course, they'll eat you once you can't anymore…"

Astrid froze. Her hand was a mere inch off the Gronckle's head. She quickly put it back on, rubbing fervently.

"I'm just joking!" Hiccup laughed. "Once you connect to a dragon all they'll do is consistently beg for more. They won't harm you. Dragons are quite loyal once you make a connection with them. Now… I think we'll start with this." Walking off, he returned quickly with a strange looking brush. Instead of soft bristles, this had hard and stiff bristles. "It's to rub their skin." He explained. "Dragons shed, but not very often. Because of this their hide often builds up. It's uncomfortable and makes it difficult for them to fly and maneuver easily."

"So… I'm going to scratch it off?" Astrid asked, taking the heavy brush from him carefully. "Won't that be painful for him?"

"It won't. _She_ will like it." Hiccup said. "It's almost… well, they _really_ like it."

Astrid looked at the Gronckle. _She?_ It seemed too hideous to be feminine. She carefully began brushing the dragon.

"You have to do it harder. The Gronckle's skin is the toughest of the dragons."

Astrid brushed harder, but it did not seem to have any affect.

"Here," Hiccup said, walking up to her and placing a hand over hers. Together, they brushed the Gronckle's hide, small pieces of the skin coming off with each stroke. As disgusting as it was, Astrid found it difficult to focus on the revolting flakes with Hiccup standing so close to her.

"You…" Hiccup said, turned his face so his nose was in her hair. He stepped back, looking at her thoughtfully. "You smell nice."

Astrid blushed and looked away from him quickly.

"No, I mean it. Are you wearing perfume?"

Astrid froze. The Gronkle made a nudging motion with her shoulder, as if to remind Astrid to keep brushing. She forgot about the perfume! Of _course_ Hiccup would notice it! And how was she going to explain that she_, a maid_, was wearing high class and very expensive perfume? On that matter, he has probably noticed the makeup as well. Her face was clearly paler than normal. What a _fool_ she had been to leave without taking better care! She was so desperate to get here she forgot that a maid would not have the same luxuries as a lady had.

"It is…" she said, racking her brain for a plausible answer, "My mistress's. I… I was just trying it on. I had a horrible day yesterday, you see. I thought maybe… trying this on would be… well, please don't tell anyone. My master will have my head if he finds out."

Hiccup looked at her suddenly. "Astrid, are you… treated well by your masters?"

Astrid stared at him, unsure of how to respond. "How do you mean?"

Hiccup looked at the ground, the dragon behind her, the back of his hand, everywhere but her face. "I mean… they… treat you _well_?"

Astrid frowned at him. "They treat me well." She answered.

Hiccup took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I just… want to make sure. If you… if you're ever mistreated—if they yell, or…" he closed his eyes.

"They treat me well." She said again, firmly.

"Even though you are always here?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not always here." Astrid said, half glaring at him.

"You are here most days of the week." Hiccup said.

"Most, yes, not_ all_," She sighed.

If she were to marry Snotlout, she would not be able to come here ever again. She would have to say goodbye to the dragons, to Hiccup… the thought was painful. "Hiccup…" she began, looking at him over the Gronckle's back. He had begun to brush the other side. "What is… the master's son like?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up at her. "What was that?"

"What is Lord Haddock's son like?"

Hiccup's brush slipped and hit his other hand, causing him to curse wildly under his breath. "That… oh… well, he's… why do you want to know?"

"Well, my…" she trailed off, not knowing how to bring up the subject without causing more trouble for herself. "My mistress wants her daughter to marry him." she said finally, "And I was curious what kind of person he was."

Hiccup stared at her for a long while, his green eyes never leaving hers. It was as if he was trying to decode what she had said.

"And… what does her daughter think of this?" he asked finally, his voice oddly tight.

"She… well, I believe she would not be opposed to it…" she said, trying to look nonchalant. "Although I heard… a rumor she is wedding Mr. Jorgenson, Lord Haddock's nephew."

Hiccup's brush slipped again. "_Snotlout?" _he asked, aghast, giving her a look of horror.

"Yes," she said, giving him a strange look, "But it is just a rumor." She looked down at the Gronckle, realizing she needed to move to another spot. "But Miss… Elvira is quite fond of him. I have no taste for him at all. Not that it matters, of course. I'm just a maid." She added quietly.

"Elvira?" Hiccup said, startled. "Is that the name of your master's daughter?"

"Yes," Astrid said, wishing suddenly she had not used her servant's name. What if Hiccup had met Elvira before? Would he see right through her lie? "Have you met?"

"No…no." he said, "I just… was under the impression she had a different name."

Astrid's eyebrows furrowed. "And what name did you mistake her to have?"

"I… thought…" Hiccup looked down before braving to meet her eyes again. "Well, let's just say I was mistaken."

"You most certainly were." She said, but she could not help but see that Hiccup looked… disappointed? Why would the name 'Elvira' make him disappointed?

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

Perhaps… perhaps Hiccup _had_ met Elvira… and perhaps he had… by some stroke of irony had fallen for her? And now, Astrid proclaiming that Elvira was the daughter of her masters has made Hiccup realize that he could never be with her? He is just a blacksmith…

Astrid shook her head. That was absurd. If he had met Elvira he would know that _she_ is the actual daughter of the Hofferson family. "You haven't answered my question." She said, changing the subject.

"What question?"

"The one about Lord Haddock's son."

"I thought we had passed that conversation," Hiccup groaned.

"No, no we have not." Astrid quipped, amused by his obvious avoidance of the subject. "You haven't answered and by all accounts a question cannot be passed until answered thoroughly."

Hiccup took in a long breath. "Well, he's… I don't know," he said, giving her a desperate look. "I do not know him very well."

Astrid frowned at him. She would have to accept that. It did not look like Hiccup wanted her to press the subject.

"Hiccup…" she began again. "Have you…" she could not ask it. She could not ask if he had ever fancied someone. Why would she ask it? It was not as if _she_ fancied _him_. He was the apprentice of a _blacksmith_, for Heaven's sake.

"Are you almost done with that side?" Hiccup asked.

"No… I mean yes," she said hurriedly.

"Then we can take a break," he said, putting the brush on top of the divider between the stalls. Since she was unable to reach it, he took her brush and placed it there as well.

As they walked back to the smithy, Astrid felt a strange sadness come over her. It was as if she were finally realizing what would happen should she—when she marries Snotlout.

She would not be able to return to Tadfield Estate, not as Astrid. She would have to come as Lady Jorgenson, wife of the nephew of Lord Haddock. She would never be able to come near a dragon. She would never be able to come near the smithy.

She would never be able to with Hiccup.

With a pang, she realized fully that this had double meaning.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh the self pitying… But it appears that Astrid has finally accepted that she may—**_**possibly—**_**however unthinkable it appears to be, have feelings for Hiccup. But does he feel the same?**

**And I believe this chapter may have answered the question I has in the previous chapter ;)**

**Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you thought, and don't forget to send in your opinion on this chapter's question "Do you think Hiccup returns Astrid's feelings?"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKy **


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twelve**

**WORDS: 3, 109 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter has some plot twists… and it thickens… **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Hiccup seemed distant the following day.

Or perhaps she was merely more aware of him.

She could not help but follow him with her eyes, watching his every move, predicting when he would look at her, and when he did, she would spend minutes evaluating what it meant.

But now she began to wonder if his absence had anything to do with their conversation yesterday. True, she had asked prying questions, but she could not help but notice that he seemed to be avoiding her.

Did their conversation yesterday bother him so much? Shortly afterwards his mood began to plummet, but Astrid could not imagine why. He appeared quite… disappointed. About Elvira being the daughter of the Hofferson's, and that she _may_ marry Snotlout.

Speaking of which… Astrid pointedly focused on brushing a large blue dragon that Hiccup had called a Deadly Nadder, trying not to let him see that she was watching him. It seemed strange that Hiccup addressed Snotlout by his first name. It was as if Hiccup knew the man personally.

But that did not make any sense. Of course, Hiccup's master _was_ Snotlout's uncle… but still, the informality was ill-placed and disrespectful, regardless of how Snotlout may deserve it.

"Are you almost finished?"

Astrid dropped the brush in surprise, causing the Deadly Nadder to startle, giving her a worried squawk. "It's ok, girl," She cooed, bending over to pick up the brush, thankful to have the Nadder to calm down to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a no," Hiccup chuckled, walking around the Nadder to stand next to her, "Looking pretty good, at least. You've improved a lot from yesterday."

"Well, you know what they say, sixth dragon's the charm," Astrid muttered, her face heating up with Hiccup standing so close. They were practically touching now. It seemed strange to that only a few days ago she would not have been fazed by how close they were standing. She may have even punched him for good measure. But now… now everything was changing.

She wanted so much to ask what was on his mind. Why he was acting so distant.

"After you finish brushing, if you don't mind washing her, that would be great," He said, sending her an apologetic look, "I'm afraid I have to work in the smithy today."

She nodded. She had washed one other dragon so far, but it was not a difficult task. Besides, the Nadder seemed to have taken a liking to her and she doubted it would cause much trouble.

The Nadder nudged Astrid's shoulder with her snout. "Alright," she said, resuming the brushing. "I think I can handle things in here."

"Good," Hiccup said, "Well, see you in a bit."

He left, and Astrid watched him carefully. It was not surprising that he left. He often spent much of his time in the smithy or in the manor. But still… she felt a hollow ache of not knowing exactly what was bothering him.

The Nadder let out a low hum as it looked at her. Perhaps it was just Astrid's imagination, but it almost looked sympathetic. "I'm alright, girl," she said, "Nothing to worry about."

After she finished washing the Nadder, nearly two hours later, Astrid left the stable and headed towards the smithy. She would just ask him outright. She would have done that before, right? Just because of some stupid little feelings she has to change her attitude towards the wimp? No, that was _not_ how Astrid Hofferson acts. She has never let herself act this way over a boy before, she was not going to start now.

Standing before the smithy door, she felt her confidence sink away. She gritted her teeth and knocked hard on the door, hoping that was enough to get Hiccup's attention over the loud banging of metal hitting metal within.

After a few moments the door opened to show Hiccup, who appeared out of breath. He was holding a hammer and had, from the cease of noise within, been at the anvil. But what caught Astrid's attention was the fact that he was _shirtless_.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I… well, that is…" She forced her eyes away from his chest, looking at his face, but found his eyes too much to look at and resorted to crossing her arms and looking defiantly at the stable. "Well, the fact of the matter—I finished the—just put a shirt on!" she finally cried, exasperated and her inability to speak properly.

Hiccup had a look of confusion before glancing down at himself. Astrid smirked when his faced turned dark red, much like the time when he saw her in her chemise at Toothless's lake, or when he walked in on her bathing in the—

Astrid found her own face heating up at the memory. _Good Lord, I forgot about that..._ she thought to herself. _Hiccup _had seen _her_ in absolutely _nothing… _in the barking _nude_.

"I… it's hot in there…" he mumbled.

And he was right. Astrid could feel the heat from out here. He must have the fires going at the full heat.

"Well, just put a shirt on," she said, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Something flashed over his face that caused her heart to skip a beat, but then it was gone, leaving Astrid with the feeling she may have gone too far. Did he not have a mother, or perhaps never did? It was not uncommon for apprentices to be orphans, she supposed. "Well?" she asked.

"Right, well, of course," he turned and began to walk back into the smithy.

Astrid followed. She needed to sit, sauna or no.

"Ah!" he said, spinning around all of a sudden and blocking her from entering. "Sorry, I just realized you can't come in here today."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"Because… well," he rubbed the back of his head again. It was an act that had always annoyed her before but now she found nearly endearing.

"Because… well, you can't. Gobber's orders," He added.

She narrowed her eyes at him, walking up closely to peer into his eyes. She had found this form of intimidation most useful, and almost always worked, even on Ruffnut or Snotlout. Impressively, Hiccup stood his ground, but turned a satisfactory shade of pink. Astrid resisted a smirk. At least _now_ he was embarrassed. "Is that so?"

Hiccup opened his mouth but did not say anything, which gave Astrid the impression of a fish gasping for air. He licked his lips, looking away from her. "Y—yes…" he mumbled.

She let out a sigh and stepped away from him, "Well," she said, poking him hard in the stomach. "Since you obviously don't have the time, I'll just return home," she said, turning around and began to walk away. All of a sudden she spun back around, trying to run past Hiccup.

The boy, drat him, must have been expecting this, or perhaps he just had not moved since her act of intimidation. Moving quickly he blocked her way again, giving her a bright smile. "Sorry," he said, shrugging.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and then walked away for good. "Fine!" she yelled, glad to have an excuse to be mad at _him _at least, and not sorry in the least that she had raised her voice at full volume. She felt like a child, stomping away from an adult who denied them sweets, but she did not care.

Why had Hiccup not let her into the smithy? He had never denied her access before. It was like he merely did not _want_ her there.

Her arms tingled from where she had slammed into Hiccup. And he was _shirtless. _At least there was one good thing about this day.

"Wait!" she heard Hiccup call, and grinned, relishing at the panic in his voice. She heard footsteps but they soon died away as she continued to trudge on. A part of her wished he had not given up, but another part reminded her that would have ruined her plan of storming off like a child and leaving _him_ feeling _he_ had done something wrong. At least now she did not feel so guilty for doing whatever it was that caused him to be so moody today.

When she arrived at Rowenbourne Estate, her mother was in the garden, drinking tea with none over than…

Snotlout's _mother_.

Astrid dropped to the ground, cursing her bad luck. _Of course_ her mother would be in the gardens the one time Astrid did not bother spending the time going around back. Not that it was that big a deal, Astrid's mother would not have minded Astrid wearing plain clothes for a walk, but with Mrs. Jorgenson here, and Astrid's boots and hem drenched in mud… _that_ would not be a good way to impress a future mother-in-law. Astrid peered through the hedge to see them chatting about something she could not hear.

Snotlout took after his father in face and stature, but had his mother's hair and eyes. Mrs. Jorgenson was everything a proper lady should be. Her skin was perfectly pale, and her body was elegantly frail, and she was famously solemn. The one thread of sympathy Astrid had for Snotlout was that he had this woman for a mother. And soon she'll be Astrid's… Astrid shuddered at the thought.

Crawling along the hedge, worried that Mrs. Catheryn Jorgenson's sharp eyes would catch a glimpse of her through the greenery, Astrid felt her heart stop when she heard her name mentioned.

"I must say, I do find your daughter quite impressive," Mrs. Jorgenson said, "Such a fine lady, not unlike Miss Selena Conoe."

"Indeed," Astrid's mother murmured, taking another sip of tea.

"But your daughter is certainly more handsome than Miss Conoe," Mrs. Jorgenson continued, "As my son repeatedly informs me."

Astrid felt her face heat up. _Of course_ Snotlout would gloat about something like that. He has never been… discreet about his affections. She wondered how Mrs. Jorgenson felt about her son being so ungentlemanly.

"She is a pretty girl," Astrid's mother agreed.

"I will say, I was worried," Mrs. Jorgenson said snootily, "That she was spending so much of her time out playing with those… _Thorstons_, always caked in mud and never an ounce of proper etiquette…"

Astrid's mother bristled, and Astrid winced. It was a good thing that Astrid did not waltz in now. Mrs. Jorgenson was one of the most intimating persons that Astrid had ever met, and her appearance now would do nothing to ease that.

"But now I must say I am quite pleased with her outcome. You did a fine job, Alberta, I must say. Considering Astrid never had a governess of course." Mrs. Jorgenson took another sip of tea. Astrid was relieved to see her mother's shoulders relax. "My son has taken quite a fancy to her," she continued, "For quite some time now."

"Oh?" Astrid's mother asked, obviously trying not to look too intrigued.

"Yes, indeed," Mrs. Jorgenson said, "He is quite keen on marrying the girl."

There was a _clunk_ as china hit china, and Astrid peered through the brush to see her mother hastily apologizing to Mrs. Jorgenson while adjusting her tea cup. "Is that so?" Astrid's mother said, breathlessly. "My daughter will be so pleased. She dotes on your son so."

Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course to her mother that would be the case. Her mother always lived in her own little word. However, Astrid could not deny, to the world that would be the case. She would _have_ to dote on Snotlout.

"I should think so." Mrs. Jorgenson sniffed. "As I would not stand for my son to court a girl that was anything less than… Tell me, Alberta, how is your daughter's French?"

"French? Oh, as fine as my own is, I'm afraid. But she is quite adept in music and drawing. Had she more chances to practice, she would be an elegant dancer. And her sewing is also quite good."

"Is that so," Mrs. Jorgenson said. She placed her tea cup down on the saucer, frowning. Astrid felt a strange lurking in her stomach as she realized that this was not a good sign. "Alberta," she said finally, in a determined voice, "I am afraid that I do not find your daughter up to my son's standards."

Astrid's mother froze, obviously taken aback by the abruptness of this. "And…"

"I am afraid she is not quite as accomplished as I had hoped," Mrs. Jorgenson continued, ignoring Astrid's mother. "But I find she has great potential. As such, I wish to make a proposition to you."

Astrid closed her eyes.

She knew what was coming. It was something she had often heard her mother and father discussing when they thought she was not listening. Her mother had even spoken to her about it.

"I have a dear friend, Joséphine Dubois, who runs a finishing school in Drammen."

"Norway?" Astrid's mother asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes…" Mrs. Jorgenson took a sip of tea, "Unfortunate, yes. Dear Joséphine has had to relocate from Paris to escape the war… she caters to many foreign students you see. Hopefully the school will return soon."

"Ah, I am just… I don't think my daughter is quite _fashionable_ enough to go to—"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Jorgenson interrupted, "Your daughter has the very makings of a fashionable young lady. It is an exceptional school. I can guarantee that your daughter will return as the most accomplished lady in Ervenshire, and undoubtedly the most suitable for my son."

"I am flattered by your confidence," Astrid's mother said, still looking somewhat unsure, "But I am afraid that my husband and I could not afford the fees of sending Astrid to the school, there are just too many expenses that will come with—"

"I will sponsor her myself," Mrs. Jorgenson said, standing up. A servant Astrid did not recognize but realized must Mrs. Jorgenson's personal manservant walked off, most likely to alert the coachman to prepare to leave. "She is on the older side, to be sure, but my son has his heart set on marrying your daughter, and I am not against the union," she said as Astrid's mother stood up as well, curtsying slightly as Mrs. Jorgenson graced her with a slight bob of the head. "As such, I will go to any length to make sure your daughter is no less than deserving of my son."

As the two ladies walked away in silence, Astrid watched with a sinking heart.

It has been decided, then. One of her worst fears: being sent off to a strange land and having to fully become an accomplished lady. True, the idea of going to a foreign land was intriguing, and an adventure to be sure, not including the torture of lessons, tea parties and having shrewd old women criticize her every move. A few months ago she would have considered the idea, however illtasteful it would have been, but now...

Since meeting Hiccup and the dragons, all thought of leaving had become unbearable. The thought of never seeing him again caused her heart to ache. Standing up now that she no longer was in danger of being seen, Astrid walked around to the back of the house, walking into the kitchen and slouching into a chair with an ungraceful 'oomph'.

The cook glanced at her, and then down at the hem of her skirt. "Been out with Ruffnut again, have you?" she asked.

Astrid nodded, too tired to think of some obscure lie.

"Good thing you came now," the cook continued. "Mrs. Jorgenson was here, and from the looks of it, _you _were the subject of interest. Don't know what she would have done if she saw you like this." She chortled to herself and shook her head, "You hungry? I can whip you up something if you'd like."

Astrid shook her head. Too much has happened in the past few days. How was she going to tell Hiccup that she was going to Norway? And to make sure she was 'suitable' to marry Snotlout, no less. She would _have_ to tell him who she really was. She could not lie to him anymore. She almost wished she could tell him now.

But she did not want to ruin the magic. He would treat her differently if he knew she was the daughter of a wealthy man. That she was an accomplished lady. Well, _somewhat_ accomplished, she reminded herself, thinking cynically of the conversation she had just overheard.

If she were to marry Snotlout, she would have to leave. Leave her home, the dragons and Ruffnut. She would have to leave Hiccup. Her heart ached again at the thought. She wished she could just stay here the rest of her life. But it seemed, to do that, she would have to refuse Snotlout's offer for marriage. If she did that, she would be letting down her mother, her family... and have to face Mrs. Jorgenson's wrath for breaking her son's heart. She shuddered at the thought. It may be the last thing she ever did.

It appeared, she realized, that her only chance to stay would be to impress the son of Lord Haddock. Perhaps then, she would be able to stay and not be sent off to 'perfect' herself.

And if that failed, she would just have to say goodbye to everything she has grown to love these past few weeks.

_**To be continued... **_

**I must say, I'm starting to feel like every chapter ends the same way... I'll try to change that for the next chapter :) **

**And yes... Astrid did act like a child... but I don't really see _this_ Astrid dealing with 'feeling's very well. She hasn't quite caught up to the movie Astrid's acceptance of Hiccup. Plus... I had fun making her have a tantrum... lol  
><strong>

**So... Astrid now faces some more challenges... and Mrs. Jorgenson not a force to be reckoned with, to be sure... the story needed a good 'jealous mother' type character that is so essential in any decent regency story. Also, I needed an antagonist and, for the meanwhile, she'll do quite nicely. **

**But at least Astrid has come to full terms with how she feels about a certain boy ;)**

**Anyway, next chapter has some more goodies, which I'm very excited to present. **

**This week's question: "Why was Hiccup so 'distant' this chapter, and what do you think he was doing in the smithy that she could not come in to see?"**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**fUnKy**


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirteen**

**WORDS: 3, 369 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter… is… sappy… **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Astrid, do not slouch."

Astrid glanced up at her mother. "What was that?" she asked.

"Do not _slouch_, it is unbecoming."

Astrid rolled her eyes, which, thankfully, went unnoticed by her mother. She glanced outside. It was pouring, an absolute downfall.

This, of course, meant she was stuck inside with her mother for the whole day, working on her sewing and studying French. Since Mrs. Jorgenson's visit, her mother had been particularly attentive to Astrid. She could not go to Tadfield Estate today, not without her mother noticing.

She cursed silently, wishing for the sixteenth time that day that she had not stormed off like she had. She was angry with Hiccup, to be sure, but she had not planned on _staying_ angry. Would he know that it was the rain that kept her from coming today, and not any grudge?

She sighed. Perhaps it was better this way. What with everything the way it was, she supposed it would be best not to let her feelings cloud her judgment. After all, if she is already as good as pledged to one man, and trying to win the favor of another, she should at least have the decency to not feel anything towards a third man…

…Especially when that man is an apprentice to a blacksmith.

"What are you looking all gloomy for?" Her mother asked sharply.

"What?"

"Your face, it's all slack. Ladies do not show their inner emotion, Astrid." She said. "Remember, you have to present yourself—"

"_As if you are an angel_, I know," Astrid said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. She stood up and walked to the window seat and sat down, gazing out the window. Oh how she wished to be at Tadfield Estate.

The place had become a second home for Astrid, far more comforting than her own. She did not know if it was because she could be herself, because of the dragons, or because of Hiccup. She supposed it was all three.

She and her mother sat in silence until Elvira brought the tea, to which Astrid glanced at distastefully. She had not appetite today, not even for the cook's special biscuits.

She was too worried. She leaned against the window. She wondered if Hiccup was angry with her, or if the matter did not faze him at all. He must be used to it as she did act this way before.

She banged her head against the window to try to escape her embarrassment. How could she have let herself to act so unladylike around him? Just like a child…

"Astrid, what on _Earth_ is wrong with you today?" Her mother snapped. "Are you sure you are alright? I don't need to call for the doctor, do I?"

"I am quite fine, thank you." Astrid mumbled.

She closed her eyes.

She could not stand it another moment longer.

Standing up quickly, so that her sewing fell out of her lap and onto the ground, she looked her mother straight in the eye. "I am afraid that I must be going. I need a walk."

Her mother stared her in the eye. "What?" her mother asked, aghast, "A walk? Dear, not in _this_ weather!"

Astrid shook her head, determined, heading out of the parlor.

"Wait!" her mother called, "You'll catch your death!"

She ignored her mother, grabbing her shall that was hanging where she had left it yesterday, throwing it over her head and shoulders, practically running out the front door. Although the rain was ice cold and shot through her like bullets, she ignored it.

She ran through the path in the woods, ignoring the puddles she splashed through. After twenty minutes, the outskirts of Tadfield Estate began to come into view. Astrid pushed on further, wiping the water out of her eyes every few steps.

When she finally reached the smithy, she brought down her shawl, breathing heavily. She did not know if he were in there, but even if not, she needed to get out of the rain. She grasped the large heavy door by the handle and pulled hard. The door opened with a creak and Astrid slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Inside it was cold as well, but at least she was blocked from the wind. She walked over to the fire, which looked like it was at the end of its life. She searched around for wood, and, after finding some, threw them on the fire, breathing hard onto it to make it a tad bigger. She rubbed her arms, shivering as she glanced around the smithy. She had not actually been in here very often, and it was always with Hiccup which meant she did not have the concentration to look around. Now that she had the chance, however, she was disgusted by how dirty it was. Shards of metal were everywhere and the place seemed sooty from top to bottom. But she supposed it would be that way, considering the line of work.

When she had warmed a little, she walked over to one of the benches, looking at the papers that were spread throughout it. She recognized Hiccup's hand writing and glanced at them closer. She could not quite make out what the contraptions were, but it looked like diagrams for strange contraptions. She shrugged and put down the papers, continuing on.

She was about to turn back to the fire when something caught her; something that glittered. She turned back and walked over to it, and she gasped.

What lay before her was an elegant piece of jewelry, unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was inlaid with blue stones, and was so intricate that Astrid worried if it would break if she picked it up. Risking it, she did and found that it was quite sturdy. She brought the necklace up to her neck, wishing she had a mirror to see what it looked like on her.

She placed it down, admiring it.

Was this was Hiccup had been working on? Yesterday when he did not allow her to enter the smithy? If he was making something for her, that would explain why he did not want her entering… but this… this is… _breathtaking._

Her heart skipped a beat. It had to before her, it matched her eyes perfectly. If he made something like this for _her,_ than does that not mean that he may, possibly, share her feelings?

With something like this, he may even…

She swallowed.

Perhaps he even _loved_ her?

Astrid gazed at the necklace. That _must_ be it. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Hiccup _loved_ her. She let out a small breath of hair, smiling. And she loved him. She touched the necklace again, wondering when Hiccup would give it to her.

Glancing over her shoulder at the fire, she decided she should return to her home. There was nothing to worry about now, anyway. She did not want Hiccup walking in now. She wanted it to be a surprise when he gave it to her. Grabbing her shawl, she left the smithy and walked into the blistery wind, and found that the cold did not bother her one bit.

o O o

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Astrid asked, looking up.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow, "That _look_. Like some love-sick lass. Like whenever Selena looks at Snotlout," she added with a grimace.

"You mean the look you have on whenever you see fish monger's son?" Astrid asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Two could play at this game.

Ruffnut turned dark red, mumbling incoherently.

Astrid grinned. That always worked.

"Well," Ruffnut spluttered, gaining her composure, "In that case, there must be someone that is causing _you_ have that face. Who is it?"

"No one!" Astrid said, nearly shouting in her haste to deny it, busying herself with her embroidery.

"It is someone," Ruffnut said slowly, eyeing Astrid with a wary eye, "Something to do with why you are always sneaking off to Tadfield Estate."

"_Ruffnut!_" Astrid hissed, sending a quick look at the entrance to the parlor. She knew it was a mistake to inform her friend of that. But how else would she explain how she was always sneaking off? And always unable to pay visit to her friend?

"Oh please," Ruffnut scoffed. "It's so obvious that you fancy someone—it has to be that."

"Well, it isn't." Astrid huffed, pointedly avoiding Ruffnut's gaze. "And I'd rather you not speak of that here. My mother does not know I… go to that place."

"Oh? I suppose not." Ruffnut leaned over. "'H'?" She asked. "Whose name starts with an 'H'? Must be your secret lover," she added with a wink.

Astrid's face turned pink. "It is not!" she said, in a high pitched voice that she swore she never knew she had. "It's for… It's for my father," she said finally.

"Why an 'H', then?" Ruffnut asked. She did not look like she bought Astrid's lie one bit.

Astrid stared down at the handkerchief. "It stands for handkerchief." She said, "So that my father doesn't… doesn't get it mixed up."

"Didn't know your father is that thick headed," Ruffnut muttered.

Astrid ignored her friend and looked down at the cloth, finally finished.

She had spent the past four hours pouring all her skill and effort into embroidering the best 'H' onto the corner of the handkerchief she could. Her mother would be proud…

…Except for the fact that this handkerchief was for the apprentice to a blacksmith and not for the son of a rich lord.

She lifted the cloth and smelled it.

Soon it'll smell like him.

When she brought the handkerchief down she saw Ruffnut looking at her with a controlled look of someone who was fighting laughter.

"Alright!" Astrid said, finally, her face turning red, "It's for a boy. Happy?"

"_So_ happy," Ruffnut chuckled.

Astrid looked down at the cloth. She could wait until tomorrow to give this to Hiccup, right? She tapped her foot on the ground, glancing up at the clock. Three forty-eight.

It would not hurt to bring it to him now, would it? It was not like she had to keep Ruffnut's company. And besides, the longer she waits the higher the chance it could get dirty, or torn, or…

She stood up, her heart fluttering. "I'm sorry, Ruffnut, but I am afraid I must go. I… need to think." She said, turning and beginning to walk from the parlor.

"Astrid!" her mother exclaimed, meeting her at the door. "Astrid, where are you going? There's something I need to show you!"

"I need a walk—I need some fresh air." Astrid said, trying to walk past her mother.

Her mother, however, had different plans. Grasping her shoulders, she looked into Astrid's face, "Fresh air indeed. Listen, there is something of great importance, come into the parlor at once."

Astrid followed her mother reluctantly into the parlor.

"Oh, I forgot you were here, dear," Astrid's mother said, sending Ruffnut a disdainful look.

She turned back to Astrid. "This letter is from Mrs. Jorgenson! It is an invitation to a dinner party they are having next week—She mentions you in it, dear. '_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Hofferson, I am pleased to invite you to our annual dinner party. Please extend our invitation to your daughter, Miss Astrid. I am very eager to get to know her as I have heard good things about her, especially from my son, Snotlout_,'" this her mother said loudly, causing Ruffnut to wince. Her mother closed the letter and then gave her daughter an excited smile. "Don't you see what this means? He _does_ fancy you!"

_I knew that,_ Astrid thought bitterly.

"And there's more," her mother continued, opening the letter again. "_This dinner will be an excellent time to introduce my brother, Lord Stoick Haddock and his son, my nephew, to the esteemed society of Rowenbourne.' _See? See? Lord Haddock and his son will be there. An _excellent _time for him to begin to fancy you! Then, if all goes well, he will invite you personally to his father's ball. But you've already said yes to Mr. Jorgenson, which means that Mr. Haddock will be seething with jealousy the whole night. They'll be fighting over dances with you, mark my words!"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"That is a positively_ brilliant_ plan, Mrs. Hofferson," Ruffnut said, suppressing a smirk. "What _will_ Mr. Haddock do?"

Astrid's mother ignored her. "We'll have to buy you a new dress for the dinner, one of the new dresses from Paris I think. I want you to be the only lady worth looking at. We need to have both boys working to catch your eye."

Astrid shook her head. "Mother…"

"No buts!" her mother said shrilly. "We'll go to town tomorrow morning."

Astrid nodded tiredly and sat back down. Her mother seemed so thrilled by all the events happening that Astrid felt disconcerted from reality. It was as if she was merely a chess piece in her mother's game.

She would go to the Jorgenson's dinner. Snotlout would most likely make it public that he is wishing for her hand…She would have to accept or face Mrs. Jorgenson's wrath… she would have to make Lord Haddock's son fancy her… The poor bastard would not even know he was also just a pawn in her mother's game. She shook her head.

Sometimes she wished she_ were _justa maid.

If she were just a maid Snotlout would not look twice at her.

"Your mother paints quite a picture." Ruffnut observed.

Standing up, Astrid grasped the handkerchief tighter. "I'm off." She said. After saying a quick goodbye to Ruffnut, she strode out of the parlor and through the front door.

She walked to Tadfield Estate as if in a daze.

She had decided that whatever future was chosen for her, she would relish every moment until then. And, if luck was on her side, she would marry Lord Haddock's son and stay with Hiccup forever, even if only as friends.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him.

Astrid had never been in love before, but she was sure that this was it. Although it annoyed her to think that she had developed feelings for such a… well, for an apprentice blacksmith. But she supposed that one cannot _choose_ who they fall in love with.

She saw Hiccup emerge from the smithy, carrying something that looked very much like a muzzle, most likely for one of the dragons.

Taking in a deep breath, and reminding herself she needn't be shy of him, she stuffed the handkerchief into her sleeve, forcing herself to approach him. He put down the muzzle and then, straightening up, appeared to see her. He smiled as she approached.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon," he said, "I was worried I was going to get another few weeks of the silent treatment."

Astrid looked at him. He seemed different now too. She was suddenly aware of his height, the muscles in his arms, his jaw line, and the way his eyes seemed to stare into hers.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious. She should have worn a better dress. Was her hair a mess? Did she have anything on her face? She fingered the handkerchief and wondered if she had the strength to give it to him.

She wondered if she should wait until he gave her the necklace before giving him the handkerchief, but then decided it would not hurt to give it to him now. There was no harm in it, right? Just a friendly present.

"Well," she said, "You would have deserved it. But I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with me for a few more weeks."

His eyebrows furrowed, "A _few_ more weeks?"

"Well…" she trailed off. "I may be moving," she said with a shrug. "But I have some time to finish my training at least," She fidgeted with her hands, careful to make sure the handkerchief would not fall out of her sleeve. "Well, I… I…"

"Oh!" Hiccup said, looking as if he just remembered something very important. "That's, right, I have some exciting news!"

"What is it?" His smile was ever so catching.

"Gobber approved, too, which is really good. You've come a long way, so much faster than I would have expected… come on!" he said, grabbed her by the arm and pulling her towards the stable. The butterflies in Astrid's stomach once again decided to host the circus. When they reached the stable, Hiccup eagerly pulled the door open and pulled her inside.

She was immediately greeted by a friendly squawk. She looked up to see the Deadly Nadder leaning out of her stall towards her, blinking expectantly.

"What…?" she asked turning to face him.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Your dragon!" he said. "Don't you get it? That's… oh, do I have to explain everything?" he grabbed her hand, which caused her to feel like it had become numb and very sensitive at the same time, and gently led her to the Nadder's stall. "It seems like this Nadder took a liking to you."

She nodded, only half paying attention.

"And…" Hiccup continued. "Gobber gave permission for you to train it."

She snapped out of her daydream and stared at him. "You mean…" She began, turning to face the Nadder, "You mean this dragon can be mine?"

"Yup," Hiccup said, still grinning proudly at her. "She already took such a liking to you that Gobber suspects no one else will be able to Impress her, reckons it'll be you or no one."

Astrid slid her hand out of his and reached up to pet the dragon's head, "Really?" she asked, smiling when the dragon let out a cooing sound. "Are you sure?"

She turned to see Hiccup raising an eyebrow.

"Well," She continued, "It's just that… I've only interacted with this dragon for a week or so, I didn't know it took that short a time for a dragon to like someone."

"Took me a day with Toothless," Hiccup said, shrugging. "When a match is good it just… clicks. Oh, right, I've got something for you."

Astrid's eyes widened and her stomach flipped again, "Really?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, let me go get it. You stay here." He said, "I hope it fits, I've been working on it for the past few days—that's why I couldn't let you into the smithy," he said hurriedly, as if he just remembered the fact, "Hope you didn't mind, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

She smiled at him, nodding. As he left, she turned to the Nadder. "What will we call you?" she murmured. The Nadder did not respond but instead just nuzzled her shoulder. "I can't wait for Hiccup to come back," She whispered, "Guess what he's going to bring me? It's beautiful. It matches your scales too…"

She heard Hiccup returning, sounding somewhat out of breath. That is odd, she thought, why does he sound like he is carrying something heavy?

"Here," Hiccup said, dropping something to the ground.

She turned around, a smile on her face. "It's beau…" she trailed off, looking down to see…

It was a beautiful thing. Perfectly sculpted to fit the Nadder, with excellent moldings and an intricate pattern, it looked like something a princess would use. Something a princess would use to ride on. In fact, it was the prettiest saddle Astrid had ever seen.

But it was no necklace.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh the **_**drama**_**!**

**So… I guess I was lying when I said I wanted to stop making the chapters end so melodramatically… But it was just the **_**perfect**_** ending… I couldn't help it…**

**And… It looks like Astrid may meet the son of Lord Haddock sooner than she expected ;)**

**This week's question: "Who did Hiccup make the necklace for?"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKy**


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Fourteen**

**WORDS: 2,992 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: So… this chapter is short… but there **_**is**_** a **_**little**_** fan service that I think ya'll will love :} Oh yeah, and the sappiness continues… The story just keeps getting worse as it goes lol**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Astrid stared at the saddle.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked, eagerly.

She looked at him. His face fell into confusion and she realized that her own must have been painfully evident. "You don't like it…" he said, his eyebrows hunching up in disappointment as he looked from her to the saddle.

She shook her head, "No, no I— I do like it, I just… I wasn't expecting… it."

"Well, do you want to try it out?" he asked, leaning down and picking it up.

He stepped forward but stopped when she took a step back, still staring at him. For the first time in six years, Astrid felt like she could cry. She had almost forgotten the burning sensation behind her eyes, the way it felt like her eyes were being flooded. Her vision blurred and all of a sudden she realized she _had_ _to get out of there._

Before Hiccup had a chance to react she pushed past him, running out of the smithy, ignoring Hiccup's calls and the Nadder's frantic squawks.

She wiped her eyes as she ran.

She had _cried_.

The first time in six years, and she had to cry over a _boy_. She felt humiliated, but most of all, she felt angry.

Angry at herself for being so stupid.

Why had she assumed that the necklace was for her? Was she so blinded by her feelings that she did not even _consider_ the possibility it may have been for someone else? Was she so self-centered that Hiccup loving her was the only explanation she could come up with?

She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

She came to a sudden halt. She did not want to return home, but neither could she head back to Tadfield Estate. She considered going to Toothless's lake, but decided that it may be too easy for Hiccup to find her. Breathing hard, and wiping her eyes one last time, she felt a rush of relief when she realized that the tears were not coming anymore. It appeared that her frustration had overridden the disappointment. She looked behind her. She could not see the Tadfield Manor from here, but she knew she would have to turn back and face Hiccup. She supposed it was not his fault she saw the necklace and assumed that he made it for her.

But that also would be too painful. She felt too humiliated to face Hiccup. She began to walk in the direction of Rowenbourne Estate. _Might as well return home,_ she thought. She fingered the handkerchief in her sleeve, feeling regretful she had waited in giving it to him. She might not have the courage to do so at all now.

Astrid froze when she heard a loud creak above her. Almost as if something was prying though the tree tops—

Astrid let out a scream when something dark and heavy landed in front of her, spraying her with dirt and twigs.

"Easy," she heard Hiccup say, and, opening her eyes, saw that the large creature was Toothless.

It was the second time she had seen the dragon up close, when he was not flying in the sky, and he still instilled the same fear she had when she first saw him.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless's saddle and then, looking as if this was farther than his plans lead to, stood in front of her, absentmindedly petting Toothless's head.

Toothless eyed Astrid with a contemptuous glare, as if he knew exactly _how_ childish she had been. She always had the suspicion that the dragon considered her the reason for all of his master's problems. She had to admit that at on some levels she was.

"Look," Hiccup began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I'm… I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What?" She asked.

"I should have been more considerate, I mean, I know how… worried you are about riding dragons—I suppose it was… well, I shouldn't have just jumped ahead like that." He was now shuffling on his feet, his hand ruffling the back of his head and his eyes kept regarding their surroundings without ever looking in her direction.

Astrid stared at him. He thought this was _his_ fault? The old her wanted to continue to play this—after all, he would do whatever she wanted if she pretended it was his fault, but the new Astrid… "That's… It's not your fault," Astrid said. "I mean, it's not _all_ your fault. It's mine really." She looked at the back of her hands. "It's a really beautiful saddle, you know. I'm gratefully you made it. I look forward to trying it out. But not too soon," She added quickly, in case Hiccup got any ideas in his head about flying lessons.

Hiccup smiled, looking obviously relieved, before frowning. "But then why… Why were you…" he turned slightly pink, as if the subject was particularly uncomfortable for him. "Why were you so upset?"

What to say to that? Astrid was at a loss for words. "I… It just wasn't what I was expecting." She said finally. He face was now heating up. "I… I'll tell you tomorrow," She said finally. "I have to get going. Home, you know. I am a maid. I can't just spend all my time running around with some _apprentice._" Shoving past him, and attempting to ignore Toothless's growl, she stomped off, glad to finally escape Hiccup and have a good reason to do so. She could not stand another moment of it. After all, what was she supposed to say? How would he understand? He obviously did not… well, she was not sure if he even returned her feelings, not now. But he certainly did for someone else, at least more than her.

By the time she reached Rowenbourne Estate, Ruffnut had left, and she could not tell what her mother was more relieved over, the fact that Astrid had finally returned or that her friend was gone.

"I cannot _believe_ you were gone for so long," Astrid's mother quipped, "We won't be able to get to the store until tomorrow. What a disappointment. Well, I suppose that doesn't matter. I'm just glad that _friend_ of yours isn't—"

"Mother," Astrid sighed, sitting down heavily. "Ruffnut is a dear friend and there's nothing wrong with her, I wish you wouldn't _harp_ on her so."

Her mother ignored her and sat down in the couch opposite her. "Well, we will be going tomorrow morning to town, and—"

"Oh," Astrid said, sitting up suddenly, "Oh, I'm sorry mother, but I just realized I can't."

"You can't?" her mother said, startled, "Why ever not, dear?"

"I… I promised to pay visit to Selena," Astrid lied quickly, "You know, she wanted to teach me a… few things."

"Ooh!" her mother said, looking positively delighted. "Well, of _course_, I'm so pleased. Now _that_ girl is a perfectly exceptional lady. Why don't you spend time with her instead of—"

Astrid put a hand up to silence her mother.

"Well, fine, but the next day we _must_ get to town. After all, the dinner is the day after that. Heaven knows if we can't find the perfect dress…" Astrid's mother shook her head.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Astrid hesitantly asked, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever… been in love with someone who didn't love you back?" She asked.

Her mother looked at her sharply. "Why? Are you? That's quite impossible dear; we all know Snotlout is head over heels for you."

"Yes, of course. It was just hypothetical," Astrid mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room.

The next day Astrid got up early. She had not been able to sleep, mulling over what she would say or do. She did not know _what_ she would do, even after all the scenarios she ran through her head hour after hour. She decided she would just decide when the time came. And hopefully she would not run away again.

She glared at her reflection in the mirror. Why could she not have just blurted it out? It would have made today not quite so painful. She frowned, studying the circles beneath her eyes. Should she even say anything? Perhaps if she told him she loved him…

She shook her head. There was no use in that, she reminded herself, as she was going to marry Snotlout regardless of whom she loved, unless she married the son of Lord Haddock.

But then, would that not be painful as well? To always be near Hiccup but never able to be with him? Never able to enter the stables, or to... Shaking her head one last time, she quickly dressed in a plain dress and hurried downstairs, hoping to escape through the kitchens before her mother caught her.

"Astrid!"

Wincing, Astrid turned around slowly, meeting her mother's outraged and shocked eyes. "Where on _Earth_ are you going, Astrid?" Her mother said her voice sharp and high, "Without breakfast— and in _that_ entire? It looks like one of Elvira's old dresses."

"Ah, yes," Astrid said, glancing down momentarily. "Well, I… I was going to…"

"No, no, no," her mother said, rushing her into the dining hall. "You will have breakfast with the family and then we will put you into _respectable_ clothing. I will not have Lilandi thinking that we can't afford to dress you up, no indeed." Her mother said, clicking her tongue. "Now, now, what are you waiting for?" she snapped, turning around and whisking herself into the dining hall.

Astrid followed, groaning.

After a rather dull breakfast, and a long and weary fight over what she should wear, Astrid finally left the house. And in the carriage, no less. She had to get better at lying, she ordered herself.

"Alphonse?" she called through the window. The man slowed the horses down, peeking around to look at her.

"Yes, Miss Hofferson?"

"I was wondering if I could walk the rest of the way?" Astrid called up, "I would like some fresh air. Also, I would like you to not return to Rowenbourne for a little time."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow.

"So my mother doesn't think that you've neglecting your duties," Astrid said, her voice edgy. "That's an order, Alphonse."

The man nodded, hopped down from his seat, and opened the door to the carriage, bowing slightly as she stepped down. "Thank you," she said.

She began walking towards Selena's estate, in hopes that Alphonse would turn and go another direction soon enough that she could change direction and heard towards Tadfield Estate.

He did, but it seemed like hours before he finally disappeared from vision. Turning and taking off her shoes, which were, to say the least, _not_ designed for comfort or practicality, began to run towards the forest. It must be noon already, and Astrid could not stand to think what would happen if she missed another day with Hiccup thinking she was upset, at him or otherwise.

By the time she reached the forest, she slowed. She had to take a few deep breaths. She looked down at the shoes in her hands, and grimaced. How was she going to deal with the jewelry and the fancy dress, and the shoes and the make-up? And the _hair_. She had always worn her hair in a bun whenever she visited Tadfield Estate. Now her hair was elegantly woven up. She bit her lip, debating her options.

She could throw caution to the wind and just storm up to Hiccup and tell him the truth about everything.

Or she could waste a few hours to sneak back to Rowenbourne Estate, get into something more appropriate, and then sneak to Tadfield Estate, sneak back, get back into these horrid clothes, and sneak _back_ into Rowenbourne pretending to have been at Selena's all day.

She decided the latter would be less trouble, and turned to head back to Rowenbourne.

By the time she reached Tadfield Estate, it already well into the afternoon. She wearily knocked on the smithy door, and was answered by Hiccup. Her stomach flipped as her mind suddenly emptied of everything she had thought of last night.

"Oh," Hiccup said, giving her a hesitant smile, "I'm… I'm glad you're here. Let me just wash my hands and then we can… go for a walk?"

Astrid wanted to say that walking was the last thing she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but nodded. Moving would be easier than standing still. And then she would not have to look directly at him.

He emerged from the smithy and they began to walk towards, Astrid realized after a few silent moments, Toothless's lake.

"How," She began, the silence finally eating her patience, "How did you get Toothless so fast?" She asked.

"Oh? Well, like I said, the bonding doesn't always take that long—"

"No, yesterday," Astrid interrupted, "When I ran off, how did you get Toothless so fast?"

Hiccup frowned. "Well, I suppose he sensed I was upset. Also he must have been flying nearby. He does that, you know, fly." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You… you were upset?" She asked, surprised.

He looked at her sharply, taken aback. "You didn't think I was?"

"Well," She shrugged, "I knew you were… confused, but I didn't think were _upset_."

He was still staring at her, slowing down to a halt as he did so. She stopped abruptly, and walked backward a few steps to where he was standing. "Why wouldn't I be upset?" he demanded.

"Because, because _I_ was the one who was all…" her eyes widened. He was upset with _her?_ She drew herself up. "Well, I'm sorry."

He blinked, "What?"

"I'm sorry that I upset you," She said, "But… I had my reasons, so you don't have to be so angry."

His mouth fell open. "_Angry—?"_

"Yes," Astrid said, "That's why you were upset, isn't it?"

His expression was almost comical, mixed with disbelief and frustration. "What are you going on about?" he exclaimed finally.

She opened her mouth but closed it, looking at him curiously. "What… _what_?" she asked stupidly.

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked. "I mean, there have been plenty of times when I have… but not this time."

She was about to demand when he had been angry with her, but he continued. "I was upset because I thought you were upset! I thought I had done something wrong!"

"You didn't." She said after a moment, her mind reeling from the new information that was being thrown at her. This was _not_ something she had prepared herself for. "It's my fault."

She could not look at his face anymore. It was too difficult. It was now convulsing, as if he could not decide what emotion he wanted to use. "I… I was just upset because… I thought you were going to give me something else."

Confusion. He had decided on confusion. "Give you what?" He asked.

Her face heated up. "None of your business." She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to say," She said. It was too embarrassing. And what if it _was_ for another woman? She did not think she could bear to ask. "I just… I was just upset because…" she hung her head and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, stepping closer.

"I think I have feelings for you," She said a little louder, not looking up at him.

He did not respond.

Sneaking a glance, she froze. He looked shocked. _Utterly_ shocked.

"Hiccup?" she ventured.

Still he did not respond.

That was when Astrid realized that this was the last thing he expected her to say, which could only have meant one thing. She forced an uneasy laugh, stepping away from him. "I'm… I'm sorry," She said, trying to smile nonchalantly, "I don't know what made me say that, obviously I don't…"

She turned and ran.

She did not cry this time. She was too… she did not know what she was. Frozen.

She let out a cry as something grabbed her arm, jerking her around and to a stop.

Hiccup was bent over, breathing hard, holding onto her arm tightly. "Why…" he said, his voice slightly raspy from the effort of talking, "Why do you always _do_ that?"

"Do what?" She asked, dumbfounded, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Run away." he said, straightening up and wincing as his other hand clutched a cramp in his side.

"Run away?" She repeated, confused.

He nodded, still holding her arm. "You always do it. Whenever things get tricky, that's your…" He looked at her. "It isn't fair."

"Why?" She asked, staring at him, her voice quiet.

"One," he said, "I can't run as fast as you. Two, I never know what went wrong, and three," he said, loosening his grip on his arm as his hand slip up to her shoulder, "I never get the chance to do _this_."

And with that, he did something Astrid would never have expected. He pulled her in and _kissed_ her.

_**To be continued…**_

**AT LAST! Not a dramatic and 'woe-is-me' ending! I'm so happy with myself… Seriously, Astrid is starting to come off as having some sort of mood disorder… That or she's PMSing **_**all**_** the freaking time…**

**Also, this is the pivoting point where the plot really gets going. You know, where the story isn't all just mucking out stables and the such. **

**And for those of you who may be confused by the fact that Toothless was flying... I assume since Hiccup's family are 'friendly' towards dragons, who wouldn't have to shoot one down to 'kill' it... so therefore Toothless' tail would still be intact. But not for long... jk  
><strong>

**Question: "Do you think this was the first time Hiccup realized that he truly liked Astrid or was he just shocked that she liked him?" because honestly, I can't decide.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**fUnKyToEs**


	15. Chapter 15

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Fifteen**

**WORDS: 2,509 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Hehe… this chapter get's good at the end :}**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Please mother, stop _fussing_." Astrid snapped as her mother attempted to rearrange her hair for the third time. She could understand her mother's twitchiness. After all, this dinner was exceptionally important to her future. She had to impress both Mrs. Jorgenson _and_ Mr. Haddock, both senior and junior.

She smoothed the dress out. It was a pretty thing, a pale green silk dress, the empire waste hugging below her bosom, which, she observed with annoyance, was flat as a board. The dress draped off the shoulders and she hoped that tonight's events would be inside only. Even with a shawl this dress was sheer enough that she would catch a cold just stepping out of the carriage.

Of course, weeks of working at Tadfield Estate had built up Astrid's endurance. That was not the only difference. Yesterday, when she and her mother were trying on dresses at one of the shops in town, she noticed that her muscles were larger than they were before. Astrid had always been a slight girl, and still was, but now there was a definite curve to her arms and legs. Her fingers and hands had calluses, something that her mother was quite shocked by and had Astrid scrubbing her hands and rubbing creams into them all afternoon. Now, a day later, her hands ached and were still pink.

She looked at her reflection. She was pleased to note that she looked quite pretty. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked out of her bedroom and down the staircase. "Mum?" she called, "Mother?"

"Yes, here, Astrid," her mother bustled in, her father following closely behind. "We will leave soon, but not too soon. I want to make sure you are the last one to arrive."

"Why?" Astrid asked, her stomach lurching. That was exactly what her nerves needed… everyone's eyes on _her_.

"Well, what is the point of showing you off when nobody will notice you?" Her mother said cheerfully. "After all, it is only natural that the most handsome girl of the night arrives last."

"Ah, well, _thank you_ and all," Astrid said, failing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, "But I really don't think that I—"

But her mother had already ushered her father into the parlor, where Astrid could hear her whispering something urgently, Astrid's name surfacing every once in a while. _Must be plotting something,_ Astrid thought cynically.

She stood idly; she played with a table cloth on one of the small tables in the hallway. She wished she could be over and done with this whole ordeal. Her hand absentmindedly rose to touch her lips. The memory of Hiccup's kiss two days ago was still vivid in her mind.

After all, it is not every day a girl gets her first kiss.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the memory. At the time she had both wanted it to end quickly and to go on forever. She was so shocked, however, that she had just stood there.

_But,_ she thought,_ it doesn't matter, because after tonight, I can continue to go to Tadfield Estate, and Hiccup and I can…_ but what of Lord Haddock's son? He would recognize her, would he not? Her shoulders sagged.

Life was about to get so much more complicated.

"Alright," Her mother announced, bustling back into the hallway. "We're ready to go!"

"Took you're time, what were you doing? Planning a battle strategy?" Astrid asked sarcastically, knowing full well that was _exactly_ what her mother had been doing.

"Well, none of that," her mother said, "Hurry, to the carriage or we'll be late."

"I thought we were _trying_ to be late," Astrid said as her mother ushered her out of the house.

"Yes, but we don't want to be rude or appear that we're begging for attention."

Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course her mother had this all planned to the last seconds. Astrid, not for the first time, felt as though she were only a puppet in her mother's daydreams. She climbed into the carriage and ignored her mother's fussing over their dresses.

As the carriage jostled into motion, Astrid felt her stomach flip. Yes, she was nervous. But there was also a small part of her that was excited. Tonight would decide the fate of her life. Would she marry Snotlout, or the son of Lord Haddock? She knew that nothing would be set in stone, but first impressions were more important than people let on.

Her mother had been drilling her all yesterday and today the proper ways to flirt without seeming whorish. It was all in the eyes, she kept saying. Astrid sighed, gazing out the window of the carriage.

All too soon, they arrived at the Jorgenson's Estate. It was spectacular. Not as big or as grand as Tadfield Estate, to be sure, but, especially decked in lights and decorations for the dinner party, even from a distance it looked beautiful. The carriage slowed to a halt at the front entrance, and a servant opened the door, bowing low as Astrid's father climbed out, followed by her mother and finally herself. The carriage left and Astrid followed her mother and father up the long stone steps to the front entrance ahead of her.

Astrid had only been in Snotlout's manor a few times as a child, and even then, it was not long. His mother never though highly of Astrid, since she spent much of her childhood in mud fights or climbing trees. She had once complimented Astrid when she was eight, telling her that she would grow into a handsome woman. Astrid assumed Mrs. Jorgenson must think she was correct, considering how much trouble she was going through to make sure Astrid would marry her son.

She had never been in the manor when a party or ball was taking place, however. She was always either too young, sick, or just reluctant to go, and her parents, worried that people would take notice in the boyish aggressive girl who would rather be in a fistfight than dance with a man, were willing to allow her to stay home.

She had to admit, it was beautiful, and for a moment, she regretted not coming all those times before.

As they approached the reception room, however, she realized exactly why she hated these sorts of parties. The noise jumped as they entered the large room. There had to be at least three or four dozen people, all standing around and chatting.

A few close to them glanced at them as they entered, and Astrid was pleased to see that they're eyes lingered on her as they did so. At least part of her mother's plan worked. And Astrid found now that she relished being beautiful. Perhaps it was because it enhanced her confidence that Hiccup might find her so.

She followed her mother and father as they walked up to Mr. Rimorre, a wealthy business man and family friend who spent much of his time in London. "Ah, Byron," the man said, excusing himself from the group he had been talking to and meeting them halfway, "How excellent to see you! I've been meaning to make a call, but I only arrived yesterday. Quite a party, eh?"

"Yes, it is," Astrid's mother interjected. "It's so beautiful."

"As are you," Mr. Rimorre said, winking at her and kissing her hand. "You're beauty grows every time I see you."

Astrid's mother giggled at this and then, regaining her composure, motioned for Astrid to step forward. "You remember Byron's and my, Astrid?"

Astrid curtsied and offered her hand, which Mr. Rimorre kissed. "Of course," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "But the last time I saw her she was just a little girl caked in mud. This sparkling princess could not possibly her."

Astrid's mother beamed. "She is quite a beauty, isn't she?" She said breathlessly. "We have high hopes for her."

"Any young man would be happy to have the chance to court her," Mr. Rimorre said. "Now, forgive me ladies, but there are some gentlemen that I must introduce to your husband." Bowing formally to both Astrid and her mother, he led her father off in the direction of a group of gentlemen who were in a deep conversation.

"See?" Her mother said excitedly. "You have Henry's approval. That counts for a lot, dear. He has a good eye for women," She frowned, "Too well, if you ask me. Well, let's go find the hostess and see what she thinks of you."

Astrid followed her mother as she scurried off. Mrs. Jorgenson looked every bit as stern and intimidated as she did in Astrid's garden those weeks ago. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, obviously in mourning of her late husband who passed away four years ago.

She noticed Astrid and her mother approaching her, and with a slight nod of the head, approved of their joining her conversation. The person she was speaking to was the largest man Astrid had ever seen. In fact, he was almost _too_ tall and broad, with thick reddish brown hair and a long beard. Turning to face them, he gazed at the two as they approached.

"Ah, Alberta," Mrs. Jorgenson said, "I am so glad you were able to come."

Astrid and her mother curtsied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," her mother said, looking at the man curiously.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Jorgenson said, "May I introduce my brother, Stoick Haddock?"

The man bowed and Astrid and her mother curtsied again. When she straightened, Astrid looked at the man in a different light. This was no longer a stranger who she did not know. It was not even the uncle of the man she will most likely marry. This man was the father of the man she may marry, should she not marry Snotlout. He looked twice as intimidating as his sister.

"Stoick, may I introduce my good friend Alberta Hofferson, and her daughter Astrid," Mrs. Jorgenson said, looking somewhat reluctant to introduce them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, "My sister has told me many things about you." He said it to Astrid's mother but it was evident he was talking about Astrid. He turned to face the girl and said, "So you are the girl who may marry my nephew."

Mrs. Jorgenson cast her brother a withering look. "The girl who _will_ marry my son, you mean," She said, her voice pleasant but had an edge to it.

"Yes," He said, looking at her sister as if she was not there.

That was when Astrid realized that the two siblings were competing, and she and their sons were the pieces. _Why were all parents schemers_, she thought, it was not fair to the chess pieces that were actually human beings. But she was pleased by this development. This meant that she did not have to worry about winning the favor of Lord Haddock. If she already won his favor, all she would have to worry about is getting his son to propose to her, which would be a piece of cake, she was sure.

"I don't suppose you have met my son," Lord Haddock said, ignoring her sister's dark looks. "He has been at Tadfield Estate, which I bought earlier this year, for a few months."

Astrid's eyes widened. His son had been there for months? Why had she not noticed? A feeling of doom settled in her stomach as she realized that this quest of hers may take a sharp turn. If Lord Haddock's son had been there this whole time, there was a very strong chance he would have seen Astrid mucking around the Estate with Hiccup, which could only mean that she had turned herself into the most undesirable marriage prospect in the world.

"Is that so?" she said, trying to keep a calm composure, "I am afraid I did not have the pleasure of meeting him."

The man smiled. "Well, let me have the honor of introducing you to him." he turned and gazed off into the crowd. "I will return immediately. I believe that he is speaking with my nephew at the moment." He excused himself and walked into the crowd, easily a head taller than any other person there.

"I must excuse my brother," Mrs. Jorgenson said, "He has always been a… rather to the point man. Not one for formalities." She looked at Astrid with narrowed eyes. "My nephew has… _some_ good qualities, but I am afraid he is otherwise quite unsuitable for a lady such as you."

Astrid knew this was a warning not to get involved with the man. It almost worked, until the thought of Hiccup entered her mind. She had to do this.

"Ah, there you are, I have been looking for you since I left with your husband."

Astrid turned to see Mr. Rimorre approaching them, nodding in Astrid's mother's direction before bowing to Mrs. Jorgenson, kissing her hand. "I must say, this is a most spectacular party, Kathryn, you've completely outdone yourself."

Mrs. Jorgenson smiled, and Astrid was surprised to see that it actually made the woman look quite pretty. "Why thank you, Henry." She said.

He turned to look at Astrid. "Is not this heavenly angel the most beautiful young girl in the room," he said, winking at Astrid. "Why, as I told her mother, any young gentleman would be most lucky to have the chance to woo her."

"Yes," Mrs. Jorgenson said her smile fading, "And only a few worthy enough to make her lucky to be wooed."

Astrid's own smile faded. That was a slap to the face. Of course Mrs. Jorgenson would think her son to be best out of any other in the world.

"Well, I suppose that is true," Mr. Rimorre said, looking suddenly uncomfortable at the cold statement. "But she _is_ certainly the most handsome woman in the room."

At this Mrs. Jorgenson's face turned sour, and Astrid fought a grin. _This_ was a slap in Mrs. Jorgenson's face. She knew she always like this man.

"Miss Astrid," a voice said behind her.

It was Lord Haddock. Straightening her back and setting a calm and composed expression on her face, Astrid turned, preparing herself to see the man who would one day perhaps become her husband. The man was looking the other way, but immediately she felt like she could throw up.

As the man turned, the feeling of panic grew and she knew her face was showing it.

Realization dawned on the man's face as their eyes met.

It was _Hiccup_.

_**To be continued.**_

**Oh I am so going to hell for this…. :}**

**Anyway, I love this chapter. It's short but the ending is sooo…. Dramatic… But not as dramatic as next chapter :)**

**This chapter's question: "What do you think their reactions will be?"**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**fUnKy**


	16. Chapter 16

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Sixteen**

**WORDS: 2, 137 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Eh… I don't really like this chapter. Oh, and just to make sure no one gets confused, the story starts off with the kiss cliffhanger in the chapter a few chapters ago ended. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

When she had run away from him in the woods, she did not expect him to chase after her. Kiss her? That she could not have imagined in a hundred years.

She was entirely taken off guard.

After they broke apart, she stared up at him, at a loss for words. Out of the many surprises she had had this day, this was, by far, the best. It almost made up for not receiving the necklace.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said, smiling wryly at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "You don't know how long _I've_ wanted you to do that," she mumbled.

Hiccup grinned. "I _was_ hoping such," he said. He glanced over his shoulder where Toothless was sitting, looking at them curiously. It appeared that this was something new to the dragon. _Good,_ Astrid thought. It made her feel better that Hiccup may be new to this as well.

"I… I won't be able to see you tomorrow," she said, looking back at him, "or the next day."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, as if realizing something in his mind. "Oh?" He asked a little dazed.

"Yes," Astrid said, eyeing him curiously. "I have… something I have to do."

Hiccup was still looking at her, before his grin widened. "That's good, because the day after tomorrow I'm busy as well."

"In the smithy?" she asked.

"Ah, no, not in the smithy…" he said, suddenly looking uneasy.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand," she said, "what would a blacksmith apprentice have to do that was not in the smithy?"

He glanced over her shoulder before shrugging. "Well, anyway," he said, changing subject, "I'll see you soon, I suppose."

She smiled and stepped back, gazing at him for a moment before, on impulse, she punched his arm hard.

"What was that for?" he cried, grabbing at his assailed arm and looking at her wildly.

"_That_," she said, "is for holding out on me for all this time. And this," she added, stepping forward and kissing him lightly, "is for finally admitting you like me."

"Same with you," he said, smiling again, still rubbing his arm.

She smiled. "Well, see you in three days," she said, taking another step away from him.

His grin faltered. "Or sooner," he said shrugging, but he had a look in his eye that caused Astrid to second guess herself.

She nodded, unsure. "Or sooner," she agreed, but she did not quite understand what he meant. Could he mean the dinner party? Perhaps he was going to be a server there? His master is brothers with Mrs. Jorgenson.

Smiling at him and waving, she turned and headed towards home, suddenly feeling much better about her life.

But now, standing in the midst of high society, as she stared at Hiccup, every memory, touch, kiss, argument and thought that had occurred of the past months came screaming back.

Everything was starting to make sense.

In fact, the only thing that Astrid could think of was how _stupid_ she had been this whole time.

She wished she could punch him. Give him a good sock in the eye. And this time there would be no kiss following it.

Hiccup did not look shocked, in fact, he looked pleased, relieved even. It was almost as if he were expecting this. He bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Astrid," he said, offering his hand.

Jerking back to reality, she curtsied, offering her hand and he kissed it gently. As his lips softly grazed the air just above her hand, she was only reminded of how easily she had let the son of a Lord kiss her just two days ago.

She felt a rush of anger as Hiccup let go of her hand.

She had let herself be fooled by this… _boy_. He had taken advantage of her, tricked her. And she was sure she could only imagine one reason why. She glanced at her mother, and while doing so, noticed that Mrs. Jorgenson had a grim look of satisfaction on her face. It appeared that Astrid's horrified expression had not gone unnoticed.

Lord Haddock and her mother also must have noticed, for her mother bore a startled look and Lord Haddock looked deeply intrigued. He looked between Astrid and Hiccup, before speaking to her mother. "Miss Hofferson, I would very much like to speak to you husband," to which her mother beamed happily. As they walked off, Mrs. Jorgenson sent Hiccup and Astrid a contemptuous look before sauntering off herself.

Hiccup and Astrid stood, silent, for a few moments. The loud noises around them seemed to die off into mumbled bees. "Where is Mr. Jorgenson?" Astrid asked. "I need to speak to him."

Hiccup blinked. "Astrid," he began, taking a step closer, "you do realize that—"

"That Mr. Jorgenson is my intend—"

There was a high pitched chime and their attention was drawn to Mrs. Jorgenson, who stood at the entrance to the dining all. She had a wry smile on her face as she announced that dinner was served, and turned to lead her guests into the room. Astrid could not help but notice that, from the glance the woman sent her and Hiccup; dinner might be being served a little earlier than scheduled.

The seating arrangements were not to Astrid's liking. Lord Haddock sat at his sister's right, while Snotlout sat at her left. Astrid moved swiftly next to her parents, hoping to sit down next to them much farther down the table, but Mrs. Jorgenson's shrill voice called her up to the head. Reluctantly, she sat down next to Snotlout, and, she noticed with dread, across from Hiccup.

Snotlout turned to her and tried to whisper something in her ear but the room became silent as everyone bowed their heads. After a few moments the noise in the room jumped again as servers entered. Snotlout turned to her again and whispered in her ear that she was the loveliest woman in the room, and a few more things that made Astrid blush.

There was a quiet _clink_ and Astrid looked to see a furious Hiccup looking at them as if he were prepared to stand up at any moment. Astrid hid a smirk. _Take that,_ she thought triumphantly. She decided that she would forgive Snotlout of any ungentlemanly behavior tonight for the sake of frustrating at Hiccup.

She would be deceiving herself if she said that she did not feel a twinge of guilt. After all, she believed herself to be in love with Hiccup, but she was too angry for logic.

Besides, there is nothing wrong with it. She _is_ intended for Snotlout.

If Hiccup had assumed she was who she really was, which she gathered by the lack of real shock on his face, he should have been prepared for this.

_What a fool she had been,_ she thought bitterly as she began to eat her food daintily, taking small bites. The food was delicious and she focused her anger on not being able to eat more than a few morsels of each dish.

She looked up and caught Hiccup's eyes by accident. She could tell he was trying to tell her something, but what, she could not gather. Instead of the remorseful 'I'm sorry I deceived you' look she was hoping for the look on his face was merely that of controlled frustration. His eyes were flicking between her and Snotlout and then, resting on hers again, he gave her a hard look.

She glared back. She turned to Snotlout and whispered, "I'm so glad I was invited. The food is spectacular." She glanced at Hiccup through the corner of her eyes to see that he had not guessed the platonic compliment for what it was.

Astrid went back to her meal, counting the seconds to when this whole thing was over with and she could break Hiccup's nose a hundred times.

After dinner the guests milled into another large gathering room, and it was, Astrid realized with a sinking feeling, the room that a dance would take place in. And there was music.

Escaping out the great open doors into the cold night air of the garden, Astrid sighed in relief to finally be free of the bustle inside. The last thing she needed was Snotlout asking her to dance. She knew he would, and she would have to accept, but she would rather to postpone it as long as possible.

"Astrid," a voice said softly behind her.

She froze. That voice belonged to Hiccup. The dratted boy must have seen her escape. She turned around to see him standing before her. It was strange seeing dressed up and not in his blacksmithing clothes. He was also cleaner than she had ever seen him, without soot smeared on his face, and his hair was slicked back instead of sticking out in different directions. She supposed that was now a lie as well. He was not a blacksmith. He was merely a nobleman with a hobby.

And Astrid was just another hobby to him.

"What do you want?" she asked waspishly.

He looked stung for a moment. "I need to talk to you, Astrid."

"I think that everything is quite evident," she snapped, "and I have no interest in speaking to you."

"Don't be like that, Astrid," he begged desperately, taking a step forward, "you have no idea how… relieved I was that my suspicions were correct and you really were—"

"So you _did_ know!" she hissed, spinning around on him.

"Well, I had my doubts," he said, "but you would make such a horrible maid, and you kept slipping up and saying—"

"But you didn't say anything!" she cried, her voice raising a notch before she glanced worriedly at the brightly lit hall. "You did not say anything!" she hissed, quieter this time, "You just let me go on and on like a fool! I can't believe I ever trusted you! I was… I can't believe I let you _use_ me like that!"

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as he took another step toward her. "_Use_ you?" he asked, and the anger she saw in his eyes at the dinner table returned. "Used _you?"_

"Yes," she said, taking a small step away from him. She could take him, she knew, but getting into a fist fight here would ruin all her mother's plans. "You used me. It's… you took advantage of me." She said finally, taking a firm stand and clenching one of her fists. "You," she pointed at him, trying to find the right words, "I thought you were just a blacksmiths apprentice, but really you were a nobleman thinking he could have fun with an easily fooled young woman!"

She might as well have slapped him.

"Is that what you think?" he said quietly, his face turning red. "That I was only playing along to take advantage of you?"

"What other reason would there be?" she asked, suddenly feeling the cold around her. She could feel tears begging to be released at the corner of her eyes. She could not cry here. It was mess up her make-up, and she did not want to let Hiccup see how much she was hurting.

"Do you really think that I did not care for you?" he asked.

Her lips formed a thin line. She knew he cared for her, perhaps even had feelings for her, but she did not wish to think on that now. "I know," she said.

"Do you love me?" he asked, quietly, stepping forward, and she could see a semblance of hope inside.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found the abruptness of the question caused words to fail her. She swallowed. "I…" she began, "I do. I mean," she corrected herself hurriedly as he took a step forward, "I loved Hiccup, the blacksmith apprentice. I don't know this new Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled with a look of pure relief on his face. "Then let me show you," he said, stepped forward again and cupped her cheek, but she took the hand firmly and pushed it away.

"I don't want to," she said, and, feeling more tired than she ever had before, turned and walked back into the brightly lit hall.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh the drama… Don't worry, they'll **_**probably**_** smooth it over. Eventually. **

**Anyway, short chapter, but the next will be interesting (I don't want to give too much away but let's just say Stoick and Astrid have a chat…)**

**Question: "Whose side are you on, Hiccup or Astrid?" and/or "Who thought the chapter was going to end in a kiss?" - it almost did**

**Tried to pay more attention to grammar in this chapter but I don't think that it did much good '**

**Oh, and I know that this may seem somewhat anti-climatic, but that's mainly due to the fact that this is far from the climax of the story. Think of this as the beginning of the new part of the story, since there is a lot of actual plot from this point on (there was not really much plot before). **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	17. Chapter 17

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Seventeen**

**WORDS: 4,010 words (I made it longer to make up for the dramaticness of last chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is the start of the new 'arc' you could say. Well, it's the beginning of the end, or the actual plot. I find this chapter a little boring (I hate it, it's too... well, you'll see: _dramatic...)_… but I promise the story will start picking up in the next few chapters. I'd say we are just past the middle of the story now. **

**Oh, and sorry this chapter is a little late, editing it was a… anyway, been really busy the last few days. (and therefore I apologize beforehand for any spelling/grammar mistakes there are)**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

The rest of the night was a blur for Astrid. She spent all her energy avoiding Snotlout, and the rest trying to justify herself to keep guilt at bay. Hiccup, for what it was worth, had been avoiding her since their talk in the garden.

Even now, dressed in her night dress and sitting in front of her dressing table, she felt a twinge of guilt and fear when her thoughts drifted towards Hiccup. _Why had she acted that way towards him?_ She thought to herself, _why did she have to be so cruel?_

Her head fell onto her arms as their conversation played itself in her mind again and again.

The more the thought about it, the more the thoughts came. She could not ignore the fact that she was also at fault. She lied to him, explicitly, and without reason.

But she_ did_ have her reasons. And if Hiccup knew she was lying and merely played along, she could not help but feel as though he were playing with _her_ feelings.

But why had she refused his affections earlier that night? Had she not stopped him, everything could have turned out like her dream come true. She could have possibly married Hiccup in a few months time.

But her anger was justified, she tried to convince herself. She had the right to react the way she did.

But Hiccup did not deserve her anger, the small guilt ridden part of her argued.

She let out a growl of frustration as she angrily slammed her fist onto the table, watching as jars and containers of her perfume and powders shook. She glared at herself in the mirror, wishing with all her might she could go back in time and erase everything she had said and done.

It was her last hope for revenge, she supposed, her last chance to finally beat him at his own game. That was why she had not accepted his truce, if one could call it that. She _did _want to know this new Hiccup. She wanted to know _all_ of Hiccup, every facet of his life.

A truce… Her head sprang up. A truce!

Perhaps that was all she needed. Perhaps, if Hiccup did not forgive her, he would forgive a _new _Astrid. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could agree on a truce. But perhaps not… Perhaps he was not as desperate as she was.

Sighing, she stood up, walked over to the bed, and, climbing in, blew out the candle, and laid back, waiting long hours before sleep finally caught up to her.

The next day Astrid woke with a passion. She had woken up with an unspoken purpose. Calling Elvira, she set to work on getting ready.

A few hours later, and looking much finer than she had the night before, she descended the stairs into the dining hall, where her mother and father were sitting, still bleary eyed from the night before.

"Look at you," her mother said admirably, "what is the occasion, may I ask?"

Astrid smiled at her mother. "I am going to call on Selena today," she said. "Ever since last night I have had the inspiration to… try to become a better lady. To be more suitable for my suitors," she added.

It turns out that this was the worst thing to say, for immediately her mother jumped into a lengthy, detailed, and rather embellished tale of how the two young men had fought over Astrid the night before. This was completely false, as Astrid knew all too well. She had barely interacted with either man. She felt the twinge of guilt in her stomach again, but cleared her mind.

She would be fixing everything today.

After breakfast, and another hour of tidying herself up, she climbed into the carriage. As the carriage left the gates, Astrid opened the door and leaned out, shouting for Alphonse to stop. The man did so, the carriage slowly drew to a halt, before he hopped down and walked over to her. "Don't take me to Selina's estate," Astrid told him, "We are going to Tadfield Estate."

The older man raised an eyebrow at this. "Tadfield Estate? The residence of Lord Haddock?" he asked.

"Yes," Astrid said, nodding. "I am an acquaintance of his. I wish to make a call. However, since it is unseemly for a young lady to make a call before her father does, I needed to fool my mother and father into believing I was going to Selina." She gave Alphonse a hard look. "And it will stay that way."

The man nodded and climbed back up. Astrid leaned back into her seat as the carriage sprang into motion again.

Today, she would fix everything.

This was the only way to do it. She knew that she could no longer visit Tadfield Estate, not as the 'maid' Astrid Hope, but now she must as Miss Astrid Hofferson of Rowenbourne Estate. To do this, she must formally inform Lord Haddock of her knowledge of the dragons.

After all, she _would_ finish her training.

She would not run away again.

She closed her eyes. However simple it would have been to forget everything, she had to force herself to go. This was the only way to finish her training. And… it was the only way to be with Hiccup. But would he want to be with her? Would he be too angry? His anger was justifiable, she knew. Just as she was angry with him, he must be equally, if not, after last night, more so than her.

She shook her head. No, forget about Hiccup for the moment. She needed to focus on one thing at a time. Perhaps this will show him that she did not mean what she had said last night. Perhaps this would prove to him, but more so her, that she _does not_ run away anymore.

Perhaps he will realize that he is the only reason she can stay and fight her battles.

As the carriage neared Tadfield Estate, Astrid began to have her doubts. How would Lord Haddock react to the girl he supposedly wanted his son to consider for marriage, showing up at his door and announcing that she had been sneaking onto his Estate for months now learning to train a dragon? Not very well, she supposed.

When Tadfield Manor rounded into view, the butterflies in Astrid's stomach began to host a circus. She had never approached the Tadfield Manor like this before. Not from this direction, not by carriage, and not to the manor itself. This would be the first time that she would enter the manor.

This could be, she thought as she stepped out onto the gravel, her future home. That is if Hiccup still had any interest in marrying her.

A man was approaching them, and Astrid assumed he was Head of Staff. He bowed to her and she bobbed her head, saying, "I am Miss Hofferson, of Rowenbourne Estate. I wish to speak with Lord Haddock if he is available."

The man looked a little surprised before nodding, "Please follow me."

She followed him up the grand steps and through a large doorway.

When they entered the entrance hall, it was all Astrid could do to keep her mouth from falling open. It was, by far, the most spectacular manor she had ever been in. Every piece of art had to been hundreds of pounds. She was led to a spectacularly blue room, where the servant told her he would inform Lord Haddock that she was there.

She walked over to the window, which looked out onto the expansive grounds the forest that grew on Tadfield Estate. It was so beautiful, but strange seeing it from the inside of the manor. She wondered if Hiccup ever looked out at it.

"Miss Hofferson?"

Startled, she turned abruptly, her heart racing in surprise as she faced Lord Haddock, who was standing at the entrance to the room.

He bowed and she curtsied low, before walking towards him and, as gracefully as she could muster, sat in a seat across from him. Once she had seated he sat down on a chair across from her. "What is the reason I have the pleasure of receiving you as my guest, Miss Hofferson?" he asked finally.

She took a deep breath. "I know that it is unorthodox for me to pay visit before my father," she paused, watching Lord Haddock's face intently. She knew from the subtle expression on his face that this was nothing far from the truth, and what he had been thinking, "But I'm afraid that what I am going to say does not concern my family."

He raised one eyebrow, and Astrid forced herself to continue. "I am here to inform you that I am…" she trailed off, hesitant. She had mulled over last night the best way to tell the man that she knew of the dragons, but how to do so while still seeming ladylike? "I am here to inform you," She repeated, "that I will be paying many visits in order to complete my dragon training."

Lord Stoick Haddock's normally stoic face finally expressed a truly raw emotion. She saw confusion flash across it, and then a dark look settled. "Dragons?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes," she said, starting to have her doubts again, "I know about them. Believe it or not, I have been a visitor of your estate for a few months now, and, under the tutelage of Go—of your blacksmith and your son, I have undertaken training. Just a few days ago I was awarded my own dragon, a Deadly Nadder, the female. I wish to continue my training." She looked at him, "I am here to ask permission to do so."

The man stared at her intently for a long while, before finally speaking, "I thought you and my son recognized each other. But," he added, "It did not seem as though the two of you recognized each other as who you really are."

She felt her cheeks heat up. She had hoped the man would not have been quite so perceptive. "Yes, well, ironically," she said, "we both kept our true identities secret. It has, to say the least, caused some problems."

"I noticed."

Her cheeks were on fire now, and must have been so red that it would be impossible to hope that Lord Haddock would not have seen it from where he was sitting. "I am sure you did," she murmured.

"Well," Lord Haddock said, "I will grant you permission, if only so that you can complete the training of the Nadder. As well," he added, "I have one condition."

"Yes?" she asked, her heart lighting up at the prospect of continuing her training.

"My son will oversee all of your training," the man said, "It will be good practice for him."

Astrid felt her stomach sink. Hiccup in charge of her training? On the one hand, it made her heart leap at the thought of being around him, but on the other hand, it made her realize that she would have to face him nearly every day. And what if he did not agree to oversee her training? Would that mean she would have to abandon her dragon?

"I… I will accept that," she said. She frowned, trying to muster up her courage, before speaking again, "My Lord, I… what if Mr. Haddock does not accept the job of training me?"

Lord Haddock raised his eyebrow again, "Then you will merely have to keep trying until he does."

_This man…_ she thought bitterly, _he knows _exactly_ what he is doing, doesn't he?_

She nodded.

"Very well," he said, standing up, Astrid following suite, "I have matters to attend to. I will send a servant to escort you to the entrance. Or, if you wish, they can lead you to the stables." He glanced at her clothes. "But you may not wish to do so today."

She nodded, the man bowed and left.

As he walked from the room, she slumped into the plush couch, suddenly feeling winded. That was, by far, the most terrifying conversation she had ever had. She would take Mrs. Jorgenson any day over her brother.

Her brother… they seemed rather similar, both having the stoic and firm stares. Astrid blinked. If Kathryn Jorgenson was sisters to Lord Haddock, then that would mean that she would know of the dragons, would she not? And that in turn would mean that the Snotlout would know of them. But that was impossible, since not once had the boy ever mentioned them her whole life.

"What are you doing here?"

She sat up abruptly, her head spinning towards the entrance to the sitting room.

Hiccup was standing in the doorway, staring at her as if she had two heads. He was dressed finely, but the way his hair was sticking out and the darkness under his eyes indicated that he must have just woken up. That is, if he slept at all.

She struggled to her feet and curtsied, but looking through her lashes saw that he made no movement, but merely continued to stare at her. "I… I came to ask for your father's permission to continue my training." She said simply, sitting back down again.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, "You still want to continue your training?"

She wanted to glare at him but forced her eyes downwards, keeping her voice calm. "I do not back out of my promises," she said, "And I promised myself that I would train a dragon. Besides, I could not abandon her, not after she chose me."

She looked up to see Hiccup sitting in the seat across from her, the same seat his father had sat in. "And what did my father say?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "He gave me permission," Hiccup looked surprised, "As long as you were my teacher," she finished in a rush.

Hiccup's surprise vanished and a cold look settled in. "Your teacher?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, hesitantly, "if you would be, that is."

He was still staring at her.

She did not look him in the eye. After all, how could she? Those eyes always seemed to bore into her, and today it seemed he was trying to.

"I don't understand you." He said finally.

She did not say anything.

"You come here and act like nothing has happened—"

"It _has_ happened," Astrid said forcefully, the frustration of being wrong, humiliated and shocked last night rushing back to her, "I _know_ that I reacted wrongly, but I cannot change that now. I know that you may not be happy with me right now but that's not my—"

"Your what?" Hiccup snapped, "Your problem? Well, it _is_ your problem. I'm not the only one who lied first—and I would not have lied if you did not lie for me. I never said I was only a blacksmith's apprentice. _You_ were the one who claimed to be entirely different from whom they really were."

He might as well have slapped her. "That…" she began quietly. "That, I _know_," she continued a little louder. "I cannot _help_ how I acted last night! I was just so _angry_ about being…"

"Being what?" Hiccup asked.

"I was just angry with you!" she exclaimed.

"With _me_?" he said, looking outraged. "_I'm_ the one who should be angry with _you!"_

Astrid stood up. _To hell with taking the high road._ To hell with thinking that she could smooth things over with Hiccup. He obviously would not see reason. "I don't care!" she said, not caring that her argument was no longer making sense. "I was just hurt, okay? I _know_ that I lied as well, and I _know_ was also at fault, but you can't blame me for being angry!"

"And what are you now, suddenly seeing the right of your ways?" Hiccup asked waspishly.

"You, you…" she trailed off, "And how _dare_ you just go and ask me if I love you and not even _offer_ to show the same to me!" she said finally. "Do you expect me to love you and receive nothing in return?"

She turned on her heel and stormed towards the entrance to the hallway.

"If you had not stopped me," Hiccup was saying, following her angrily, "I would have said it!"

She ignored him.

He grabbed her arm. "Don't—"

She turned quickly and, raising her fist, shot her arm out and felt the searing pain of bone hitting bone. She shook her hand to clear the pain as she watched Hiccup kneel on the floor, holding his nose. She saw blood dripping through his fingers and realized at once what she had just done. "I'm… I'm so sorry!" she said, kneeling next to him and trying to find pry his hands away from his nose. "I acted on impulse!"

He swatted her hand away forcefully, standing up as he grasped his nose. She punched it hard enough to break it. His face was turning a pale green.

She reached into her sleeve and drew out the handkerchief and handed it to him. Grudgingly, he took it, glaring at her for a moment before gently dabbing at the blood on his face.

It took Astrid a moment to realize that the handkerchief was the one that she made for him. She wondered if he would notice, or that he would care. She could have laughed. When she finally gave it to them there was no longer any chance for her.

She came here to fix things but she only managed to worsen her situation. And to make matters worse she had just lost her chance at training her dragon.

Hiccup finally managed to wipe the blood off, although his nose was still bleeding, and glanced down at the handkerchief. "Why does this say 'H?'" he asked.

She flushed in embarrassment. "I made it for you," she said, "I was going to give it to you, but I never found the chance."

He looked at her, before cursing under his breath and putting the handkerchief back to his nose. Astrid wanted to help, but knew she could, and should, not do anything. "I… I'm really sorry," she said, "I don't know what came over me."

Hiccup shrugged, turning and began to walk away. Astrid followed him, in only for the sake of not leaving him like this. "I didn't mean to hit you; I wouldn't ever _purposely_ hurt you."

Hiccup scoffed, and then cursed as it caused him more pain and bleeding.

"I'm serious," she said, "I just… well, I suppose last night…" she stopped walking.

It had finally hit her.

How horrible she really was.

"Oh Hiccup—"

"There you are Miss Hofferson," A voice said from behind her.

She glanced back to see a servant approaching her. Hiccup stopped as well and turned, looking at the man through narrowly pained eyes. He still had the handkerchief pressed against his face. It was now nearly soaked in blood.

"Mr. Haddock!" the man said, startled, "I'll—I'll send for the doctor—"

"There's no need," Hiccup managed, sending the man a withering look. "I'll just go wash it and see what new shape it has taken," he glared at Astrid and she felt sick again.

"It was an accident!" she hissed. "You grabbed me and I acted on impulse!"

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" Hiccup winced again.

Astrid said nothing. _That_, she was sure, was not unintentional. "I'm ready to leave," she said, turning back to the worried servant. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused—"

Hiccup snorted but let out a small whimper as the act caused more pain.

"I don't suppose I'll be returning soon," she paused, her eyes flickering to Hiccup. The servant looked confused, but as he should be, considering how she had really been speaking to Hiccup.

Hiccup said nothing but just looked at her. She could not tell if he were pleased or upset. He looked almost completely calm.

"I do…" she looked at the servant. Hiccup nodded at him and the man excused himself, looking eager to get away. "I _want_ to be with you, Hiccup, in some way. If starting over is what you want than—"

"I _don't_ want to start over," Hiccup said, looking exasperated, "Astrid, why can't you get it through your thick skull that I _do_ loveyou? You think I want to start over now?"

"Than what do you want?" she snapped, trying not to let her heart flutter when Hiccup mentioned the word 'love'.

"What do _you_ want?" he retorted. "I thought I made myself clear last night. _You_ were the one who overreacted."

She stared at her, her lips pressed firmly into a line. "I want… I want to be with you," she said finally, feeling confused and frustrated at the same time for having to force her feelings out. "I want to forget everything that has happened. I _want_ to start over, just not from the beginning."

"What, you mean forget we lied to each other? That _is_ from the beginning," he said, and there was a light tone in his voice, that caused Astrid to feel a surge of relief.

"I just mean, let's forget that we did each other wrong," she said, "and move on. I can't promise anything," she added. "Snotlout is still my suitor, but… I'd rather…"

She stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

"Friends?" he asked, looking at her hand with slight surprise.

"Truce," she corrected herself.

He looked at her hand thoughtfully before wiping his hand off on his shirt and tentatively taking her hand, shaking it gently.

"Truce," he agreed.

As Astrid watched Tadfield Manor disappear from view as her carriage drew away, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ah… sweet resolution. I'm a romantic so it won't last. **

**So, tell me what you think. And I'm sorry if you're still angry (understandable, I'm sure)… There was a definite negative reaction to last week's chapter lol I had to be very careful how I ended this one so as not to feel the wrath of readers again ;)**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter was pretty hard to write, because of the fact that it all so… dramatic. I don't do the dramatic stuff well… I tend to get too into it σ_σ Also, I feel that finding out they both lied to each other (and the shock of it all, at least for Astrid) would be pretty unsettling in their relationship. I know it would be in mine if I was in their shoes., that's why I made the next arc begin this way… plus, if they were all lovey dovey 'let's get married now' there wouldn't be much of a story left, would there? ;P**

**Oh, and I am on Hiccup side, in answer to my last question. That's probably why I made Astrid so unlikable in the last chapter. Also, this point on is where the real plot is coming in, and there will soon be an introduction of a character whom I think many of you will like (cannon, but not movie, can you guess?)**

**Anyway,**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	18. Chapter 18

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Seventeen**

**WORDS: 3,203 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: There is a lot of made-up Dragon 101 in this chapter so pardon any mistakes I may have made. It's all speculation.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Astrid arrived early, and, not seeing Hiccup, let herself into the stable. She did not want to stand out in the open. Now that she came as herself, as Astrid Hofferson, she suddenly felt self-conscience. She had the creeping sensation that she was not welcome or intended to be in a place surrounded by dragons.

She walked up to the Nadder, who nudged her lovingly. She had to think of a name for her.

Petting the beaked snout of the dragon, she was barely aware of the footsteps behind her.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

She turned slightly, and saw Hiccup standing behind her. He was carrying her saddle. The one, she realized with a flip in her stomach, which he had labored to make for her. His face, she saw, was slightly different with a broken nose. There was a bandage over the bridge and he winced every once in a while, causing him to look as though he had a tic in his eye.

"Yes, well, I suppose you don't know me that well," she said. She had met it humorously but Hiccup frowned. He did not look amused at her joke.

The Nadder snorted, and shifted uneasily from foot to foot in the tense silence.

Astrid sighed. "Well, great master, what will you be teaching me today?"

A smirk played on Hiccup's lips as he gave her a quick quirk of the eyebrows, before his face returned serious again. "How to saddle your dragon," he answered. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No…." Astrid said with an obvious tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Hmm…" Hiccup put down the saddle and gazed at her thoughtfully. "We really shouldn't fly before you decide on a name… but you _can_ learn how to do basic things… and if you spend more time with her you'll get to know her better."

"Like…" Astrid trialed off. It was difficult now to slip back to how things were. She wished she could travel back in time to when she could speak and act freely… but now she had to be Miss Astrid Hofferson, an accomplished young lady and possible wife of the future Lord Haddock. It was all so confusing. "I will strive to do so, Hi—Mr. Haddock."

Hiccup gave her a quizzical look, before rolling his eyes. "You know, the reason I enjoyed your company before was because you treated me like I was just a blacksmith's apprentice. I'd rather you not start treating me like I was a lord's son _now_."

"But you _are_ a lord's son," she said, frowning at him. "And if I had known that was the _only _reason—"

"That wasn't the_ only_ reason—" Hiccup interrupted through gritted teeth.

"And as we both know who we are," Astrid continued, ignoring him, "I think it is important to remember as we _may_ end up married."

"Right, the formalities should increase when we are _married_," Hiccup said, sarcastically. "That makes sense."

"_May_ be married," Astrid corrected. "I may very well marry Snotlout, you know."

Hiccup gave her a sharp look. There was something in his eye that caused Astrid to believe he might say something else, but he did not, only bent over to pick up the saddle and approached the Nadder carefully.

"Now," he began, his voice softer than before, "When you're saddling a dragon, it's important to remember to make sure you approach from the front. If you approach from the back they may attack—"

Astrid looked at him, startled.

"I mean," Hiccup corrected, "they _may_. And that's usually untrained dragons."

"She's untrained," Astrid said, pointing to the Nadder.

"But she won't attack _you_," Hiccup said, "She knows your scent now. It's just a precaution. Let's just say you don't want to startle a dragon. Especially not a Monstrous Nightmare. I remember this one time Snotlout startled Hookfang—"

"Hookfang?" Astrid asked.

"His dragon," Hiccup answered. "A monstrous nightmare—"

"He has a dragon?" Astrid asked abruptly.

"Well, of course," Hiccup said, "He is my cousin after all."

"It's just… he and I used to play as a child and I never knew…" Astrid trailed off, gazing at the Nadder.

"Were you two good friends?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Not really," Astrid said.

There was a moment of silence before Hiccup spoke again. "Well," Hiccup said, shaking his head and looking back into the center of the stable, "see that?"

Astrid turned to look at the far wall, which had saddles rung up. She looked where he was pointing and saw a strange device that looked like reins. "What is it?" Astrid asked.

"It's a harness," Hiccup said. "You can attach it to the saddle. With Toothless it attaches to his tail. It's like… well, Toothless steers with his tail," he said. "And if you can control that, you can control the direction your dragon is flying in."

"I remember that Toothless was wearing one when we went flying," Astrid said, remembering suddenly with a sinking feeling as the concept of flying miles above the ground flashed before her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't like using one with him though," Hiccup said, nodding, "The closer the bond between rider and dragon the less you need those. Eventually the dragon can just sense where you want to go." He looked at Astrid, noticing her curious look. "You'll learn about that later. Anyway, for now I think you should have her wear one. It'll help in case you lose control of her. She's been trained to use one, so she's not _completely_ untrained."

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup grinned at her, "Well, go get it. The third from the right should fit."

Astrid heaved a sigh and set off towards the wall. Grabbing rings and leather ropes, she hoisted it off the walls. "Oomph!" she cried as she fell backwards under the weight, landing hard on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Hiccup standing above her, laughing.

"If you knew it was so heavy why did you let me get it?" Astrid snapped as Hiccup lifted the harness off of her.

"I wanted you to realize how heavy it is," Hiccup said. "Although a dragon can carry quite a bit of weight, it still can drag them down. That's why, if speed is needed, it's better if you can learn how to steer without it. Plus it's uncomfortable."

He heaved it over to the stall, Astrid following behind. As he instructed Astrid, she slowly saddled the dragon, and her arms and fingers quickly began to ache.

"Careful of her spikes," Hiccup warned. "The ones where her saddle will go have been removed, but that doesn't remove the chance that you could get stabbed by them."

Astrid looked at the dagger like spikes before nodding.

"Now, unsaddle her."

"What?" Astrid asked, breathing hard.

"Unsaddle her." Hiccup said.

"Shouldn't I mount her or something?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup grinned. "I want you to be able to unsaddle and saddle her blindfolded." Hiccup said, "Otherwise you'll never remember how to do it."

Astrid glared at him. "Fine, I'll do it." She muttered, turning back to the Nadder. After she completely unsaddled the dragon, Hiccup instructed her to saddle her again. Astrid narrowed her eyes, contemplating breaking her truce with Hiccup and 'adjusting' his nose for him again, but she pushed it out of her mind and set to work again.

"Now, Nadder's are fast runners," he said, "But they have a _very_ uneven gait, and while they can endure long distances, their riders often cannot. So I advise you to fly whenever possible."

Astrid nodded, not paying much attention as she focused on her work.

"With Nadders, you can't have anything attached to its tail like Toothless," Hiccup continued, "Since all the spikes on her tail would rip through the leather like butter. Plus the tail has to be free and flexible since it is often used as a form of attack."

Astrid looked at him suddenly, "Attack?"

"Right," Hiccup said, smacking his forehead with his hands. "She can shoot those spikes," Hiccup said, pointing to the massive rows on trailing down the tail.

"How do they replenish?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth but the Nadder patiently gave a snort in Hiccup's face.

Pushing the muzzle out of his face, and looked at Astrid. "Alright, you can stop now." He walked around the Nadder slowly, inspecting each buckle and knot carefully. "It's decent," he said. "Good enough to ride on, at least." Astrid opened her mouth to retort that it was _more_ than decent, but Hiccup continued before she had a chance to speak. "Alright, come here," he knelt, cupping his hands.

"Can't I just use the mounting block?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms, looking pointedly at the box that she had used to saddle the dragon.

"Trust me; you're going to need the extra boost." Hiccup answered with a grin.

Astrid walked over and stepped carefully on his hand. As he hoisted her up, she quickly swung her other leg over the saddle and settled in. Images of when she rode Toothless with Hiccup flashed before her mind again. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes.

"You don't have to fly," Hiccup said, gently.

"I'm not afraid!" she exclaimed, glaring down at him.

He smiled up at her, "I know." He opened the door and walked into the open area of the stable. The two legged dragon bumbled out after him, and Astrid was startled to find that the rolling movement was quite different than that of a horse. The dragon followed Hiccup out of the stable, and Astrid breathed the cold air, suddenly realizing how hot it was in the stable.

Hiccup halted the dragon and walked to her side, grabbing Astrid's foot and sticking it into the stirrup. He walked to the other side, but she had already placed her foot in the other harness. "The first thing to understand is that dragons are _not_ like horses. They're not docile creatures, and they do not obey instructions very well. Not without a lot of training, at least." He glanced at the Nadder's head. "Luckily you got a rather gentle Nadder," he said, "Of course, she's also being careful so not to startle you."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Astrid asked, wanting to cross her arms but her hands were tightly clutching the handle.

"Dragons are smarter than what you give them credit for," Hiccup chuckled, looking at her white knuckles. "Anyway, as you know, unlike a Night Fury—that's what Toothless is," he said to Astrid's confused look, "Nadder's harness connects to the wings."

"I know it can't to the tail," Astrid said, "But why not to the head?"

Hiccup gave her a surprised look. "I would have thought that was obvious. Dragon's breathe fire. Fire is hot. Leather can burn."

"Oh," Astrid said, looking foolish.

"That's why Monstrous Nightmare's can't use saddles _or_ reins." Hiccup said, "Unless they're very well trained. Continuing on… you still steer with your feet, however."

"Why not your hands?" Astrid asked.

"When riding a dragon, balance is most important," he said, "You often need your hands. And, as you know, the reins are heavy. It would be impossible, in the high winds and flying in all directions at once to use reins. You'd be whipped right off your dragon's back. Using your stirrups to steer has a more streamline effect. Now, press both feet forward."

Astrid did so, gritting her teeth as she forced her feet to angle downwards against the tight pull of leather. Doing so was more difficult than she could have imaged. She watched as the straps tugged and the Nadder's wings slowly unfurled and stretched upwards, until she could barely see Hiccup.

"This is a literal streamline effect," Hiccup said, "It's for dives or if speed is just necessary. Push down with both heels now."

She did so after a few moments and saw that the wings stretched out fully. Hiccup ducked quickly, the wings just low enough to hit his head. He re-emerged at the head. "This is like pulling the reins of a horse." Hiccup said. "Relax your legs now."

She did so with great relief and the Nadder's wings settled back into its furled position. "Relaxing gives the Nadder's control back, and also can serve as a quick push into the speed. It's one of the hardest maneuvers to master."

"It doesn't seem so hard." Astrid said, glancing down at her feet.

"It may not on the ground," Hiccup said, "But up in the air your body tenses up, imagine riding a horse for hours and then forcing yourself not to grip with your legs." He glanced up at the sky. There was a loud boom from inside the stable, and both Astrid and Hiccup spun toward it. "I should go check on the dragons; you see if you can get her to walk. _Just_ walk."

"We can't go inside yet?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook her head. "Just wait here. I'll be back in a bit. There are a few more things I need to teach you before you put the dragon in to rest and I have to make sure nothing's on fire."

Astrid nodded, glancing back up at the sky with worry as Hiccup sprang towards the stable.

The dragon gave small prance as it started to rain. Astrid gave out a cry as she was bounced into the air, landing back into the saddle hard. The dragon cocked her head, peering back at her.

"That was my fault for not holding on, I suppose." Astrid said. She glanced back at the stable. _Where is Hiccup?_ She thought desperately. She could tell her dragon was getting uncomfortable. She shook her head. She must be imagining it. She pressed her feet forward, and saw with great delight that the winds turned to make a wall on either side of her.

She grinned. "This is easier than I thought." She said.

With a great rush of energy, she pushed her heels down.

The winds pushed downwards at such speed that Astrid did not even have time to blink before the wind was lashing at her face. Crying out, she grasped for the handle of her saddle. She felt as though the wind was pushing her into the saddle, until suddenly the pressure disappeared. Her eyes still closed, she could not help but feel that there was perhaps not _enough_ pressure. Opening one eye, she gave out cry when she realized that they were no longer on the ground.

They were flying.

Astrid quickly bent forward, grabbing the Nadder around the neck. The Nadder made a gentle cooing nose, and Astrid closed her eyes. The dragon suddenly made a turn, and Astrid scream as she felt gravity make a pull as the dragon slowed. After a few panicked moments she realized that her feet were still putting pressure into the stirrups. Slipping her feet out of them, she felt a surge of relief when the Nadder regained a floating gait. "Get me down…" she whispered, praying that the dragon would understand.

It appeared, however, that the dragon was enjoying her escapade. Giving out more cooing noises, much like a mother bird to her young, the dragon managed to coax Astrid into a sitting position. Astrid still gripped the handle of the saddle with both hands, suddenly very thankful that she did not have to use her hands for the reins. She glanced down at the ground below, before looking up, tasting vomit. "Get me down…" she whimpered again.

Hiccup had not taught her how to land a dragon. She was not even sure what command to use. To press forward would make the dragon go into a dive. She would die if that happened. Relaxing the reins would not help much, as the dragon was just spiraling in circles.

Perhaps… her eyes widened. She had seen crows do this before! The dragon was flying downwards in a spiral! A slow decent. _Thank you_… Astrid thought, feeling her affections for the great beast heighten greatly.

Astrid glanced up, seeing dark clouds approaching fast. "No…" she murmured. But as the rain and wind increased, she realized the predicament she was in.

Suddenly all her fear began to return, and to make matters worse, it appeared that the Nadder was sensing the impending storm as well. A blast of wind pushed the dragon upwards.

Astrid screamed as she flattened herself again. The rain was coming down so hard now that she could not open her eyes without the need to reach up and clear them of water. Looking down, she managed to force them open long enough to see that the Tadfield Manor and stable were not much farther away than they had been. It would take forever to get back in this storm. Astrid prayed that Hiccup would realize soon enough to come and rescue her.

It seemed forever until finally, she heard something over the roar of the storm. Glancing up, she saw a great shape making its way over to her.

After a few shocked moments, she realized that it was a dragon. The dragon gave out a high pitched sound that the Nadder responded to immediately.

Astrid gave out another cry as she felt a pain in her head. The noise got louder and there was a great light in her eyes until it finally disappeared. Opening her eyes, she saw that her Nadder and the other dragon were now flying downwards. She tried to move but found that she was unable to.

Suddenly she was nearly thrown as the Nadder hit the ground softly.

"Astrid!"

She looked up to see Hiccup running towards her from the stable, his face pale.

"Astrid, are you alright?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down from the saddle. She fell against him and was thankful that he was holding her or her legs might have collapsed from underneath her. She had not realized how taxing that ordeal would be on her muscles. Her muscles were not the only thing that was hurting. Whatever the light was it left a lingering headache behind her eyes. "My head hurts…" she said.

"I apologize that hurt you," a voice said from behind her. "I sometimes forget the effect Moonsting has on the untrained mind."

Astrid turned, realizing for the first time that the person who had rescued her could not have been Hiccup.

A tall, slender and commanding woman stood before her, wearing expensive, albeit soaked, riding clothes, and her long blonde hair was swept back into a messy bun. The woman bowed, smiling at Astrid, "Lady Camicazi Sophia Leveson-Gower, Duchess of Beaufort, at your service."

_**To be continued…**_

**Camicazi makes her grand entrance. **

**So… I can't think of a question for this week… σ.σ **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think :) **

**~fUnKyToEs**


	19. Chapter 19

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Nineteen**

**WORDS: 2,300 words**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter… is rather boring. In my opinion.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Duchess?" Astrid asked weakly.

"Formal introductions later, we need to get you inside," the woman nodded at Hiccup, who lifted Astrid and began to carry her towards the manor, Lady Camicazi following closely behind.

A servant met them, and opened the great doors as the three entered. Astrid looked up to see the form of Stoick Haddock walking down the great stairs to meet them.

"What is this?" he asked, looking first at Astrid, and then from Hiccup to Lady Camicazi.

"Her dragon took off," Hiccup said, "It's all my—"

"I'll have Hawfinch bring her by carriage immediately," Lord Haddock said, clapping his hands and a servant quickly left. Astrid freed herself from Hiccup, but still leaned against him, glad that she was able to do so. She could not explain why she was in such pain. It was as though she had a fever.

"Absolutely _not_," a sharp voice said behind them. Astrid and Hiccup turned to see Lady Camicazi standing defiantly, her arms crossed, "At this hour, and with her in that condition? She shall stay the night."

"I doubt her parents even know that she is here," Lord Haddock said carefully, "And I doubt that they would approve of such an arrangement."

Astrid was not so sure that was true. If anything Astrid believed her mother would faint with happiness if she found out she had fallen ill at the Haddock Estate and had to stay there overnight.

Lady Camicazi snorted, giving the tall man a disdainful look. "Always one for formalities, you are. I say she stays the night. Moonsting Touched her and she needs immediate care."

"You let that dragon…" Lord Haddock trailed off, his hand rubbing his temple. "I suppose you can always be trusted to do something rash, Camicazi."

"Without fail, no doubt," Lady Camicazi said humorously. "Now," she turned to a servant, "Go have a room prepared for…" she turned to Astrid expectantly.

"Miss Hofferson," Lord Haddock said before Hiccup or Astrid could answer.

"Miss Hofferson," Lady Camicazi said slowly, giving Astrid a curious look. "Well?" she asked, looking at the servant, "Go!" she said, clapping her hands. The servant sprang into motion, startled, disappearing quickly. "I must say your servants are not very responsive," she said, sounding unimpressed, turning back to Lord Haddock. "I really distaste incompetent people." She turned to Hiccup. Sighing, she reached up and rubbed the back of her head. "That storm did come out of nowhere… even Moonsting did not see it coming. It really put a damper on the trip over."

"Speaking of which," Hiccup said, still holding onto Astrid, "Why are you here again, Camicazi?"

"Why?" Lady Camicazi responded curtly. "I have many reasons to visit, the most potent of which is that I can do whatever I want to. But that is not why I came," she looked at Lord Haddock, "I have urgent business with you, Stoick… But I am glad that you are here as well," she said turning to Hiccup, "We have not talked in quite a few months, and I am displeased to admit that I have missed you, dear boy."

"I am sorry that my absence displeased you," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Apology not accepted," Lady Camicazi said chirpily.

"Excuse me," Astrid interjected. Her head had begun to clear as she watched the three way conversation with growing unease. Who was this woman? And what was her connection with the Haddock family? "But who exactly are you?

Everyone looked at her as if they were just seeing her.

"Dear girl, she must have amnesia," Lady Camicazi said sympathetically. "I introduced myself just moments ago don't you remember?"

"I do." Astrid replied. She racked her brain, trying to think of a way to figure out why the woman was here without intruding on the Haddock's privacy. But, after all, if she were to marry Hiccup one day she had the right to know about any… _hiccups_ in the plan. This woman seemed to be no much older than Hiccup himself. What if she were another person Lord Haddock had his eyes on for his son to marry? Astrid felt her heart clench in panic. As far as rank and etiquette goes, she was positive this woman out marked her. She was a _duchess_ after all.

"Well, I am _famished_," Lady Camicazi said, turning back to Lord Stoick, "Stoick, get one of your incompetent servants to fetch me some food while we talk, come on, get to it." She clapped her hands in front of Lord Haddock as she walked off towards one of the large hallways leading away from the entryway. Lord Haddock looked the ceiling as if praying for patience before reluctantly turning and following her.

"Oh, and Hiccup?" Lady Camicazi said, stopping just before she disappeared from sight, "You should get your lady friend to bed before she becomes ill. I'd have the doctor see to her in the morning as well."

"Right," Hiccup said, startling, "Let's get going."

"I can walk," Astrid protested as Hiccup attempted to lift her again.

"But—"

"I doubt that you would be able to lift me up anyways," Astrid snapped, ignoring the fact that he had carried her into the manor and thankful that she was not feeling so helpless anymore.

"Well, at least lean against me…" he trailed off, looking up as a servant walked towards them.

"Miss Hofferson's room has been prepared, and a messenger has been sent out to her household to inform them that she has fallen ill and had to stay the night. If you would follow me…"

"My mother would be so pleased," Astrid mumbled as she leaned against Hiccup, following the servant.

As they walked through the long hallways, Astrid tried to pay attention to her surroundings. It was such a handsome mansion, she could just imagine what her mother would say if she could see it. She could _not_ imagine what her mother would say if she knew that her daughter had already seen it. What would her parents thinks she was staying the night for? Or more, what would they think she had been here for in the first place?

She was barely aware of someone easing her out of Hiccup's arms. She was aware of someone changing her into something dry and soft, a night gown, perhaps, and putting her into a large bed. She heard the door open and footsteps, Hiccup talking to a servant. She struggled to keep her eyes open before, finally, she gave up, her eyes closed, listening to the distant voices.

Astrid was dimly aware of a pressure on her lips, just for a moment, before darkness fell beyond her eyelids and everything was silent.

It was not until Astrid woke late the next morning that she realized, to her great embarrassment, Hiccup had kissed her. Frustrated that he had done so regardless of their truce and that she had been half asleep at the time and could not… _enjoy_ it properly, she promptly decided to punish him for as long as she could convince herself to be upset about it.

When a knock came, she had thought it would be a servant with her breakfast, but to her utter shock and embarrassment found that it was Hiccup. He looked nervous as he stepped in. "The color has returned to your face," he said, sounding relieved.

"Indeed," she said weakly. A thought came to her, and, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly, demanded: "You did leave last night, right? When they were changing my clothes?"

Hiccup's face heated up as well, "Of course! You don't think they'd let me stay in here, would you?"

Astrid turned around, biting back a retort. She trusted Hiccup. She knew he had more honor than that, but it still felt nice to hear it from him directly.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Why are you fussing over it?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking away. _Why_ did he have to fuss? The reason the color was returning to her face was not because she was feeling better!

"Because I was worried," Hiccup said sharply. "Camicazi should not have let Moonsting Touch you, that was dangerous and—"

"_Camicazi?_" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup looked at her, surprised at her outburst. "That _is_ her name," he said finally.

"She's a duchess and you call her by her first name?"

"I'm the son of a count," Hiccup answered, "Besides, Camicazi is a close friend."

Astrid wanted to point out that _she and Hiccup_ were close friends, and if it was the same with him and this Camicazi, but decided that was an argument she did not have the energy to fight.

"Camicazi is just my—"

"I don't want to know," Astrid interrupted.

"But—"

Astrid put up a hand and flicked his lips, causing him to sit back in surprise. "I don't want to know." She said, a little more harshly than she intended.

She and Hiccup sat in silence for a moment before Hiccup stirred, leaning slightly to get a better look at her face.

"You do look better," he said.

She looked away again, feeling her face heat up again. "Don't look at me."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked, amused.

"Because," she replied curtly, "You should not even be here."

She felt Hiccup touch her hand, and looked down in surprise. She looked up and her eyes locked with his. "I truly _am_ sorry," he said, "I should have let you come inside and not have left you—"

She leaned towards him. "You don't have to apologize," she said, "At least I found a name for my dragon now."

"You did?" He asked, surprised.

"Stormfly," she said. "Pretty isn't it?"

Hiccup gave her a wry grin. "I supposed it's accurate. It was your first flight—well, first flight alone." He leaned a little closer to her. "You don't know how glad I am that you are safe. I thought… When I saw that you were in the sky—" he shook his head. "I thought my heart was going to leap out of my throat."

Astrid laughed softly, "I need your heart in there," she said, removing her hand from his and poking him gently in the chest. "It's no good to me anywhere else."

Hiccup swallowed and leaned forward, closing the gap between them as their lips grazed across each other.

Someone cleared their throat, and Astrid reared away from Hiccup quickly, staring past him at the open door and the figure casually leaning against it.

"Don't stop on my account," Lady Camicazi said, surveying them with mild amusement.

Hiccup leaned back, his face reddening as he turned to glare at the tall women. "How long were you standing there?"

Lady Camicazi smirked at him, "Long enough," she replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Miss Astrid alone, _now_." She snapped her fingers, walking over and grabbed Hiccup's chair as he vacated it. She turned it around so she sat in it backwards, watching Hiccup intently before he left the room.

With Hiccup gone, Astrid stared dumbly at her lap, unsure of what to say, and very aware of her burning face.

"How are you feeling?" the woman finally asked.

Astrid opened her mouth but closed it, caught off guard.

"I'm not going to bite—not hard at least," the Duchess chuckled before continuing, "I'm asking because Moonsting Touched you it is essential that you recover quickly."

"Moonsting?" Astrid asked quietly.

"My dragon," Camicazi said, "She is a Mood Dragon, one of the rarest and most intelligent of all dragons. They also," she added with a slight air of mystery, "Have the ability to _Touch._"

Astrid waited for the woman to continue before realizing that she was waiting for Astrid to ask what that was. "And what does…this _touch_ mean?"

"Mood Dragons are very… _different_ in that they are the most capable of communicating with humans." The woman said.

"You mean it can _talk_?" Astrid asked, her jaw dropping.

"Moonsting is a_ lady_," Lady Camicazi sniffed, "A _she_, not _it_, if you _don't_ mind."

"_She_," Astrid corrected.

Looking as though she had not even noticed, the woman continued, "She cannot communicate as a human does, not vocally, at least. Mood Dragons are very… clairvoyant. They communicate with images, sounds and feeling that only happen in the mind. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Astrid shook her head, her mind spinning.

The woman sighed, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes," Astrid said hesitantly, "I saw you flying and… your dragon helped mine land."

"I forget how dimwitted people can be," Lady Camicazi said, looking at the ceiling with slight annoyance. "Think _harder_, do you remember anything else?"

Astrid frowned, thinking. It had all happened so fast. She had seen the dragon flying towards her, she had felt the pain in her head, and then she was on the ground… "The pain!" she said, startled, "I saw a bright light and pain… but I just thought I saw lightning or something…"

"No lightning," Lady Camicazi said, "Moonsting Touched you. _That _is how she communicates. The reason you do not remember flying down is because, to make sure that you did not fall from the saddle, I had Moonsting Touch your mind and implanted the _image_ of landing, so your body knew what to do. You don't remember, and only saw light and felt pain, because you are unaccustomed to such a foreign presence."

Astrid stared at the woman, not knowing whether to believe her or to claim the woman was mad.

Lady Camicazi sighed again, "Moonsting is able to enter minds. That is, she is _telepathic." _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued… **_

**How do you guys like my take on Mood Dragons? And the name "Moonsting"? I rather like it myself. I wanted something kick ass and completely unique compared to the other dragons because let's face it, Camicazi would have the most kick ass dragon of all. **

**Also, the term 'telepathy' wasn't coined until the early 1880's (by Frederic W. H. Myers), so that part is a little unrealistic… but I'm using it as a 'new' term. Prior to the 1882 the word 'thought-transference' was used, but that just didn't sit right. Besides, if there were beings that were proven to be 'telepathic', I'm sure the term would have been coined much earlier (or something similar).**

**And I am very much aware of the fact that using the word 'Touch' will cause some hilarious misunderstands later on in the story… ;}**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	20. Chapter 20

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty**

**WORDS: 2,508 words (short chapter but it is sort of a continuation of the last chapter)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: They are all boring, let's just leave it at that lol**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Astrid stared at Lady Camicazi, feeling multiple conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she wanted to believe her, it made sense, however… fantastical it was. But then… it was all so unrealistic. If it _was_ true she felt so… _invaded_. _How dare that beast enter her mind without permission!_

"I know it is a lot to take in," Lady Camicazi sighed, leaning back, "But I am afraid you need to know the truth. After all, I will be staying at Tadfield Estate as a guest for a while. And besides, you ought to know what happened."

"You'll be staying?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"Yes, you don't have to look so disappointed," Lady Camicazi cracked a grin. "I am in no way here as a threat to you."

"I don't… know what you're talking about." Astrid mumbled.

"Sure you do. Don't forget that I walked in on your… little display with my cousin earlier." Lady Camicazi chuckled.

Astrid blushed, looking away until the woman's words sunk in. "Cousin?" she asked, "He's your cousin?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Lady Camicazi asked, sounding surprised.

"No… well, I didn't let him I suppose…" Astrid said, now feeling sorrowfully guilty for not letting Hiccup explain it all. Poor boy probably thinks she's still furious with him. And he did not even do anything wrong. "The two of you aren't…"

"Engaged?" Lady Camicazi asked, "Heaven's no. We were, to be honest, since his birth, but then my mother found me a Duke to marry and that was the end of it."

"So you're married?" Astrid asked, surprised. Lady Camicazi may be a duchess, which insinuated that she was married to a duke, but still, she did not seem the married type.

"For seven years, no less," Lady Camicazi said, noting Astrid's surprise. "I may not look it but I'm actually a few years older than Hiccup."

Astrid fell silent. She wanted to ask her so many questions. Suddenly she felt a kinship to the woman. She also had a potential arranged marriage.

"How old are you, girl?"

"I am eighteen years old." Astrid answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Eighteen? And unmarried? I'm surprised," Lady Camicazi said. "Although I was your age when I married—but then my mother never thought she would be able to find another suitor that would be willing to marry me, and Hiccup was too young at that point. It was a good match but considering that I was older than him… my mother feared I would be too old to bear any children by the time he was…" Lady Camicazi trailed off. "Well, anyways, I ended up marrying a man over twenty years my senior—not that I was complaining. He is famously wealthy and dotes on my hand and foot, and is a devoted father which is more than what I could have wished for in a husband."

"You have children?" Astrid asked, surprised.

Lady Camicazi laughed, "Of course! When you marry a duke that's all you _do_…" she trailed off again. "That is, you need heirs, _heirs_," she repeated the word, emphasizing its importance. "I have four children, and more to come I'm sure before I am done."

"Four?" Astrid asked. She could not imagine having that many children so young. Astrid wanted children, and she knew it was her duty to give her husband as many as she could, but still, it was hard for her to picture.

"Yes," Lady Camicazi said, looking suddenly wistful, "Sweet little tykes, the lot of them. Oh how I miss them, especially when I first leave. They all cry—even Henry, the eldest, although he tried to hide it."

"Do you often leave?" Astrid asked.

"Of course!" Lady Camicazi exclaimed. "I have my duties! I am an Admiral of the Royal Wyvern Fleet."

"You mean…" Astrid asked. "Like the army or navy?"

"Of course!" Lady Camicazi exclaimed again. "Leave it to my uncle and cousin to entirely leave out what is _important_. They are the most _incompetent_ people I have ever known."

"But why have I never heard of this…Wyvern Fleet?" Astrid asked.

"Did you know of dragons before the Haddocks moved here?" the older woman asked.

"Well… no…"

"Then of course you've never heard of the fleet! We are, after all, top secret. We are the King's secret weapon. Much more effective than those stupid little land and water trapped…" she shook her head.

"So… _many_ people know about dragons?" Astrid asked.

"Of course they do," Lady Camicazi said. "After all, it's one thing to expect the average citizens not to notice, quite another to expect the ruling class not to. My husband for one knew all his life about dragons—although he did not get his own until he married me," she glanced at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder if that was why he was so eager to marry me…" She looked back at Astrid. "You see, only certain people are qualified for breeding and training dragons. The Haddock family is renowned for it, my family as well—that is why my aunt and Stoick was such a good match."

"Then why would Lord Haddock want me to marry his son?" Astrid asked.

Lady Camicazi shrugged. "Truthfully, I do not know. Hiccup has plenty of admirers. Why, I can't say, besides his standing as heir to his father's company. But that does not answer why Stoick is looking at you as a future daughter in law. I suppose I will have to do some research. Your family is not involved with dragons, are they?"

"Trust me, they are not," Astrid said, almost laughing. Even if she did marry Hiccup Astrid doubted she would ever tell her parents about dragons. She doubted that they would even be able to see them, even if she _and_ Lord Haddock confirmed their existence.

"Well, perhaps a long time ago… your family name is Hofferson, correct?"

"Yes," Astrid answered.

"Well, I'll look into it. There must be a reason. My uncle never does _anything_ without a solid reason." She stood up. "Well, I best get off—I'm sure your breakfast will be delivered any moment—as well as the doctor."

"I can get up," Astrid said, "I don't need to stay in bed." She struggled to get up and then, standing, suddenly felt as though her head was spinning faster than her body.

"Hold it!" Lady Camicazi said, catching her before Astrid fell to the ground. "Don't push yourself." She laid Astrid back on the bed. "You really do need your rest."

With that, the duchess left the room, humming a strange tune under her breath. Astrid watched her go. She knew she needed her rest, but she could not settle down enough to fall asleep. There was just too much information. How could Lady Camicazi expect to her to…

Astrid shook her head, closing her eyes as she begged for sleep to claim her, if not for anything but to allow time to flow by faster.

An hour later, although it may have been much longer, her breakfast came as well as the doctor. He examined her and did numerous tests, and deemed her able to leave the room, if only for a short while at a time.

He told her, much to Astrid's chagrin, that she would have to stay mostly bedridden for a few days. Astrid thought it may have been less trouble for Lady Camicazi to have just let her fall and not bothered with the whole _Touch_ thing.

Thankfully, Hiccup came to visit her in the early afternoon, bringing a few dragon manuals for her to look at and a letter from her mother, which was painfully excited about Astrid's predicament. She read it out loud to Hiccup and the two shared a laugh at her mother's obsession.

If only she knew she did not have to push Astrid so hard.

It was not until the following day that Astrid finally had the strength to get up and walk around. Slipping out of her room and through the large manor, she prayed she would not run into Hiccup or his father and especially Lady Camicazi. She wanted to take a stroll on the grounds, in the fresh air, and _not_ have to deal with one of her three hosts.

She found that Lady Camicazi, while an amusing person to talk to, was quite… tiresome to be around. Indeed, it seemed that she was not the only person who thought that. Hiccup would mention on a couple of occasions how he enjoyed visiting Astrid if not for the sole sake of escaping the woman, and even Lord Haddock would make offhand comments on his niece's persistence in annoying people.

The late spring air hit her refreshingly, and she took a deep breath. She might as well hit the stables while she was out, see Stormfly, as Hiccup mentioned the dragon was quite beside herself with worry over her master's sudden disappearance after the flight in the storm. But for now… Astrid would take the opportunity to explore the more pristine part of Tadfield's grounds. It was, Astrid thought as she strolled through the expansive gardens, difficult to imagine living here. In fact, it was difficult to imagine _Hiccup_ living here, let along him being the future master of the estate.

And it was even more difficult imaging herself married to him. She had, of course, fantasized about being married to him, but that was before she had found out that he really was. Now… the dream was so much realer, and yet… Hiccup did not seem as real anymore.

"Are you sure you should be out and about?"

She turned to see Lady Camicazi, dressed in men's riding clothes, leaning casually against a statue.

"I… I did not hear you approaching," Astrid said, truly startled.

"I'm rather good at sneaking up on people," the woman said. "It made it easy to play pranks and steal things as a child." She straightened and took a few steps towards Astrid. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"I… I was just thinking of this place," Astrid said, shrugging.

"Ah yes, as I hear it you may become the lady of this place," Lady Camicazi said knowingly. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes…." Astrid said, not quite sure what the woman meant.

"Hiccup is quite fond of you," Lady Camicazi said, continuing down the path. Astrid felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she followed the woman.

"Is that so…" she murmured.

"Yes," Lady Camicazi said, "Although I must say there is a sort of… how to put it… _resistance_ that both of you are emitting. Hiccup won't say a word." The woman spun suddenly, grabbing Astrid by the arms and pushing her against a large scrub. "Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Astrid felt her heart leap into her throat, the scrubs scratching her back and arms. "I don't know what you mean," she began breathlessly.

Lady Camicazi's face moved closer as she looked sinisterly into Astrid's eyes. "I care very much for my family, and I absolutely _detest_ not knowing exactly what is going on. Now, perhaps you could help me understand exactly why my cousin seems heartbroken around you."

Astrid stared at the woman, wondering if duchess had suddenly gone mad.

"Well… when we first met we sort of… _lied_ about who were really were. We—_I_ got a little upset when we found out."

Lady Camicazi leaned back, looking at her with puzzlement. "Is that all… Nothing…_more_?"

"No," Astrid said, "Although I am not quite sure what you mean."

The woman let out a sigh, releasing Astrid. "I thought there would be something a little juicier."

Astrid rubbed her arms, still staring at the woman. "You are quite mad, you know that?"

"Oh I am very much aware," the woman said, shrugging of the insult. "It takes years of practice, trust me. Well, we should head off towards the stables. I came to fetch you after all. Hiccup is at the stables and wanted you to come or something."

Astrid followed the woman until they reached the stables Astrid and Hiccup and his father conversing. It was not until they came closer that Astrid realized that Gobber was there as well.

"Ah, Miss Astrid, I presume that you are feeling better?" Lord Haddock began, stopping his conversation with the other two and turning to face Astrid.

Astrid nodded, "I thank you for your generous hospitality.

He nodded and then turning to face Lady Camicazi. "And why, Lady Camicazi, have you summoned the four of us here?"

Lady Camicazi raised an arched eyebrow, looking at her uncle with slight amusement.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, walking towards her, walking towards her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Astrid looked at Lady Camicazi expectantly, wondering why the woman said Hiccup wanted to see her if Hiccup obviously made no such indication. In fact, it seemed as though Lady Camicazi had been the one who brought all of them here, not the other way around. The woman looked away with a devious grin on her face. Astrid resisted rolling her eyes.

"I figured I could start another lesson," Astrid lied, shrugging.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No—"

"You still have not recovered," Lord Haddock interrupted, "You should rest first—"

"Ah, I am so glad you are all here," Lady Camicazi said suddenly, "Uncle, I have a request for you."

They all turned to her, and Astrid was suddenly reminded of the fact that this woman could not be entirely sane.

Lady Camicazi surveyed them all before continuing. "I am here to tell you all that Hiccup's services to be Astrid's instructor is no longer needed."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Lady Camicazi looked positively delighted, an almost evil grin playing across her lips, "Because, from this moment on, _I'll_ be her instructor."

_**To be continued…**_

**What did you think? Question of the week: "Why do you think Camicazi wants to be Astrid's instructor?"**

_**In defense of Camicazi:**_** I like the idea of her being fiercely protective of family, which means she could potentially become a great ally of Astrid's. Also, as an Admiral, she has to be tough, living in a world where woman are next to nothing. Also… if you work closely with a dragon that has the ability to enter your mind and potentially control you, I think to stay sane you would have to go a **_**little**_** insane, if that makes sense. Plus, and not saying she does not have honor, but I am **_**positive**_** that she would play dirty. So we know one thing for certain… Astrid is going to go through some serious **_**hell.**_

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	21. Chapter 21

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-One**

**WORDS: 2,700 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is actually a little interesting. At least, I enjoyed writing it. And I apologize for its lateness. And for the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. I wanted to update as soon as possible so I did not spend as much time as I wanted to on editing it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

The silence that followed cut the air with an uncomfortable edge.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, staring at his cousin.

"I meant exactly what I said, you dimwitted _boy_," Lady Camicazi snapped, but her eyes were playful. "I am going to be Miss Astrid's dragon trainer from now on."

Astrid opened her mouth but was cut off by Lord Haddock, "You do not have the right to decide that. I appointed Hiccup as her dragon training instructor—"

"And I will be taking Hiccup's place," Lady Camicazi interjected. "The two of you," she said, waving her hand in Gobber and Lord Haddock's direction, "Can go."

"Excuse me?" Lord Haddock said.

"Go, _go!"_ She said, waving her hands with vigor.

Gobber walked away, muttering something under his breath that Astrid could not quite hear, but Lord Haddock stood his ground. "Why, may I ask, do you want to take over Miss Astrid's training?"

"Why, is it so bad for one woman to help out another?" Lady Camicazi asked innocently. "I just want to lend a helping hand to other women."

"Oh yeah, that's the reason you want to—"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lord Haddock said, interrupting Hiccup.

"Would I volunteer for the position if I did not want to do it?" Lady Camicazi asked.

"I can't agree to this!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You are far too—"

"Too what, my dear cousin?" Lady Camicazi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Too _aggressive_," Hiccup said, glowering at her.

"Excuse me…" Astrid began tentatively.

"Well, I am _sorry_ I'm more a _man_ than you are," Lady Camicazi said, crossing her arms. "Tell me, do you still cry when you fail at something? Because that is a lot of crying."

"Enough!" Lord Haddock boomed. Three heads turned towards him. Astrid had momentarily forgotten he was still standing there, despite his towering size. "Lady Camicazi, you will be the primarily instructor, as you are the most qualified." Lord Haddock said, looking at her.

Lady Camicazi smirked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup will serve as secondary instructor." The man continued.

Hiccup and Lady Camicazi looked at each other darkly, and Astrid got the faint impression that this would not work out well.

"Fine with me," Lady Camicazi said after a moment.

"Alright, but I'm only agreeing to this to make sure you don't go to hard on her," Hiccup said.

Astrid looked at him pointedly.

"I didn't mean it like that—I mean, I'm not _only_—she's a monster!" Hiccup exclaimed, pointing at Lady Camicazi.

"He would know," Lady Camicazi nodded. "I was one of his trainers."

"Worst year of my life," Hiccup muttered.

"He loved every moment of it," Lady Camicazi said.

"I really _didn't_."

"He's just saying that because he's shy," Lady Camicazi said, turning to Astrid. "I am an excellent trainer and I can't wait to start. How about now?"

"Absolutely _not_," Hiccup said, stepping forward to stand in front of Astrid. "I can't stop you from being her trainer now that my father has agreed, but you can't just throw her into it just after she started recovering—"

"This will help, it'll help!" Lady Camicazi said, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"It _never_ helps," Hiccup said through clenched teeth.

"He's just jealous that I'll be spending so much alone time with you," Lady Camicazi told Astrid, who still stood there, dumbfounded by the argument. Perhaps it was because she had no close relatives her own age to bicker with, but she found Hiccup and his cousin's inability to stop fighting hard to believe. Even Ruffnut and her brother, whom fought and bickered for as long as Astrid knew them found peace from time to time.

"You won't, I won't allow that," Hiccup said, straightening so he stood taller than Lady Camicazi. "As your assistant trainer I'm going to be there the entire time."

"While we're training?" Lady Camicazi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Lady Camicazi observed him, a smirk joining her raised eyebrow. "Even if we are not wearing any clothes?"

Hiccup stared at her before turning all sorts of colors. Astrid could not tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment. She assumed both but realized that her own cheeks were heating up at the thought. Surely the woman was joking?

"Why would you not be wearing any clothes?" Hiccup spluttered finally.

"For the sole sake of watching you get all twitchy and red," Lady Camicazi laughed, poking Hiccup on the nose.

He swatted her hand away, and then, with one glare in Astrid's direction, promptly informed her that she was on her own and stormed off in the directions of the stables.

"Ten pounds says he crying right about now," Lady Camicazi said, watching him go with an obvious glee.

"You were joking, right?" Astrid asked, finally getting her voice back now that the two cousins were done with their squabble.

"Absolutely not, remind me to tell of the time that I filled his pillow with hot pepper powder—"

"No, not that, about having to train…" she trailed off, her face heating up.

"Partly."

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked, subconsciously covering her chest.

"Well, I tend to go with the _mood,_ I don't like planning things out—so I can't really rule anything out since I don't know what will happen. But there's a good chance of that _not_ happening." She flashed Astrid a grin. "I mainly wanted to see Hiccup's reaction."

"Well, he's already seen _me—_" Astrid covered her mouth instantly, her face heating up again.

Lady Camicazi's grin widened so much that it caused the woman to look almost demonic. "Do say more," the woman said.

"I shouldn't…" Astrid said, shaking her head.

Lady Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "_Do_ say more," she said again.

Astrid got the immediate impression that Lady Camicazi was not someone to cross, and so she hurriedly told the story of when Hiccup had walked in on her bathing in the smithy. By the time she finished, Lady Camicazi was howling with laughter, almost unable to stand.

"You see?" the woman managed to say, "_That_ was what I wanted! Juicy details! This is what I like to hear. You come to me with every one of those—and I'll make sure…" she exploded in more peals of laughter.

Astrid stared at the woman. She had seen people laugh before but never like this woman. It was not just how much or how loud she was, but it was… it was as if this woman had no shame. As if she did not care what other people thought of her. Mad as she was, Astrid could not help but feel slightly jealous of the woman.

Lady Camicazi wiped a tea from her eye, still chuckling. "Well, all as planned, I suppose. I'm glad that my uncle made Hiccup my assistant in training you. It'll make teasing the two of you so much fun."

"I'd really rather you didn't," Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"Oh you don't have much of a choice, deary," the woman said. "Once I set my mind to something nothing can stop me. Did I tell you of the time—"

"Lady Camicazi!"

The two women turned to see a servant rushing towards them, carrying a letter on a silver platter. Because of the wind, the man had to hold the letter down with one hand, while trying to walk as fast as running. The result was so humorous that Lady Camicazi, much to the servant's embarrassment, began to laugh again, and took the letter only afterward teasing him.

Astrid took that moment to leave, heading towards the stables. She should make peace with Hiccup now. Apologize for not letting him explain how he knew Lady Camicazi. She was still worried, to be sure. Who knows how he felt for his cousin. They were engaged after all. What if he had feelings for her? But, after the argument outside the stables, she assumed the only feelings he had for her were those of a brother. She hoped, at least.

"Hiccup?" she asked into the dark openness of the stable.

"Over here."

She walked over to see Hiccup brushing Toothless. "I didn't know he was here," she said, leaning against the door and gazing in.

"Well, he came here after you were caught in the storm. Must have sensed you were in trouble. Which was strange since you are not his rider—that could only mean…" Hiccup trailed off, focusing on brushing.

The black dragons stretched out to nudge her playfully in the stomach. She smiled and rubbed the scales on his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself."

Hiccup looked up at her in surprise. "Look at this," he finally said. "You're_ apologizing_ for something!"

"Why are you ruining it?" she snapped, folding her arms. "I'm trying to do the right thing and—"

"Alright, alight…" Hiccup said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry I ruined the moment. You don't have to apologize anyway, it was perfectly reasonable to be suspicious of a stranger."

"But it was more than that… I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Well, I thought perhaps you were a suitor of hers. And then, when I found out she was your cousin—well, I suppose I thought perhaps, since the two of you were engaged, you may have… _feelings_ for her."

Hiccup stared at her. "Are you… jealous?" he asked, finally.

She felt her cheeks heat up instantly, burning her skin and saw, much to her dissatisfaction that Hiccup noticed.

"You _are_ jealous," he said, leaning back and gazing at her coolly.

"Who would be jealous," she snapped. "_I _certainly wouldn't."

"So if I said I had_ feelings_ for Camicazi you wouldn't—"

"So you _do_!" Astrid said, placing her hands on her hips, "And you have the _nerve—_"

"See!" Hiccup said, pointing at her, "You are jealous! And I _don't_ have feelings for her. Only those of great annoyance," he grimaced.

"Then why did you say—"

"To make a point—that you are jealous." He smirked at her.

"I am not—"

Hiccup looked at her pointedly, and Astrid looked away, avoiding eye contact as her face heated up. "I hate you…" she mumbled.

"That's an improvement." His voice had lost its humor and Astrid thought that perhaps Hiccup had misunderstood her, but looking up saw that he was wearing a grin on his face. "In any case," he said, walking around Toothless so he was on the same side as her, continuing brushing, "You will be experiencing serious hell. Camicazi may enjoy the lighter side of things but she's a grueling instructor. She wasn't made Admiral for nothing. She's not someone to mess with, and when she's serious, she's deadly."

"I know," Astrid said, "Before, in the garden, she—"

"She what?" Hiccup asked, turning to face her, a look of concern on his face. "She what?" he asked again.

"Well, she wanted to know what our relationship was—why you seemed… distant, I suppose…" Astrid trailed off, realizing too late that she was breaking their truce by bringing up the taboo topic.

"And… what did you say?" Hiccup asked after a few moments.

She looked up to see him carefully—too carefully—brushing Toothless, focusing so hard that it was obvious he was avoiding looking at her.

"I told her that we had hid our identities from each other, that we—that _I_ overreacted when we found out."

Hiccup said nothing.

Astrid walked out of the stall over to the far wall and picked up a brush. Returning, she walked to the other side of Toothless and began brushing. The dragon cooed appreciably.

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

Astrid shrugged. "I have to do Stormfly later, anyway."

"I can do it. You need to rest anyway," Hiccup said.

Astrid shook her head. "I can't stand being cooped up anymore, anyway." She said. "Not that," she began hurriedly, "That I haven't been _enjoying_ my stay here—it's magnificent and your hospitality—"

"And is really boring when you're stuck inside sick," Hiccup finished, grinning. "You can be honest with me. I know how it feels to be cooped up all alone in a large empty house."

Astrid wanted to point out that his 'house' was over three times larger than hers.

"I…" Hiccup began, "I wanted to… ask you something."

Astrid's hand slipped and the brush nearly hit her other hand. Her heart began to beat as all the prospective questions Hiccup may ask came to mind. Mainly one in particular that caused her to feel both hot and cold, her hands going numb.

"As you may know, my father is hosting a ball to get to know the neighbors," Hiccup said, "And I was wondering if you may… want to come as my personal guest."

"Oh," was all Astrid could say. That was it? She knew she should not have let her hopes up, after all, they had a truce, and Astrid had confirmed on multiple accounts that she wanted to just be friends, but she could not help but feel slightly disappointed. However terrifying a proposal would have been, Astrid suddenly realized that she was looking forward to it. From Hiccup, that is.

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

She looked up to see him looking at her intently, his face guarded but… hopeful. "I… I'd love…" She trailed off, remembering something. "Oh, I can't!" she said, blinking. "I forgot, I already promised Snotlout I'd go with him."

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed. "Snotlout? When was this?"

"Ages ago," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Long before I knew who you really were—otherwise I probably would not have said yes. Well, that is… Anyway," she continued, "I'm really sorry, but I already agreed to attend with Snotlout."

Hiccup sighed, disappointment evident in his voice as he said, "So that means you'll be with him the whole night, right?"

"Right," Astrid said, nodding. "Well, when I agreed I was just trying avoid being proposed to, so I did not have much of a choice."

"He _proposed?"_ Hiccup asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I thought you knew that we were going to be engaged?" Astrid asked, surprised.

"Well, I didn't know _he_ actually wanted to marry you." Hiccup said, shrugging too carelessly to be genuine.

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"And he would be _lucky_ to have you," Hiccup said quickly. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm sure," Astrid said, smiling at him. "Look, Hiccup, had I known that you would be _at_ the ball, I wouldn't have said yes to him. But I did. I do promise to give you a dance, though. I'm interested to see if you're as clumsy at dancing as you are at everything else."

Hiccup snorted. "I will have you know that I am a magnificent dancer," he said.

"Oh? Shall I ask Lady Camicazi's opinion?" Astrid asked, placing the brush down and walking towards the door to the stall, opening it and walking through.

"Well, she'll only answer that I'm—wait, you're not really going to ask her, are you?" Hiccup asked, his voice panicked as he nearly dropped his brush in an attempt to rush after Astrid. "I'll have you know that on both occasions that she'll bring up I had too much to drink—"

Astrid broke into a run as the two raced up the hill to the manor.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ugh… happy sappy cliché endings… don't worry, soon we'll get back to the overdramatic melancholic endings that is stereotypical of this story. Soon, I hope. But I did enjoy the Hiccup/Astrid fluff. I missed their friendly bantering. Oh, and I love that Camicazi can say just about **_**anything**_**. It's so much fun when you have a character that can literally pull off anything weird/offensive/inappropriate. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~fT**


	22. Chapter 22

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Two**

**WORDS: 3,126 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter was fun to write. And also sorry that it's a little late. I tried to fix as many spelling/grammar mistakes as I could, so I apologize if I missed some. I tend to have a hard time with commas. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There you are!"

Astrid stepped out of the carriage, breathing a sigh of relief. She was home. No more Tadfield Estate. No more awkward silences when she and Lord Haddock were alone. No more being used as entertainment for Lady Camicazi.

"How was it? Is the mansion as magnificent as they say?" Her mother exclaimed, bustling beside her as Astrid headed for the door. "Just imagine: you could be _living_ there! Did you see the young master? Is he handsome? Just imagine… you could be his_ wife_! Do you think he fell in love with you—"

"Mother!" Astrid snapped, her face turning red. "No, he did not! And we barely saw each other."

Her mother looked at her in disappointment before shaking her head and continued to rant on all her plans and dreams for her daughter.

Astrid swept into the house, ignoring her mother's calls and hurried to her room, locking the door behind her. She sighed. She was happy to be home. She enjoyed her stay at Tadfield Estate to be sure, and to be with Hiccup constantly throughout the day was more than enjoyable, but she was at ease, finally, for the first time in days. She no longer felt the need to duck behind corners every time she heard or saw Lord Haddock or Lady Camicazi coming.

That night Astrid had to endure her mother embellishing every reluctant lie Astrid had to tell her of what happened during her stay, and woke up the next morning more tired than she had the night before.

As she ascended the stairs to the second floor after breakfast, she hummed the tune that she heard Lady Camicazi humming, wondering again what it had been. She grasped the handle to her bedroom and opened it, closing the door behind her.

"I was wondering when you'd come up."

Astrid turned, backing against the door as she stared into the dark room, "Ruffnut!" Astrid exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief as she relaxed. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

"And you should lock your window," Ruffnut said, sitting on the bed. "Or don't you remember that I know how to climb up?"

"When did you get here?" Astrid asked, walking over to her powder desk and sat down, looking at her reflection before mussing with the various powders and lotions. She saw Ruffnut watching her though the reflection. "What is it?"

"I got here a few minutes ago—and what are you doing?" Ruffnut asked, still watching intently.

Astrid shrugged, "I'm just fixing my make-up, there's nothing wrong with that."

Ruffnut narrowed her eyes. "You _never_ worry about that stuff," she said. She crossed her arms. "You know, you've changed a lot since you've 'fallen in love'."

"Well," Astrid said, ignoring her friend's glare. "I…"

"No denying it. You always spend all that time with your secret 'lover'," Ruffnut said, "How would your mother like to hear that?"

"You wouldn't!" Astrid said, turning to look at the real Ruffnut. "I trusted you with that information!"

"You didn't trust me!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "I had to milk that from you! And the rest I guessed."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "What's this really about?"

"You haven't been _you_."

Astrid opened her mouth, but shut it, not knowing what to say. Was Ruffnut right? _Has_ she changed? And if she did, was that a good thing? Did she want to change?

"You're becoming a _lady." _Ruffnut continued.

"Well, it's about time," Astrid said dryly. She caught Ruffnut's eye through the mirror and the two girls laughed. "Next it's your turn and we'll see who changes."

Ruffnut laughed and then, sobering, looked at Astrid thoughtfully. "I just want to know who your secret boy is. After all, you've got Snotlout and the Haddock boy, who is it that makes those two seem like horse sh—"?"

Astrid coughed into her fist.

Ruffnut's eyes widened. "It's one of them, isn't it? Oh—_don't _say Snotlout, do _not_ say Snotlout!"

"Of course not," Astrid scoffed, "Like I'd ever go for that—I haven't changed _that_ much!"

"So it _is_ the Haddock boy!" Ruffnut exclaimed, sitting up excitedly.

Astrid turned a dark red. "That—that was dirty, albeit clever, trick," she muttered.

Ruffnut grinned. "I try. So tell me, what was the _real_ reason you had to stay at Tadfield Estate?"

"I was sick."

"The _real_ reason."

"I was sick," Astrid said again.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you can tell me!"

"I really have nothing to say," Astrid said, reaching for some rouge but then she stopped herself. There was no need to put make-up on, not with just herself and Ruffnut. Besides, Astrid realized that she had only started caring for it—truly caring—a few months ago, back when she first started feeling for Hiccup.

Ruffnut stood up, "Fine, don't tell me, I've got to go anyway."

"Don't be like that!" Astrid said, giving Ruffnut an annoyed look, "I really as sick!"

Ruffnut shrugged. "I believe you," she said, sounding unconvinced.

Astrid stood and walked to the window, watching as Ruffnut scaled down and started walking off. After a few moments Astrid walked back to the table and sat down, gazing at herself. She wondered what colors Hiccup liked best—and if she should get new powders for the ball. She wondered what dress color she should wear. Perhaps she should ask him… but would she be too embarrassed to ask?

She narrowed her eyes and glared at herself. No, she would not ask him. After all, she spent plenty of time in love and not depending on his every whim. But she _wanted_ to. She wanted to know _everything_ that would make him like her more.

"Astrid!"

The yell was faint, but Astrid sprang up. She rushed to the window, thrusting it own as she stuck her head out. Ruffnut was running towards her, a look of pure wonderment on her face. "What is it?" Astrid called down to her.

"Someone has just arrived for you! And wait till you see her horse!"

Astrid's eyes widened as she looked up to see… Lady Camicazi…riding atop Moonsting through the gates and down the path towards her house.

What was that woman _thinking?_

Astrid turned, not even bothering to shut the window, and dashed out of her room, down the stairs, past the maid in the hallway, and out the front door. She ran past Ruffnut and towards Lady Camicazi.

The woman spotted her and slowed her dragon.

"What are you _doing_?" Astrid asked, out of breath as she stopped before the dragon. Moonsting turned her slender head to look at Astrid, before shaking her head, her purple scales shimmering in the bright light.

"I'm calling on your family," Lady Camicazi said, looking down at Astrid primly, "And if you don't know, I believe currently it's going the other way around. If you don't mind, please scurry back to your house and allow me to do it proper."

"Absolutely _not_," Astrid said, "What about this thing?" She motioned hurriedly at Moonsting.

Moonsting and Lady Camicazi bristled at the indication. "How many times do I have to tell you, Moonsting is a _she_, and clearly has more decorum than you and your _friend," _Lady Camicazi dipped her head, and Astrid turned to see Ruffnut approaching, star eyed as she stared at Moonsting.

"And who might you be?" Lady Camicazi asked, still looking at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Lady Camicazi. "Oh, I am Ruffnut Thorston, ma'am."

"Grace,'" Lady Camicazi corrected, "I prefer to be referred to by my actual honorific, _please_."

"She doesn't know who you _are,"_ Astrid said to Lady Camicazi, looking between Ruffnut and Moonsting. _Can Ruffnut _see_ her?_

"Sorry, Your Grace," Ruffnut said. "Tell me, what breed is your horse? It's magnificent."

Lady Camicazi looked as though she swallowed something very sour and opened her mouth angrily.

"What brings you to call upon me family?" Astrid called up hurriedly, wanting to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed that may occur if Moonsting was referred to as an 'it' again.

Lady Camicazi gave Ruffnut one last reproachful look before smiling down at Astrid. "Why, I merely wanted to pay my respects to your parents."

To say that Astrid's mother and father were impressed by Lady Camicazi would have been an understatement. Astrid's mother was so overwhelmed by the duchess that she kept stumbling over her words and nearly dropped her teacup at least once. Astrid's father had to retrieve a large family book from his office after Lady Camicazi drilled him of every family member he knew of dating as far back as he could remember.

"I just can't tell you how _happy_ we are that our little Astrid may marry your cousin," Astrid's mother said, carefully placing her tea cup down on the saucer.

"Yes, well, I can tell you that my cousin is quite happy to be marrying your daughter," Lady Camicazi said.

"Is that so?" Astrid's mother looked beside herself.

"Yes…." Lady Camicazi placed her teacup and looked at it thoughtfully, before meeting Astrid's mother's eyes. "However, I heard some rather _disturbing_ news."

Astrid felt her stomach drop. This was the first time, since the attack in the gardens, that she had seen Lady Camicazi so serious, and the calmness was rather unnerving.

"Oh?" Astrid's mother said, blinking in surprise, "And what might that be?"

"I am, to understand, that your daughter may marry my uncle's sister's son, is that right?" Lady Camicazi asked.

"Well, it is true that he is a suitor of hers—"

"'A' or 'the'?" Lady Camicazi interrupted.

"Well, I suppose that's—"

"I heard that you are planning on sending your daughter to finishing school, is that correct? Per request of my Aunt Katheryn."

"Yes," Astrid's mother sent her daughter a quick side look. "Although definite plans have not been set…"

"Hmm…" Lady Camicazi said, picking up her teacup, looking at it disdainfully, before placing it down again. "So I would be correct in assuming that your daughter was set to marry Mr. Jorgenson when my cousin came into town."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that…" Astrid's mother said, dabbing her neck with a handkerchief as she stumbled over her words. Astrid crossed her arms, glaring at Lady Camicazi. She hated that she had to hold her tongue in situations such as these.

"Mrs. Hofferson, I do not like the idea of my family being _toyed_ with. My cousin should not and _will_ not be used in your matchmaking little games. Will you deny that if a better suitor than my cousin should waltz in you would not scheme to set your daughter with him?"

"Hold on," Astrid said, bristling.

"Say, if I offered my son, heir to the duchy of Beaufort, you would not accept?" Lady Camicazi continued. "Not that I would allow him to marry a lowborn girl such as your daughter," Lady Camicazi added under her breath, loudly enough that both Astrid and her mother could hear.

"Now see here," Astrid's mother said, standing up so she was looking down at Lady Camicazi. "You come into my house and dare to accuse me of… _so_ I would like to see my daughter marry above her—I'm _sure_ that your mother did the same. I know you were not born a duchess! As for who my daughter will marry, Mr. Jorgenson or Mr. Haddock, that is _her_ choice. Either is fine in my book." Astrid's mother sat down, suddenly looking pale.

Astrid stared at her mother in shock and a new form of respect. It was the first time she actually _admired_ her mother. She looked at Lady Camicazi and opened her eyes in shock. The woman was positively beaming. "_Excellent_," the woman said, elongated the word. "I'm so happy we agree." She turned to face Astrid. "So tell me, who do you pick? The boy who doesn't deserve you or my cousin whom you don't deserve?"

"What kind of question is that?" Astrid asked, her hands falling to her lap as she stared at the duchess.

"I'm asking you to make a very simple decision."

"You're asking me who I want to spend the rest of my life with!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Which should be simple," Lady Camicazi said, suddenly serious again. "I wonder why it is not. I'm sure…" she looked at Astrid's mother. "I ask that I may take you daughter on a stroll. In your gardens, if I may presume who have any."

"Of course," Astrid's mother said, bristling again. "And we have a cook and maid too, if you can deign to believe."

"I will try," Lady Camicazi said, standing up and holding an arm out for Astrid, who took it begrudgingly. As they left the house and walked through the gardens, Astrid withdrew her arm from the woman.

"Why—"

"Not here," Lady Camicazi said, ushering her around a bush to the back of the garden. "Now, your mother cannot hear us from here."

"How do you know—"

"Trust me, my dear, I _know._" Lady Camicazi took a step back and observed Astrid. "Now, that _should_ be a simple question. Why isn't it?"

"What—why do you want to know? Why must you meddle in everything?" Astrid asked.

"Little girl…" Lady Camicazi said, shaking her head, "Family exists to look out for each other—and the only way to do that _is_ to meddle in each other's affairs. Good Lord has it done my family members good for me to do so. Did I tell you of the time I orchestrated the marriage between my second cousin Lindia and—"

"Focus," Astrid snapped.

"Right," Lady Camicazi flashed Astrid a grin. "Well, I'm just making sure that you are worthy of my dear cousin. I do care for him so. And he would be so easy to take advantage of—trust me, I know. I've done my fair share of taking advantage—"

Astrid gave her a hard look. "Ah, yes, I'm getting off track," Lady Camicazi took a step back, looking at Astrid up and down. "I can see what my cousin sees in you, you are a rather handsome girl. Beautiful is more like it. Not so lanky as your…friend is."

Astrid ignored the blight to Ruffnut and shook her head, "_Why_ is it so important?" Astrid asked, "That I answer right now?"

"Do you want to marry Hiccup or not?" Lady Camicazi asked, ignoring her.

"I do," Astrid said.

Lady Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because…" Astrid looked around, and then quieted her voice, "_because_, my mother does not know I even really _know_ Hiccup. And it would seem awfully strange for _me_ to suddenly want to marry someone that I hardly know."

"Ah, clever girl. There's hope for you yet," Lady Camicazi looked up for a moment. "But still, you seem hesitant."

"Well, of course," Astrid said, "I mean, I've already promised Snotlout that I'd—"

"Attend the Haddock Ball with him, yes I know." Lady Camicazi said dismissively.

"You know?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Obviously observation skills are not your best asset. Whose dragon is in the stall next to Toothless? And _who_ is able to see things through her dragon's eyes?" Lady Camicazi said.

Astrid's eyes bulged, "You can see though your dragon's eyes?"

"You didn't know that? Well, clearly information gathering _is_ a skill of yours," Lady Camicazi said, approvingly. "But yes, I was spying on your little… conversation with Hiccup. _Why_ the two of you cannot just… _accept_ that you love each other and be done with it." Lady Camicazi said, shaking her head.

"Well, I can't be sure—I mean, I just… I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me and that I don't love," Astrid said. "Of course, that rules Snotlout out, but I still have to attend the ball with him."

"And Hiccup?"

"Well of course I love him." Astrid said.

Lady Camicazi was silent for a moment while gazing at her. "You're not sure he returns your feelings."

Astrid opened her mouth, but closed it.

"Dear _Lord_, this whole time I thought the problem was with you—I mean, it is, but I thought it was _you _that didn't…" She shook her head. "I didn't expect you to be so… _think headed._ He does love you!"

"I know," Astrid said, defensively, "I know he cares for me. I would have to be a fool not to notice. I just… it's hard to convince myself, that's all."

"A handsome rich young lord is head over heels for you, would do anything for you, would die for you, and you want more clarification," the woman shook her head again. "I must return to Tadfield and inform Hiccup of this—looks like the poor boy must work even harder—"

"No!" Astrid said, grabbing Lady Camicazi's hand.

She let out a yell as her arm was twisted behind her back, her face against the brush.

"Do _not_, _ever_ do that again," Lady Camicazi hissed in her ear, "For your own safety." She released Astrid, who turned around, rubbing her arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough; Reflexes. When you've been in as many tight places as I've been you don't even think anymore."

"It's alright…" Astrid mumbled.

"I'll be teaching you some of it—I leaned quite a bit when I was young, I had just joined the service and was escorting traders to Asia."

"Really? What was it like there?"

"Beautiful. Unlike anything I've seen. I'll have to see that you travel. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Astrid said, her eyes widening.

"Well then, after your training we'll go on an expedition." Lady Camicazi said, smiling broadly, "We can go anywhere you want."

The two women began to walk back towards the house. "Have you traveled to many places?" Astrid asked, looking up at the taller woman.

Lady Camicazi grinned, leaning close to her, "_Everywhere."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**To be continued…**_

**I'd say the ball will be in about two chapters. Probably. It felt weird that Hiccup wasn't in this chapter, though. He will be in the next chapter. Probably.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review with your answer and what you thought ;)**

**fT**


	23. Chapter 23

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Three**

**WORDS: 1,985 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD, AND SOMEWHAT OF A WARNING: This chapter is full fluff. Fun to write but utterly cliché, just to warn you. After this chapter things will get all fun and dramaticy again :) **

**As always, please enjoy!**

Astrid sighed as she sank into the hot water.

She hated Lady Camicazi. It was plain and simple. She _hated _the woman. She was no longer sure if the woman was in fact a woman. She seemed more demonic than human.

Astrid had never been physically pushed in her whole life. Not like this. It seemed that when Lady Camicazi wanted to train her, it was to the Service's standards.

And now Astrid's muscles screamed and ached. Astrid closed her eyes, breathing in the steamy air. She disliked having to bathe at Tadfield Estate, but there was no getting around it. She could not return to Rowenbourne just to bathe. And she still had lessons with Hiccup later.

After some soaking, Astrid scrubbed herself clean and sank below the surface, holding her breath. She stayed as long as she could, to try to clear her mind. When she was unable to succeed, she broke the surface, breathing hard, her face burning from the warm water.

Memories of when Lady Camicazi called on her family kept flashing through her mind. It was only yesterday, but it seemed so long ago. Perhaps it was because Astrid had realized her own doubts.

She stood up and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a robe and wrapping herself in it. She walked across the large room, automatically stepping on her tip toes to save her feet from the ice cold slabs of stone that covered the floor, and sat in front of the mirror, tugging a brush through her tangled hair. She did not bother with make-up.

Getting dressed in an outfit that was left for her, she stood in front of the mirror again. She had not bothered with her hair, leaving it down. She could feel its wetness slowly sinking through the fabric on her back.

She sighed and left the room.

She spotted Hiccup before he saw her. She walked up to him, waiting patiently for him to notice her. He had his nose in a book, and when he finally looked up, she was pleased to see that he almost dropped it in surprise.

"Astrid!" he exclaimed, "I didn't see you there!" he looked at her, taking in her wet hair, making her wish she had not left it down.

She touched a lock. "I was too lazy to put it up," she mumbled apologetically.

Hiccup shook his head. "Trust me, it is fine the way it is."

She smiled, but frowned when took in his words. She was about to retort when Hiccup began speaking again. "We should head for the library."

"Library?"

"Camicazi may be better at teaching the physical side of training, but no one could be a better teacher of the intellectual side than me," he said, smiling boastfully. He held out his arm, which she took.

The library was massive. She had never seen so many books. "Many of these," Hiccup explained, "Came with the house, and some were brought over before I arrived. If you think this is impressive you should see the library at our main estate. My mother loved books." He added quietly.

Astrid looked at him sharply, noting his tone and the use of past tense.

"Well," Hiccup said, shaking his head, "Let's get started. I've already picked out a few books for you to study from. As much as it's important to tone your body to ride—and to ride itself, it is also important to learn the history about dragons. Especially if you're to…" he trailed off. "Well, a lady of the Haddock family should be well versed."

Astrid smiled. "I'm not a lady of the Haddock family yet." She said, her voice teasing.

He flushed, "Can't blame a bloke for trying."

She grinned at him, and was pleased when he returned her grin.

They walked to a table and sat down. She noticed that there were a few servants milling around the library, but ignored them and focused on the books that Hiccup placed in front of her. They were all large dusty books that look ancient. She almost felt guilty touching them.

"Here," Hiccup said, opened the first one and pointing at a diagram. "Let's begin here."

It was dry work, but Astrid had to admit necessary. There was a whole book on the hierarchy of the Haddock Family. Quite a few on the breeding of dragons, something she realized the Haddock Family was famous for. "No one breeds dragons better than the Haddocks," Hiccup had said.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, after a few hours, "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asked, not looking up from his book.

"How do you feel about me?"

He looked up at her in surprise, and Astrid felt a twinge of guilt at the shocked look on his face. "How do I feel? Surely you know that by now."

Astrid shrugged.

His face darkened slightly. "Camicazi mentioned this," he said, sounding somewhat put off and little irritated.

Astrid frowned, feeling agitated herself at that bit of information. _Of course she did._

"Look," Hiccup said, scooting his chair closer to hers. "I want to marry you—I don't care that you are going to the ball with Snotlout—I mean, I _do_ care, but it is only one night."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Astrid said, not bothering to mention that it will appear to everything else that Snotlout and Astrid are to marry if they attend the Haddock ball together.

Hiccup sighed.

"I mean," Astrid said, straightening, "When did you—I mean, if you did….fall in love?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Is that was this is all about?"

"Yes," Astrid mumbled.

"I thought you wanted us to not talk about this stuff anymore," Hiccup laughed, turning back to his book.

She hit in lightly on the arm. "Well, now I want to talk about it."

Hiccup shook his head, chuckling. "You can't have it both ways."

She scowled. Perhaps she was right. "Well, maybe I _will_ marry Snotlout."

Hiccup looked up at her sharply "Why would you say that?"

"Because," she said, looking back at her book, resisting a smirk, "He cares for me."

"_I_ care for you."

"I thought we weren't talking about that." She said snippily.

Hiccup sighed, exasperated, shutting his book. "Alright, let's talk about it."

"When did you fall in love with me?"

Hiccup sighed, "Truthfully? When we first met. Love at first sight. Happy?" he opened his books and continued reading.

Astrid hit his arm.

"What was that for?" Hiccup exclaimed, giving her a shocked look as he rubbed his arm.

"Do you remember when we first met? What I was wearing? Or lack thereof?" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup blushed, glaring at her. "I wasn't talking about that," he said, looking back at his book.

"Then what?" Astrid asked.

"I just—you were—you were so unlike any other girl I have ever known, I couldn't help it," Hiccup said, his face still pink. After a moment, to send her a quick glance. "Now you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"When did _you_ fall in love with me?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Astrid asked, her cheeks heating up.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup said, nudging her playfully, "I told you, it's only fair that you tell me!"

"I don't know," Astrid said desperately, "It happened so slowly, I guess I really knew when I saw…" she trailed off.

The necklace; that was when she knew.

And it wasn't even for her.

"It just happened over a long period of time," she finished, ignoring his puzzled look.

"If you say so," Hiccup said, giving her one last look before returning his attention to his book.

"I do say so," she muttered, looking back at her book. She could not focus her eyes. She could not focus her mind. She glanced at Hiccup through the corner of her eyes. He was still focusing on his book. She found it adorable how intently he was reading. The way his eyes flickered across the page, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

Astrid looked away quickly, "Nothing."

Hiccup returned his attention to his book. Astrid stole a glance his way, but quickly looked away when he looked up to meet her eyes again. "What is it?" He asked again, a chuckle in his voice.

"Nothing," she said, looking back at her book as nonchalantly as she could.

As he returned to his book, still chuckling, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Had she thought that she would have fallen in love with this scrawny boy the first time she met him, she would have called herself mad. But now, looking at him, she could not help but feel she was mad when she did_ not_ love him. How could she have not seen how handsome he was? Or how intelligent and humorous he could be.

"Alright," Hiccup said, shutting his book, "Are you going to tell me what is on your mind or not? Because I doubt it has to do with the history of Gronckles."

Astrid smiled and shut her book, standing and took Hiccup's hand. Pulling him to his feet, she led him behind one of the large bookcases that lined and separated the large room into narrow segments.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, but his face showed what was on his mind.

"Shh…" she said, putting a finger to her lips. She pushed him against the bookcase, quickly looking around to make sure that no wandering servant would happen upon them. When she was satisfied, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, entwining her hands in his.

When they broke apart, he stared at her with a distant look before shaking his head. "What was that for?" He asked, grinning. "What happened to our truce?"

"To hell with our truce," she said, shrugging. "I wanted to kiss you so I did." She frowned, "But don't tell anyone. I don't want my reputation ruined."

He gave her wry smile. "Do not worry my lady, my lips are sealed." He leaned forward and gave returned her kiss, deepening it as he brought his hands to her waist.

"Wait," Astrid said, breaking free, "I don't know if this is such a good idea.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, bringing his head down to kiss her neck.

"Well, I don't think…" she trailed off, finding it hard to think clear thoughts as his hands roamed up her side.

She grabbed his hands she pulled him away, stepping away from him. "This isn't a good idea."

"You started it," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you did not kiss me just to tease."

"A pleasant thought, but no," she said, smiling at him. "I merely wanted to tell you that I have my answer."

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I may be going to the ball with Snotlout, but I want to spend my eternity with you." She said. "I want to marry _you_." She did not see it fit to mention that she was actually answering Lady Camicazi's question.

Hiccup's smile broadened so much that Astrid thought his face may split in half. "So our truce is off?" he asked pleasantly.

"Our truce is off," she answered, standing on her tip toes to kiss his nose.

"Finally," he replied, leaning down to kiss her again.

_**To be continued…**_

**Is this the end? Of course not. How dramatic would that be? Don't worry, there are many chapters more to come. And as I am **_**utterly**_** sick of the corny, sappy, cliché romantic endings the recent chapters have been having, I am happy to say that after this the plot will be moving forward again and the dramatic, upsetting and jaw clenching endings will ensue. Where does that leave Astrid and Hiccup? Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought :)**

**~fT**


	24. Chapter 24

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Four**

**WORDS: 3, 251 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: I don't get this chapter. Except that the drama is back (and so is Astrid being a prick).**

**As always, please enjoy!**

"I really think you should wear this," Astrid's mother said, lifting up a pale pink dress for Astrid to see. "Isn't it pretty?"

The pink dress was pretty, Astrid could not deny, but the white dress was also becoming on her. She liked the way it clung to her bodice and then fell down to her feet.

"You will wear a corset, won't you?" Her mother asked, somewhat warily.

"No," Astrid replied immediately.

"Oh, but they're coming back into fashion!"

"I don't need one," Astrid snapped.

"Fine, just a stay, then," her mother said, grabbing the smaller corset. "I don't see why you can't handle the traditional corset. I'm sure _Selina_ will be wearing something fashionable."

"I like this dress." Astrid replied, still looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was not completely out of fashion, just not quite so ahead of the times like the one that her mother had held up moments before.

"Very well," her mother said, shaking her head. "It is rather pretty," her mother looked at her thoughtfully, "and you look so beautiful in it. I remember when you were just a little girl…" her mother droned on of some memory from Astrid's childhood, but Astrid was not paying attention. She just gazed into the mirror, trying to gauge what Hiccup's reaction would be. Truthfully, she wore this dress because she thought that the boy may find it the most attractive. And it was white. That was always a plus.

"Did you hear me?"

Astrid snapped out of her daydreams and turned to look at her mother. "Beg your pardon?"

"Did you hear me?" her mother asked, tilting her head slightly. "Well, I was asking if Mr. Jorgenson will be coming here directly or if you'll be meeting him at Tadfield Estate."

"Tadfield Estate," Astrid murmured.

That was something Astrid kept failing to calculate into her plans tonight, and by far the most dominating factor of things that could, and most likely will, go terribly wrong. She would have to spend the majority of the night with Snotlout.

Over time she realized, besides his somewhat obnoxious personality, she did not have much against the boy. Now that she had decided to marry Hiccup, and had her parent's blessings for it, there was no need to mindlessly hate Snotlout. He was just an unlucky victim just as she was. _Was_…. She liked being able to use the past tense to describe her predicament. Now the only hurdle was Mrs. Jorgenson. She was sure that Snotlout would recover from a rejected proposal, something she was also sure would occur tonight. In fact, Astrid had no doubt that he would spring back up within days and marry someone like Selina without a second thought. A pity, as Ruffnut often mentioned that her brother had eyes for the auburn beauty.

No, it was Mrs. Jorgenson that Astrid feared. The woman's wrath over the unavoidable rejection was something that Astrid was frightened of. If there was anything Astrid feared above heights, it was Mrs. Jorgenson.

"Goodness," her mother said, interrupting her thoughts again, "I hope you won't be this out of it at the ball. That won't do. You don't feel faint, do you?"

Astrid shook her head, "Just lost in my thoughts."

Astrid's mother looked at her carefully. Astrid knew that her mother had the firm concept that _thinking_ was not appropriate for a young lady and that whenever Astrid was 'lost in her thoughts' it was no good.

"Well, I suppose we should be leaving, shouldn't we?" Astrid said, lifting her dress up slightly as she left the room, her mother following.

Arriving at Tadfield Estate gave Astrid a strange sense, deep in the back of her mind. Arriving that first day by carriage, when she struck up the deal with Lord Haddock, had been strange indeed. That had been unnerving and unsettling. But this was evens stranger.

The manor looked more like a palace. Lighted up and illuminated in the night.

"It's beautiful!" her mother gasped, looking out the window. "Isn't it beautiful dear?" her mother was tugging at her father's sleeve.

When they arrived, Astrid was deeply disappointed to find that Snotlout had been waiting for her at the steps. Completely taken aback, she forgot her manners and walked right up to him, staring. "What are you doing out here?" she demanded, disappointed that she did not have a chance to see Hiccup before her nightmare of a night began.

He sent her a dashing grin, "Waiting for you, my princess."

She frowned. Astrid only like cute talk when it came from Hiccup, mainly because the lanky boy managed to pull it off somehow, or perhaps it was his inability to pull it off that made it so endearing.

She forced a smile and took his arm as he led her in. "I've only been in here a few times," he said. "It's quite spectacular, isn't it? You're acquainted with my cousins, the Haddocks, aren't you?"

"Yes, somewhat," Astrid murmured. This was the first time she entered the front of the manor with it so elegantly presented, and she was soaking in every moment of it. One day, she would be lady of this manor. One day, she would be lady of every Haddock establishment.

She felt almost guilty for Snotlout's eagerness.

As they entered an exceptionally large room, which Astrid quickly recognized as the reception room, the loud noise and the heat of multiple people crammed into a small space hit her, and she was thankful that she brought a fan. She could see into farther rooms that there were many people milling from room to room. She could even hear music where the dancing was being held place.

She saw Lord Haddock speaking with someone, and near them, Hiccup.

She resisted the urge to wave at him. He, however, gave her a small smile.

Astrid and Snotlout made their way to Lord Haddock, who, upon noticing them, excused himself from the man he was speaking to and bowed stiffly, Snotlout returning the bow and Astrid gave a low curtsy.

"Mr. Jorgensen, Miss Astrid, what a pleasure that you could come tonight."

"Of course uncle," Snotlout said, straightening. "Thank you for your generous invitation.

Astrid murmured her thanks, thankful that she was not required to look the older man in the eye. She did not want to know what he was thinking of her, coming to his own ball with another man other than his son. What did he think of her? She risked a glance but saw that he was merely looking at Snotlout, his expression cleared of any emotion.

After the painful conversation, Astrid and Snotlout wondered through the crowd. "Are you hungry?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid was going to reply that she was far too nervous and uncomfortable to eat but she noticed the hungry expression on his face and replied that she was famished.

It was not until they, along with most of the guests, went into the ballroom that Astrid really wished she had not agreed to come to the ball with Snotlout. She had not calculated that she would have to _dance_ with him. She knew it was to be expected, but Astrid was not fond of dancing. Unless, of course, it was with Hiccup. Not that she had ever danced with the boy, but at least with Hiccup, she could mess up as much as she wanted to and the two could laugh over her antics. With Snotlout there could be no mistakes.

"You look beautiful," Snotlout said as the music started.

"Thank you," Astrid murmured again, looking at her feet, concentrating.

"You look distracted," Snotlout said, "Are you feeling ill?"

"No," Astrid said hurriedly, "I'm just not a skilled dancer."

Snotlout grinned, "I happen to be an excellent dancer. I'll teach you."

Astrid smiled, but then, to her horror, the song changed to a faster beat, a dance with multiple partners.

"Good luck—" but she was already onto the next person, Snotlout's words fading away.

The person, she realized with growing relief, was _Hiccup. _

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, smirking at her.

"_You're_ enjoying this, aren't you?" Astrid snapped as they circled each other, their hands touching between them.

"Only with the thought that after tonight you'll be all mine." Hiccup whispered.

"And you mine," she whispered back as she switched back to Snotlout.

"You seem more refined since the last time we spoke," Snotlout said. "My mother will be pleased."

"I'm sure she will be," Astrid murmured, not mentioning that the woman will be quite _dis_pleased when she finds out that Astrid picked her nephew over her son.

"Yes," Snotlout said, nodding, "I was wondering, if, after this dance you could spare—"

But Astrid had already switched off to Hiccup. "You're a better dancer than I thought you would be," Astrid told Hiccup.

"I told you, didn't I?" he said. "By the way, later tonight I want to—"

"—a few moments in private?" Snotlout finished when she switched back to him.

"Of course," Astrid nodded, not quite paying attention.

"—Have a few moments alone," Hiccup said when she switched back to him. Her mind was now reeling with the two conversations, suddenly realizing what she was promising both boys. She nodded, and was quite relieved when the song slowed to a halt. She was still with Hiccup, and he did not let go of her hand. Kissing it quickly, he let go, allowing her to return to Snotlout.

If Snotlout had noticed the kiss, he made no indication of it. Taking her hand, he led her away towards a group of people he told her he wanted to introduce her to.

The rest of the night oozed by with a sickening disregard to her comfort level; she had to be introduced to many people, had to act as if she did not mind Snotlout holding her hand, or placing a hand on the small of her back as he led her places. She did not eat anything, but could not have even if she were hungry. She felt almost sick.

She felt guilty. She should not, she tried to tell herself. She had already agreed on accompanying Snotlout to this ball before she truly fell in love with Hiccup, and far before she decided to marry him. She could not help it.

But she still felt an immense pit in her stomach whenever her thoughts strayed to Hiccup or to Snotlout, which, considering she never left the man's side, was constant.

There was a moment, however, in which Snotlout was called away by his mother. The woman had sent Astrid a menacing look that warned her to stay where she was and not follow them. Astrid did not need to be told twice. She saw Snotlout speaking to a group of men, and, she realized with a jolt, Lady Camicazi. She had never seen the woman looking so elegant and lady like. There was a rather large man standing next to her with his hand on her lower back. Astrid assumed this must be her husband.

Her vision was suddenly blocked, everything darkening and all she could see where cracks of light through fingers pressed against her eyes.

"Hiccup," she muttered, tearing the hand away as she turned to glare at him.

"You didn't even give a chance to say 'guess who'," he grumbled, but he winked at her and then, casually, "Will you take a stroll with me in the gardens, dear lady?"

Astrid smiled, turning to see that Snotlout and his mother were still deeply engrossed with a man with a tall top hat at the other side of the room. "Sure," she said, turning back to Hiccup.

If Snotlout came back before she did she would just tell him that she became famished and went to relieve herself of her hunger.

Astrid and Hiccup slipped out easily, and, as far as she could tell, without anyone noticing. The cool air hit her and sent a shiver down her spine.

It was eerily familiar.

She moved into step with him, stepping close so he could put his jacket around her shoulders and hug her close to him.

"You know, the last time we took a stroll outside together at night, after a ball," Hiccup began, "You cruelly tore out my heart."

Astrid halted, and turned to him with a death glare in her eyes. "You really want to bring that up now?"

"No," he shook his head, smiling. "I was just observing, that's all."

"Well, stop," she muttered.

"I can't," he said, looking at her as they stopped. "You're just too beautiful."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I can't pull that off, can I?" he asked.

"No," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Worth a shot," he shrugged, grinning. His grin fell as he looked at her seriously. "I do think you are breathtakingly beautiful, however."

She smiled at him.

"And," he continued, "I have this for you."

It was then that Astrid realizing that they were standing next to a wall in the garden that came up to their waist. On it was a box.

"Don't tell me this was all an elaborate plan to get me out here for a _present_," she laughed.

Hiccup grinned again, "You caught me." He reached for the box and took it gingerly, opening it quickly and shutting it, as if checking to make sure the contents were still there. After he did so, he took a deep breath. "Astrid," he began, "I… I know that we've had a few rough spots, I mean—a lot, considering tha—" she gave him a hard look. "What I mean is," he cleared his throat, "When I found out that my father was considering marrying me off the Hofferson daughter, I was horrified. But that was only because I was falling in love with you," he added quickly, "And I didn't know you were the Hofferson daughter. But when I did find out that you were the Hoff—that you were _you_, I mean," he looked flustered. "I was really happy," he said finally. "Anyway, I made you this," he opened the box and Astrid looked in, blinking a few moments to adjust her eyes enough to see what was inside.

It was the necklace.

It was more breathtaking than Astrid had remembered, and she felt her heart swell and constrict at the same time looking at it.

It was for her.

She looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "You _made_ this?" she asked, not quite believing it.

He nodded, "I hope you like it."

"Hiccup, it's not about liking or not liking it," she said, reaching out and touching the large blue stones carefully, "It's absolutely amazing."

"Do you want to try it on?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to," she said, turning around, "Although I will have to remember to take it off before I return to Snotlout. I know he's a bit dim but I have to give him some credit."

"He would notice," Hiccup mused as he laid the heavy necklace against her chest, his finger trailing on her collarbone and around to the back of her neck as he clasped the necklace together. "There," he said, as she turned around to face him. He took a step back to observe her, looking her up and down. He smiled, "You are so beautiful."

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"Fine, ravishing then," he said.

She did not have the heart to glare at him. She touched her necklace, trying to look down to see it but was unable to.

Suddenly, like a itch, a thought formed in her mind, faint, distant, until she began working out the details faster than she could stop herself. "This, you made this for me, correct?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"But you made this _before_ you found out I was the Hofferson daughter," she said, looking at him carefully.

He frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I saw it in the smithy," she said flatly.

He blanched. "What? I mean, that… that ruins the gift," he muttered, "What's the point in surprising someone if they already know what it is?"

She regarded him coolly. "You made this for the Hofferson daughter."

"Which is you," he said.

"No," she corrected, "You didn't know it was me then. You made this for whoever the daughter was. So if _I_ were not the Hofferson daughter, you would be giving this necklace to someone else."

"I," Hiccup opened his mouth but shut it, looking at her with a strange expression. "I… I suppose that's true. But, I made it with you in mind."

"How reassuring," she muttered, reaching back and unclasping the necklace, handing it over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking it.

"Giving it back. I don't want it."

"Don't want it?" Hiccup asked, completely baffled, as he stared at her. "What do you mean, you don't want it?"

"I don't want something that wasn't meant for me!" she said, her voice rising slightly.

Hiccup didn't say anything for a moment. "But… that doesn't matter anymore, I mean, it _is_ for you, so why can't—"

"You were prepared to give that to whoever you were supposed to marry," she said, "Whether or not it was me was irrelevant."

Hiccup stared at her. "Oh no, _don't _do this. It's the Jorgenson ball all over again. Are we _seriously _going to go through this again?" When she didn't say anything he continued, "Look, I _want_ you to have this," he thrust the necklace at her again, with the air of someone who was suddenly disgusted with what they were holding.

She shook her head, her lips pressed into a thin line.

He scowled at her before throwing the necklace into the box. "Fine," he said, "Don't take it." He took a deep breath. "You think you are the only one who feels that way? You think it didn't… you think it was easy for me thinking that you may have to marry Snotlout? _Snotlout?_" he stared at her. "I was so scared of loosing you that I…" he shook his head, stepped forward, and drew her into a kiss that was far unlike any other they had had.

She found herself with her hands in his hair, without remembering when she had put them there, and the fact that she did not care. His hands found her waist and drew her flush against him.

It was perfect.

Until there was a lout roar and Astrid found herself standing alone as Snotlout landed a punch directly in Hiccup's face.

_**To be continued…**_

**I liked the ending to this chapter. **

**Question of the week: "Who's going to kick the most ass?" You can say Astrid.**

**Question of the week 2: "Do you think that the argument between Hiccup and Astrid is just a spat or a foreshadow of worse to come?"**

**I'm curious about your answers. Plus I miss questions of the week. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	25. Chapter 25

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Five**

**WORDS: 2,476 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry it's late, I moved so things got a little hectic. **

**As always, please enjoy!**

Astrid stumbled back a few steps in shock. Her mind reeled until she finally registered what had just happened.

"Snotlout!" She exclaimed as the man lunged toward Hiccup, who seemed to gather the situation, spinning around and ducking a second punch. She winced, taking another step as Hiccup caught Snotlout around the middle, knocking him onto the ground, after which Snotlout managed to land a hit on Hiccup's left eye.

"Stop!" she shouted, lunging forward herself but spun around when something caught her wrist.

She stared into the violet eyes of Lady Camicazi.

"Camicazi!" Astrid said, forgetting titles in her panic. "We've got to stop them!"

"We?" the women replied. "I'm afraid that would be quite useless. Besides, you would get that lovely dress ruined. No, it would be best to let them settle this."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid tried to pull herself out of Lady Camicazi's grip, but the woman held firm.

"Don't you think—" Lady Camicazi paused as her eyes flittered towards the two boys, who were now standing dangerously close to a fountain. "—it would hurt their pride if a mere girl—nay, a _lady_ stopped them?"

"Why?" Astrid exclaimed, looking at the women with frustration.

Lady Camicazi looked coolly at Astrid, before letting go of her wrist. "Fine—but don't get your dress—"

Astrid did not wait to hear what came next; she turned on her heel and ran towards the boys. She was going to clobber the both of them. They would _pay_ for acting so immature and ungentlemanly.

She reached out to grab Hiccup's shoulder and shrieked in surprise as he spun and shot his arm out. She fell backwards, his fist just missing her face. She managed a glimpse of his horrified face as she landed on her backside. This pause gave Snotlout the chance to land a hard punch in Hiccup's stomach.

"Alright," Lady Camicazi was suddenly right behind Astrid, "This has got to end—we're getting an audience." The woman stepped forward and grabbed both the boys by the shoulder and gave a hard _push_.

There was a loud splash as the two boys fell into the fountain. As they spluttered in surprise, Lady Camicazi stepped onto the ledge, looking down at them with a murderous look. "This is enough! You're acting like children! This is not how to solve this. Now, I am completely willing to orchestrate how to go about figuring how to—"

Astrid stood up, brushing off her dress. Lady Camicazi turned to look at her, waiting for her to say something. Astrid merely looked at Snotlout and Hiccup, before turned and walking towards the mansion.

She heard Hiccup call her name, and then a few shouts and another scuffle before she heard Lady Camicazi's voice raise up and the noise quieted down.

As she entered the brightly lit ballroom, ignoring the inquisitive looks of the few people following her in, she looked for her parents.

She wanted to leave.

She was furious.

She knew she should not be—at least not with Hiccup. Snotlout hit _him_, not the other way around, and yet, all she could feel was guilt. Guilt that she led Snotlout into believing that she liked him—that she may even want to marry him. And with Hiccup… perhaps she was still upset about the necklace, but she could not even think about him without her hand curling into a fist. It gave her a reason to be angry with him.

She had just exited the ballroom and entered a quieter less inhabited room when she heard her name. She turned to see Hiccup approaching her quietly, his face pale and beginning to show the signs of the fight. His eye was already starting to swell shut. "Astrid, are you alright? I'm so sorry I took a swing at you—I was just—"

She turned and tried to walk faster but Hiccup grabbed her wrist.

The people in the room were looking at the now, what with the shouting and Hiccup soaking wet, so Hiccup quickly pulled her into the large hallway and into an empty room. "Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"Why? Why did you have to fight him?"

Hiccup stared at her. "You do remember he hit _me_ first, right?"

"That's doesn't matter," she said, "It wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, my face is really agreeing with you," he said, wincing as he spoke.

"You didn't have to hit back," she retorted. "Snotlout invited _me_ to the ball. He thought I was going to say yes to a proposal—"

"_Did_ he propose to you?" Hiccup asked sharply.

"No," Astrid said, haltingly, "But I'm sure he was going to. He almost did some time ago. Still, you can't blame him for being upset."

"Why is it you never take my side?" Hiccup asked, looking thoroughly affronted and Astrid wondered for a moment if she should have just dropped the subject.

"I do take your side," Astrid said, "When I agree with you."

"Which is never," Hiccup finished.

"That's not true—"

"Maybe you were right," Hiccup said, shaking his head, "About us not being a good match—"

"There's nothing we can do about it anymore," Astrid hissed angrily, feeling tears threaten her eyes. She would _not_ cry. "Both our parents have started planning the wedding." Suddenly everything felt as though the ground was slipping away from her feet.

She would not cry.

Hiccup looked at her calmly. "Right, forgot about that."

Astrid wanted to tell him that there was nothing to forget. That they loved each other and would marry and be together forever, but she could not bring herself to say anything. She felt like a hypocrite. Not moments ago she was saying the same things to Hiccup. Did he feel this way when she spoke such harsh words to him? Frustration began to override her. "Is that how you really feel?" she asked. "Is marrying me going to be such a chore?"

"You're the one who not long ago said she didn't want to marry _me_," Hiccup exclaimed.

"I had a reason!" she shot back.

"There," he said, pointing at her, "That, right there. Why do you always seek out reasons for us not to be together?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. So she shut it. He was right. She _did_ search out reasons for them not to be together. It was not that she did not love him. Her heart ached every moment they were not together. But it also ached every moment they were. "Perhaps we are just not meant to be together," she said softly.

From the look on Hiccup's face, she might as well have slapped him. "Perhaps not," he said, finally, but his voice was tight, betraying his emotions.

"Do you think I should marry Snotlout?" she asked.

Hiccup stared at her, "Are you honestly asking my opinion on that?"

Astrid smirked, "Well, if I'm not going to marry you I'll probably end up marrying him. I wonder what our children will look like."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, forcing down a smile, "You're killing me."

"I know," Astrid said, reaching out and taking his hand. "What will we do?"

Hiccup looked at her hand for a long time before looking at her. "I love you," he said, "I want to marry you. But I don't know how this can work the way it is. Neither of us can seem to trust the other."

Astrid took a deep breath. "So… what will we tell our parents?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't _want_ to tell them anything. But if we're having reservations…"

Astrid nodded. "So I guess the wedding's off?"

Hiccup sighed, his face suddenly looking weary. "I guess so. If that's what you want."

"That's not fair," Astrid said sharply, "It's what you want too."

Hiccup looked her in the eyes. "I don't think either of us wants it. At least, I hope neither of us wants it."

Astrid nodded again. "I should find my parents; I think I should go now." She turned to leave but hesitated, "If I marry Snotlout," she said, "Please don't come to the wedding."

Hiccup cracked a wry smile. "If I come it's only for one reason; to win you back."

She smiled at him before leaving to find her parents.

Her parents, thankfully, seemed to notice the weariness in her when she finally found them, and agreed to leave the ball early. She was most relieved. As she was leaving, she found her arm tugged and turned to see Lady Camicazi standing behind her. "A word?" the woman asked.

"I really must go," Astrid said, pulling her arm away from the Duchess's grasp.

Lady Camicazi took a step back and looked at her worriedly. "I will call on you tomorrow then," she said.

Astrid gave a short nod and turned, wishing to leave as soon as possible and feel the comfort of her own bed.

Sleep came to her fast that night and she did not wake until nearly noon the next day.

When she did, she kept her eyes closed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to grasp the edges of sleep that still dangled in front of her. But alas, it was too late. Throwing the covers off as she slid out and proceeded to dress, choosing a simple gown and walking shoes.

She needed to get fresh air.

It took every ounce of control not to walk the well trodden path to Tadfield Estate. Instead, she walked towards the field of a nearby farm, and enjoyed the scenery for several hours, not returning until the early evening.

She heard her mother's voice before she saw her, rushing out into the garden and towards her, looking flush in the face and quite beside herself. "Where have you been? You have a guest! Been here for nearly an _hour_, can you believe? Look at your hem! Caked in mud! Where did you go?"

"A guest?" Astrid asked, before realizing that Lady Camicazi had promised to call on her today. Cursing quietly under her breath, she rushed inside and into the parlor.

Lady Camicazi stood up, smiling at her, "Such a pleasure to see you, Miss Hofferson."

"And you, Your Grace," Astrid said, curtsying.

Lady Camicazi looked directly at Astrid's mother, "If I may have a word in private with your daughter…"

"Of course," the woman said, curtsying and leaving, but not before she sent Astrid a worried look.

"Well," Lady Camicazi said, sitting down, "At least you have _some_ decorum. Though as for what you're wearing…"

"I went for a walk," Astrid said simply, sitting down. "I forgot you were coming today."

"Clearly," Lady Camicazi paused, glancing up at the ceiling. "And now that we have this… fine room to ourselves, I would love to know exactly what happened last night between my cousin and yourself."

Astrid stiffened. "I would rather not say."

Lady Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "My dear girl… I could not sleep last night in both worry and curiosity, and, as you know, anything that affects a person's health directly such as that must be of grave importance. Now, you really _must_ tell me what happened. Otherwise I will have to come up with such unimaginable answers that it really would be quite simpler to just say it yourself."

Astrid frowned at the woman, her heart sinking. A part of her, however, was somewhat relieved that the woman was so persistent. Perhaps talking was what she needed. "I… we… Hiccup—Mr. Haddock and myself have broken off our engagement."

Lady Camicazi's face made no indication of any movement. "Well," she said at last, "I was not expecting that."

Astrid looked at her hands, the words hitting her slowly. Until now she had forced herself to push the thoughts out of her head; they were too painful to think about.

"I must say, your relationship has certainly had its ups and downs. What made you decide to call off the engagement?"

"Hiccup did." Astrid said.

Lady Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

"It was my fault," Astrid said, "But he called off the engagement."

"Still, surely this is not something that the two of you can work out? I would hate to see your relationship with the young man ruined over a petty argument."

"It wasn't a petty argument," Astrid said, her voice rising slightly, "We just can't get along."

Lady Camicazi gazed at her thoughtfully. "When I first married my husband, it was not until the birth of my first child, when he took the child into his arms, that I thought 'perhaps I could love this man'. There are few in this world that has the chance to marry the man they love. Don't throw that away because of your differences."

Astrid did not look up from her hands. She did not want the woman to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"It seems that I cannot persuade you. And Hiccup is not to be reckoned with. He refused to see me this morning." Lady Camicazi sighed. "I suppose there is only one thing to do."

"And what is that?" Astrid asked, finally looking up into Lady Camicazi's eyes.

Lady Camicazi smiled, "To turn you into a true lady, my dear. I think it is high time you are properly educated. Come with me to Birchton. I cannot promise that I will always be present, what with my duties and such, but I can promise that you will receive the very best education possible, and be introduced to the highest of society."

Astrid stared at the woman. Leave Ervenshire? But perhaps Lady Camicazi was right. Perhaps this was what she needed.

"Do you accept my invitation?" Lady Camicazi asked.

Astrid set her jaw, "I do."

**END OF PART 1**

**Questions:**

**1. Did you think this chapter/first part of the story was going to end up like this?**

**2. What is your overall thought of the story so far?**

**3. What would you change and why. **

**4. What do you think will happen next in Hiccup and Astrid's relationship? **

**My reasons for ending part 1 here: too much drama. I think the characters need a break to realize how much they need each other. Also, Astrid needed time to grow as a person to deserve Hiccup. There, I said it. **

**Personally I'm excited for the next part, but I will admit that I was nervous about posting this chapter, as I'm sure there will be those who might not like the turn this story has taken, but I would love to hear your answers to those questions and anything else you would like to say, so feel free to review and I will try to respond as soon as possible. **

**Thanks so much for reading the first part of this story!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	26. Chapter 26

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Six**

**WORDS: 3,040 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This chapter is early to make up for the last one being so late. Also, I finished it early and couldn't wait till Thursday ;P **

**As always, please enjoy!**

"Your embroidery is quite exquisite, Miss Hofferson."

Astrid glanced up at the woman sitting across from her. "Why thank you, Lady Vinora." She returned eye gaze upon the intricate work.

"I will be ever so sad when you return to Ervenshire Miss Hofferson; Esherridge Estate will be quite ordinary with you gone."

"I believe Lady Camicazi to be quite anything but ordinary," Astrid laughed. The breeze was picking up now, catching her skirts and playing with it as she sat. It was a hot summer day and Astrid was thankful for the shade the gazebo cast over them.

"Well, that is certainly true, but she is not a true lady such as you. Simple and beautiful, _that_ is what every man strives for. Tell me, have you thought of marriage yet?"

"I am nearly twenty years old; marriage is constantly on my mind, though I have begun to think that it will never have me on its mind," Astrid replied with a wry smile.

"I find it hard to believe that would be true." Lady Vinora took a sip of tea, "I heard tell of many a disappointed young man who vied for your affections. Tell, Miss Astrid, do you enjoy breaking hearts?"

Astrid laughed, "Oh I should think it a hobby of mine. Nay, I have but one man I wish to marry, but he will not have me, so I am afraid I end up an old maid."

"Nonsense. There is no reason you should not marry. It is unseemly for a woman to be too picky. Choose the most gentlemanly and wealthiest man and be happy for it." Lady Vinora narrowed her eyes, peering into the distance. "That is a strange bird, do you not think?"

Astrid paused from her embroidery to glance up at the sky, seeing a dark shape head towards them. It was still in the distance, far too small to see any details, but Astrid knew immediately that it was a dragon. "I do not know," she lied, turning back to her work. "I suppose it is just a crow."

Lady Vinora harrumphed.

Astrid glanced up again to see the dragon coming closer, now it was diving behind the manor, and Astrid could see a few details of its design. Within a few moments, she instantly recognized it. "I believe Lady Camicazi will be arriving soon," she said nonchalantly, finally returning her attention to her work.

"About time. It is unnatural how long that woman spends away from her home." Lady Vinora sniffed, glancing at the small sandwiches on the table.

Within ten minutes Astrid heard a shout from across the grounds, and saw that the woman mentioned was walking towards them at quickly, wearing expensive riding clothes. "There you are," Lady Camicazi said as she neared, stopping in front of them, "Stop that ridiculous excuse of a hobby, I am afraid we have work to do."

"A lady does not work," Lady Vinora said primly.

"To be sure," Lady Camicazi agreed, not glancing at the older woman, "Still, Miss Hofferson, I have urgent news to tell you. My uncle will be calling on us next week."

Astrid's eyes widened, "Lord Haddock?"

"Yes," Lady Camicazi said impatiently. "And what's more, he will be bringing his son."

Astrid nearly dropped her stitching in surprise.

"So I am throwing a party to introduce them to Birchton society," Lady Camicazi said.

"A party?" Lady Vinora said, leaning forward excitedly, "Oh how splendid."

"Yes, _indeed_," Lady Camicazi agreed impatiently, "Well, Astrid, may I have a word? In private?" she added, glancing at Lady Vinora, who looked affronted.

"Of course," Astrid said, laying her embroidery gently on the table and stood up, walking into the sunlight and down a stretch to the shade of the trees.

"You will be alright, won't you?" Lady Camicazi asked.

"Why would I not be?"

"Well, you have not seen Hiccup in two years; it would be understandable if you were a little nervous."

Astrid said nothing, glancing at her hands. "What if he doesn't remember me?" she asked finally.

Lady Camicazi rolled her eyes, smacking Astrid lightly on the arm. "For someone as intelligent as you are you can be incredibly _thick_ sometimes." She shook her head, "I want you to plan the party. Everyone will be expecting you to do so. Your parties are always such a success…"

Astrid grinned, "You just don't put enough thought into them."

"I'd rather…" the duchess trailed off. "Well I should be returning to the house. Henry doesn't like it when I'm gone for too long, thinks I'll overstrain myself."

"Well you did give birth less than a month ago," Astrid reminded her.

"So _don't_ mention to him that I took Moonsting for a ride," Lady Camicazi said, "Or he'll have my head. He takes his job as my husband a tad bit too seriously if you ask me."

Astrid laughed as they headed back towards the gazebo, where Lady Vinora was attempting to appear as though she did _not_ try to overhear what they were saying. "She should not be up and about," Lady Vinora said as they watched Lady Camicazi return to the manor, "In her condition? Think of the child."

"A little fresh air would do her good. After all the time spent indoors the last few months," Astrid said, picking up her embroidery and returning her attention to it. Lady Camicazi's fifth pregnancy proved to be her most difficult, resulting in months of bed rest. Astrid had few fond memories of the time considering that Lady Camicazi was increasingly difficult to deal with, her temper fairing at any misgiving and the fact that Astrid was forced to entertain her day and night. But even Astrid had to admit that it was all worth it when she held little Elizabeth in her arms for the first time.

"Astrid!"

She looked up to see a small grey pony plod its way towards her, and smiled, "Looks like we have another visitor."

Lady Vinora sighed.

There were two children on the pony's back, and the creature was being led by a handsome boy of nine. "Henry," Astrid said, smiling, "Taking your brother's for a walk?"

"Wanted to bring Charlotte but Father said she was too little." Henry said, frowning as he and the pony came to a halt.

"My, what a disgusting dog!" Lady Vinora interrupted, turning her nose indignantly.

The dog was in truth a small dragon, which lay sleeping on the eldest of the two on the pony's back. Astrid bit back a smirk at Lady Vinora's remark. She enjoyed watching the ignorance of the people around her when dragons were concerned. It was entertaining to say the least to know something that they did not.

Henry looked very close to retorting something but only turned and gave his younger brothers a warning look.

"How old is little Charlotte now?" Lady Vinora asked, sending the small dragon a reproachful look.

"Three," Henry answered.

"Hmm… Well I hope your mother and father begin her studies at an early age. It wouldn't do for her to turn out like your mother."

Henry frowned, looking very cross. "There's nothing wrong with my mother," he said.

Astrid placed her embroidery on the table, standing up. "Lady Vinora, I am very afraid that I will have to end our visit a little short. I think it would be best for me to accompany the boys back to the manor."

"Indeed," Lady Vinora said. "Well, I'm very sorry we could not spend more time together; Due visit Fellsdoon sometime dear, next week perhaps."

"I will put it on my agenda to call on you," Astrid said, curtsying. She walked over to Henry, "Let's go."

"I can take care of them myself," he said.

Astrid gave him a short look and he finally consented, bowing to Lady Vinora as he, the pony with his brothers, and Astrid made their way back towards the manor.

"There's nothing wrong with my mother," he repeated when they were out of earshot of the old lady.

"I know that. But she's entitled to her opinion, however silly and pretentious as it may be."

"Is it okay that you left her there?" Henry asked.

"Oh Henry," she said, wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders, "I am so happy you came by, I was just _itching _for an excuse to leave. She won't leave right away anyway. She always stays far beyond her invitation. I'll send a servant to usher her to her coach."

"She is rather taxing to be around," the boy agreed.

"An old bat through and through," Astrid said. She turned and flashed Granville and William a grin, which they returned. Astrid reached out and scratched Hopper under the chin. Hopper was a Terrible Terror that was, in all aspects, the lap dog of the family. The children adored him and brought him on all their adventures, although he slept through nearly all of them.

"Did you see Elizabeth this morning?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Henry said, "She does not do much though."

"No, not much at all," Astrid agreed.

"But I could look at her all day," Henry continued. "And when she's old enough I'll teach her to walk, and play and all sorts of things."

The children enjoyed the pregnancy immensely as it allowed them to spend long periods of time with their mother, whom they rarely saw on any other occasion. For this the birth of their little sister was extraordinarily special, and Charlotte and Henry were especially pleased with the addition of a sister.

"You're a good older brother," Astrid said. She looked over her shoulder. Lady Vinora was still sitting under the Gazebo. Astrid doubted she would leave for hours. She better send a servant soon. There was nothing Lady Camicazi disliked more, among other things, than a guest that lingered past their invitation. And Lady Camicazi disliked Lady Vinora to begin with.

"Did you hear that Lord Haddock is coming?" Henry asked. "I only found out a little while ago. Father told me."

Astrid felt her heart contract again. "Henry," she asked, "Have you ever met your cousin Hiccup?"

"Oh yes," Henry replied, "He used to visit us often. He stopped when…" he trailed off. He did not need to finish.

He stopped when Astrid Hofferson came to live with them.

They walked in silence until they reached the manor.

"I have to take them back to the stables," Henry said. "We have to return Nelly."

Astrid nodded. "Be careful!" she called out as Henry led the pony and his two brothers away.

She was about to enter the doors when she heard her name called. A very familiar voice. She turned and smiled as a figure made his way up the hill towards her. "Mr. Whyte, what a pleasure to see you," she said as the man neared.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine," he said, tipping his hat to her as he approached. "Just going in?"

"Yes," Astrid said, "Would you care to join me?"

He smiled at her, "I would love to."

She returned his smile as they walked through the large doors into one of the many parlors. "I'll call for some tea," she said, walking towards the entrance, but Mr. Whyte stopped her.

"I'm fine, thank you. I am so glad that I caught you," he said, "I was hoping to find you. You seemed in a rush to get into the house, though." They both sat.

"Yes, well, I was escaping a rather long afternoon with Lady Vinora," Astrid replied.

"Ah, quite understandable, that old crone always wears out her welcome." He said, nodding.

She grinned at him, "Was there a reason for your calling on us?"

"Well," he said, leaning forward, "To be honest, Miss Astrid, I came specifically to see _you_."

Astrid did not say anything.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with a friend wanting to see another friend?" he leaned back. "I thought perhaps we can continue our competition."

Astrid grinned again. "You mean you thought we can continue me beating you?"

"We'll see," he said, smirking at her. He stood and held out a hand, which she took as she stood. "Shall we go?" he offered his arm to her.

"Of course, but please, can we leave through the east entrance? I would rather not run into Lady Vinora on our way."

"Then by all means, let's avoid her at all costs," Mr. Whyte replied with a laugh.

"At least you don't have to spend almost every day with her." Astrid said.

"I sympathize to the fullest with you," Mr. Whyte said, "My sister went through the same ordeal before she married. I think she married just to escape Lady Vinora."

"I can understand," Astrid sniffed.

It took them a few minutes to reach the archery field. "I should have had them send refreshments here," Astrid said in dismay as they reached their destination.

"I'm sure we can go a few hours without," Mr. Whyte said as he picked up a bow from the table. "Was somebody practicing before I got here?"

"What's the score again?" Astrid asked, ignoring him. It would not do to have him know she herself was practicing earlier that day with Lady Camicazi, much to her husband's chagrin. It was one of the few activities that Lady Camicazi enjoyed doing with her, as most of Astrid's duties and entertainment were to 'feminine and dainty' for the duchess's taste.

"Thirty-two to thirty-three," he answered.

"That can't be right," she said, lowering her bow to turn to look at him. He released the arrow, hitting the bull's eye. "I was at thirty-four."

"Now _I'm_ at thirty-three. You're very close to losing," he answered, picking up another arrow. "You better hurry my dear lady, because you are a very sore loser."

"I am not," she scoffed, aiming at the target. It hit the center of the bull's eye. She turned and smirked at him.

"_You've_ been practicing," he said pointedly.

"I'm just naturally better than you. At everything, I might add," she said, picking up another arrow.

The only noise for the next few minutes was the noise of the arrows flying through the air and hitting their targets.

"I hear Lady Camicazi's uncle is coming next week," Mr. Whyte said.

"How did you hear about that?" Astrid asked, surprised.

"I ran into Lady Camicazi on my way here."

"Where?" Astrid asked, picking up another arrow.

"She said, and I quote, 'Spending a few Goddamn minutes to herself without people bothering her at every turn'."

Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "Well, it is true that Lord Haddock is coming to visit."

"For how long?"

"I don't know." Astrid had not thought of that. They might stay for weeks. How was she going to be able to be around Hiccup for that long?

"Lord Haddock owns land in Ervenshire, is that right?"

"Yes, Tadfield Estate," Astrid answered.

"Did you ever meet him before?" Mr. Whyte asked.

Astrid did not say anything for a short while "A few times, yes."

"And his son? His name is… Henry? Harris?"

"Hiccup," she answered automatically.

"So you have met? What's he like? Lady Camicazi mentions him often."

"He's…" she paused, lowering her bow as she thought, "Opinionated." She hated the hint of bitterness that crept into her voice.

Mr. Whyte turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

Astrid turned away so he would not see the redness that was surely radiating off of her.

"I sense a story here, Miss Astrid. Tell, what did Mr. Haddock do that deserves your contempt?" Mr. Whyte put down his bow and walked over to the table, motioning for her to sit.

She sighed. She would have to say _something_. Mr. Gregory Whyte _always_ found a way to squeeze out any information he wanted from her. It was a good thing they were friends. She sat, still not looking at him.

"I must say I am very curious," he said, "It is the first time that I've seen you so visibly distressed." He leaned forward, "Was he a friend? Or… something more?"

Astrid felt her face heat up again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He _was_ something more! My, the things I thought I knew about you. So tell me, what happened between the two of you?"

"We… well," she frowned, glowering at him, "Why should I tell you?"

"It is far too late for reservations," Mr. Whyte informed her.

Astrid sighed. "We… we were engaged."

Mr. Whyte's face grew slack for a moment. "Engaged?" he echoed, "Were?"

"Yes, he… Mr. Haddock broke off the engagement."

Mr. Whyte raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "My dear Astrid," he reached out and took her hand, "He was a fool to break off the engagement."

"Well, it was partly my fault," she said

"He should have fought for you," he said, squeezing her hand. "I would never be foolish enough to give up such a fine lady as you."

"You are too kind," she said, smiling at him.

He returned her smile. "Shall I visit often when he comes?"

"I would like that," she said, suddenly feeling relieved. It would be nice to have some distractions when Hiccup was around.

"Excellent," he said, standing up. "Now, let's get back to our game. I bet I'll be in the lead by the end of the hour."

"I'm afraid a lady does not bet," Astrid said, standing.

"Good, because you would lose."

**How did you like the first chapter of part two? What do you think of Mr. Whyte? Do you think Hiccup might have some competition? Will Hiccup even be competition?**

**All questions that will be answered eventually. **

**My thoughts: This chapter was weird for me to write because I had to, essentially, establish a base of what Astrid's past two years were in one chapter, mainly her relationships to Camicazi, Henry (jr.), Lady Vinora and Mr. Whyte, all of which are recurring characters in future chapters. It was awkward to write because I wanted to do so in one chapter (because let's face it, ten chapters before Hiccup even enters the picture would be kind of annoying, even for me), but hopefully it was a smooth enough that it doesn't seem too jumpy. **

**Anyway, please review and give me your opinion and I will respond as soon as possible**

**Thank you for reading,**

**fUnKyToes**


	27. Chapter 27

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**WORDS: 3,020 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry if this one is late, I sort of lost track of time lol **

**As always, please enjoy!**

**Just for some clarification, so people don't get confused, Lady Camicazi lives on Esherridge Estate in Birchton. The actual Duke and Duchess of Beaufort live in Badminton Estate in ****Gloucestershire. I decided to deviate from reality because, well, I've never been to the Badminton house or to Gloucestershire. **

The preparations were nearly complete. It was the day before the party, and Astrid had put in countless hours to ensure that it would be flawless. Of course it was difficult to find time to do so, between Lady Vinora's visits, spending hours entertaining the children and succumbing to Lady Camicazi's random and rather strenuous training. She rubbed her hip, still sore from where Lady Camicazi had slapped her with the saber when Astrid lost focus during a fencing lesson earlier that day.

Normally she would feel nervous before a party, especially one that she planned herself, but this time it was the day before that she was nervous about, so much so that all day she felt as though she would empty her stomach and then some.

The Haddocks were arriving today.

Today would be the worst, she kept reminding herself. During the party she could avoid the Haddocks. She would have to spend time with all the guests after all. And for the weeks afterwards that the Haddocks were the guests at Esherridge she could find ways to avoid them. Perhaps play with the children, visit Lady Vinora, and, most likely, spend time with Gregory. She was not sure how Hiccup would respond to Mr. Whyte. Perhaps he would not care at all.

A small part of her hoped he would.

At the moment Astrid was sitting sprawled in a chair in one of the many parlors of the manor, eyes closed as she breathed in and out, attempting to relax.

"Astrid," a voice said from behind her.

She opened one eye and looked up to see Lady Camicazi standing above her. "They should be arriving soon."

"How do you know?" Astrid asked. She closed her eyes again as her heart did cartwheels.

"Moonsting," Lady Camicazi said as though it was obvious. "I suggest you clean yourself up. I want to see the look on Hiccup's face when he sees all that you've become."

"And what is that? Wearing nicer clothes?" Astrid asked, not attempting to remove the sarcasm from her voice.

She could_ feel_ Lady Camicazi's smirk. "You've changed in more ways than your taste in clothes, my dear. Now, get up and get ready and meet us at the front. I'll need you to help control the children."

Astrid nodded and stood up, wearily walking past Lady Camicazi through the manor to her room. She found herself completely void of energy, as though she had just completed a day of training with Lady Camicazi and entertaining Lady Vinora all at once.

Once in her room she found the energy to clean herself up, and after nearly an hour, she was pleased with how she looked.

Let Hiccup see her _now,_ she thought triumphantly.

Lady Camicazi's family was a sight to behold. Nearly everyone, with the exception of little Elizabeth, was standing at the front steps, waiting for the cousins to arrive. Lady Camicazi was chatting amicably with her husband. Young Henry was standing stoically, looking as serious as ever, his red hair waving in the wind. Granville and William were standing next to him, shoving each other, much to Henry's chagrin. Charlotte was standing on the other side, between Henry and Lady Camicazi, and was holding her eldest's brother's hand. Astrid walked up and stood next to William, shushing him and Granville and quietly reminding them to stand still.

"I see them coming!" Granville shouted out, ignoring Astrid, pointing to the sky, where three large dragons were heading towards them.

"How are they getting their stuff here?" William asked.

"That's what the third dragon is for, dear," Lady Camicazi said, "Unless we're expecting an unexpected guest, which I highly doubt."

In a few moments Astrid could recognize Toothless, a few more and Hiccup began to be distinguished, and then details began to form. She forced herself to look down. It gave her the small hope that he could not see her if she was not looking at him.

"Uncle!" she heard Lady Camicazi called out as footsteps were heard heading their way up the steps. "I hope your journey has been well?"

"It is good to finally arrive," Lord Haddock's booming voice was heard. She peeked and saw Lord Haddock standing in front of Lady Camicazi and her husband. The three were now talking.

Astrid looked up and let out a shriek as she was nearly knocked over. Two years of intensive training allowed her to keep her balance and within seconds she found herself covered in saliva. "Toothless!" she exclaimed, mopping her hair out of her face as she looked at the dragon. She grinned and rubbed him under the chin, to which he cooed appreciatively.

"Toothless," she heard a voice say, and the dragon was suddenly being pulled away from her.

Her heart leaped into her throat as she instantly recognized the voice. It was Hiccup. "Sorry," she heard him say, but she did not look at him. She could not make herself do so. She felt her cheeks burn in both embarrassment of Hiccup seeing her sopping wet in dragon's saliva but also in shame that she did not have the courage to look him in the eye.

"This must be Henry," Lord Haddock said, breaking the tense silence that followed, "A strapping young man. He has the makings of a rider, I dare say."

"Indeed," Lady Camicazi said, and Astrid peeked to the side to see Lady Camicazi patting her son's head. Henry smiled.

"Does he have his own dragon?" Lord Haddock asked.

"Not yet," Lady Camicazi said, "He has to prove himself first. The boys have a pony they take care of."

"I see," Lord Haddock bent over, bringing his face into Astrid's view. "And what kind of dragon do you want?"

"A Night Fury, sir," Henry replied.

Lord Haddock laughed, straightening, "Aye, I bet you do. Hiccup, do you think he has what it takes?"

Astrid's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of Hiccup's name.

"We'll have to see. Would you like to go riding with me and Toothless?"

"Oh yes!" Henry exclaimed, suddenly seeming more his age in his excitement.

"Ah," Lord Haddock's feet were suddenly in front of Astrid. She ventured a look into the man's weathered face. She returned his smile and gave him her hand, which he kissed gently, "Such a pleasure to see you again, Miss Hofferson."

"As it is to see you," she said quietly, giving a small curtsy.

"Shall we go in? I'm sure the both of you are weary after your travels," Lady Camicazi's husband said, and there was suddenly a shuffle as people turned and began to head towards the great entrance to the manor.

Astrid glanced up without thinking and was suddenly looking into the deep green eyes of Hiccup. He was standing not three feet away. Her eyes widened as her heart found its way into her throat yet again, and before he could speak she spun away and hurried after the children as they dashed towards the doors ahead of the adults.

She continued with the children, quietly urging them to go to the nursery. Henry was resistant, wanting to speak with Hiccup more on Night Furies, but she convinced him he needed to watch over Charlotte; that William and Granville were too young to do so.

She turned and quickly followed the adults into a large parlor, where servants were ready and left tea and many biscuits, cakes and sandwiches, which Lady Camicazi's husband spent no time delving into. When not otherwise occupied with his duties or his children, Henry Somerset could always be found eating one delicacy after another, a stark contrast to Lady Camicazi's obsession with keeping a peak physique.

Lady Camicazi sent her husband an amused glance before sitting and smiling at her uncle, who sat across from her. Astrid sat next to her, not looking across where Hiccup sat near his father. She felt completely uncomfortable. The saliva was made her dress stick to her and she wanted nothing more than to take a bath. And Hiccup must be looking at her… she could _feel_ his eyes on her. And she did not have the courage to even look up. Two years… _wasted._

"I must say I have looked forward to your visit for some time. I haven't seen you in over a year, not since I last visited Ervenshire. Tell, me how faired the place since I left?" Lady Camicazi said, interrupted the silence.

"That was the last time I was there, I'm afraid," Lord Haddock replied, "And Hiccup left two years ago."

Astrid forced herself not to look up in surprise. That meant Hiccup must have left the same time she did. She supposed it made sense but still, she had not heard word of it until now. Perhaps he was more affected by the breaking of their engagement than she gave him credit for.

"So I've heard," Lady Camicazi said, sending a flare of irritation through Astrid. "How have you been, cousin?"

"Fair enough," Hiccup replied. Astrid had almost forgotten Hiccup's voice and every time she heard it sent shivers down her spine. "I have spent much time in the north training dragons."

"Yes, the regiment received quite a few that were personally trained by you, you have quite the touch." Lady Camicazi said. "We also have two Nightmares that you trained here at Esherridge. They are excellent, aren't they, Astrid?"

Astrid looked up in surprise, "I…" she looked from Lady Camicazi to Lord Haddock, to Hiccup, then quickly to her lap, "I… did not know that Mr. Haddock trained them. But yes, they are very well trained."

There was a moment of silence, before Lady Camicazi placed a hand on Astrid's arm, "Astrid, would you please check on the children? I want to make sure that they arrived at the nursery alright." She leaned towards Astrid and said quietly, "And freshen yourself while you're at it, dear."

Astrid nodded, relief flooding her as she stood, curtsied, and excused herself, walking out of the room and then breaking into a run down the hall. It took a good five minutes, regardless of how fast she ran, to make her way through the massive manor and to the nursery. As she entered, she ducked as a stuffed animal flew over her head.

"Sorry Astrid!" she heard Granville say as the seven year old dashed over and retrieved the animal. "We're having a war."

"I can see that," Astrid said, looking around the extensive play room, which, as usual, looked as though a few dragons stampeded through it. That was not always far from the truth since the children had a habit of sneaking some of the smaller dragons into their playroom to join them in some of their fantastical games.

"I told them they should clean it up," Henry said, crossing his arms.

"You started it," Granville complained, "So you should clean it up!"

Henry ignored him and walked over to Astrid, gingerly side stepping the toys strewn on the floor. "You were really quiet when we were standing outside, were you sick?"

"No, I was just—"

"Mum said you and Hiccup almost married. Is that why?" Granville asked, walking over.

"Granville!" Henry hissed.

"I just think it would have been nice if Astrid became our cousin," Granville said, shrugging, dusting off another stuffed animal before throwing it towards William. "And Astrid, you stink."

"_Granville…_" Henry said warningly.

"Well, she does!"

Astrid sighed, sinking into one of the plush chairs. "Well, that's true; I could have been your cousin."

"So you did almost marry him?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Yes," Astrid said.

"Why didn't you?" William asked, finally making his way over from the other side of the room, Charlotte in his wake.

"That's… well, it's complicated. Sometimes adults do crazy things that even they don't understand," she said, drawing Charlotte into her lap. The little girl turned and wrinkled her nose at the sight of Astrid's ruined dress.

"Do you mind that he's here?" Henry asked.

"Well, truthfully I would rather he not," Astrid said, "But I suppose a small part of me is glad to see him."

The children said nothing.

Suddenly Henry gave out a cry in surprise as Granville hurled a stuffed animal at him. "Got you!" Granville shouted gleefully, and just like that, the war was back on, lasting hours until it was time for the children to eat supper and go to bed.

Astrid ate her dinner with the children as to avoid the Haddocks, and thankfully neither Lady Camicazi nor her husband summoned her for the rest of the evening, allowing Astrid to finally take a much needed bath and go to bed early.

The next day she had much cause to avoid Hiccup, as she was busy with the preparations of the party. She did not have much time to dwell on him, thankfully, or she would have just locked herself in her room and refused to leave.

When the party began, she spent the first hour receiving the guests, as Lady Camicazi was too busy chatting with the ones who had already entered, and Lord Somerset was enjoying the multitude of food displayed to eat.

After a small while, she drifted off to talk amicably with a few young ladies, before she saw them look over her shoulder and whisper to each other. It was then that she sensed someone's presence behind her. She turned, smiling, but her smile froze on her face when she saw who it was.

"Miss Hofferson," Hiccup said, bowing slightly, and Astrid was too frozen to return the gesture, "May I have a word?"

She would have refused, just walked away, but the young ladies behind her were already making excuses to give them privacy.

Hiccup looked down at his hands, studying them carefully before looking at her. They said nothing for a short while, and Astrid, fully looking at him now, noticed that there were changes in him that she had not noticed before. He seemed taller, more built, and his face seemed more angular. He looked more like a man. Or more, he seemed more worn, and she supposed years of training dragons must have done that to him_. _

"Astrid," he began, his eyes searching hers, "I just… I wish to say," he paused, glancing at his hands again.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Yes, Mr. Haddock?"

He looked up at her. He reached out as if to take her hand but froze, and his arm dropped away from her. "It is good to see you," he said finally. "I… missed you."

Astrid let out a long breath, forcing her irritation at his words to subside. After forcing them apart for two years it seemed, to her, petty for him to say such a thing during their first conversation. It was also _entirely_ inappropriate. "It is good to see you too, Mr. Haddock."

"You can call me Hiccup. You always did before," he said.

Astrid gave him a forced smile, "Well, as I am no longer your fiancé I am afraid that luxury is not mine for the taking."

His face twitched as if she had slapped him. "I.." he began, but was cut off when he heard someone call Astrid's name.

Astrid looked to see none other than Mr. Whyte heading towards her, a large grin on his face. His timing was impeccable. "Mr. Whyte!" she exclaimed, feeling more relieved than she had ever in her life, "What a pleasure to see you! I was worried you would not make it!"

"Miss one of your parties and forgo the chance to see you? I think not," Mr. Whyte said, bowing and kissing her hand, "And who might this be?" he said, turning to look at Hiccup, who regarded him coolly.

"This is Mr. Haddock, Lord Haddock's son and heir," Astrid said, hoping that Mr. Whyte's interruption would give her cause to escape Hiccup.

"Ah yes. Mr. Whyte of Kaveringham," he said, bowing.

Hiccup returned the gesture stiffly, looking between Astrid and Mr. Whyte with a dark look. "A pleasure," he said, the friendly words not entering his voice. "Have you two been acquaintances long?"

"Oh, we are more than acquaintances, are we not, dear?" Mr. Whyte said, taking Astrid's arm.

"Yes," Astrid said, "_Gregory_ and I are good friends, and have been for nearly two years." She resisted smirking at Hiccup's face. The look of repressed shock was almost worth the insinuation.

"And all that time she has not yet met my sister, but," Mr. Whyte said, leaning close to Astrid, "She is here tonight. I would love for you to meet her."

"Margaret? Oh I would love to!" Astrid said, her mood brightening considerably at the prospect, "Mr. Haddock, I am terribly sorry, but I am afraid I have to leave." She took Mr. Whyte's arm, letting her lead her away into the party, leaving Hiccup behind and feeling much more confident for the days to come.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh yes, Astrid knows how to take the high road *cough*not really*cough* But still, she deserved to take a few jabs at him. And she wouldn't be Astrid if she didn't.**

**Also, I like this chapter, especially the ending. Oh how dramatic… like that was going to go away.**

**Grammar? Past/Present tense? Anything that makes sense? Pffsh… I do what I want. Loki style.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think :) and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible… **

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	28. Chapter 28

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**WORDS: 2,961 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: For once it's not late! Hopefully I've broken the trend :)**

**As always, please enjoy!**

"I have heard such wonderful things about you from your brother," Astrid said, grasping Margaret Hall's hand eagerly. "I feel as though we are best friends already."

"It is the same with me," the raven haired beauty replied, smiling at her. "My brother has nothing but praises to speak of you."

Astrid feigned a blush. "Well, I don't know what those could possibly be, but I am _so_ happy you are in Birchton. How long will your stay be?"

"I will be here for two weeks," Margaret replied. "My husband will be joining us next week. He is in London at the moment."

"How splendid," Astrid said. "You will have to bring him to Esherridge to introduce us to him."

"I shall," the woman said, her smile never faltering.

"And I hope to visit myself," Astrid said, squeezing her hand again, "I feel that we will become fast friends."

"I feel that as well," Margaret replied, returning Astrid's smile.

"Miss Astrid," Mr. Whyte interrupted, walking up to them, "May I have a word?"

Astrid shared a glance with Margaret, who gave her a knowing smile and politely excused herself to wonder and speak with other guests. "Mr. Whyte," Astrid scolded, turning to face the man, "You are making me ignore my guests! How impolite."

"I'm your guest, aren't I?"

"Yes, but your sister is _far_ more interesting."

"I'm sure," he said, smiling at her. "I was wondering, are you alright?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"Well, you don't seem quite yourself. Ever since Mr. Haddock arrived, that is. Did he say something to you?"

"Well, not exactly," she said. "We both _technically_ said words. I'm afraid that both parties were awfully cruel—not that it matters, I shouldn't be speaking of such things here." She paused, glancing at her hands. Her blue eyes met his brown ones in concern, her face falling slightly. "I… I'm afraid I did something quite terrible…"

He raised an eyebrow, "And what could that possibly be?"

She sighed, glancing down at her hands again. "I'm afraid… that I _may_ have… _suggested_ to Mr. Haddock that you can I are… engaged."

Mr. Whyte's eyebrows rose considerably. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well," she glanced across the room where Hiccup was standing. The tall man was watching them. "Well," she said again, "I'm afraid it was just… an insinuation. I told him I couldn't call him by his first name since we weren't engaged anymore—just… just a moment of spite, I suppose."

"And then you called me by my first name." Mr. Whyte concluded, nodding. "Well, this certainly is a development." He turned, following her gaze. He gave a pleasant smile and waved to Hiccup, who did not return the gesture. "Pleasant man isn't he?" he said turning back to Astrid.

"He wasn't always like this," Astrid said, worriedly.

"Having your heart broken will do that to you," Mr. Whyte said quietly.

Astrid said nothing.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mr. Whyte asked.

"What do you mean?" Astrid responded, trying to sound confused, but she knew what was coming next.

He gave her an amused look. "How are you going to fix this? Or should we have a little fun while it lasts?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked again, genuinely confused.

"Might as well push him a little farther," Mr. Whyte said. "After all, you want him to fight for you don't you? You still love him."

"Of course," Astrid said quietly, her face heating up.

Mr. Whyte smiled, "Well then, don't worry about it. After all, we are still friends; we can call each other by first names."

"But not at a party!" Astrid exclaimed, barely keeping her voice down, "Anyone would think—"

"But luckily only Mr. Haddock heard," Mr. Whyte answered. "If Mr. Haddock confronts you about it, just tell him that we're friends."

Astrid said nothing.

"You want him to confront you about it," Mr. Whyte said.

"How do you know that?" Astrid said. She would have glared if she had the energy or means to do it.

"You would not have said it if you did not want him to think it, and obviously you want him upset by the notion," Mr. Whyte said. "And I am sure you are thinking that if he confronts you, it would give you perfect opportunity to see how he really feels about you."

"You know me too well," Astrid muttered, looking away from Mr. Whyte and towards Hiccup, and accidently caught his eye. She looked quickly back to Mr. Whyte. "But what do you mean a little fun?"

"Just," Mr. Whyte said, grinning, "Let him believe that you and I might actually be engaged. I'll call on you frequently—"

"You already call on me frequently," Astrid pointed out.

"Then it should not be hard," Mr. Whyte said. "I think you should return to your guests, you're not being a very good hostess."

"Thank you," Astrid replied sarcastically.

"But I will join you," he said. "I shan't leave your side."

"Very well," Astrid said, "But I hope no one but Hiccup thinks that we're…_engaged." _She whispered the last word.

"Is it so bad to be engaged to me?" Mr. Whyte asked, feigning hurt.

"Not at all," Astrid said, patting his arm as the two mingled into the crowds.

The rest of the party went on without a hitch. Hiccup avoided her, of course, and by the end of the party she and Mr. Whyte finally parted ways, which Astrid was slightly relieved at. Mr. Whyte is the ideal partner at a party. He had a natural flair and excellent people skills, something that Astrid was still struggling with. And, she had to admit, it was nice to see the, seemingly, jealous stares that Hiccup would send them. But what could they be but not jealousy? If he was not jealous he would not be watching.

The next day Astrid rose early. She was to go riding with Lady Camicazi and after that another fencing lesson, which Astrid was not quite looking forward to. It was not that she disliked fencing, but just that it always wore her out, and she had promised Margaret that she would call on her this afternoon.

Quickly dressing in her riding clothes, she wished the children a quick good morning (her rooms were adjacent to theirs) and headed toward the stables. Once there, she walked straight up to Stormfly, who gave short whistles of greeting. "It's good to see you too girl," she said, rubbing the dragon's hard snout.

"It's good to see that you have some priorities left," a voice said from behind her.

She spun around to see Hiccup standing behind there, regarding her coolly.

"Hiccup," she said, surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were not calling me by my first name anymore."

"Well," Astrid said, turning away from him so he would not see face, "It just slipped out. Force of habit I'm afraid. What are you doing here?"

"Riding; Camicazi invited me."

Astrid scowled. Of course that woman would do such a thing. "When is she getting here?" Astrid asked, not attempting to remove the annoyance out of her voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hiccup asked just as tartly. She heard him walk past her to a few stalls down, where Toothless was most likely held.

There was a moment of silence; broken only by the sounds of the dragon's being saddled, before Astrid hesitantly called out. "How… how was training dragons?"

Hiccup did not respond right away, and Astrid was afraid he would never do so and they would be forever clouded in a tense silence, but then he said, "It was… a lot of hard work. But I enjoyed it."

"That's good. I'm sure you are very good at it. You were good at training me," Astrid said.

"You're not a dragon." He answered.

Astrid scowled again. Of course he would not accept her compliment. She wanted to ask if he had met anyone while in the north, but was afraid of the answer. And, she concluded, it would be unfair to ask that question, especially after what happened last night with Mr. Whyte.

When she finished saddling Stormfly, she led the dragon out into the center of the stable, only to find that Hiccup was already there, mounting Toothless.

"You're faster than you were before," Hiccup said, looking down at her. His eyes traveled upwards with her as she mounted her much taller dragon.

"Well," she said, looking down at him for a moment before turning her dragon towards the exit of the stable, "Lady Camicazi is a good teacher." She nudged her dragon forward and left, Hiccup following behind.

"You don't need to use riding gear anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"Lady Camicazi is a good teacher," Astrid replied.

"So I've heard," Hiccup muttered. "And she has an aptitude for being late too."

It was then that Astrid noticed a servant hurrying towards them. When he reached them he bowed and said primly, "I'm afraid that Lady Camicazi is otherwise occupied, and requests that you ride without her." The man bowed again and turned to leave.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Just like her, she thought, to go scheming. She probably planned this from the beginning. "Well," Astrid said, "Might as well go. The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and get it over with."

"Is going riding me such a horrible thing?" Hiccup asked. Astrid cringed at the familiar question.

"Much worse," Astrid replied shortly. "After all, it's not every day I get to go riding with the man who broke my heart." She nudged Stormfly and the dragon took off, spreading her wings and lifting into the air. After a few flaps, she was well above the manor, and saw that Hiccup was rising to meet her.

He was trying to say something but they were too high up and not close enough to speak above the wind, so she ignored him. Soaring through the sky, she made way for a glade a mile off from the manor. It was the perfect spot to have a picnic, although Astrid did not have any food on her, but there was a stream that ran through it and Stormfly could drink from it. If Hiccup were not there Astrid would go swimming.

Landing on the soft grass, Astrid quickly dismounted, patting Stormfly and removing the saddle before the dragon bounded off towards the river.

Toothless landed and Hiccup quickly dismounted. She ignored him as he stormed over to her. "Broke _your_ heart?" He asked harshly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, crossing her arms, "I forgot, I'm not supposed to have feelings. I don't have a heart of _stone_." She turned and walked to the other side of the saddle.

"You _do_ have a heart of stone," he growled, standing in front of her. "Do you think this is easy for me? Watching you with that…_man?_ How old is he anyway? Didn't know you had a thing for the elderly."

"He's eighteen years older than me, that is hardly _elderly_," Astrid retorted, standing up, "And what does it matter to you anyway? You broke off the engagement."

"And you wouldn't have if I hadn't?"

Astrid did not say anything. From the guilt of deceiving him and the mixed feelings from his question she was starting to feel sick. "Well, what's done is done." Astrid said, looking at him. "Did you expect me to not move on? I'm not the same weak little girl you know me as." It was a lie and she knew it.

"I never thought you were weak. You proved that on many occasions," Hiccup replied.

Astrid smirked. "I forgot," she said, "_You_ were the weak one."

Hiccup let out a short unamusedlaugh.

For a moment, they stood there, and the unease seemed to melt off for a moment. Astrid felt some weight lift off her shoulders. It was as if nothing had happened, and she was still at Tadfield Estate, bickering about some useless trivia with Hiccup. But then she remembered all that had happened and what she had gone through, and the unease returned. "How was your time in the north?" She asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "It was decent," he said, "Hard work. How was your time here?"

"Decent," she replied, "Hard work. I had a lot to learn."

"Becoming a lady, you mean."

"Well, that and becoming…" Astrid trailed off. She did not know if she should tell Hiccup. She figured he would probably find out, being Lady Camicazi's cousin. "I've… been receiving the same training as the Wyvern Fleet. In case… you know, I ever join."

Hiccup stared at her. "You're… joining the Wyvern Fleet?" he asked, aghast.

"No," Astrid said, "Just if I ever do. Why, what do you care?"

"It's far too dangerous!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Far too dangerous for a young woman to join."

"Don't let Lady Camicazi hear you say that," Astrid chuckled. "Besides, I am fully capable of protecting myself. Loads better than you are, I'm sure."

"Don't be so sure," Hiccup muttered.

Astrid smirked, "You seem rather irked by the situation. Maybe I will join."

Hiccup looked at her, "Please don't."

"Why?"

Hiccup looked down at his hands. "I would not be able to stand it if you got hurt."

Astrid had nothing to say to that. She wanted to assure him that she would never join.

But she could not. "Well, I'll think about it," she replied stiffly. She glanced up at the sky. "I will most likely have to return soon."

"Already?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I have a fencing lesson with Lady Camicazi, and then I must call on Kaveringham."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "To see that…" he did not finish his sentence.

"If you _must_ know, I am visited Margaret, although it will be nice to see Gregory as well, if he is available."

"Didn't you see enough of him last night?" Hiccup muttered.

"I could never see enough of Mr. Whyte," Astrid replied, "He is a close friend."

"A close _friend?_" Hiccup asked, sounding bitter, "You made it clear last night he was more than that."

Astrid opened her mouth, ready to dispute him. She _wanted_ to tell him that Mr. Whyte was nothing more than a friend. A close friend and confidant, perhaps, but nothing more. But that would ruin everything. She turned and sat down on the grass, idly brushing off the saddle with her hands.

"You have a different saddle," Hiccup said, sitting down across from her.

"What?" Astrid asked, roused from her thoughts.

"Your saddle, it's different. From the one I made you."

"Oh," Astrid looked at the saddle. "I… must have forgotten it when I came here."

Astrid was sure that Hiccup knew she had _not_ _forgotten_ it.

"Your fear of heights seems to have disappeared," Hiccup said after a few moments.

"Ah," Astrid said, "In that way Lady Camicazi is _not_ a good teacher. She thought the best way to 'cure' me of my fear is to push me off my dragon and let me free fall until my dragon managed to catch me. Did _not_ help."

Hiccup laughed, "That sounds just like her. She did a similar thing to me, although it was not to cure me of any fear."

Astrid smiled, happy to hear a genuine laugh from him.

"So what did help?" Hiccup asked.

"Practice," Astrid said simply. "Two years of practice. I still can't go very fast or very high, but at least I don't go into a nervous breakdown."

"Certainly a plus," Hiccup agreed. "But you won't be able to join the Fleet with that kind of hesitancy."

"You don't have to seem so pleased about it," Astrid said, "I still might. Lady Camicazi has it in her head that I will go far—might even replace her as Admiral one day."

Hiccup scoffed, "_Please,_ demons don't die. That woman will live forever. And you're never joining the Fleet."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You're not my husband yet; you can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Yet?" Hiccup said, "Don't you think that is a bit cruel?"

Astrid let out a slow breath, berating herself of her mistake. "Another force of habit," she said. She glanced up at the sky. "I should be getting back. Lady Camicazi does not take kindly to those who are late."

She stood up and called for Stormfly, who waited patiently for her to saddle and mount her. "Are you coming?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Sure," Hiccup said. "Just in case you fall off Stormfly."

"I'm not going to fall off," Astrid said, rolling her eyes. "Not unless you push me."

"It's a possibility," Hiccup said, climbing onto Toothless. The dark dragon pushed off the ground, blasting Astrid with air. A moment later and Astrid nudged Stormfly, joining Hiccup as the four returned to Esherridge Manor.

_**To be continued…**_

**Ah… looks like those two **_**can**_** be civil to each other.**

**What will come of them I wonder… and when will Astrid finally admit that Mr. Whyte and her are not engaged? Hopefully before the rumor mill starts… **

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**Also, it was almost amusing what a backlash the last few chapters stimulated. Although I can't blame anyone ;)**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	29. Chapter 29

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**WORDS: 2,376 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: This one is a little short :0 but it you'll see at the end why ;)**

**Also, I've realized I have a slight addiction to smiley faces…**

**As always, please enjoy!**

"You're late," Lady Camicazi snapped as Astrid and Hiccup approached her. "I hate people who are late more than anything in the world."

"Which is ironic since you are often late," Hiccup said.

"Nonsense," Lady Camicazi snapped, "I am always on time. My clock is just more correct than the rest of the world."

"More convenient for you, you mean," Hiccup muttered.

"I will ignore that in the good faith that you will never say anything negative about me again," Lady Camicazi snipped.

"Then you have very poor faith," Hiccup said, "Because that is something I will never be able to uphold."

Lady Camicazi ignored him and turned towards Astrid, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Astrid said, picking up the saber and taking a stance. Hiccup backed up as to give them room, and had, Astrid was pleased to note, a worried look on his face.

She was too late in realizing her lack of focus for in just a moment there was a sharp slap on her right thigh.

"Focus!" Lady Camicazi barked. "Or I'll send Hiccup away!"

"Don't hit her so hard," Hiccup called out.

"Stop worrying about me!" Astrid shouted at him, taking another stance. "You'd think we were still engaged," she said loudly to Lady Camicazi so Hiccup would hear.

"Good! Stay angry! Come at me with everything you have!" Lady Camicazi said, sounding positively delighted. "Hiccup, you should come more often! She's never so infuriated with just me around."

He was silent for the duration of the lesson.

Afterwards, mopping her face with a towel handed to her by one of the servants, she looked up to see Hiccup still standing there, leaning against the wall. He was watching her so intently that she suddenly felt uncomfortable, and wondered how she was able to not notice during the lesson. She walked over to him. "What do think of me now?"

He glanced down at her feet then back to her face. "Well, I think you're rather sweaty and—"

She hit his arm. "I don't mean that."

He grinned at her, rubbing his arm. "Well, it's nice to know at least some of the new Astrid did not overtake the original," he said. "I can't say I'm too pleased with you fighting with swords, but I'll survive. After all, it's not like we're engaged." He gave her a wink and walked past her, back towards the manor. "Have fun at Kaveringham! Tell _Gregory_ I said hello."

She stared at him as he walked away, lost for words. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She had forgotten how infuriating Hiccup was, and it enthralled her.

"He does have a habit of getting under one's nerve," Lady Camicazi said, stepping up next to her. "Rather annoying, frankly."

"Like your habit of taking your shirt off," Astrid said, handing Lady Camicazi her hand towel. She glanced over towards the woman and saw that she was in fact removing her shirt, flicking at her white undershirt to cool herself. "Cover yourself, will you?"

"It's hot," Lady Camicazi sniffed. "I'm still covered. Henry thinks it's rather exotic of me."

Astrid shook her head, "He thinks everything you do is—you know what? I don't care. I'm late to going to Kaveringham."

"Tell Gregory I say hello! And to his rather boring sister!"

Astrid lifted a hand and waved lethargically as she headed up to the manor after Hiccup.

Kaveringham Estate was a rather extensive land, not as lavish and large as Esherridge, but lovely all the same. She rarely came to Kaveringham, as a young unmarried woman it was unseemly to pay visit to an unmarried gentleman's house. Not without an escort and Lady Camicazi was rarely available. The only person she could count on was Lady Vinora, but even then, the timing was not always in Astrid's favor.

No, this time she had the perfect excuse to go. Margaret Hall, the most interesting thing to have happened to Birchton. That and the Haddocks' arrival, but she refused to admit, at least out loud, that Hiccup was anything but a nuisance to her.

A servant met her at the front doors, and took her horse to the stables. She had to ride by horseback because it was too risky to ride by dragon, the Whyte family lived in such close proximity that it was already quite probably that they knew about the dragons. Astrid was almost positive that Gregory knew.

She was led into a parlor room where Mrs. Hall was waiting for her. "Miss Hofferson!" she said, standing and walking over to her, "I am so glad you could make it!"

"I would not miss it for the world, and please, call me Astrid," Astrid said, taking her hands and smiling at the woman.

"Then you must call me Margaret," the dark haired woman replied, sitting down. Astrid sat across from her. "Please, help yourself to tea."

"Thank you," Astrid said as a servant poured tea into her teacup. She took a sip and closed her eyes. "It is delicious," she said.

"It came straight from India," Margaret said, "My husband spent three months there before returning the London, before he comes here."

"You must miss him when he is gone," Astrid said, taking another sip.

"I do," Margaret said, "He hopes to have me come with him on his next trip."

"But you are hesitant?" Astrid asked.

Margaret gave a small laugh, her face looking almost apologetic, "It is not that… England is all I've known, my whole family is here and… if I am to start a family, I would wish it to be somewhere… familiar…"

Astrid looked down at her cup.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to speak of such things," Margaret said, reaching out and grasping Astrid's hands, "Tell me more about yourself. I feel as if I already know you, my brother has been telling about you in letters since you first arrived at Esherridge."

Astrid smile faltered slightly. "He has? I did not know that I made such an impression on him."

Margaret gave her a knowing smile. "My brother is quite taken with you. Last night proved my suspicions."

Astrid nearly choked mid-sip. _Taken?_ Gregory—Mr. Whyte was _taken_ with her? Surely not. It was just their act of friendliness last night that was causing Margaret to say such things. But perhaps… If he was writing to his sister about her since her arrival… perhaps he was taken with her. The thought was only somewhat pleasing. If anything, it sent a sliver of unease down her spine.

"You don't seem pleased," Margaret said, frowning. "I would have thought you would be more… happy at the prospect."

"I…" Astrid trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. "I am pleased. I am just… shocked, that is all. I did not think he treated me any differently from any other."

Margaret smiled at her, "I'm sure. My brother has a tendency to flirt. But I feel as though it is different with you. He is more attentive to you than he has ever been with any other woman, and," she said, clasping Astrid's hand again, "I feel a connection with you. I hope that one day I may call you my sister."

Astrid smiled at the woman.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Astrid found Margaret very delightful, if a little dull, but one could hardly blame her for that small detail.

By the time she returned to Esherridge, it was already nearing dusk. Margaret had begged her to say the night, saying it was too dangerous the travel alone by night, but Astrid assured her she would make it in time. She almost did not.

"How was your tea party?" Hiccup asked when she stepped through the large entrance.

"I hope you were not waiting for me all day," Astrid said, walking past him.

"Just happened to be walking by," Hiccup said, joining her as she walked towards the stair case. "You will be joining us for dinner? You won't be running and hiding again?"

Astrid scowled, walking faster, but unfortunately for her Hiccup's legs were much longer and was easily able to keep stride with her as she headed up the stairs. "No," Astrid said, "I won't be _running_ and _hiding_. Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"I would annoy Camicazi but she has a tendency to be less… forgiving," Hiccup said.

"You should have seen her when she was bed ridden," Astrid said, "Sometimes I couldn't dodge the books. Have you seen Elizabeth yet?" Astrid asked, stopping, watching him out of the corner of her eyes to gauge his reaction.

His face softened considerably. "Yes, she's beautiful."

Astrid smiled, "She is, isn't she." They stared at each other for a few moments in silence. She blinked, and hurriedly moved onwards. She did not mean to make a moment out of the question. "Makes me wonder what kind of children Gregory and I could have."

She was walking for a good minute before she realized that Hiccup had not said anything, and, turning, realized that he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had taken it too far, bringing up Gregory and children in the same sentence. It was rather scandalous of her to say such a thing, but it was too late now to fix it. Besides, she told herself, it is Hiccup. He's seen her naked, she can hardly say anything too scandalous to him now.

She scowled at the thought.

She wondered what Mr. Whyte would think of _that._

She sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples. Her peaceful life had become far too confusing as of late. Suddenly she had, as far as any third party was concerned, two suitors. And neither of them are real suitors. One is pretending and the other has no interest and she wishes interest from him.

That was not true, she admitted, standing straight and continuing down the hall. Hiccup may very well be interested in her. He showed jealousy, and concern for her safety.

And, to add to old wounds, he very well might had said something to bring them back together, had her spitefulness not gotten the best of her last night. She wished she had stayed true to her training and been a quiet lady of high upbringing and just _let him finish what he was saying. _Instead she had to be high and mighty. What Lady Vinora would say to _that_?

Astrid halted.

Lady Vinora.

Lady Vinora was at the party last night.

She felt her breath contract. If Lady Vinora saw Hiccup and her… or worse, Mr. Whyte and her… The things she would say… to her, of course, but worse… to _everybody_ else in Birchton.

She closed her eyes, praying that Lady Vinora had indeed not noticed Astrid at all last night; Prayed that she was paying heed to some other mindless young woman who relished the old woman's attentions as many did. Lady Vinora was a renowned and wealthy woman. If she 'adopted' someone, that person was very fortunate indeed, but was also forever cursed by the relentless attentions of the old woman.

"Hiccup?" she called again, but there was no answer. She suddenly needed someone to talk to. Tell about everything. Help calm her mind. Margaret was an obvious no, seeing as she seemed to dote on the idea of Astrid and her brother marrying, and it was too late, anyway, to see either her _or_ Mr. Whyte. She wanted to speak to Hiccup, tell him everything. Perhaps she should throw away all of Mr. Whyte and her scheming and just tell him the truth.

Yes, that is what she would do.

She continued walking, heading straight for the main parlor hall where Lord Haddock and Lord Somerset were most likely residing. From there she could perhaps find Hiccup. Or Lady Camicazi, although she hoped she would find Hiccup. Revealing all to Hiccup would be less destructive than allowing Lady Camicazi to meddle more in her life.

When she was approaching the room, she heard laughter, both from an adult and from children, and assumed that the children must be visiting their father. Henry Somerset was a doting father and spent a great deal more time with his children than his wife did.

She walked into the room and saw Hiccup standing stiffly, which was strange since the children were dancing around him. It was only then that Astrid saw who young Charlotte was dancing with.

It was Mr. Whyte.

"I…"

"Ah!" Mr. Whyte exclaimed, noticing her. Hiccup turned to see her, and gave her a half smile. Mr. Whyte gave Charlotte a kiss on her forehead, which caused the little girl to squeal in delight and run into her father's arms. Mr. Whyte walked over to Astrid and kissed her hand, "Such a pleasure to see you! I was so upset that I missed you when you visited Kaveringham that I came straight over to see you."

"He's quite keen on you, Astrid," Lord Somerset said, winking at Astrid as he brought his daughter into his lap.

"I…" Astrid said again, not quite sure what to do or say.

She looked at Hiccup, then back to Mr. Whyte. Now that she was here, and Mr. Whyte was here as well, it was suddenly difficult to decide. She looked back to Hiccup, who appeared to notice that something was amiss, and looked at her with a worried expected look. She looked back to Mr. Whyte who was smiling at her, a twinkle in his eye as his hand lingered on hers.

"I… need to speak with you in private, Mr. Whyte," she said finally.

**Psych! How many of you thought **_**that**_** was going to end differently! Who else loves that **_**Psych**_**? *fists bumps everyone* **

**I'm so happy I could somehow incorporate that joke Camicazi made at the beginning about training with their clothes off. Of course Astrid would never stand to do such a thing :[ Which is too bad because I'm sure Hiccup wouldn't complain. **

**Anyway! Tell me what you think and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	30. Chapter 30

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty**

**WORDS: 2,245 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: I'm not too big of a fan of this chapter. Not the best of by a long shot... but it sets up some things for the next few chapters.  
><strong>

**As always, please enjoy!**

Mr. Whyte smiled at her and glanced at Lord Somerset and Lord Haddock, gauging their reactions. It was quite risqué of her to ask for a private audience with a man, but still, she figured, they were all friends here. With the exception of Hiccup. Besides, it was common knowledge that she and Mr. Whyte were close friends and spent an inappropriately large amount of time together, as Lady Vinora once put it.

"Don't wait for us," Lord Somerset said, waving at them, "Go, have your secrets!"

Mr. Whyte glanced at Hiccup before smiling at Astrid, and motioned towards the door. "Shall we?" he asked, and Astrid followed him out, sending Hiccup a sad, regretful glance.

"What is it that you needed?" Mr. Whyte asked, once they were in private. "Surely you are not backing out of our plan?"

"I'm actually—" Astrid glanced at the large entrance to the parlor. "We're not far enough," she said, grabbing Mr. Whyte's hand and dragging him down the hall and around the corner. "I am actually thinking about it," She said, "I don't like tip toeing around him."

"And you weren't tip toeing before?"

Astrid blushed. "I…" she could not deny that Mr. Whyte's little scheme did give her more confidence around Hiccup, but the guilt was eating her alive. "I can't keep doing this!" she said, "What if rumors start?"

"And who would start them? Hiccup?"

"Well, Lord Somerset and Lord Haddock are certainly privy to us now," Astrid said. "And I have no doubt that Lady Vinora saw us yesterday. You know how she watches me like a hawk."

"Ah," Mr. Whyte said, his smile faltering, "I see now. And you're worried that she'll start talking that we are actually engaged?"

"_Yes_," Astrid said, "And what if… _what if_ Hiccup and I spend more time together and then… oh, I don't want a reputation…"

"So you want to break off our 'engagement' and start a real engagement with Hiccup?" He asked, looking hurt, "I'm heartbroken!"

She smacked his arm, "I'm serious, why can't you be? I just hate lying to Hiccup, that's all."

"Well, as far as I know, you haven't lied. You merely _tricked_ him into thinking—"

"It's still horrible and awfully unladylike," Astrid interrupted. "And I shouldn't be doing it. Plus, today, we had such a lovely talk after we went riding. On horses," she added.

"Yes, horses. Spit fires, them four legged beasts," he said, winking at her, which caused her to wonder again her suspicion that he knew about the dragons.

"Well, what should I do?" she asked.

"About what? The rumors or Hiccup?" Mr. Whyte asked, "Or the horses? Because I have a few suggestions about—"

"About Hiccup and the rumors," Astrid snapped.

"Oh yes, of course," Mr. Whyte said, "Well, if you want _my _opinion, I'm afraid I am going to have to say wait a little longer. Not only am I having fun playing your dearly beloved, but I feel that it is working. The longer Hiccup feels that you are no longer available the longer he will want you, and eventually will confront you on how you feel. Once that happens you can forget about me and go on your way." He grasped her hand and kissed it. "Except I hope you don't forget about me as I will be horrendously lonely with you gone."

She gave him a half glare. "I won't forget you," she said, "You are one of my best friends."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, we should return before they start wondering what we've been up to."

"As if," she said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure they started wondering that as soon as I asked for a private audience."

"_Most_ likely," Mr. Whyte said.

As they walked into the room, the first thing Astrid realized was that Hiccup was no longer there, and a cold fear gripped her as she thought of the worst. What if Hiccup had followed them? What if Hiccup had followed them learned of everything?

"When did Hiccup leave?" Astrid asked, sharply.

Lord Haddock turned to look at her, sitting down from when he and Lord Somerset had stood when they walked into the room. "Not long after you did."

Astrid felt paralyzed. "Do you know where he went?" she managed.

"The stables, I believe," Lord Somerset replied.

Astrid turned, and then, because it would be unseemly to visit another man in private after she did the same with a different man. "I… I must freshen myself," she said awkwardly, curtsying and walking out of the room. She headed straight for the stables.

"Hiccup!" she called as she walked in, and immediately knew where he was. He was sitting a little ways off, near Toothless's stall, and he was mending a saddle. Hers.

"Hiccup," she said softly, walking up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Your saddle, it's not…" he pulled hard at one of the straps, causing a slight _crink_ in the metal gears. "It wasn't made right. I don't know who the saddle-maker for Lady Camicazi is but their standards are lower than I could have imagined."

Astrid sat down across from him. "You don't have to do that. It's good enough for me."

"No, it's not," Hiccup said, continuing his work. "I'm going to have to redo the whole thing."

"I said it's good enough!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup stood up, and Hiccup looked at her, slightly startled at her outburst. She stood up quickly.

"It's not," Hiccup said again. "What if it loosens and you fall or—"

"Then my dragon would catch me." Astrid said.

"Why don't you want me to work on it?" he asked sharply. "For the same reason you 'forgot' the one I made you?"

Astrid did not say anything for a moment. "Yes," she said finally.

"And what reason might that be?"

"Because somehow I know that you'll leave here without me and I don't want a reminder," she said softly.

Hiccup looked at her, a pitying look in his eyes. "Astrid… Why would you even think that? You're engaged to Mr. Whyte."

Astrid opened her mouth and then closed it. Should she tell him? It was another golden opportunity. "I… well… I suppose a small part of me wishes I could still be with you."

They stared at each other for a few moments, and at first Astrid believed that no one would break the silence, before Hiccup spoke softly, "A small part of me wishes I could still be with you."

Astrid smiled. "It's a pity, then, that I'm," she could not finish her sentence. "A pity there is Mr. Whyte," she finished. It would not do to lie directly. That way she could have _some_ defense if and when it all comes to light.

Hiccup's face fell slightly. "Yes, it is."

Astrid looked at him, and suddenly felt her heart ache. She needed him to know. It was too cruel to cause him such pain for this long. "Hiccup," she said, stepping towards him, "I want you to know that Mr. Whyte and I aren't—"

"Hiccup?" a voice called, and Astrid took a hasty step away from him as Lady Camicazi stepped into the open area. "Ah, there you are. What are you doing with Astrid's saddle?"

"I'm remodeling it. Well, actually I'm just going to start from scratch," Hiccup replied.

"Completely unnecessary. Astrid's saddle is absolutely fine," the woman said, walking up to them. "Now, Hiccup, your father needs you."

"I'm already in a conversation," Hiccup said, somewhat curtly, "My father can wait."

Lady Camicazi glanced between then, and for once, Astrid got the impression that Lady Camicazi might not be keen on them being in the same space alone. "Well, all I know is that he wanted to speak with you, and he didn't seem at all pleased."

Hiccup sighed, dropped the strap he had removed from the saddle and left, saying a quick goodbye to Astrid.

"Lord Haddock didn't seem eager to talk to him before," Astrid said.

"Oh, he doesn't want to talk to Hiccup," Lady Camicazi said pleasantly, "I just needed some time with you alone."

"You could have just said that," Astrid pointed out.

"And miss the chance to fool Hiccup? I think not." Lady Camicazi chuckled, "Anyways, I need to speak to you."

"How did you know I was here?" Astrid asked.

"Moonsting," Lady Camicazi said, shrugging. "Now, we have to plan our next—"

"Mother!" A tall red-haired boy walked into the room, followed closely by two smaller blonde boys.

"Ah, my handsome devils, can't you see I'm in a private conversation?" Lady Camicazi said, smiling at her three children.

Henry looked somewhat embarrassed, "I'm sorry mother," he said.

"I'm not!" Granville exclaimed as he and his younger brother bounded up to stand at their mother's feet. "Mother! Will you take us riding today?"

"I'm afraid I am far too busy," she replied, "But perhaps your cousin will take you."

"Hiccup?" William asked.

"No, your other cousin. Of course Hiccup. I bet he may take you on Toothless."

"The Night Fury? Really?" Henry looked excited, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, now scurry along and let me have some peace," Lady Camicazi said, as Henry dragged his two brothers out of the stables. "They'll be ever so disappointed when Hiccup turns them down."

"What makes you say that?"

"While my cousin is very doting on my children, I doubt he'll want to waste his time on them at the moment. I have no doubt he'll head right back here once he realizes that he was fooled. Which is why I wish to speak to you someplace else. In the gardens perhaps."

"Very well, although I don't like all this sneaking around," Astrid said, turning and walking towards the exit.

Lady Camicazi snorted, following her.

In a few minutes they made their way to the gardens, after which Lady Camicazi sat down and patted the seat next to her. "Sit, my dear," she said. "I need you to spell out for me all that has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, dear, what exactly is going on between yourself and Mr. Whyte? His… _affections_ seem to have changed as of late. Did something happen? A proposal perhaps?" Lady Camicazi was looking very intently at her.

"No… not a _proposal_ per say…" Astrid began.

"But…" Lady Camicazi prompted.

A part of her wished to tell the older woman. To have another person in on the deal. Perhaps convince her that she was making the right choice. Or confirm that it was all a mistake. "It's a pretend engagement," Astrid said finally. "Mr. Whyte thought of it, while I… instigated it. Anyway, it's all to make Hiccup jealous."

Lady Camicazi regarded her coolly for a moment before speaking. "That is quite devious of you, and quite dangerous. Have you thought of the consequences?"

"Consequences?" Astrid asked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, dear, that Hiccup might not take kindly to being made a fool of."

"You make a fool out of him every time you see each other," Astrid pointed out, starting to feel sick again.

"Yes, but I do not play with his _heart._ I can't condone what you are doing, I'm afraid. I love you almost as much as I love my children but you are racing down the wrong road, and I'm afraid you may not be able to turn around at the end."

Astrid scowled. "Don't you think I know that? I don't know how this happened… and now Mr. Whyte won't let me come clean…"

"He won't?" Lady Camicazi asked sharply. "What do you mean, he won't?"

"He won't let me," Astrid shrugged, "Must be bored, to enjoy this game so much."

"That or in love," Lady Camicazi said, "Have you ever thought that he's playing engaged to you because he _wishes_ to be engaged to you?"

Astrid stared at the woman. "I doubt it," she said finally. "Gregory and I are just good friends."

"And yet you are everything short of actually being engaged. You are everything you used to be with Hiccup."

"That's different. Hiccup and I were in love."

"Mr. Whyte might be in love with you," Lady Camicazi pointed out.

"Well," Astrid said, feeling a little apprehensive, "I still doubt it. But, _please_, tell me what to do? I don't' know how to fix this."

Lady Camicazi sighed. "I'm afraid that I cannot make your decisions for you. You'll have to figure out what do you yourself."

"But—"

"I will give you a bit of advice," the woman said, standing, "Come clean as soon as possible. I have to return the manor. Elizabeth will be needing to feed." She turned and walked back to the manor, leaving Astrid to sit in her dark thoughts.

**Now that she has Lady Camicazi's advice, what will Astrid do next? She has a long road to go to change herself enough to deserve Hiccup. Well, to be with him anyway. It won't work the way she is now. **

**Also, the end of this story is near at hand... how do _you_ think it will end?  
><strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading!  
>fUnKyToEs<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-One**

**WORDS: 2,522 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is late. Life got in the way. Didn't have too much time to edit it, so please excuse any mistakes :) **

**As always, please enjoy!**

Hiccup was in a foul mood when he finally returned to the stables after realizing that Lady Camicazi had fooled him into leaving. He almost walked past Astrid, who had returned to see if he was there, muttering to himself before halting quite suddenly and spinning around. "You're still here," he said, "Good. What did that old bat want with you?"

"How do you mean?" Astrid asked, feigning curiosity.

"She must have had some reason to trick me into heading all the way back to the manor," he said, "and you were the only one here."

"She just wanted to chat." Astrid said calmly.

"Chat? Camicazi doesn't _chat_," Hiccup scowled. "And to think that she wanted…" he shook his head, giving her a pleasant smile as the irritation drained from his face. Together they walked back to the manor in silence. Astrid let Hiccup brew in his own thoughts, and every once in a while he would say something out loud, to which she would nod and agree, and tell him that Lady Camicazi was certainly one of the worst behaved people she knew.

Dinner for the adults was quite boring. She usually ate with either the children or Lord Somerset, or, on a rare occasion, with Lady Camicazi. Dinner with Lady Camicazi and her husband was usually quite entertaining, but now that the Haddocks arrived Astrid found no humor in it. It was not that the Somersets had changed, Lady Camicazi was her usual snide self and Lord Somerset was as jolly as ever, but it was she herself that had changed. She was more subdued and quiet. Uncomfortable. And she accredited the change to Lord Haddock, for she finally did not feel uncomfortable, save for the guilt that plagued her, around Hiccup. It took her a day to feel so, when she should have done so in the past two years.

She was sitting next to Hiccup, and would have thought the arrangement unbearable, and quite unfair as she was sure that Lady Camicazi had planned this, but now was relieved that she was in close enough proximity that she could speak to him privately without the others overhearing. Lord Somerset and Lord Haddock were speaking in such booming voices that she doubted they would be able to hear them even if Hiccup and Astrid spoke at a normal volume.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Hiccup asked her quietly.

"What? Oh, well… I have to write a letter to my mother and… I believe Lady Vinora may visit soon."

"Lady Vinora?"

"Oh, she's this rather sweet but completely dreadful old lady," Astrid said. "She's somehow adopted me."

Hiccup chuckled, "I'll have to meet her."

"I would rather you not," Astrid said, suddenly feeling anxious. If Lady Vinora thought that Astrid was spending an inappropriately large amount of time with _two_ unmarried gentlemen… well, that would not be good. Even Astrid could not ignore such rumors. And she had spent too much time these past two years earning a good reputation.

"I will," Hiccup said adamantly. "You can't stop me."

"I will," she retorted.

"I'd like to see you try," he said, returning to his dinner.

Astrid felt a lump in her stomach. Hiccup was determined to meet the woman. She did not think Lady Vinora _nor_ Hiccup would enjoy each other's presence, but she decided that she would not be able to stop him. He was Hiccup after all.

As they all left the dining hall, Astrid quickly slipped into one of the side halls, prepared to leave and head to her room before the adults invited her to the parlor afterwards. It seemed Lord Haddock and Lord Somerset had endless topics to discuss.

"Astrid," a voice said quietly behind her.

Astrid started and turned quickly; arm raised but found that it was only Hiccup. "You," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I… I wanted to speak to you," he said, his eyes searching hers.

"We spoke at dinner."

"I can't say this at dinner."

Astrid eyed him dubiously. It was not a love confession surely? She already knew that he loves her. Well, loved, anyway.

"Are you… that is to say, earlier, in the stables, you were about to say something, about you and Mr. Whyte."

"Oh," Astrid said, surprised. She had forgotten about that and now wished that Hiccup did not have such a sharp mind to remember it. "I… well…" she trailed off. She _wanted_ to tell him, she truly did. But somehow it seemed like betraying Mr. Whyte. "Well…" she said again, looking into his eyes.

"Well?" he asked, motioning for her to continue

"Mr. Whyte and I aren't…" she opened her mouth but no words came out. She suddenly felt afraid. Afraid and ashamed. It all seemed so petty to her now. Why had she come up with the stupid lie in the first place? When she thought about it she knew it was not an outright lie, not at first. But Mr. Whyte's scheming had turned it far out of hand. And she hated it now.

And she was afraid… afraid of what Hiccup would say if he found out. Would he be angry? Angry with her for fooling him? He was furious with Lady Camicazi for fooling him over a silly trivial matter. How angry would he be with her for fooling him over something as great as this?

And… why did she even _need_ to fool him in the first place? She was the one who had left, she was the one who kept pushing him away. She was the one who started this whole mess from the beginning.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

She looked at him, and found herself, for a moment, lost in his eyes. Tearing hers away from his, she instead focused on his right shoulder. "I have no idea. I must have been delirious at the time."

She glanced at him and saw that he looked disappointed. He did not say anything but continued to gaze at her. "That's not true," he said, "I know you were telling the truth. You're not now."

Astrid stared at him. "And how would you know that?" she asked incredulously.

"I know you well enough," he said. "So tell me," he took a step closer to her, "_What_ is going on between you and Mr. Whyte?"

She stared at him for a moment longer, determined _not_ to take a step back. That would only indicate that she was guilty. "_Nothing_," she said.

"Nothing?" Hiccup stopped, leaning back and gazing at her with a strange expression on his face, as if he did not quite understand what she had said.

"Nothing," she said again.

"What do you mean _nothing?_"

"It's not what you think," she said. "Mr. Whyte and I are very close."

He looked confused. "I don't understand," he said, slowly. "You're not making any sense."

"We are…" she could not say engaged. "We are…"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"We are…" now she was just saying that horrid line over and over again. _Why_ could she not gather her thoughts together? "We… are… _together_." _In a scheme against Hiccup, _she added in her thoughts.

Hiccup let out a long breath. "Is that so? Well," he shook his head, "Can't say I'm not surprised. I… I should be heading back," he said, turning away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, "See you tomorrow."

She watched him leave, and then, as if released from a spell, turned and ran all the way back to her rooms, throwing herself down onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

_What_ had possessed her to keep her tongue? Hiccup had her _cornered_. It would have been the opportune—well, she supposed, no time was _opportune._ What was she going to say if she did decide to spill everything?

"Oh Hiccup, I just spent the past few days deceiving you with a friend of mine who may or may not be in love with me… _surprise_." She could not help but laugh at the thought, and then frowned.

How _would_ Hiccup react when he finds out? He was bound to she knew. She was not that good of a secret keeper, and she doubted that Lady Camicazi would keep it for long. The woman had no skills for keeping out of people's lives.

Besides, Astrid did not think she could herself keep the secret from Hiccup. He was too clever, and was already onto her. And he did not seem to be letting go of the issue. Not anytime soon anyway.

She decided that tomorrow, should the opportunity arise, she would tell him.

Astrid did not get a chance to tell Hiccup the next day, or the next week. She was kept busy watching the children, for Lady Camicazi was called away on business. The children had governesses, it was true, but they far preferred Astrid, and Astrid was more than happy to oblige.

The only problem was that Hiccup had nothing to do. He would tag along with them on their adventures, which normally Astrid would enjoy thoroughly, but with Hiccup around found it hard to do so. But, forcing herself to relax, she soon enjoyed his presence.

What was nice about Hiccup, she noted as she pretended to be chained to a tree, was that he fully immersed himself in the children's games. Hiccup would thoroughly enjoy playing pirates with the boys, play tea with Charlotte, or even go on far imagined escapes, searching for a mysterious beasts and dragons.

She found his fondness for children quite enticing.

Henry had won, and was now leaving a motionless Hiccup to hurry over to her, unlocking the invisible chains with an equally invisible key.

"Oh thank you, strong knight," Astrid said, throwing her arms around Henry, "You have saved me!"

"Not so fast!"

Henry and Astrid looked to see Granville standing on Hiccup's stomach. William was now scooping up dirt and placing it unceremoniously on the man.

"Who or what are you?" Astrid asked.

"We are here to avenge _this_," Granville jumped up and landed hard on Hiccup, causing him to grunt painfully.

"And who would want to avenge such a scallywag?" Astrid demanded.

Granville looked confused for a moment, and then said, "He was hiding our treasure!"

"So you want to _avenge_ him?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You took the map from him!" Granville accused, pointing at Henry.

Henry smirked, "I thought you wouldn't notice! But it is too late! This fair maiden and I will find the treasure and live happily ever after!"

"Not if I have something to do with it! Steed!" There was a moment of silence as Granville before hissing, "_Charlotte!"_

Charlotte, who had been sitting some ways off bounded over and got on her hands and knees. Granville promptly sat on her back, but his weight was too great for her and she collapsed beneath him.

"Alright," Hiccup said, standing up and quickly scooping Granville off his sister. "She's too little. You need a greater steed than that." Standing, he pulled Granville up, placing him on his shoulders.

"Aha!" Granville shouted, pointing down at Astrid and Henry, "You are like ants beneath me! William? Charge!"

The other boy stood up, took a moment to rub more dirt against Hiccup's leg, and then charged towards Henry. Astrid stood herself, grabbed the boy, and began tickling him.

"I admit defeat!" he finally screamed, and Astrid smirked at him.

"We have a prisoner, great knight," she said, still holding William as she sat down, pulling William into her lap.

Henry said nothing, but was surveying Hiccup and Granville with narrowed eyes. "I challenge you to a duel!" he said.

"Very well," Granville said. "I shall fight you from atop this _great steed._"

"That's not fair!" Henry said, his voice dropping its gallantry as he returned to normal, "Astrid, tell him that's not fair."

"It's not fair," Astrid said, "You have to fight Henry on the ground, Granville."

Granville pouted as Hiccup pulled him down and set him on his feet.

"Very well," Granville said, "We fight!"

As the boys charged and fought with invisible swords, Henry shouted, "Get the steed! Get the steed!"

Astrid laughed, standing again, and, with the help of William and Charlotte, who suddenly turned to her side at the prospect of fighting against Hiccup, cornered the man and began tickling him.

It turns out Hiccup is _very_ ticklish.

However, as Astrid was very sorry Hiccup had to find out, _she_ was even more ticklish, and William was even more gleeful at the prospect of tickling _her._

She gasped for air as the three attacked her, and she did not even get a chance to think about the fact that Hiccup was now touching her, or that his face was so close to her, or that she could feel his breath mingling with hers. Or how close they were to kissing.

For a moment, Hiccup paused in his attack, and they just looked at each other.

"Fair lady!"

Hiccup was suddenly thrown aside as Henry threw his body against him, and William and Charlotte backed up quietly, laughing gleefully.

"Are you alright, fair lady?" Henry asked, concerned as Astrid struggled to a sitting position, still laughing as she clutched her side in pain.

"Ye—yes," she said haltingly, "I'm fine, as long as we can have revenge."

"Good," Henry said, "Because I've already killed Granville."

"Nay!" the boy cried, sitting up. "Your sword missed me! I am still alive! I was just _pretending_ to be dead to trick you!"

"Granville!" Henry exclaimed. "I beat you fair and square!"

Granville glowered at him and stood up. "Well, then, I am alive due to a curse! The _pirate's_ curse! I cannot die!"

"Oh dear," Astrid said. "How will we defeat them now?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, "I'm afraid the only way to kill a cursed pirate… is by tickling them!"

Granville suddenly looked frightened as Astrid and Henry exchanged looks. But before he could have a chance to turn and run before they were grabbing him and pulling him to the ground.

Their games carried on until late afternoon, before Astrid decided that it was time to head back to the manor, for dinner would be prepared soon, and their father did not like it when they were late.

Hiccup was carrying Charlotte, for she was too tired to walk, and William held Astrid's hand as they headed back to the manor. Granville and Henry will still clinging onto the remnants to the game, shouting curses to each other as they walked.

Hiccup and Astrid shared an exasperated look before laughing, and Astrid felt captivated by how _good_ they were together, with the children. It made her wonder what it would be like if they were married… and had children of their own.

She found herself lost in her fantasies until Henry woke her out of it, tell her that they were close and whether or not she would be joining them for dinner.

She told him she would be delighted to.

**The latter half (with the children) is by far my favorite segment of this story to date. Not my strongest chapter but the most enjoyable to write thus far. **

**Oh, and for those who might be curious as to why Lady Camicazi would leave a month old baby… wet nurses were very common in those days, for all classes. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of the chapter and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible :) **

**OH! And before I forget: Question of the week: "How do **_**you**_** think Hiccup will react when he finds out?" **

**fUnKyToEs**


	32. Chapter 32

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Two**

**WORDS: 2,560 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: WOW! So many reviews for the last chapter! 12 reviews! Thank you guys for your support! **

**As always, please enjoy!**

It was as Astrid had feared.

Lady Vinora did _indeed_ come to visit.

And Hiccup had insisted on meeting the old lady.

But now, Astrid thought to herself as she sat quietly, the silence eating away at her, she wished she _had_ somehow kept Hiccup from following her out onto the lawn to the regular gazebo where Lady Vinora loved to relax.

That is to say, she wished she had kept him from _meeting_ her.

It was immediately apparent that Lady Vinora and Hiccup did not and would not ever get along.

Lady Vinora was sending him sharp narrowed glares from her side of the table, while Hiccup was sitting, his arms crossed as he stared at the old woman in sheer spite, determined not to be the first to look away. Astrid was sure that he was losing the battle.

"Well," Astrid said, venturing a conversation, "I am sure you must have been eager to meet the Haddocks, with them being the cousins of the Somersets."

Lady Vinora sniffed. "Well, I'm glad to say I did not have my expectations up too highly."

Hiccup stiffened. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

Lady Vinora sent him a long look. "Your cousin, the Lady Somerset, is not too highly thought of by my society," she said primly. "Much too… _experimental_, if you get my drift. Not a proper lady, like my dear Astrid here," she smiled thoughtfully at Astrid.

Hiccup let out a snort and Astrid kicked him under the table. He quickly turned it into a cough.

"And her _family," _Lady Vinora continued, returning to the subject of Lady Camicazi. "Well, she might as well send her children off into the jungle—I suspect that was where they were raised."

Hiccup's previous amusement faded slightly, and he regarded Lady Vinora with a cool look.

"But I suppose it comes from her upbringing," Lady Vinora said, sounding somewhat bored. "I've heard her mother was no different. Well, that's not true. It's her _aunt_ that she must have learned all her incongruity. The woman practically raised her in her early years. The things I've heard about that woman Valhall—"

Hiccup stood up suddenly, gripping the edge of the table so hard that his fingers were starting to turn white. Lady Vinora sat back in her seat, aghast as she stared at Hiccup in shock. Astrid stood with him, and before he could speak, pulled him hard back into his seat.

He was breathing heavily now, and looked as though he would like nothing more than to hit the woman.

"Lady Vinora," Astrid said softly, "Valhallarama Haddock was Hiccup's mother."

"That's no surprise," the woman muttered, sending Hiccup a reproachful look. Then her look hardened as she looked between them. "How _do_ you two know each other, anyway? You can't have just met."

"Hiccup's father owns land in Ervenshire," Astrid said. "Tadfield Estate."

"I own it," Hiccup interrupted. "It's my estate."

Astrid looked at him, curious. She did not realize that it was _his_ estate. She had always assumed it was his father's. Perhaps Lord Haddock gave it to him?

"Owning some land doesn't make you man," Lady Vinora said. "So you two got acquainted then? And are still friends? Strange, very strange indeed," she glanced at Astrid. "My little Astrid here has quite a few admirers. You know Mr. Whyte, don't you?" she asked Hiccup.

"We've met," Hiccup said through clenched teeth.

"What a handsome young fellow, and very well off," she added, as though this was quite important. "And he dotes on my Astrid here," she reached out and grasped Astrid's hand. "In fact, I _did_ notice, at the party, he hardly left her side." She let go of Astrid's hand and looked at Hiccup slyly, "I would not be surprised if they are to be married soon. Isn't that right, Astrid?"

Astrid felt her stomach drop away.

So Lady Vinora _had_ noticed.

She should have realized sooner. Should have realized the moment she had walked away from Hiccup at that party that it would come to this. "Well," she said, resisting the urge to glance at Hiccup, "Nothing is set in stone."

"Nonsense," Lady Vinora chimed, "Mr. Whyte would be lucky to have you, as would any man," she added, giving Hiccup a hard look. "But I feel as though the only man who could _possibly_ deserve her would be," she paused, "Mr. _Whyte_," she finished, sending Hiccup a triumphant look, as though her opinion settled the matter.

Hiccup and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked, "If you ask me _I_ deserve much more than 'your' little Astrid."

Astrid choked on her tea, unsure if she had heard him correctly. She was not sure if she should feel insulted by his comment or congratulate him for standing up to Lady Vinora.

Lady Vinora's mouth pressed into a firm line. "I suppose what I had thought about you has been false," she said. "I was under the impression that you may—_may_ have fancied 'my' little Astrid."

Astrid turned to watch Hiccup's reaction so quickly her neck cracked.

Hiccup leaned casually back in his seat, regarding the old woman. "What would make you think that?" he asked.

Lady Vinora's mouth was now so flat that Astrid was starting to have a hard time differentiating the top from the bottom. "You seem to dislike Mr. Whyte," she said.

"Perhaps I just dislike _you_," he said.

Astrid resisted the urge to grin at him and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Lady Vinora stood up, looking down at him in indignation. "I have _never_ been treated as such by someone of such… such… _poor…"_ she trailed off, as if not knowing what to say. "Miss Astrid, I am afraid that I must leave. Please see me to my coach."

Astrid stood up, sending a quick smile to Hiccup, and took Lady Vinora's arm as she led her to where the coach was waiting for her.

It was the first time that Lady Vinora left in such a hurry.

"I don't like that boy," Lady Vinora sniffed as she climbed into her carriage. "It would not do to be seen with him. I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"Really?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… far too keen… far too keen." She glanced down at her, "And it seems like you are spending far too much time together. I could stand it with Mr. Whyte—he is a proper gentleman—but that _boy_… no. Not good for you at all. Wait until Mrs. Rayford hears about this…" the woman sat back, muttering to herself as Astrid stood back, waiting for the carriage to lead away.

Once the coach was out of her sight, Astrid returned to the gazebo to see Hiccups was still sitting there, his arms crossed, but this time, she noticed, he was exchanging glares with a tea cup.

"Downgraded, haven't you?" she asked, slumping into her chair.

He looked up, startled and then relaxed when he saw it was her. "That woman…" he trailed off, "Is a…" he did not finish what he was going to say. "I do not like her," he finished, pronouncing each word with effort.

"Nor do I," Astrid said, "Most of the time. But she's harmless, mostly."

"Harmless?" Hiccup laughed, unamused. "Right, that was all totally harmless. First she insults my family, my _mother_, and then she flaunts you in front of me—"

"She's a product of society," Astrid interrupted. "She shouldn't have said all those horrible things, but you can hardly blame her for—"

"For what?" Hiccup interrupted. "You believe her?"

"No!" Astrid exclaimed. "I think your family is wonderful. I used to want to be a part of it, remember?**"**

Hiccup nodded glumly, now looking down. "I just… I don't like it when people insult my… my family." He said.

Astrid reached out and grasped him arm. "I know," she said. "You have a _wonderful_ family."

"Yes, it's a pity you're not a part of it," he said, changing his mood suddenly into smugness as he stretching, forcing her to let go of his arm.

"A pity, yes," Astrid said drily. "I would give anything to be related to _them _and not to _you_."

He sent her an amused glance before glancing behind him. "You know, Mr. Whyte hasn't come for a while. I wonder what's keeping him."

"How do you mean?" Astrid asked, but she realized that he was right. Mr. Whyte _had not _come in over a week. Not since she had spoken to him in private about whether or not she should continue the secrecy of their 'engagement'.

"I mean—isn't it strange he hasn't come to visit you? Living so close and all? If _I_ were your fiancé I would be coming every day."

"I would find that _very_ taxing," she said.

"I'm sure you would," he said, standing. "Well, I think I need a walk."

"Shall I come with you?" She asked hopefully, standing along with him.

He glanced at her. "Fine," he said, and together the two started walking for the tree line where they had played with the children not two days ago.

She watched him out of the corner of his eye and wondered at how he had changed since she left Ervenshire.

He was more… subdued now. Older, more mature. But there was still that childlike quality to him, such as when he played with the children…

The children… she had to thank them. It was because of them that Hiccup and Astrid had been able to be so amicable towards each other. It was hard to be angry with someone you spend most of the time laughing with.

"Hiccup," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes?"

"What… what I mean to say is, is there anyone… in the north—or wherever, that you met?"

"I met lots of people," he replied.

"Women?" she asked.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "And why would an engaged woman want to know that?"

She gave him a pleasant smile, "I'm allowed to be jealous, aren't I?"

He stopped then, and it took her a few steps to follow suit. "You're jealous?" he asked.

"Only if there's something to be jealous about," she said.

He started laughing then, and then, his voice ringing with mirth, said, "How ironic this is then. I _did_ meet someone while I was I the north."

Astrid's mouth dropped open.

He met someone?

And this entire time he has been acting like the wounded soldier?

And she has been feeling guilty for _nothing._

"She's a beautiful young lady," he said, and Astrid felt her jealousy grow, "From a good family. Knows about the dragons. Really keen on me, too. A perfect match, couldn't have asked for a better one unless I married Camicazi."

Astrid felt a great fire burn inside her. She wanted nothing more than to find this young 'lady' and…

"But it didn't work out," he continued, "I didn't love her like I love you."

The guilt returned. And anger for being made a fool at. And then more guilt for feeling angry. "That wasn't very nice," she said, turning away from him.

"You can't blame me for having a little fun," he said, poking at her playfully.

"And you got mad at Lady Vinora for—"

"That was out of a cruel nature," he interrupted.

She ignored him. After a few moments she said, quietly, "When did your father give you Tadfield Estate?"

He glanced at her, "Shortly before you left," he said. "It was an engagement present. He though you would like a bit of land near your parents."

She glanced her hands, "That was… that was very kind of him."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of pointless now, isn't it?" he said, and there was no humor in his voice.

Suddenly she was aware of loud footsteps, and turned. Hiccup put out an arm, stopping her from moving forward.

Then, out from another path, came Mr. Whyte.

"Mr. Whyte!" Astrid exclaimed, both shocked and delighted.

"Ah, Miss Astrid," Mr. Whyte said, removing his top hat and bowing to them, "And Mr. Haddock, what a pleasant surprise!"

"A surprise to see you too," Astrid said, smiling at him. "We were just speaking about how long it has been since you visited Esherridge."

"Ah yes, business, I'm afraid," Mr. Whyte said. "But I am pleased to say that I will be able to visit you much more in the next week."

"Oh _joy_," Astrid heard Hiccup mutter sarcastically under his breath.

She ignored him and smiled at Mr. Whyte. "I am so happy to hear that," she said, "I have missed you dearly. It's been such a long time since we've practiced archery."

"Yes, we will have to practice more," Mr. Whyte said, returning her smile. "That's actually why I came this afternoon—"

"Well," Hiccup said, "If it's _archery_, I can't imagine a reason why you did not come any sooner! What other reason, may I ask, do you suddenly and so delightfully _grace_ us with your presence on this fine afternoon?"

If it would not have been immediately obvious, Astrid would have kicked him.

Mr. Whyte regarded him coolly before taking a step towards Astrid. "Is it so difficult to imagine a man visiting his fiancé?" he looked at Astrid and took her hand, kissing it. His lips lingered quite a few moments past the appropriate time, and looked closely into her eyes, "I have missed you, my love."

His _love_.

Astrid froze. No, she thought, he was just meaning it as far as their little scheme.

But it did not seem to her that he was pretending.

Quickly, she pretended to blush and smile even more at him, telling him that she was ever so glad he had come, and if they can practice archery at that very moment. When Mr. Whyte told her yes, she sent Hiccup a triumphant glare and followed Mr. Whyte towards the training grounds.

Mr. Whyte might be a rather presumptuous man, and he might be pretending to be her fiancé, but there was not call for Hiccup to be so… unseemly.

Although a small part of her was glad that he was still jealous.

And he _had_ said that he still loved her.

If only Mr. Whyte had not showed up. _That_ would have been the opportune time to tell him the truth.

**Oh Astrid… you keep missing your chances.**

**And I liked Hiccup standing up for himself against Lady Vinora, especially since it was at Astrid's expense. But she deserved it. **

**For those of you who are (consistently) frustrated with Astrid, I… wait, look away… spoiler… will say that soon, very soon, Astrid will have her chance to tell him. And… she will (probably, maybe) take it. Well, obviously it has to happen sometime, right?**

**Okay, question of the week "Do you think Mr. Whyte really loves her or is he just pretending… and if it is all just a game for him why is he clinging onto it so desperately?" I've probably already asked this.**

**I'm curious about your answers :) and as always, I will respond in as quickly a fashion as I can.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**fUnKyToEs**


	33. Chapter 33

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Three**

**WORDS: 2,453 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Well… this chapter was… hard and satisfying to write. I almost couldn't upload it… I've been dreading it for months… You'll see what I mean. Or at least, after all this rambling, it should be obvious what this chapter is about… I'll shut up now.**

**ALSO (so much for shutting up but this is a worthy reason)! Thanks to all my reviewers! I can't believe this story has hit over 500 reviews! *cries* It really means a lot to me when people take time out of their day to review. **

**As always, please enjoy!**

Hiccup was not quite himself after Mr. Whyte's visit. It took a day for him to act pleasantly towards her again. She supposed it was his way of punishing her.

But she was running out of time, and Hiccup being even more frustrated was not in her favor. The Haddocks were leaving in two weeks.

She had to somehow come clean between now and then, and convince Hiccup not be angry with her, and perhaps, just perhaps, convince him that she still loved him and that she still wanted to marry him and that, still more perhaps, that he would still want to marry her.

She banged her head against her writing table.

She could not count the times she wished she had just come clean.

No, forget coming clean, she just wished that she had never bothered tricking him in the first place. They could be _married_ by now if she had just… _not_ been so _spiteful._

No, she thought, lifting her head from the table, they would not be married. That was too hopeful. Hiccup would still punish her, regardless of what scheme she came up with. Even if she had thrown herself into his arms she was sure that he would still wait to cause her anguish of some sort.

And she deserved it, she supposed, especially now.

It was not until they were under the shade of the gazebo that the conversation came up. It was a different gazebo than the one Lady Vinora favored as Hiccup has grown a dislike for anything that reminded him of the old woman, and was nearer to the stables.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Hiccup had said something.

"When will the wedding be?" he asked again, watching her closely.

"What wedding?" she asked stupidly.

He sighed, "_Your_ wedding."

"Oh, right," she paused, unsure how to answer. "I don't know," she said finally.

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "I'm surprised. I would have thought Mr. Whyte would be dragging a priest up to your doorstep any day now."

Astrid grinned at him. "That sounds like something _you_ would do."

He returned her grin and leaned back so his chair was resting on its back legs. "Don't think I won't," he said. He watched her embroider for a few minutes and then frowned. "Astrid, do you remember, a few weeks back, when I asked you what was going on between you and Mr. Whyte?"

She froze mid stitch, hoping she had misheard him. She had hoped he had forgotten about that ordeal. _Why was he bringing that up now? _"What about it?"

"Well, you had said 'nothing' and… I was thinking about it, and I thought, perhaps… perhaps you did not _want_ to marry Mr. Whyte." He looked hopeful, and her heart broke to see him look this way.

"I…" she trailed off.

No. This was the opportune time to say it. After all, he was practically begging it from her. "I…" she began again, but still found her voice unable to be found.

She wondered why it was so hard for her to say, now that the time had come.

But then she wondered again how he would react. Would he be angry? Would he leave her for good? Would the fact that she had tricked him and played with his feelings out of spite turn him forever from her? And suddenly she found herself wishing that she did not have to say anything at all.

"Well?" he asked.

"Mr. Whyte…" Astrid began, "and I… are not actually… _engaged_. Yet," she added for no reason at all. Perhaps to lessen the blow for herself.

Hiccup stared at her for a moment, his face frozen. Slowly his face changed into that of shock, as though she had just turned nasty shade of green. "_What_?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. He leaned back more, and Astrid thought momentarily that he might fall backwards, before the chair came forwards on its four legs with a deafening _thud. _She winced.

"We're not… _exactly_ engaged," Astrid said, suddenly not knowing what she should look at. "Well, that's not true. We're not engaged at all, actually."

"You're not… but I thought… he said—" Hiccup broke off, still staring at her.

She gave him a pained smile and tried to scoot her chair away from him. "It was… well, that is to say…" she glanced down at her feet. "I was just so angry with you—I don't even know why. I know it was my entire fault that all this happened, even from the beginning. And…I don't know, I just wanted an excuse—I _needed _a reason to act like it was your entire fault. Because I run away from things, I suppose. And…" she trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. "And Mr. Whyte thought that if I pretended to be his fiancé you might get jealous and… well, might show me that you still really love me."

It sounded _so_ pathetic to her as she spoke it out loud that she almost felt like laughing. Suddenly she realized she _was_ laughing and quickly covered her mouth, staring at him in horror as she felt her shoulders shake with mirth.

"Are you… are you _laughing_?" Hiccup asked, finally, still staring at her with complete shock. His voice had an edge to it that told her _to stop laughing _or something horrible might happen, but she could not stop herself.

She shook her head, "N—no..." she managed. She never imaged, when she finally told Hiccup the truth, that she would be infested with a bout of the _giggles._ She felt so humiliated that she ended up turning away from him, unable to keep herself from laughing. Her voice rang through the air. "I'm sorry!" she managed, "It just… it sounds so… _childish… _all of it! I can't believe I even thought it in the first place!"

"So you were never engaged to him?" Hiccup asked, his voice strangely calm.

"No," she said, straightening. Her laughter was ebbing now, and her stomach was sore from the effort. "We're just friends. That's what I said."

"But you also said—"

"I never said we were engaged. I was very careful about that." She turned to face him. She felt her stomach lunge when she realized that her laughter was threatening to return.

His face still wore a frozen look, and finally he said tentatively, "So it was all a ruse?"

Astrid took in a deep breath, unable to keep herself from smiling as she fought the laughter. "Are you angry with me?"

Hiccup stared at her for a moment, and she realized, from the tightness of his face, that he was indeed angry. When he spoke again, his voice quavered dangerously, "I have to leave, _now_." He stood up abruptly and stormed past her, up the hill and towards the stables.

"Hiccup!" she called, panic stricken, her laughter disappearing as quickly as it had come, standing up so suddenly that her embroidery fell to the ground, forgotten. "Hiccup, I'm sorry!" but he made no indication that he heard her.

When she finally caught up to him, he was already in the stable. At first she could not see him, but then she spotted him brushing a Gronckle towards the back.

"Hiccup," she began hesitantly, walking towards him.

Hiccup stiffened at her voice.

She just stood there, not quite knowing what to say or do. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. That it was all just a mistake. That it went too far—almost to the point where she could not stop it. That it was not _all_ her fault.

"You know," Hiccup said, breaking the silence, "I had… I had _hoped_, somehow, that it was all not true. That you two were not really engaged. I told myself that. It was the only way I was able to survive these past weeks. But then… hearing from you that it really was just a trick…" he squeezed the brush so hard that his knuckles turned white, even from the distance where Astrid stood.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, "Let's just talk about it."

"Why? Your talks with _Gregory_ not enough for you? Had enough of _archery_?" he made a long hard scrape and the dragon cooed appreciatively.

Astrid cringed. "It's not what you think," she said.

Hiccup nearly threw the brush onto the ground, turning to glare at her. "Oh it is _exactly _what I think it is," he said. "How _dare_ you just use me in your little games! You just think you can play with me until—you wanted to see how long you could have both of us until—"

"Both of you?" Astrid said loudly, feeling stung. "_Both _of you? Hiccup, I don't have you and you don't have me. Your _breaking_ of our engagement made sure of that."

"Why do you always pin that on me?" Hiccup said, slamming the brush onto its shelf, causing the Gronckle to skitter away from him. "That wasn't _my_ fault!"

"What, so it was _mine?_" Astrid exclaimed, forgetting herself. "We're both to blame!"

"How?" Hiccup asked, stepping towards her. "How is it my fault?"

"How is it always _my_ fault?" Astrid retorted, taking a nervous step away from him. "I'm sick and _tired_ of being the one at fault. Everyone blames me for—"

"You're the one who deceived me when we didn't know who each other was, you're the one who pushed me away when I gave you the necklace, _you're _the one who—"

"_You," _she spat angrily, _"You're_ the one who broke off the engagement! I may be at fault in part but _you_ are the one who _broke_ us apart!"

Hiccup was now turning red in the face, and he took a step closer to her threateningly.

"You're the one who always pushes me away. No matter what I did it wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough. First it was Snotlout and now _Gregory_. Well, you know what? Snotlout is marrying Selina and soon Mr. _Whyte_ will leave you too because that's all your good for, you _bitch,_" he spat, advancing on her. "You stick with us until you don't have any more use and then it's onto the next lonely bastard who will stand to put up with your sh—"

The slap echoed throughout the stable, causing a silence to fall.

Astrid's hand stung where it had hit Hiccup's face. For a moment, she felt guilt trickle, but then she realized it was tears running down her face. Her breath started bubbling as she fought sobs. "You…" she said quietly, failing to keep the tears out of her voice, "I never want to speak to you again." She turned and fled.

When she walked through the hall near her room, she saw Lady Camicazi holding Charlotte on her hip, the boys surrounding her. She ignored their greeting and flew into her room, locking the door and flinging herself onto her bed, releasing the sobs she had held in as she clenched the blankets with her fists.

It seemed like hours before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" she called out, sounding like a small misbehaving child with her voice hoarse and heavy from crying.

There was a sharp _ping_ as the lock fell out of the door, and Lady Camicazi appeared, holding a small dagger which she laid on the table near the door. She closed the door behind her and walked over the bed, climbing onto it and laying next to Astrid.

Astrid felt the horror of what had happened bubble up inside her again and buried her face in Lady Camicazi's chest, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"There, there," Lady Camicazi said, running her hand through Astrid's hair as she spoke. "That was a horrible thing he did, yelling at you."

Astrid glanced up at her through bleary eyes. "How did you…?"

"I asked Moonsting. Really, you two must start realizing that I know everything that happens in that stable." Lady Camicazi drew Astrid closer to her. "Cry on, it will make the healing faster."

"_Why_," Astrid cried, "Why couldn't I have told him earlier? Why couldn't I have never… ever done any of it? Everything would have been so much simpler if I had just…"

"You mean you think you'd be…. back together?" Lady Camicazi asked.

Astrid nodded.

Lady Camicazi drew away from her for a moment, looking down at her with a pitying look. "Astrid, Hiccup is just _so_ in love with you—he just needs time to process it all. I'm sure that it will be alright."

"I don't think so," Astrid said, "I mean, he was really, really angry. Do you think he was right? About everything he said?"

Lady Camicazi did not say anything. "I don't know," she said finally.

"That's your polite way of saying yes," Astrid muttered.

"Astrid, I think you're—"

There was a knock on the door, and it creaked open to reveal two sets of blue eyes. Granville and William hesitantly walked in. "Are you crying, Astrid?" Granville asked in a small voice.

Astrid nodded, hiding her face from him.

She felt their small bodies pressed up against her as they climbed into the bed, and for the rest of the evening she felt comforted by the sleeping forms of the Somerset family wrapped around her.

**Oho, step down from that there pedestal, Hiccup. Although Astrid deserved getting yelled at, I feel. And to add injury to injury Hiccup got slapped. **

**That was really satisfying scene to write and I really feel as though Astrid had it coming. I don't think Hiccup would have taken all that lying down. I did have a version written where he didn't explode, but I thought that was too passive… not realistic enough. Especially with her laughing when she told him. Thoughts?**

**Oh, and I was totally picturing Loki from The Avengers in that scene. Totally. Spitting and all.**

**fUnKyToEs**


	34. Chapter 34

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Four**

**WORDS: 2,273 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter is a day late (cough—two—cough). Yesterday I had raging headache by the time I got home… so I let myself off the hook. The first part of this chapter was such a **_**drag**_** to write but the second part was rather enjoyable, if not but a little awkward…**

**As always, please enjoy!**

The next day, Astrid and Hiccup avoided each other like the plague. Or at least, Astrid assumed Hiccup was avoiding her, for she never saw him, and when she did, it was only from afar and not for long. And she wished never to see him. She felt horrible for slapping him, but… she felt horrible that she did not do worse to him. Slapping confirmed that she caused Hiccup a small fraction of the pain he caused her.

And yet… she felt terrible because this _was_ all her fault. But she was so tired of always being the one _at_ fault that…

She did not know how to fix it this time.

Lady Camicazi and the children tip toed around her, and Astrid was thankful that Lady Camicazi relieved her of her duties. She spent most of the time with the children, since their playful indifferences to the troubles of the world put her at ease.

The next day Astrid noticed that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. She asked the children but they had not seen him either. Lord Somerset had not seen him. She would have asked Lord Haddock if the thought of talking to Hiccup's _father_ did not frighten her so much, and Lady Camicazi had been called away on the Fleet's orders.

She asked one of the servants but they had not seen him either.

She had to ask three more to finally receive word about him. He had left the day before on Toothless and had not yet returned. Worried, she asked Henry if she should go look for him. The boy gave her a sad look and asked her how she would find him.

She had no answer.

Three days later he returned, and it took all her strength not to run to greet him. She stayed in her room that overlooked the back of the grounds where the stables resided, watching him walk from the stables to the manor. She wanted to know where he had gone. What he had done.

She wanted to know if he was okay.

But she knew he must not be. How could he be? If he was feeling anything close to how she was feeling then… he must be _far_ from okay.

A few days later she ran into him walking to the kitchens. He started to apologize before looking up and seeing that it was her. He froze, his eyes widened a little, before he abruptly turned and walked in the opposite direction.

She put out her hand to stop him and then stopped herself. Lady Camicazi had told her Hiccup needed time to process it. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps she should just leave him alone until he was ready to speak to her. If that he ever did.

She knew it was all her fault. She knew she should not have followed him into the stables. She should have let him go by himself to brood. He would not have exploded at her. He would have been angry, yes, and… and probably would not have talked to her for a while… but there would not be such a tense silence between them.

He might even have forgiven her more quickly.

She wanted ever so much to speak to him. To tell him that she loved him. _Somehow_ convince him that she was worthy of him.

But she kept replaying the words he had spoken to Lady Vinora in her head. _If you ask me I deserve much more than 'your' little Astrid, _he had said. What if he was right?

Deep down she knew it was true.

And that only added to her depression, for she decided that all hope was lost, and that she had finally done it.

She had finally pushed Hiccup too far away for him to be able to return to her.

It was not until nearly thirteen days after Hiccup and her fight that she spoke to him again in close proximity. It was strange how he seemed different to her now, as though she was looking at him through different eyes.

"Astrid," he began, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back.

"I… I want to say sorry," he said.

She gave him a pointed, wary look.

"I… I want to _plead_ sorry," he corrected himself. "I was… totally out of line and I should never have yelled at your or said those…" he paused, as if carefully thinking his words over in his mind, "I haven't been able to see you because I can't stand what I did. I need… I need to hear from you that you've forgiven me."

Astrid pressed her lips together, still eyeing him. She was not quite sure what he was up to. Why he was asking for _her_ forgiveness. "I told you I never wanted to speak to you again."

"We both know you can't keep that," Hiccup said, taking another step towards her. "Look, I… I should never have yelled at you like I did… I just… I was so frustrated that you had used me like that—I couldn't even stand it. And it was not until later that I realized that if I had not _yelled_…" he paused again. "I mean, I'm still furious with you for… and it will take a long time for me to forgive you for it, but… it would make the process quicker if I knew you weren't still made at me for yelling at you."

Astrid glanced at her hands. "I suppose it _was_ my fault for following you." She paused, "And laughing. You do know I wasn't laughing _at_ you, right?"

He did not say anything.

"Hiccup," she said, looking up at him, "I forgive you."

He looked relieved. "I'm glad for it," he said.

She gave him a half smile, and then said, hesitantly, "What do I have to do for you to forgive me?"

He looked surprised for a moment, and then frowned. "I guess I haven't thought about it," he said.

She gave him a tentative, hopeful smile, "You'll forgive me then?"

His eyebrows furrowed suddenly. "Forgive you? Just like that?"

"Well, I forgave you," she offered.

"For yelling at you," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I did to you was harmless compared to what you did to me," he said.

This time her eyebrows furrowed. "But you just said that you couldn't stand—"

"Because I _yelled_ at you," he said, "That doesn't mean you didn't deserve it."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "But you just—"

"It's going to take more than just offering a 'sorry' for me to forgive you, let alone trust you," he said.

She stared at him. He stared back.

Finally she blinked and looked away. "Fine," she said, "Don't accept my apology." She turned and began walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped and her lips twitched slightly. Quickly clearing her face of any emotion she turned, looking at him questioningly.

"That's it?" he asked, "You're just walking away?"

She gave him a reproachful look. "If you're not going to accept my apology than I don't see what use it is to just—"

"Well, you can at least _try_," he said, gesturing his frustration with his hands.

She let out a sigh. "_Fine_," she said, "How do I start?"

He looked at her for a moment, before smiling slyly. "You can start with a kiss," he offered.

She gave him a lidded look. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss you?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since I arrived. I can't tell you how hard it's been not to just grab you and… and now I have a _lot_ of time to make up for," he finished.

Astrid just stared at him. "Fine," she said, stepping closer to him, but as she opened her mouth to tell him that 'kissing' was as far as she would go for forgiveness, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, ravishing her mouth as he deepened the kiss without her even realizing that they had started.

She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his own on her hips. She felt something strange burn inside her as he deepened the kiss further, her hands now finding their way into his hair. Suddenly his hands inched down past her hips and she pulled away from him, slapping his hands away. "I'm still a lady," she growled.

He had that cocky stupid grin that she both loved and hated so much as he said, "I wonder what Lady Vinora would say if she saw you now."

She glared at him, "Don't remind me." She sighed, and rubbed her temple. "What _are_ we going to tell people? What am I going to tell Gregory? _Gregory_," Astrid said, suddenly remembering the man. "I'm going to have to tell him the engagements off!"

"You act as though it was real," Hiccup said, watching her closely, "And can't you just tell him in a letter? I'd rather you not see him again."

"Just because we've forgiven each other doesn't mean we can rule each other's lives," Astrid said. "You haven't proposed _yet_."

"Who says I will?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid stared at him for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I _haven't_ forgiven you. I'm just starting to," he played with a piece of her hair. "So you can't expect a proposal anytime soon."

Astrid scowled at him. She could not blame him for being reserved on the subject. No, 'reserved' was not the correct word for him.

_Spiteful_.

"Anyway," she continued, "You can't stop me from seeing him. He's still my friend, after all."

Hiccup gave her a strange look. "So… you're still going to be friends with him?"

"Of course I am," she exclaimed, "Why would I stop?"

"Because he… because you… because of what happened!" Hiccup ended lamely, as though it were obvious.

Astrid thought about it, if only for his comfort, and said, "I still don't see why I can't be friends with him."

"Because he's in love with you," Hiccup said.

Astrid gave him a look, "Gregory is _not_ in love with me," she said, "Haven't you listened to anything I've said? We were just pretending!"

"Oh—you are such an idiot," he muttered, shaking his head, "Look, the real reason I was so angry wasn't only that you were making a fool of and tricking _me_, you were using Mr. Whyte as well!"

Astrid stared at him. "What _are_ you talking about?" she asked.

"Are you really this—look," he said again, speaking slowly as if to a child, "Mr. Whyte might be pretending to be your fiancé—but he really does love you. I can tell, as a man in love that his feelings, while not pure, are there!"

Astrid continued to stare at him. "You're off your rocker," she said, but she found herself doubting that Hiccup was lying.

Margaret Hall _had_ said that her brother fancied her… Lady Camicazi had told her that he fancied her… and now Hiccup too? Three was too many people to notice without it being true. "But…" she said, "I had no idea. I'm still not convinced."

Hiccup gave her another hard look. "You really are an idiot." He said.

"I don't appreciate that," she said.

"I know you don't," he sighed, "Look, just take my word for it, alright?"

"Well, if that's the case" Astrid said, "Don't you think I should tell him all this in person? Wouldn't it lessen the blow?"

"No!" Hiccup said, looking more serious than before. "Just a letter should be fine. What if he… I think in person opens up more opportunities for him."

"What, like he'll kiss me or something?"

"Something like that," Hiccup said.

"Very well," she said, "I'll write him a letter. Tomorrow. It's getting late." She turned, as if to leave, but Hiccup caught her arm. "What is it?" she asked.

He gave her another sly smile.

She gave him another lidded look. "More forgiving?" she asked.

His smile widened as he pulled her closer to him. "Getting a start on it, anyway," he told her as he pulled her into another kiss.

**THE END.**

**JUST KIDDING.**

**Also, short chapter but I JUST HAD TO END IT THERE… IT WAS TOO PERFECT AN ENDING. IT WAS ALL CORNY AND CRAP… GOT TO LOVE CLICHÉ'S.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M USING ALL CAPS.**

**Also , I'm pretty sure I'm not using 'Off your rocker' correctly for that time period. In fact, this story takes place a good eighty years before the phrase started being used… but I wanted to use it anyway. **_**Whatever**_**.**

**QUESTION OF THE WEEK: "How do you think Mr. Whyte is going to react to said 'letter'?"**

**Anyway~ tell me what you think :)**

**fUnKyToEs**


	35. Chapter 35

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Five**

**WORDS: 4,093 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Ugh, I had a really bad week… so hectic. And then I got the stomach flu. I always forget how painful that is. Anyway, that's why this chapter is late. Just couldn't find the time or energy to work on it. I only read it through once. **_**Which is why there be countless mistakes in this chapter.**_** This chapter isn't my favorite but the end is favorable. It's also longer than usual so… enjoy **_**that**_** while it lasts.**

**As always, please enjoy!**

The next day Astrid woke and felt as though she had slept a thousand hours. She nearly skipped out of bed. She felt as though she could not walk, but dance. It took her a moment to realize that she still had to write a letter to Mr. Whyte informing him that she had broken off their little scheme.

Her arms dropped as she begrudgingly walked over to her writing table and sat down, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. She carefully dipped the quill into the ink.

_Dear Mr. Whyte…_

She paused.

_I am pleased to inform you that I have come clean to Mr. Haddock about our arrangement, and he has taken it quite well. We are…_

She paused again. They were _not_ engaged yet. In fact, she was now under the _very _strong impression that Hiccup was punishing her for all that has happened. But it would not due to say that.

…_now quite amicable towards each other. I fear that it may have been a mistake to fool him from the beginning, a mistake on my part, not yours. But now all seems well, and I thank you for your kindness and concern towards me during this time._

_I look forward to our next archery competition_

Astrid stared down at the parchment. What if Lady Camicazi and Hiccup were correct? What if she _should not_ see Mr. Whyte anymore? But that seemed so entirely unfair to her, as though by gaining the forgiveness of the love of her life, she was losing one of her best friends. She decided to keep the line.

She could still be friends with Mr. Whyte. After all, it was not decided that he loved her.

_Sincerely,_

_Astrid Hofferson_

Soon to be Astrid Haddock, she thought to herself as she signed her name and blew on the parchment, aiding the drying of the ink, before folding it neatly. She sealed it and stood, dressed, and left her room to find a servant to give to the messenger.

Once done, she decided to find Hiccup. She headed straight for the stables, believing that Hiccup may be with Toothless at this hour in the morning.

He was there, much to her delight, and she delighted even more the way his face lit up when he noticed her.

"I thought I might find you here," he said. "I just arrived. Anyway, the children are coming; I'm going to take them up on Toothless. Well, mainly Henry but Granville and William complained so much that I told them I'd take them up as well." He turned and headed towards the stall where Toothless was now eagerly awaiting.

"Do you… do you need help?" Astrid asked as the dragon bounded out and waited to be saddled.

"No," Hiccup said, "I think I can handle saddling my own dragon."

"I meant with the children."

"Oh," Hiccup said, looking up at her thoughtfully, "Sorry. I suppose so, since I can't take them all up at once."

"I'll watch them down here then," Astrid said.

"Good," Hiccup said, "I'd rather they not get clipped by Toothless's wings. And you know how Granville is. He'll find a way to sneak on when it isn't his turn."

"Yes, that does sound like him. As sneaky as his mother."

She frowned, recalling a conversation she had heard between Lord Haddock and Lord Somerset while attempting to send off her letter. "Are you really staying for a week longer?"

"Well, yes. I am at least. I'm not sure about my father. I don't…" he trailed off, sending her a quick look. "Don't want to leave too soon."

There was a slight warning tone in his voice. She took in a slow breath. "Because of me?" she asked.

"Partly."

She blinked. "Worried I'll change my mind?" she asked.

"Worried Mr. Whyte won't change his," he answered.

"You don't know he'll do anything."

"I don't know either of you won't do anything," he said, stepping back to survey his work.

"You don't trust me?"

"Well, if history proves anything," he said, not finishing his sentence. He brushed his hands off and motioning for Toothless to follow him.

"When will you start to trust me again?" she asked, following them as they headed for the exit of the stables.

He shrugged, "When you prove to me that there's nothing going on between you and Mr. Whyte."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked tartly, "Never have a relationship with a man again?"

"You know, in most society it _is_ indecent for a married woman to have a close friendship with a man," he said.

"Well, luckily for me I'm not even engaged," she said, smirking, "And since you don't seem to have any intentions of proposing I don't think I'll have to worry about that. At least not with you."

He stopped suddenly, turning to look at her. They stared at each other for a while. "I don't… have _no_ intentions," he said, finally.

"Well, it seems that way to me," she said, continuing their walk.

"Don't be like that," he said, following her, "You always make yourself out to be the victim."

"Oh, I'm sorry, jealous that I stole your part?" she asked.

"Why do you have to make everything an argument?"

"Why do you have to make it so easy?" she stopped and raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer.

They stared at each other for a good minute before he sighed and looked away. He ran his hand through his hair, "I don't feel like fighting with you with the children coming so I'm not going to answer that."

She opened her mouth to speak but shut it with a painful _snap. _Just like him to take the high road.

Suddenly Hiccup looked past her and she turned to see what he was looking at.

Henry was heading towards them with a very determined look. Granville and William were struggling to keep up behind. Charlotte was not with them, but she was not surprised. Lord Somerset, while a great admirer of dragons, was always nervous when they were involved with his children, and often did not allow them to be too close to them without an adult present. It was part of the reason they had a pony.

Hiccup brightened at the sight of them; clasping Henry's arm and then clapping Granville and William on the back simultaneously when they arrived. He was such a natural with the children that Astrid felt at once jealous, jealous that it had taken her so long to get close to them. Hiccup was barely here for two months and he was already their best friend.

"One at a time," she ordered, "Henry, you're first. He wanted to do it originally," she said when Granville opened his mouth to protest. "And then Granville and then William."

"Why do I have to go last?" William asked defiantly.

"Because you are the youngest," Astrid said, "And you always go first because of that when your father buys you sweets."

William pouted and crossed his arms. "But Charlotte _always_ goes before me," he muttered to himself.

Astrid ignored him as Hiccup mounted Toothless. She knelt, holding up cupped hands. "Step onto them," she told Henry. The boy obliged, grasping Hiccup's extended hand as the tall man hoisted the boy up. Hiccup wrapped one arm around the Henry's middle, "Alright Toothless, up!"

Astrid quickly shielded the two younger boys from the wind, berating Hiccup in her mind for not giving them more warning, and then watched as Henry's gleeful face quickly disappeared into the air above.

The other two boys enjoyed their time in the air, and both were very reluctant to get off. Granville even suggested that Hiccup get off if he did not want to fly anymore and let the boys keep flying by themselves. But eventually Astrid convinced him that she would somehow inform their mother that they had not behaved.

Astrid left Hiccup to tend to Toothless as she brought the children back up to the manor.

For the rest of the day Astrid and Hiccup _nearly_ acted as though nothing had changed between them, at least when Lord Haddock or Lord Somerset were around. The change was deep on her mind as she walked to join the children in the nursery late in the afternoon.

She stopped suddenly; her wrist caught on something. It took her a second to realize that something had caught her wrist, not the other way around. Another second to realize it was Hiccup holding it. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to talk about earlier today."

She almost laughed. "You want to continue our fight now that the children aren't around?"

He gave her a weary, exasperated look. "Right," he said, "All I want to do right now is fight with you."

"You like it, admit it," she said.

"My favorite thing in the world," he said in a monotone.

She smiled. "So what are you really here for?" she asked.

"I told you, I want to talk to you about earlier," he said.

"Think you can let go of my wrist first?" she asked.

He let go of her quickly, "Sorry," he said. "Look, I… I don't want to keep fighting with you."

"I think that's an impossible dream," she answered.

"I'm serious," he said.

"So am I," she said.

He gave her a lidded look.

She held her ground for a minute before smiling and saying, "Fine, all jokes aside, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Us," he said, "I want to talk about… our future."

She gazed at him calmly, but inside was full of conflicting emotions. _Their future._ Was this a proposal? Was he finally going to forgive her? Was he going to tell her what she had to do for him to trust her? Did she want to do whatever it was? Was she _willing_ to do whatever it was? "And what… is that?" she asked tentatively.

He took in a deep breath, "I just think, before we can move on we need to… discuss…" he trailed off for a minute. "Look, I don't really know. All I know is we need to get past this Whyte business and somehow, _somehow_, learn to… I don't know. Live with each other."

"Live with each other?" she prompted.

"Get along," he corrected himself.

She hated that she felt disappointed that the phrase was not a thinly veiled marriage proposal. "Very well," she said, "What do I have to do?"

"Don't see him again," he said.

She narrowed her eyes and exhaled slowly, her irritation flaming. "Why is that your answer to everything?"

"Because that would fix it," he said.

"But I would lose a friend!"

There was silence as she glared at him.

"What's more important to you?" he asked her quietly.

She gazed at him. "Look," she said, finally, "If it is this hard to trust me than you shouldn't even try."

She turned as if to go but he grasped her hand again. "Don't be like that," he said.

"What am I supposed to be like?" she asked, "Why do I have to be the one who makes all the sacrifices?"

"You don't have to be," he said after a few moments' silence, "But I'm willing to give you everything."

She glanced down at her hands. She did not know what to say to that. Was she just being petty, holding onto her friendship with Mr. Whyte? "When will you forgive me?" she asked.

"Forgive you?" he asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, forgive me," she said.

"Hmm… Can't be too long now," he said, "It's hard for me to stay mad at you."

"Why can't you just do it and move on?" she asked, "I'm sick of all this…" she pursed her lips as she tried to think of the right word. When she failed to think of one she switched tactics. "I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"All_ this_. How much more do I have to do?"

"You haven't done much—" she sent him a look that shut him up. "I'm not asking for much," Hiccup said, "Just time."

"What if I don't have the time to spare?" she asked.

"But you do."

"What if I don't want to…" she stopped herself. She _did_ want to, and the last thing she wanted was to give Hiccup the impressions she did not want to put the effort in. "I just want you to forgive me."

He gave her a smile. "I will, eventually." He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's stop fighting, alright?"

"Alright," she said, smiling at him. She took in a deep breath, "I…" she almost said 'I love you', but stopped herself.

"You?" Hiccup prompted.

"I… would like a kiss," she said, stepping closer to him. "You know, to speed up the process."

"You don't have to ask," he said, winking at her.

"I didn't," she said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer. A moment before their lips touched, she stopped, grinned, and pushed him away.

"What was that for?" he asked, his hand rubbing where she had pushed him.

"Well," she said, still smirking, "You're the one who said I need to make some sacrifices."

He gave her a hard, narrowed look. "Right, _this_ is what I had in mind," he said sarcastically.

"I won't kiss you until you forgive me," she said.

"And if I just say that I forgive you so you'll kiss me?" Hiccup asked.

"You're far too noble for that," she said, "And besides, I'm not a whore. I'm not going to sell my love just so you'll forgive me."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I know," he said. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful, do you know that—"

"I'm still not going to kiss you," she said flatly.

"Worth a shot," he shrugged. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Unless you decide that you want to avoid seeing me as a sacrifice—"

She smiled and pulled his arm, pulling him closer to peck his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot. "I thought you weren't going to kiss me anymore."

She shrugged. "Not for forgiveness," she said. "But I can offer a friendly kiss whenever I like. I do it to Gregory all the time."

"_What?"_

"I'm _joking_," she laughed. "What kind of lady do you think I am? Now, I must be getting to the children. I'll be eating dinner with them."

"Yes, you always do. It's like you're still avoiding me," he said.

"Not you. You're _father_," she said, shuddering slightly. "I don't think he's very fond of me."

"Ah, yes, well, you can't really blame him, now can you?" Hiccup said.

"No, I suppose I can't. But he'll have to get used to the idea of us someday since we'll be getting married—"

"You keep forgetting the small but very important fact that I haven't proposed yet," Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh, right," she said, frowning. "Wait too long and my answer will be no," she warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said solemnly.

"Do," she said. "Well, I must be going. See you tomorrow," she said, waving to him. He gave a half hearted wave back and then she rounded a corner and was out of sight, quickly coming to the children's nursery.

Hiccup and Astrid kept up a noticeably amicable composure for the next few days. Lord Somerset commented on it during dinner one night but both Astrid and Hiccup feigned indifference to the subject. Lord Haddock, of course, said nothing.

On the fifth day a servant notified Astrid that there was a visitor waiting for her in one of the parlors. Curious, Astrid left her needle work and headed straight for the parlor, wondering who could be visiting. The answer was clear immediately.

It was Mr. Whyte.

"Mr. Whyte!" she exclaimed, feeling quite stupid for not even considering it could have been him. She almost took a step backwards but managed to keep her ground.

"Ah, Miss Astrid," he said, smiling at her. "I meant to write a letter, but business got in the way. I was so distraught when I realized that I came straight over to apologize."

"You needn't apologize," she said, walking forward and stopping in front of him. He kissed her hand lightly. She found herself immensely relieved that he was not angry or upset that she had broken off their little game, and it gave her a small sense of belief that perhaps he did not have feelings for her as Hiccup claimed.

"I wished to speak to you about your letter, actually," he said, waiting for her to sit before seating himself. "I must say, I am quite surprised. I did not expect you to come out with it this early."

"So you knew that I would eventually?" Astrid asked.

He winked at her, "You and I both know you are no good at keeping secrets."

She tried not to snort. "What else?"

"Well," he said, "I must say as well, I am a little disappointed. I enjoyed our little game."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hiccup and my pain was amusing to you?"

"Only slightly. More, I enjoyed _playing_ the game with _you." _He smiled at her, "I wish it had not ended so soon."

Her face softened. "The only aspect I enjoyed was the fact that you and I had a secret," she said. "I hope that we can still be friends?"

"But of course," he said, his smile broadening.

"Perhaps, do you have time for a little archery?" she asked hopefully.

His face fell, "I'm afraid I have urgent business to attend to this afternoon. I will not be able to do so. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"I would love that," she said. "Don't mind me if I practice before then, will you?"

He grinned at her, "I knew you practiced when I was not around." He stood and she followed suit. For a moment they just looked at each other. His face suddenly changed as he looked at her, softening and looking almost sad. "Astrid," he said, speaking to her without any honorifics, "I…" he reached out and took her hand, "I'm afraid that I _don't_ want to be your friend."

Her world sank suddenly. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I… I wish to be more than just your friend. The real reason I enjoyed our little game was because it gave me the small hope that it could be real. Your letter it... I wasn't able to come sooner because I was visiting Ervenshire. I was asking your father for your hand. I wish… I wish for you to consider… this proposal."

Her mind started screaming as he knelt before her. It was too fast. It was too sudden. Where was the cheerful man that was just standing before her?

"I wish to marry you, Astrid," he said, looking up at her.

Astrid just stood there, her hand in his, staring down at him, completely at a loss for words.

"You don't have to answer right away," he said, standing after a few moments. "And of course, I will give you time to think about it. We can cancel archery tomorrow." He looked hesitant for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She blinked.

He had just kissed her.

He was always one to forgo with custom, but to kiss her so suddenly like that…

"I will await your answer," he said quietly, and turned and left

She just stood there until she noticed Hiccup walk into the room. "I heard you had a visitor. Who was it?"

She spun towards him, her face flushed, "No! I mean, well… no," she glanced down at her feet. "You don't know them. I… I need to practice my archery."

"Shall I go with you?" he asked.

"No!" she said loudly, "I… I'd rather practice on my own thank you. I mean… you can come if you want but—"

"Then I'll come," he said.

It was almost half an hour before the servants prepared the archery field for them, setting out a gazebo with refreshments. Hiccup sat in the shade of the tent while Astrid stood, drawing back the bowstring and shooting the arrows towards their targets.

"You seem rather determined to destroy those targets," Hiccup noted after a good fifteen minutes of silence.

"I got some rather upsetting news today," Astrid said, notching an arrow.

"From the person who visited you?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Astrid spun around, her arrow pointing at Hiccup as she froze.

Hiccup looked up, startled. "Don't point that at me!" he exclaimed, scooting towards the back of his chair.

"I have a steady hand," she said, not moving.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered. "Anyway, lower your weapon! Tell me, what upsetting news was it?"

She lowered her bow, letting the bow string go slack as she did so. Should she tell him? She was not sure. She did not want to cause uproar. What would Hiccup do if he found out Mr. Whyte had just proposed—properly proposed—to her? It was not like Hiccup and she were actually engaged. And technically, Hiccup had _never_ properly proposed to her.

But what would he do if he found out Mr. Whyte had kissed her?

If she had hands to spare she would have touched her lips, and was thankful she did not, for Hiccup may have figured it out from that. "Nothing," she said. "It doesn't concern you."

She hesitated for a moment. "Tell me, do you think I should be expecting…" she trailed off, "When will you be forgiving me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we already discussed this."

She scowled at him, "I won't wait forever."

"What does that mean?" he asked, amused.

"What that means," she loosed the arrow, hearing a soft _thud_ as it hit the target, near the bull's eye, "Is that if an offer comes along I may have to take it."

"So you'd leave for the highest bidder?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said. "I just mean…" she felt so confused. "I _want_ to marry you," she said finally, not looking at him. "And I want to know if you want to marry me, or if I'm just wasting my time." She felt like a child when her voice broke at the end.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by soft footfalls, before she felt Hiccup wrap his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. "I forgive you," he said softly, "I want to marry you too."

Astrid let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

Two proposals in one day.

She smiled. "I accept."

**Also, not the end. **

**Well, what do you think will happen now? How will Hiccup react to Mr. Whyte's rather proper proposal? And what will Astrid's family and friends back home say when she announces that she's engaged to someone **_**other**_** than Mr. Whyte?**

**You will find out. **

**Eventually.**

**Or not. **

**I still haven't decided.**

**And who thought the story would end with forgiveness and a proposal? Well, **_**psych **_**(I totally had a Psych marathon while I was sick)**_**. **_**I feel like too many stories end with the couple getting back together… So I'm having mine go on for a little afterwards. But not too long. Only a couple chapter left. I'd say by mid-November it'll be all over. Guess where this story will end. Go on, I dare you. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**fUnKyToEs**


	36. Chapter 36

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Six**

**WORDS: 4,029 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Another longish chapter…and a late chapter… that's because I completely rewrote the ending. I have a rather jumbled explanation why at the end. Also, because I've had nearly no time to work on it and spent all the time I had to work on it rewriting it the grammar in this is a little… well, let's just say I ignored some pretty major rules in my rush to get it done. There might also be a few sentences that don't make any sense… a few words that are either wrong or missing… and don't even get me started on past or present tense. I **_**like**_** to switch between the two.**

**But besides that… please enjoy!**

She twisted around to look at him. "I thought you weren't going to propose," she said.

"I never said that," he said, letting go of her. "I was just waiting."

"Well, I'm glad you finally forgave me. What was it that made you do it?"

He gazed at her before brushing something off her shoulder. "I just felt like you finally really wanted it."

She blinked. "So you were just waiting for that?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to just hand it out freely. I wanted you to work for it a little."

"Well, all that's in the past," she said, forbidding herself from saying something snide. Her smile widened as she looked at him. "Now I can kiss you," she said, happily.

"That's right," he said, brightening.

She frowned, eyeing him dubiously, "This wasn't all just a plot to get me to kiss you, was it?"

"I'm far too noble for that," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She smiled up at him. He leaned in closer but she put a finger to his lips.

"What?" he asked.

She cocked her head in the direction of the manor. "Someone could be watching."

"Who cares?" he asked, leaning in again.

"I care," she said. "I've caused enough scandal in my life to be considered unsuitable for marriage, I don't want people seeing me with you as well."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is," she corrected herself, "Is that I want to go about this the right way. At least this time," she added.

"Opposed to all the other times?" he asked, amused.

"Opposed to the one time," she said, "That you broke off our engagement. That nearly ruined me if it wasn't for Lady Camicazi. The _only_ reason I am marriage material right now is because of her."

He did not say anything for a short while. "Well," he said, "No one will say you aren't marriage material now."

"Oh, they'll say it," she said. "Everyone will wonder why we're getting married after… well, you know. There'll be some rumors too."

"I don't really care about those," he said, shrugging.

"I do," she said.

"Well, you shouldn't," he said.

"That's because _your_ life won't consist of talking to other people," she said, stepping back, dropping her bow and arrow to cross her arms, "Mostly gossiping girls and old ladies whose only reason for living is to chat about other women."

"_And…_ we're fighting again," he said. "Why does it always have to turn out this way?"

"We've already discussed this—you make it all too easy," she said.

"Apparently," he said. "I can't even propose without you finding a problem with it."

"Yeah, and speaking of problems and proposals…" she paused, her mind catching up to her. Should she tell him? "I… what _are_ we going to tell people?"

"That we're engaged," he said.

"That's not what I mean," she said.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" he asked, amused.

"What I mean is… people _are_ going to talk about why we're getting married after such a… well, scandalous break up. I mean…"

"Again, and… forgive me if I'm repeating myself here, but why do we have to care?"

She glowered at him, "I spent two years regaining my good stature as a lady after our break up. Hard work, if you can't imagine, no thanks to you, and I just… well… people _are_ going to find it strange that we're back together."

"I really don't see why this has to be an issue for you," he said.

"Stop pretending that you don't have _any_ insecurities," she snapped.

"Look," he said, reaching out and grasping her hands. He took a moment to kiss each. "All that should matter is that we love each other. Who cares what other people think about it. If anything, it should be less scandalous to marry the person you were originally engaged to. Rather than marrying someone else. Same person." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She harrumphed. "I suppose that's true." She glanced down at her feet. "When are we going to get married?"

"Hmm… we should wait till Camicazi comes back to decide. You know she'll make all the decisions about it anyway."

"That's true," she said.

"But I don't want to wait too long," he said, "You know, for you to change your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind," she said, giving him an annoyed look. "If anything I should be worried _you'll_ change _your_ mind."

"_I'm _not going to change my mind," he laughed.

She smirked. "How can I be sure of that?" she asked.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hmm," she said when he leaned back, "I'm going to need a few more kisses to be sure."

"I'm not going to sell my love," he said, mimicking her voice.

"Very funny," she said. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, thankful when he bent his head to meet her. She broke the kiss off after a few seconds to look at him, his arms still around her. "Hiccup," she said, "As a—to-be married couple, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, correct?"

"Correct," he answered, "I mean, that should be a given, right?"

"Right," she said. "And… _you_," she growled, smacking his arms away forcibly, "You just manipulated me!"

"What did I do?" he asked, taking a step away from her and rubbing his arms where she had smacked him.

"You kissed me—_twice! _When I explicitly told you I didn't want to make a scene outdoors where anyone could see us!"

"Actually I only kissed you once—_you_ kissed _me_ the second time. And let's not forget the fact you were practically begging for more after the first—_ow_," he laughed when she punched his arm.

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not," he said, still chuckling and rubbing his arm, "Why do I always get hurt with you?"

"You're always asking for it," she snapped. "Alright, I need to get back to the manor. I have… things to attend to. Don't follow me," she pointed at him threateningly.

"Right now I wouldn't dream of it," he said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good," she said. She turned and took a few steps towards the manor before stopping. "And… I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

She smiled, turning to look at him. "If we weren't outside I would kiss you right now."

"You confuse me," he said, shaking his head, "Make up your mind already. Of course, we could go to the stables where no one but the dragons would see us and—"

"I'm not going to dignify that by listening to it," she said, giving him one last glare as she turned towards the manor and walked back, leaving him behind.

Once in the manor she walked straight to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat at her writing table and closed her eyes. It was all too much to think about. She was happy that she was finally engaged to Hiccup, but her good mood was fouled by the fact that she had, once again, managed to kill the mood by fighting with him. But she had her reasons, she told herself. After all, what if someone was walking by. It was arguable that she and Hiccup spent too much time together alone. Indecent. She was only being proper. If anything, now that they were engaged, they should be spending _less_ time together.

She was right. If Lady Vinora knew…

She opened her eyes suddenly.

Lady Vinora.

What _would_ the old lady say?

And say things she would.

Lady Vinora already despised Hiccup…

Astrid felt the need to talk to someone about it with somebody. But who? Hiccup was an obvious no. After all, the things Hiccup would say about caring what the old woman thought… Lady Vinora wanted her to get engaged to Mr. Whyte so badly…

Astrid opened her eyes again.

Mr. _Whyte._

She had almost entirely forgotten about Mr. Whyte. She had barely any time to think about him, what with Hiccup proposing… but now…

She berated herself for not bringing it up with Hiccup earlier… but now that she thought about it… it _really_ would have ruined the mood. She was not sure how Hiccup would react.

Mr. Whyte _properly_ proposed. She could not fault him for that. In actuality, she was kicking herself for not seeing it coming. After all, everyone was practically screaming at her that Mr. Whyte loved her… but to just propose to her like that without any warning…

And now she had to worry about how to respond.

She had absolutely no idea what to write to Mr. Whyte. She could not consult Hiccup on the matter, and Lady Camicazi was still away on business for the Fleet.

But she had to do something, for Hiccup and his father would be leaving in a matter of days, and she had to resolve this quickly.

But _how?_

She wondered if she should go speak to him…

No, Hiccup would find out and ask why she had to do so.

Should she write?

That seemed all too insensitive.

If _only_ Lady Camicazi was here.

Perhaps she could speak to Lord Somerset. Not, Lord Somerset is a romantic. He would not be of any help.

The only person that left was… Lord Haddock.

She shuddered.

She was loathe to see the man. After all, his kind outer appearance was merely a mask for the stern, cold interior that seemed rightfully protective of his son. In actuality Astrid knew that the older man could be quite charming, or at least, she assumed him to be, since he was with the Lord and Lady Somerset… but with her, she shook her head, he seemed to despise her.

And with good reason too, for Astrid could not blame him for despising her. After all, she caused his son pain. But still… perhaps…

No, she shook her head again. What would he say?

But he was the only person she could talk to. It was too late today, but perhaps tomorrow she could find the time.

But tomorrow she did not find the time, nor the next day. With one day to go before Lord Haddock left, she managed to find him alone.

"Lord Haddock?" She asked tentatively, walking into the parlor where he and Lord Somerset spent most of their days, if they were not out shooting.

"Yes, Miss Hofferson?" he asked in his deep gravelly voice, standing.

"I… I need to speak to you," she sat down across from him, and he followed suit. "I'm sure you've heard rumors that—"

"That you and my son are engaged. _Again_." He said the word as though it had a foul taste in his mouth.

Astrid winced. She should have known it would come to this. Hiccup and her alone time and stolen kisses would have to have been noticed by some of the staff. And of course word had gotten to Lord Haddock. And by the amused looks he sent them Lord Somerset as well.

"I must ask you," Lord Haddock said, "If you will be breaking my son's heart again, in a few weeks' time."

Astrid winced again. He did not mince words. "I will not be," she said.

"And how am I to be sure?" he asked.

"Because," she trailed off. She did not know how to reassure the man that she would not break his son's heart. How could she? She had nothing but her word. "Because I am not the same woman I was before and—"

"And yet you've spent nearly our entire visit flouncing around with that _Whyte_ fellow."

Astrid had shrunk so far into the back of the armchair that she felt as though she were pinned there. "I… I know," she said quietly, "I've changed. But…" she added, before the man could speak. "I feel as though the reason I was not able to change is because… because of Hiccup."

Lord Haddock raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is," Astrid hurried on to say, "That I believe that the reason I could not change is because _Hiccup_ was no longer around."

"So it is my son's fault?"

"Not at all!" Astrid cried, frustrated that she could not convey her feelings properly. "What I _mean_ is I don't think I'll be able to change until Hiccup and I are together. I think he completes me. I think," she added, "And I hope that I complete him."

Lord Haddock regarded her, and then spoke softly, "That's a start."

Astrid smiled, relieved.

"Now, tell me what it is you came here to say."

Astrid took in a deep breath, unsure now if this was an opportune moment to mention Mr. Whyte's proposal. "You know Mr. Whyte, don't you?" she asked.

He gave her a hard look.

"Of course you do," she muttered apologetically, "Anyway, a few days ago he visited here and… he… proposed to me."

Lord Haddock leaned back, still looking at her. "Does Hiccup know?"

"No," she said, "I didn't think he should—I thought that might cause some sort of uproar."

"Hmm," Lord Haddock paused for a moment, "And why are you bringing this to _my_ attention?"

"I have no one else to talk to," Astrid said quietly.

"You have Hiccup," he said.

Astrid sighed, "I know. I just—didn't you hear me? I think that might be a mistake."

"What's a mistake?"

Astrid's head snapped to the entrance to the room, where Hiccup was walking in. His boots and clothes were muddy, and Astrid remembered vaguely that he and Lord Somerset had gone hunting that morning.

"Nothing," Astrid said, hurriedly, "Nothing at all."

Hiccup glanced at her, then towards his father, then back to her. "_Something_ is going on. What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"No," Lord Haddock said, "You're _fiancé_ needs help figuring something out. Perhaps you can aide her."

"Of course," Hiccup said, walking over and sitting in a chair near hers. "What is it, _love_?"

She glared at him before looking down at her hands, panic rising in her. What should she say? She was not expecting Hiccup to walk into the room. And if Hiccup knew that Mr. Whyte had pronounced his love for her—proposed to her—_kissed_ her… what would he do? "Well…"

"Perhaps I should give the two of you some privacy," Lord Haddock said, rising and bowing before he left the room.

Hiccup watched his father leave and then returned his eyes to Astrid, amused. "What is this all about? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No!" Astrid exclaimed, "It's just that… a friend of mine… they gave me some news—well, they said something to me that I'm not sure how to respond," she continued.

"Right," Hiccup said, "So what did they say?"

"They… asked me to do something," she said.

He gave her a strange look. _"What_ did they ask you to do?"

"They wanted me…" she trailed off, not sure how to respond. There were only a few responses that she could use without coming out with the truth. "The truth is," she said, "That… it was an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "And they wanted something of me. And I don't want to do it. But I'm not sure how to let them down."

"Just be nice about it," he said, "Don't be harsh."

"I don't think there's a way to do it without being harsh," she said.

"Do you have to say no then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "Well, it's complicated."

"You know, I think I would understand better if I knew what it was that you are talking about," he said.

"I don't really think that's a good idea," she said.

"Why is that?"

"Because you would overreact," she said.

He looked at her long and hard. "I would overreact?" he asked, carefully.

"Yes," she said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the mysterious visitor you had a few days ago, would it?" he asked.

She bit her lip for a moment. "Yes," she said slowly.

He continued to stare at her. "And old friend you say," he said, "And upsetting news?"

"Yes," she said again, now eyeing him carefully.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes," she said again, but her voice quavered slightly.

"Very well," he said after a few moments. He stood up, "I can't help you then. Just… try to be kind about it. And you should probably write a letter."

"Write a letter?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go in person," he said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"I just don't like the idea," he said.

She stared after him as he left. Did he know? He must. He _was _acting very strange.

But was he correct? _Should_ she not go? She felt as though it was entirely insensitive to not go in person. Mr. Whyte came here in person and proposed. He poured his heart out. How could she _not_ go?

She would do the right thing. And deal with Hiccup's wrath later.

She stood up and walked back to her rooms, where she quickly dressed in her best riding clothes. She would be taking a horse, of course. Once she picked out one of the rarely used horses, she set off for Kaveringham.

The entire time riding there she could not form any semblance of a battle plan. She did not know what to say, how to say it, or when to say it. All she knew was that she was doing the right thing. These sorts of things must be done in person, she thought to herself; morally, at least.

A servant greeted her at the front and took her horse, another leading her into the mansion. She rarely came to Kaveringham but it always took her by surprise. It was so large and grand, much like a smaller version of Esherridge, but only a tad smaller than Tadfield, if she remembered it correctly. Of course, Tadfield was the largest estate she had seen at that time so it was hard to tell.

She hoped that no one would see her enter the house. It would not due for a single woman to enter a gentlemen's house alone. But Lady Camicazi was not here to escort her and she could not ask Lady Vinora for help. After all, Lady Vinora would not approve of her errand.

She sat down on a seat and held her head in her hand. How was she going to tell Mr. Whyte she could not marry him? Should she just be frank with him? Should she say something nice beforehand and then just say it? Or should she be gentle about it?

It was all so hard to tell, but now that she was here, and deciding to do it in person, it made the most sense to be as gentle as possible. And hopefully she would be able to do it in a timely manner before anyone noticed that she was gone or had gone to Kaveringham. And by anyone she meant Hiccup.

She had to convince herself that she was not lying to him. After all, she did not tell him one way or another if she was going in person or not, but still. She was going against his wishes, and if asked, she did not know if she would be able to tell the truth.

But he would be happy, she thought, if she told Mr. Whyte no, in person or not. It meant that she was showing initiative in their relationship—

"Astrid?"

The use of her given name startled her out of her thoughts and her head spun to see who the speaker was. She knew before, of course, from the voice. "Mr. Whyte," she said, standing and curtsying.

He bowed and, when it was apparent she was not going to offer her hand to be kissed, he followed suit when she sat.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that, for not the first time in her life, no words came. It was not quite that she did not know what to say, but the pitifully hopeful look on Mr. Whyte's face was heartbreaking.

"I…" she said, "I don't know quite how to say this."

He closed his eyes.

"But," she continued, "I can't… I can't marry you."

"I know," he said after a minute of silence. "I knew it was hopeless when I proposed."

Her mouth twitched to a frown. What did she say to that? "I… Well… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said.

She smiled, "I… I hope that we can still be friends?"

He gave her one of his dashing smiles, although it was lacking his usual pleasant demeanor, "Of course."

She took in a deep breath, feeling more relieved than she had felt in months. "I'm glad," she said, standing.

He stood along with her.

She began to motion to leave when he suddenly walked over to her, grasping her hands. She made to pull her hands away but the look on his face stopped her. "I…" he stopped. "Are you sure this is want you want?"

"Yes," she said, barely aware of footsteps approaching. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry," she said again.

He looked down at their hands. "I suppose, that's the end of it, then." He looked back into her eyes. There seemed to be a moment of hesitation and then he leaned forward, letting go of he hands to gently grasp the back of her head, moving her head closer to him as he kissed her.

She froze, before slowly moving her hands to his chest to push him away.

The door slammed open and someone walked in. Startled, she moved away from Mr. Whyte, looking in the direction of the doors.

Her eyes widened in surprise and horror at who it was. "Hiccup!" she said, her voice high and panicky.

Hiccup looked at Mr. Whyte before resting on her, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

**Yeah, I didn't see that last part coming either. Just kidding, I wrote it. **

**So what will happen now? Oh, and for those who are interested…. By chapter 30 I had already written the end (to Chapter 40) but THEN I realized that it was not dramatic enough (like, **_**please**_**, anything other than the most is not acceptable). **

**I had the turning down of Mr. Whyte quite nice and sweet and non-confrontational. And that's not what you all want. Well, not what you expect. So I'm changing it all. Which means it'll be quite a bit until the story ends now. Probably more like January/February versus mid-November. Hope you'll stick with me till then :)**

**Anyway, question of the week (and the premise of every question I ask): "How will Hiccup react to not only Astrid going against his wishes and seeing Mr. Whyte in person but also kissing him?" **

**Even though it was through no fault of her own. Or was it? **

**And from my explanation it should be pretty obvious what's going to happen in the next chapter. **

**ALSO I would like to apologize for not responding to last chapter's reviews. I love and read all of them, I just didn't have the time to respond to them. I will be responding to this chapter's reviews.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	37. Chapter 37

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**WORDS: 2,818 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: **_**And**_**… we're back to short chapters. The past two were an anomaly, to be sure. Anyway, this is sort of an awkward chapter in which not much actually happens. Although I feel like all my chapters are like that so I'm not sure why I'm announcing it.**

**But the next chapter should be a little more interesting. You'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

Astrid stood frozen in the silence that followed. She stared at Hiccup, and then slowly looked to Mr. Whyte who was watching Hiccup closely. She looked back to Hiccup. He was still looking at her.

"It's…" she began, "It's not what it looks like."

He cocked his head in a jerking fashion that gave the impression he was forcing himself not to move. "It never is," he said, now looking at Whyte, "Step away from her," he ordered.

Mr. Whyte said nothing and made no indication that he would move.

"Hiccup—" Astrid began.

"You don't get to talk—and I told you to _step away from her_." This time Hiccup moved, walking over and grabbing Astrid by the arm, pulling her away from Whyte.

"Don't touch her," Mr. Whyte said, stepping in-between them.

Astrid let out a shocked cry when Hiccup punched Whyte, causing the older man to step backwards, clutching his cheek.

"What did you do?" she cried out, taking a step towards Mr. Whyte.

He held firm on her arm, keeping her close to him.

Mr. Whyte was regaining his composer, straightening and rubbing his cheek. He spat out blood onto the polished floor. He glanced at Astrid before reaching out and grabbing Hiccup by the collar.

"Stop!" Astrid yelled, pushing herself between them and, managing to free herself from Hiccup's grasp, pushed them farther apart so Mr. Whyte let go of Hiccup. "Stop this. Hiccup, you have to listen to me—"

"I don't have to listen to you," he said, still glaring at Mr. Whyte, "All I have to know is that you lied to me and snuck off here. You never stopped playing that little game of yours did you?"

"That's not fair," she said, "And this has nothing to do with that game! He _proposed_ to me and—"

Hiccup looked at her sharply now. "He _proposed_? Is that why you were kissing him?"

"No—he proposed _before_ you did and—"

Hiccup was starting to turn red in the face again, "_Before_?" he asked, his voice having a hard disbelieving note to it, "_Before?"_

"Yes, but—the reason I came here today—"

She tried to grasp his arm but he pushed her away, "Don't try to explain what you were doing. And stay out of the way. I'd rather you not get caught up in this."

"You two can't fight!" she said, "Look, I know what it looks like but I came here to say no!"

Hiccup turned to look at her. "Then why were you kissing him?" he asked.

"He kissed _me_," she said quietly. She glanced at Mr. Whyte, who seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

Hiccup turned to Mr. Whyte. "Alright, say that's true. Why didn't you push him away?"

"I _did_," Astrid said.

"When I walked into the room, yes," he said, "Why wait until you were spotted to do it?"

"I…He had _just_—I didn't have time!" she said.

Hiccup looked at her coolly.

"I'm telling the truth, tell him!" she said to Mr. Whyte.

Mr. Whyte looked at her before taking a deep breath. "I was the one to initiate the kiss," he said.

Hiccup did not say anything for a moment. "Alright," he said, "I believe you, Astrid. But you," he took a step towards Mr. Whyte, drawing himself upright as he stood in front of the slightly taller man, "We have a score to settle."

"We do," Mr. Whyte answered coldly.

"This is ridiculous," Astrid sighed, trying to step between the men again. "Look, Hiccup, I turned him down. You don't have to prove anything—"

"You do realize that all of this—_everything_ is his fault?" Hiccup said, turning for the first time to look at her.

"And my fault," she said, surprised at herself.

"Stop defending him," he snapped.

"Don't talk to her that way," Whyte growled.

"I'll talk to her—"

Whyte took a step closer to him, reaching out to grab him again.

"Stop!" Astrid said, grabbing onto Whyte's arm and pulling it away from Hiccup. Mr. Whyte looked at her softly. "I'm not going to sit around and watch this happen a second time."

"_A second time_?" Mr. Whyte asked.

"Something similar happened once before," she said, shaking her head, "And if you can't remember, Hiccup, _you_ were the one kissing me that time."

"That was different," Hiccup said, "We were _engaged_ then."

"That doesn't matter. The two of you need to settle this like gentlemen—"

"An excellent idea," Hiccup interrupted, "How about it? All or nothing?"

Mr. Whyte smiled. "Perfect," he said.

"All or nothing?" Astrid said, looking between them hurriedly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the winner gets you," Mr. Whyte said, smiling at her pleasantly.

"_What? _Hiccup, you can't possibly agree to that!" Astrid exclaimed, her head whipping around to look at Hiccup, panic rising in her.

"We have to settle this, Astrid," Hiccup said, giving her a sardonic smile.

"I will _not_ let my life get dictated because the two of you can't talk out—"

"Tomorrow, at noon, we'll meet at the Esherridge," Hiccup said, ignoring her again. "Bring your best sword."

"Fine," Mr. Whyte said.

"Come on, Astrid, let's go," Hiccup said, turning around and walking towards the door.

Astrid looked to Mr. Whyte, opening her mouth to try to convince him to just let it all go but realized it was not Whyte she had to convince. Slowly she turned and followed Hiccup out the door.

"I have to get my horse," she told him.

"Leave it," Hiccup said, "I'll have a servant pick it up later. We'll ride Toothless."

"You rode _Toothless_ here?" she asked, aghast.

"I did not have much time, now did I? And a good thing too," Hiccup said. They were outside now. Toothless was nervously sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"You left him _here_?" Astrid said, staring at the dragon. She looked around but it did not seem that the doorman had even noticed.

"No one can tell," Hiccup said. "They even asked if they could bring him to the stables," Hiccup let out an annoyed laugh. "Alright, get on."

Astrid gave Hiccup a hard look before awkwardly climbing onto the dragon. It was the first time in two years that she had ridden him.

Hiccup climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle to station her.

"I'm fine you know," Astrid called back when Toothless began to walk. At least Hiccup knew to wait a while before flying, Astrid thought. "How did you know that I had gone to Kaveringham?"

"I saw you from my room," he said, "You were riding a horse and heading in that direction. It was easy to figure out."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just—"

"Why didn't you just tell me about the proposal?" he asked. She could feel him glancing behind them.

"I didn't want you to cause an uproar," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the fact that he still managed to do exactly that. It all seemed, like everything she did lately, so pointless.

"Mission complete," he said dryly.

"I suppose so," she replied with equal sarcasm.

Toothless walked for another ten minutes. Astrid and Hiccup did not speak to each other. Then Astrid felt Hiccup's arms wrap tighter before Toothless jumped into the air.

The trip back got exceedingly shorter.

After landing in front of the dragon stables, Hiccup slid off. He offered a hand and helped Astrid down.

"Hiccup," she said, following him and Toothless into the stables. "We need to talk."

"Really?" he said, his voice still dripping with sarcasm. "What is it you did this time?"

"I—please don't make this harder than it already is," she said, closing her eyes. "Look, I really didn't mean to hurt you—I was trying to protect you and—"

"And lying to me is protecting me?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"I didn't lie," she said, "I just didn't—tell you the truth."

"You kept it from me," he said. "And you went against what I said. I _told_ you should not go in person—"

"So you did know," she said.

"Yeah—that right there," he pointed at her forcibly, "You knew I knew and you still did it. If you thought I knew why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you really knew or not! I _know_ I should have just told you—Even your father said I should—"

"You told my father?" he asked, looking somewhere between shocked and furious at the notion.

"He's was the only one I could talk to," she said quietly.

Hiccup let out a short unamused laugh, ran his hands through his hair, and then held the back of his neck as he looked up at the rafters. "That is so typical. And let me guess—and stop me if I'm off here, but, if you couldn't talk to him, you would have talked to Somerset, and if Camicazi was here, you would have talked to her. And I bet you would have gone to the _children_ before me. Why am I not surprised? It's like you don't even trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," she said, "I just… I was worried that if you knew you would overreact and then you would—"

"I would _what?"_ he prompted impatiently.

"You would break off the engagement again," she said. "Or yell at me or—something."

He stared at her. "I won't yell at you," he said after a few minutes of silence.

She laughed nervously, "You won't break off the engagement though, right?"

He lifted his chin slightly as he regarded her. "Not this time," he said, before turning and walking Toothless back to his stall.

"What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"What it means is that I don't want any more surprises, or tricks, or games or whatever it is that always seems to occupy your time," Hiccup said, his back still to her.

"I don't want those things either—and I've already apologized for all those things," she said. "I'm _sorry_ that I did not tell you about Gregory—_Mr. Whyte_," she corrected herself when Hiccup's back stiffened, "proposing to me. I should have. I just…I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Exactly," he said, turning to look at her, "You're not supposed to do things on your own, Astrid. We're supposed to do things together. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you," she said.

"Then act like it," he said, turning away from her again.

She crossed over to him in seconds, grabbing him and pulling him around. "I _do_ trust you," she said. She reached up and took hold of his face, pulling him close to her as she kissed him. "Please call of this fight with Whyte. He'll—he's good at fencing._ Very _good. He'll—"

"I thought you said you would trust me," he said.

"I do," she said, "But there's no way you can beat him and—"

"Look, Astrid," he took her hand away from his face and held it between them. "There is no way that I would _ever_ risk losing you if I didn't think I had a chance to win."

"What are you saying? That you're better than him? Hiccup, I've seen you trip over your own two feet—"

"Do we have to bring this up?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"_Yes,"_ she said, "Hiccup, I don't want to see you hurt! Whyte, he can be… he can be dangerous when pushed."

"I can handle myself. I'm better than Camicazi."

She eyed him dubiously. "No one is better than Camicazi," she said.

"I am," he said. "Trust me, I can handle myself."

"What if you can't?" she said, "Hiccup, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to… I don't want to be with Mr. Whyte. I want to be with you. That should be enough."

"Astrid," he said, and Astrid realized he was still holding her hand, "This isn't about you."

"Then what is it about?" she asked.

"This is about my pride," he said, and at first she thought he was joking because there was a slight mocking tone in his voice. But when he spoke again he sounded dead serious. "That man made me miserable. Nearly took you away from me; And nearly destroyed our relationship. Plus he _kissed _you when he clearly—"

"I thought you said this wasn't about me?" She said.

"My point is," he said, shaking his head, "Is that this is something that I have to do."

"I liked you better when you were a pacifist."

"I was never a pacifist," he said, "I just tend to stay away from confrontation. It's simpler."

"Then keep this simple," she said, "Don't fight him tomorrow. I don't appreciate being used either. Do you really think I'll allow myself to be handed over so easily?"

"I don't plan to lose, Astrid," he said.

"What if you do?"

He gazed at her for a long while. "Then that would be a pity," he said.

She gazed back at him. She was unsure what to say to convince him not to fight Whyte tomorrow. All she knew was that she wanted to keep him; Wanted to keep him from Whyte, who she now wanted nothing to do with. The magnitude of what had happened today was starting to creep over her and suddenly felt weary.

"I need to lie down," she said, pulling her hand out of Hiccup's grasp to rub her temples.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she replied, sounding much harsher than she intended. She did not apologize, however, since Hiccup was the blame for much of her headache. "I need to sleep," she said.

She left Hiccup and walked back to the manor, going straight to her rooms where she did not bother changing out of her riding clothes and found herself unable to sleep.

The events of the day kept replaying in her mind, and she found her anxiety rising as she played out every possible scenario that the next day could hold.

Eventually she fell into a restless sleep and did not wake until late the next day. She threw her covers off of her, running to the window. It was late. Not noon yet, but still, there was not much time until it was.

She made for the door and then realized that she had not bathed or dressed since the day before. Grudgingly she returned and called for a servant to bring hot water.

An hour later she was bathed and dressed, and left her rooms to head for the fencing piste. She had to make sure it had not started yet.

A part of her did not want to witness the fight. But another part of her needed to know what was going to happen. She found that she was the last to the yard. Lord Somerset and Lord Haddock were already there. Astrid felt disappointed that Lady Camicazi was not there. She would have enjoyed the fight.

Hiccup was at one end, Mr. Whyte was at another. They were both testing their weapons. Hiccup turned to smile at her.

She smiled hesitantly back.

She moved to sit next to Lord Haddock but the man merely regarded her coolly and she found herself walking to the other side of Lord Somerset, who merely smiled at her.

The children were nowhere to be seen.

"Who will be the marshal?" Astrid asked Lord Somerset.

"I will be," he whispered. "I was once quite a skilled swordsman, in my day," he added, patting his large stomach.

She smiled at him.

She felt it _was_ a little unfair to have Lord Somerset monitor the fight. She was worried he would favor Hiccup. However, she quickly realized this may not be such a bad thing. After all, it was a last minute arrangement and no one else was available. If Lady Camicazi was here she would have made a perfect marshal.

"Alright you two," Lord Somerset called, "En-garde," he paused while Hiccup and Mr. Whyte walked to a few feet of each other. "A fair fight, obviously," Lord Somerset continued, "Alright, _fence." _

**I know, awkward place to stop. But I have an addiction to cliff hangers.**

**Question of the week: "How soon do you want this story to end?" Because there is a third plot that I may or may not go with depending on how aggravated people are with this story being dragged on. I won't say exactly what the third plot will entail but it will feature a character that has yet to show up in Riders of Berk. **

**Question of the week two: "How would you rate my dialogue?" Because frankly, that is my favorite part to write. Which is why hiccup and Astrid fight so much. I enjoy it too much. But I'm curious if it's actually any good or if that's just the euphoria I get from writing it lol**

**In other news, I have started up my other fan fiction that I haven't worked on in six months… so basically what I am saying is that it will be a little harder for me to give this fan fiction my undivided attention. I'll still try, however, to get one chapter out a week. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought and I will get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**I love you all to pieces,**

**fUnKyToEs**


	38. Chapter 38

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**WORDS: 1,935 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Get ready for this, it's long… Sorry this chapter is a little late. I just recently started up my other fanfiction and I'm kind of giving that one precedence at the moment since I was very bad and didn't update it for six months. **

**ALSO sorry this chapter is like, SUPER short. It is the shortest chapter I have ever written I think. I didn't want to make it boring by drawing it out too much. Plus I wanted an unfair cliffhanger at the end. But I'll probably make it up to you guys by posting the next chapter early. Probably.**

**Anyway, I put a lot of effort into the chapter and it still came out crappy. I just don't know enough about sword fights. I did a lot of research though. Read up on it. Watched a bunch of videos of YouTube… although I mainly ended up watching Asian vampire sword fights and those Hobbit videos that show the filming process so it really ended up me spending yesterday morning doing anything **_**other**_** than writing this chapter… **

**But regardless of the fact that I still know little to nothing about the material I hope you'll enjoy this chapter all the same. **

Astrid closed her eyes immediately, cringing with every sound the swords made as they clanged together. The sound seemed so loud to her that it caused her bones to ache. Or perhaps that was just the stress of knowing that the man she loved was now locking swords with the man who used to be her best friend.

Her best friend… she had never thought her friendship with Mr. Whyte would turn out this way. She had always thought of him as a pleasant man who, yes, enjoyed to flirt a little, but he did that with all the young ladies he was with. It was not just with her.

But now… she wished she had never pursued a friendship with him at all. She should have heeded her training and not gotten so close with an unmarried man.

And now he was going to kill Hiccup.

"I'd open my eyes if I were you," she heard Lord Somerset say after a few minutes; "You should watch what is happening."

She opened one eye and then the other. Hiccup and Mr. Whyte were now standing a good few meters away from each other. "Who's winning?" she asked Lord Somerset.

"Oh, it's too soon to tell," he said. "There haven't been any hits so far; seems as though they are evenly matched. For now."

Lord Somerset was right, of course. At the beginning of a fight it is easy to confuse physical strength with skill. It is at the end of the fight when the true masters shine through the exhaustion and mental wane.

She only hoped Hiccup was true to his word and an actually skilled swordsman.

They were circling each other now, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Astrid watched them, resisting the urge to bite her nails. She needed something to do. Something to hold onto. The longer Mr. Whyte and Hiccup circled each other the longer she just wanted to call out and stop this nonsense.

But she knew that Hiccup would never forgive her if she did that.

They were closer now and Hiccup swung his sword towards Whyte's upper arm. Whyte blocked it instantly and countered the blow, nicking Hiccup's left leg.

Astrid moved to stand up but Lord Somerset put a hand out. "Don't worry," he said, "It's just a small wound. We'll have Reginald look at it afterwards."

She glanced to the side to see that the family's doctor was standing a little ways off. She felt slightly relieved that he was there, but returned her gaze to the fight.

They were now standing a few meters away from each other again. Hiccup was testing out his leg. Everything seemed fine.

If anything, Hiccup seemed more determined than before, while White was looking rather smug. Astrid hoped his overconfidence would ruin him.

She wanted to stop the fight so that Reginald could look after Hiccup's leg. It may have seemed shallow but still… it must hurt. Although by the look on Hiccup's face it no longer seemed that he was even thinking about it. Perhaps he could not feel the pain.

They were at each other again, countering each other blows so fast that Astrid had a hard time following it, even with her experience with fencing.

Then she saw that Whyte's sleeve was red.

Hiccup had managed to cut him.

It was not, Astrid was disappointed to see, his sword arm. Mr. Whyte was shaking his arm now, before taking a stance again.

After a minute of parries Whyte suddenly moved quickly, swinging his sword so close to Hiccup that the man had to leap out of the way to avoid being hit.

Astrid stood up, ignoring Lord Somerset's call to her as she walked straight for Hiccup.

"Astrid?" Hiccup looked confused and somewhat angry when he caught sight of her. Whyte paused and turned, watching her closely as she walked past him and stopped in front of Hiccup. "What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"This is madness," she whispered, turning slightly to glance at White, before grabbing Hiccup and pulling him a little ways away. "_Please_ stop this."

"I'm winning," he said.

"You're tied—there no—_you're injured_," she said, motioning to his leg.

He rolled his eyes, "Astrid you always, _always_ make such a big deal out of everything. It's just a scratch."

"It doesn't look like a scratch," she said, crossing her arms.

He gave her a pointed look, "I barely feel it. I was able to move away just in time. The cut on Whyte's arm is way worse."

"Yes, I noticed," she glanced at Whyte again, who was silently watching them. "Please, don't do this." She returned her gaze pleadingly to Hiccup.

"Look, I know you don't _want_ me to do this, but I have to," he said.

"Why?" she asked, "I chose _you_, Hiccup, there shouldn't be anything else to prove!"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," he said, and she knew he was lying, "This is about—"

"Your pride," she finished.

They looked at each other for a while before Astrid spoke again. "Then do it for me?" she asked, quietly.

He looked at her softly. "Are you just worried I won't win?"

Her silence was his answer.

"Astrid," he said, grasping her hand with his right, "I can win this."

"But you're so clumsy!" she protested.

He rolled his eyes again. "Not when I'm serious," he said. "Let me have some fun."

"You call this _fun?"_ she asked, aghast, not bothering to point out his contradiction.

He shrugged, "Better then talking to my father all day. Or Lord Somerset. This at least is exciting. I'm doing something."

"But it's _my_ life you're playing with," she said.

He smiled at her, "Well luckily I have faith that you won't marry Whyte even if I lose."

"Especially if you lose," she said.

He glanced behind her for a moment before returning his gaze to her. "He's watching us, you know."

"I know," she said, resisting the urge to turn and look for herself.

"I bet this is seriously pissing him off. You know, that might give me an advantage." He grinned mischievously at her. "Kiss me," he said

"What?"

"Kiss me. Let's see how mad he gets if he has to see you kiss me. It'll be revenge. For yesterday."

"Fine," she said, closing her eyes as Hiccup dropped her hand to reposition his own on the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him in order to kiss her.

She broke away first, wanting to reprimand him for making it deeper than she had intended but realized that would only hinder the reason they kissed in the first place. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good luck," she whispered.

He smiled back at her and she turned and walked past Whyte again, refusing to make eye contact with him, and sat back down.

Lord Somerset was beaming at her.

"Well?" he called out to Hiccup.

"The match continues," Hiccup called back, taking another stance.

Lord Somerset looked between them now, before clapping his hands to indicate to them to attack.

Astrid watched Mr. Whyte now. His moves were sloppier and it seemed as though Hiccup's little plan had worked. Perhaps Hiccup had the upper hand now after all.

But Astrid was starting to believe that Hiccup _always_ had the upper hand. His strikes were cleaner, his moves quicker and he always seemed one step ahead of Whyte. Especially now.

For a moment she felt bad for the part she had to play in it, now that she accepted that Hiccup was the better swordsman, but she did not allow herself to feel any pity for the older man.

He had a part to play in this as well.

They were parrying for what seemed like forever before Hiccup ducked a swing and cut Whyte's leg. It was not a deep cut but Astrid could see the blood soaking through the fabric.

"For this," Hiccup said, motioning to his own leg.

Whyte smiled at him pleasantly, before thrusting forward with his sword. Hiccup dodged easily.

Astrid saw it happening before Hiccup could even realize. White kicked Hiccup's leg as he dodged, causing the younger man to slip backwards.

Astrid let out a cry as White thrust his sword into Hiccup's boot, above the ankle, pinning him into the ground. She could hear flesh and leather tear as Whyte dragged the sword down the length of the foot.

She leapt up and made to run to Hiccup but Lord Somerset stood, blocking her.

She opened her to protest, to tell him that she _had_ to stop it, but her words were drowned out by a terrifying howl as something large and dark slammed into Mr. Whyte.

**You didn't think Astrid was the **_**only**_** one looking out for Hiccup's safety, did you? And I guess we'll see if Mr. Whyte believes in dragons or not. If he didn't before…**

**Anyway, short chapter. Next one will probably be longer to make up for it. If you're wondering why or are annoyed by the fact that Astrid interrupted the fight… I had my reasons. I'll admit it was a nice way to make the chapter a little longer… but I needed Whyte to get angry over the fact that either way, he's losing. I **_**needed**_** him angry enough to do something below the belt. Although what he did would take some mighty skill, considering that a sword is considerably longer than a knife. **

**Also, technically, I doubt a young lady would have been allowed to watch a swordfight, being too delicate and frail and innocent to handle such a situation, but I thought you guys would be angry if I didn't write about it at least a little.**

**What will happen to Mr. Whyte? You'll have to wait and see.**

**What will happen to Hiccup's foot? You'll have to wait and see (but it should be **_**pretty **_**obvious the direction I'm going with that.)**

**And… who thought Hiccup was going to win? **

**Anyway, tell me your answers and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**fUnKyToEs**


	39. Chapter 39

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**WORDS: 2,754 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: First off, sorry this chapter is like, a week late. The date I was **_**supposed**_** to update had the misfortune of being right in the middle of my vacation, and I was too busy with the holiday to sit down and edit it. OH and thank you all my reviewers for over 600 reviews! It means SO much to me when people take the time to review 3 I love you all! **

**Oh and I totally didn't put in that much effort editing this. Don't be surprised if it doesn't flow well. I usually read through it a couple of times to make sure it **_**flows**_** and makes sense but I just don't have the energy or time to do that this time around. **

**Enjoy!**

Lord Somerset let go of her and she ran over to Hiccup, falling to her knees as she tried to guess what she needed to do. She was aware of Reginald arriving beside her.

"Hiccup?" she asked, panic rising in her as she forced her eyes to look away from Hiccup's foot.

He was looking at her now, his face was strained with pain."Is it bad?" he asked.

"Is—" she looked down the length of his body to where Reginald was examining the still booted foot. She could not linger on it too long. "It's not too—"

She heard another roar and looked up to see that Lord Haddock was pushing Toothless away from something, presumably Mr. Whyte. She wondered if she should go over and help. But she did not want to leave Hiccup alone.

"We have to get him inside so I can work on him," Reginald told her, "Please head inside and stay there until we—"

"I'm not leaving him," she hissed, cradling Hiccup head in her lap.

Reginald sighed and then motioned with his hand. She heard him speak to someone, perhaps a servant. Then she felt two strong hands gently grab at her arms and pull her up and away from Hiccup, his head falling back onto the ground.

"Let go!" she was struggling now, quickly maneuvering out of their grasp and was at Hiccup's side again.

"Please, Miss Hofferson," Reginald said, "Head back up to the manor."

"I'm _not_ leaving him!" she said again, her teeth clenched. She had Hiccup's head in her lap again. His eyes were closed. "Hiccup?" she asked.

He opened on eye to look at her, before closing it again.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed, the panic rising in her again, "_Hiccup_!"

"Stop shouting," he muttered.

The person that had grabbed her left, back up to the manor. She looked up to see that Lord Somerset was now aiding Lord Haddock. She wondered what condition Mr. Whyte was in. It would not do for Toothless to have seriously injured or killed Mr. Whyte. But then again… she forced herself to look down at Hiccup's leg. Mr. Whyte did do something so completely.._._ Toothless was in the right to be angry. If _she_ were a dragon…

She looked back to Reginald to see that he was now cutting pieces of the boot off the foot.

"Why can't you just take the boot off?" she asked.

"I don't want to injure the foot more. It's simpler this way." Reginald had almost cut the boot entirely off, pieces of it were now falling apart as the structure gave way. Astrid forced herself to keep watching, even as the mangled foot came into view. Blood was everywhere.

Reginald was now wrapping the foot with his shirt. "To keep the blood from flowing," he said.

Hiccup was shaking now, "That's," he said sardonically, "quite unnecessarily painful."

She hushed him softly, still cradling his head.

A stretcher arrived, and a servant helped Reginald pull Hiccup onto it. She followed them up to the manor, holding Hiccup's hand, although she was not sure if Hiccup even realized it. She glanced behind them to see that Mr. Whyte was lying on the ground, and Toothless was being dragged away by more people. She saw that Lord Haddock was following them up to the manor.

She went with them, never letting go of Hiccup's hand, until they reached Reginald's rooms.

"I'm sorry Miss," a young man, that Astrid faintly remembered as a nephew and apprentice of Reginald, said, "My uncle has instructed that you not enter this point on."

"That's—" she was furious, "What do you mean, I can't _enter—"_

Lord Haddock slid past them into the room.

"You didn't stop _him_ from entering the room!" she said, motioning angrily.

Reginald's nephew was looking slightly embarrassed now, "Well, that's because he's—"

"His father? I'm his _fiancé_!" she was ready to push the stupid boy aside and enter anyway when she realized what the problem was.

She was a _woman_.

"I see," she said, through clenched teeth, "Then I will sit out here and wait until I _can_ come in."

She turned and walked over to the bench, sitting down and staring hard at the nephew, who closed the door, looking somewhat worrisome at her.

"Need some company?"

She turned to see Lord Somerset approaching her.

"No," she said, returning her gaze to the door.

"Well," Lord Somerset said, "I'll give it to you anyway."

The bench creaked dangerously as he sat down next to her.

They sat in silence before she asked, tentatively, "How is Mr. Whyte?"

Lord Haddock gave a short unamused laugh. "He'll live. He's scratched up, a little burned, has a few broken bones and is completely terrified, but he'll live. I had him delivered to his manor. Didn't want to waste Reginald's time."

"Do you think he understood what was going on?" she asked.

"Oh, I should think so. Even if he didn't believe in dragons before he certainly does now. An experience like that is an eye opener, for sure. Although, I've always been under the impression that he knew about the dragons." She could feel him looking at her. "How are you holding up?"

She let out a long sigh, "I'm—"

There was yelling inside. She stood up and began to rush over but Lord Somerset grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I wouldn't go inside. You would only get in the way."

Those words stopped her from struggling, and she begrudgingly sat back down, trying to block out the yells. Suddenly they died away and she looked at Lord Somerset, worried. "What are they _doing_ to him?"

Lord Somerset sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. If Camicazi were here she could guess. She's been on the battlefield so she's used to this sort of thing. _My_ only guess is that the wound on his foot is too great to… patch up, if you will."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well," Lord Somerset looked down at his hands, "It's possible that, with the risk of infection, they'll have to," he paused, "Remove it."

"You mean amputate?" she asked, horror stricken.

"It's possible," Lord Haddock reached out and took her hand, "But let's not think of that. Reginald is a master at what he does. There's still hope that he could fix Hiccup's foot."

But Astrid was realizing that Lord Somerset was right. The wound… there was no way that Hiccup could ever walk again on that foot. It was too ripped up, too mangled. The only hope _was_ an amputation. But how would Hiccup react to that?

"How did I let it come to this?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, "If only…"

Lord Somerset shifted slightly beside her. "There's a lot of 'ifs' in the world," he said finally, "You shouldn't get caught up in them."

"But this is all my fault," she said, "Hiccup wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

"He also wouldn't be happy if it weren't for you," he said, "Hiccup loves you. And you didn't ask him to fight Gregory. He chose that for himself. You even tried to stop it."

"Yeah," she said, snorting slightly, "A lot of good _that_ did." If anything, she thought, it only made the matter worse. She wondered how the fight would have panned out had she not intervened. Would Mr. Whyte still have gotten angry enough to hurt Hiccup? Or would he have just played fair?

It was all too uncertain but Astrid knew for sure that it _was_ all her fault.

"Why don't you go rest?" Lord Somerset suggested.

"_No,"_ she said forcibly, "I want to be here when they're finished."

"That may not be for several hours," Lord Somerset said, "And most likely he'll be asleep for much longer."

"Do you think he's in pain right now?"

"I'm sure he's not awake," Lord Somerset said.

She nodded.

She wished she could enter but knew that, her being a woman aside, they did not need too many cooks in the kitchen. She would only get in the way.

"Why don't you get some rest," he said, "Perhaps visit the children? Take your mind off it. I'll have a servant inform you when Hiccup is ready to be visited."

She looked into his blue eyes and nodded. "Very well," she said, "I'll visit the children. Because they need to know what happened. I won't tell them the gruesome details," she added when Lord Somerset opened his mouth to speak.

He nodded and she stood, sending the door one last look before heading towards the children's rooms. She should be glad to have an excuse to leave. She would not be able to do anything just sitting waiting for hours. This would make the time go faster. Give her something to do. A distraction.

But did she deserve a distraction? She was not sure.

She did, she tried to tell herself. She had asked—no, _begged_ Hiccup not to fight Whyte. And Hiccup had turned out to be the better swordsman. If only Hiccup had anticipated that Whyte would play dirty…

She resolved to _never_ see that man again.

Even if Toothless had almost killed him and his dying wish was to see her, she would refuse.

She reached the children's rooms and opened the door to the nursery, stepping in. The children were quietly huddled together.

"What is going on?" She asked, walking towards them.

"What _is_ going on?" Granville asked, looking at her curiously.

She stopped.

"Why are all the servants so nervous?" Henry asked.

"Well, Hiccup and Mr. Whyte had a duel," Astrid said.

"A duel?" William's eyes widened. "And we weren't invited?"

"That's so unfair!" Granville kicked a toy that was at his feet. "I want to see that!"

"What happened?" Henry asked, "Who won?"

"Well," Astrid said, sitting down in a plush chair, "Neither of them did. Well, I suppose Toothless won."

The children stopped their activities to look at her curiously.

"Toothless?" William asked, "Why was he at the fight?"

"Mr. Whyte—he did something very bad. He hurt Hiccup and—Toothless came to save Hiccup." Astrid took in a deep breath, "Hiccup is badly hurt."

"How badly?" Henry was walking closer to her, his copper eyebrows knotted together.

"His foot was—perhaps will be—badly," she finished.

"Will he be able to walk?" Henry asked.

"Will he be able to fly?" William asked.

"I want Toothless," Granville interjected.

"_Granville,"_ Henry hissed.

"What?" Granville asked, shrugging to his brother, "I'm just saying Toothless should stay in the family since Hiccup can't ride him anymore."

"He'll still be able to ride him," Henry said, "It's just his foot. Right?" he turned to look at Astrid.

"Yes," she said, "It's just his foot."

Granville glanced at her and then at Henry, before sighing. "_Fine._ I retract my claim. When can we visit him?"

"Not yet, he's still with Reginald," Astrid said.

"But after that?"

"After that _I'm_ going to visit him, and then you can visit him," she said, "If he wants visitors, that is."

"Why wouldn't he want visitors?" William asked.

Astrid did not say anything. She could not say that Hiccup's foot may have to be amputated. She did not even know herself if that would even happen. And if it did, she was not sure how Hiccup would react. He may not want to see anyone. Perhaps not even her.

She _hoped_ he would want to see her when he wakes up. She knew it would take the force of hell to keep her away from him.

"Does he hurt?"

She looked up to see Charlotte walk over to her. "I…" Astrid reached out and tousled the little girl's red hair, "I think he's asleep right now. So no, I don't think he hurts."

"I think he does," William said. "When I stub my toe it hurts."

"I wish I had seen it," Granville said, kicking another toy. "We _never_ get to see anything good."

"That's not true," Henry said, "and Father wouldn't have let us see it anyway."

"That's true," Astrid said, "It wasn't something children should watch."

Granville eyed her, as if carefully thinking of what to say, before solemnly walking away towards the far corner of the nursery.

She played with the children for a few hours, thankful for the distraction, before a servant came, telling her that Reginald was finished—and she bolted out the door, not bothering to listen to what he had to say afterwards.

She rushed to Reginald's study.

It was empty.

She looked around, looking for any sign of life but there was none. "Hiccup?" she called. The operating table was bare, but there were stains of blood on it. "Hiccup?"

She could feel panic rising in her again.

What if something had gone wrong? Terribly wrong? What if… what if Hiccup…

"Miss Hofferson?"

She turned, her eyes blurry, to see that Reginald's nephew was standing in the doorway. "Y—Yes?" she asked.

"If you're looking for Mr. Haddock… he was just moved to his private rooms."

She felt a rush of relief. "Is that—did everything—thank you," she rushed past him and hurried down the hallway, only to realize that she had no idea where Hiccup's rooms were. It was not as if she were allowed to visit him before.

She went to the guest quarters and found a maid who informed her where Hiccup was. She reached the door and took in a deep breath, ready to open it and enter.

The door opened just as she reached for the knob. She looked up into the face of Lord Haddock.

He looked strained and white faced—from what she could see behind his beard.

"Lord—Lord Haddock," she said, "Can I—can I come in?"

He gazed at her for a short while before speaking. "I think you've done enough today," he said.

She winced slightly. "I told him not to figh—_I told him not to fight,"_ she said in a forced whisper, "I just…" she trailed off, knowing that she would have no chance of convincing him if she could not convince herself. She drew herself up. "I am his fiancé," she said, "I have the right to see him."

He looked at her again for a short while. "Very well," he said, "I was just leaving."

She stood back to let him by and then walked in, quietly closing the door behind her.

Hiccup was lying under the covers, his face peaceful.

He looked dead.

She did not dwell on the subject.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed, presumably where his father was just sitting, and placed a hand on his face. It was warm. Too warm. She wondered if he had a fever. It seemed too soon for that.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stood up and walked to the end of the bed, pulling back the covers to examine his foot.

His left foot was gone.

She took in a sharp breath and gently lay the covers back down.

She closed her eyes.

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, walking back over to the chair, sitting down and gazing at Hiccup's ashen face. She wondered how he'll react when he wakes up. Slowly she laid her head down next to his and let herself fall asleep.

**And that is the end of Mr. Whyte. No, he did not die. But it will take him quite a long time to recover from a dragon attack. A well deserved dragon attack.**

**Oh, and I don't really like this chapter. It's rather boring. Not even rather… completely boring. Warning, there will be fluff in the next couple 'recovery' chapters. Well, maybe not **_**fluff**_** per say… but… there will be a **_**ton**_** of excuses for cute romance ;) **

**Anyway, question of the week: "How do you think Hiccup will react to losing part of his leg?" you know, being in a non-Viking culture and time. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**fUnKyToEs**


	40. Chapter 40

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty**

**WORDS: 5,500 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Man I am really slacking… sorry guys! I only a few windows throughout the week to work on this story and I always seem to miss them because of other stuff. It's so frustrating. **

**Anyway, this chapter is kind of awkward. I mean that not only in its content but also how I wrote it. It was meant to be two chapters but for some inexplicable reason I was unable to do that so it wound up being one chapter. And it's longer than usual which only means that the awkwardness is prolonged… yeah, I wasn't really thinking. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter though. Mainly because I got to make Astrid all paranoid and hyperactive and insecure, you know, to have something to check off my 'make-characters-out-of-character' list of things to do.**

**Also, I can't remember if I've officially thanked you guys or not... but either way... thanks to all my reviewers for 600+ reviews!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

Astrid felt a tug towards waking, but she fought against it, trying to cling to the remnants of her dream. Someone was playing with her hair. But who?

Her eyes opened slightly when she realized that it was not in the dream.

Hiccup.

She sat straight up, staring down at him. His hand dropped to his side.

He seemed asleep.

"Hiccup?"

He opened one eye to look at her.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yes—how long have you been?"

"A few minutes," he said, shifting as he tried to sit up. He froze as he did so, looking uncertain suddenly.

"Hiccup," Astrid began.

She moved back a little when Hiccup suddenly threw the blankets open, looking down the length of his body. After a few moments he leaned back, resting his head on the headboard as he looked at the canopy.

"Hiccup," she repeated, "Are you—are you okay?"

He did not respond.

She reached out to take his hand but hesitated. Should she leave?

"I'm not surprised," he said finally.

She did not say anything. She only sat there. "Hiccup," she began, quietly.

"Are you just going to say my name again and again?" he asked, still not looking at her. His eyes were transfixed by the overhanging fabric.

She let out a little breath. "No," she said. "I just don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," he said.

She reached out and took his hand. His hand moved slightly, before stilling. "Hiccup," she said, "I… I'm sorry about your leg."

He did not say anything. He continued to stare up at the canopy for what seemed like minutes; long, slow minutes that only reminded her of the fact that Hiccup was missing a _foot._ What must be going through his mind? How is he making sense of this?

She wanted to say something, but did not know what to say, so she stayed quiet.

Her hand began to ache but she refused to let go of Hiccup's. But did he _want_ her to hold onto his hand? He did move away a little when she reached for him. Perhaps he did not even want her to be here. Did he want time alone?

Should she just leave? But she did not _want_ to leave him alone. She glanced down at his missing foot, and then quickly back to his face.

He was still staring upwards.

She wanted to say something. Anything. And her hand was itching to move.

But she would not let go of his.

She bit her lip. The mood of the room was visibly plummeting and she was not sure what to do for it to not hit rock bottom. "If you lose a hand you'll match Gobber," she tried pleasantly.

He looked at her then, his eyebrows twitching as he regarded her, his expression somewhat unbelieving, as if he did not think he quite heard her.

She let go of his hand and rubbed her temple. "I didn't mean that," she said, "I just… I should go," she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Astrid," he said, "Don't go."

She stopped and turned.

"Humor was never really your thing," he said, "But I appreciate the effort."

She smiled and sat back down.

"Besides," he said, "I could use the company."

She took his hand again. "So could I," she said softly.

He snorted slightly, "Why do _you _need the company?"

She drew her hand away slightly, before returning it to its position on top of his. "Because I'm your fiancé, and I love you, and when you're in pain _I'm_ in pain," she said, feeling stung.

He glanced at her, looking a little apologetic. "Sorry," he said.

"It's alright," she said, "It's understandable."

"It's just…" he leaned back again, "I can't believe…."

"Then don't think about it," she said.

He did not say anything. She wondered if perhaps she said the wrong thing.

"Hiccup," she said, "I love you."

He glanced at her. "I could do without the fighting," he said.

She pursed her lips. This was harder than she thought it would be. "I could do without the fighting as well." And then, when he did not respond, "We do seem to fight a lot, don't we?"

"Yeah," he said, a wry smile on his face now, "I blame you."

She forced herself to not get irritated. "I suppose it is my fault most of the time."

"That or I'm just easy to fight with," he said.

"That too," she said.

They sat in silence for a while, and Astrid began to wish that she had brought her embroidery with her. But then she would have to let go of his hand. At least it would give her something to do.

"Well," she said, looking around, "At least I got to see your room."

He looked at her, surprised, "What?"

"Your room, at least I get to see where you sleep each night," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I forgot that you were in here."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I forgot that we were both in my _bedroom_," he said. "Although I don't quite like this room very much. I prefer my own room—back at Wyndcliffe."

"Wyndcliffe?"

"Oh," he glanced at her again, "Our permanent home. In the north. Where we train dragons."

"Oh," she said, "I suppose I'll have to visit Wyndcliffe some time."

"We'll be living there, so yes," Hiccup said.

She smiled. "When we travel back to Ervenshire I'll show you my room," she said.

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Before we're married?" he asked.

"No one has to know," she said, "Besides, I'm in here," she glanced around the room again. "Aren't you curious about the room I grew up in?"

"Very," he said, smiling at her. "I…" he trailed off, his face looking troubled.

"What's the matter?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing I just… forgot for a moment." He moved his left leg and winced.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

He gave her a lidded look. "No," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Getting your foot chopped off feels as wonderful and dandy as a bag of sweets."

She sighed, returning his look. "I was just curious," she said, "You did forget about it."

"Just because I forgot about it doesn't mean it's not still painful," he said. "I just forgot it was missing."

She glanced down to his legs. It looked swollen. Suddenly Hiccup threw the blankets back over himself. Startled she looked back to him. He was not looking at her.

"It's not…" she began.

"I remember how you looked at Gobber," he said.

She let out another sigh. "I don't mind," she said, "Really. It doesn't bother me."

He gave her a look.

"It's true," she said. "_I'm_ just happy you're alive. Mr. Whyte could have done worse than ruin your foot."

"I suppose that's true," he said. "I could've won, you know. If he didn't…" he trailed off.

She squeezed his hand hard, "Promise me you'll not pursue anything," she said, "Just drop it. Besides, Mr. Whyte is pretty badly injured. By Toothless."

Hiccup grinned, "Good boy."

"See?" she said, "It's going to be okay."

"I know that," he said. He adjusted his hand so he could squeeze hers. "I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here as well. Your father was here yesterday. He almost didn't let me see you," she added.

"Ah, yes," he said, "I can imagine."

"When do you think he'll warm up to me?" she asked, trying not to sound too invested in the question.

"Well, you did…" Hiccup trailed off. "Well," he continued, "You can at least imagine _why_ he's isn't that fond of you."

"I suppose I could," she said drily, "But I don't see how he thinks it's all my fault. What's happened. When we broke up, I mean." There was no point in pretending that the recent events were not her fault.

"You can't blame him for being biased. But don't worry, he'll warm up to you. He'll have to," he added, "It's not like I'm going to marry someone else."

"I should hope not," she chuckled.

"Besides, he wants grandchildren so he'll probably forget everything that's happened after we start giving him some."

Astrid smiled at him, glad that Hiccup was finally taking his mind off his foot. "And we will," she said, "Probably lots. Since that seems to run in your generation of your family."

"And I doubt Camicazi and Somerset will stop anytime soon," he said.

She chuckled again, "I doubt it too. Maybe I'll bring Elizabeth in here. She always cheers me up whenever I see her. I can't stay upset when I hold a baby in my arms."

"Me either," he said.

She glanced down at her hands. When would she bring Elizabeth… she would have to find the time and…

Her eyebrows furrowed.

Toothless.

Toothless would probably have the safe effect that an infant would. And Toothless must be so worried about Hiccup as well. After all, he can't possibly know that Hiccup is okay. They took him away too quickly.

"Toothless," Astrid said, "He must be so worried!"

"That's true," Hiccup said.

Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand, standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"To get Toothless," she said.

"You can't bring him in here," Hiccup said, "Somerset doesn't allow dragons inside the manor, except for little ones."

"Well you can't exactly walk out of here and let him know you're okay," she said, crossing her arms.

He looked as if she slapped him.

"I'm sorry," she gushed, rushing forward, "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay," he said, sounding beaten.

"I'll be back. With Toothless. I'll find a way to get him in here somehow."

The windows were too small, she thought as she left the room and headed towards an exit to the building. She would have to sneak him in. But how? A servant would definitely notice. No, that was it! She would sneak Toothless through the back, and somehow make it to the guest wing. Hopefully without Lord Somerset noticing.

It took her a few minutes to get outside and to the stables. She quickly walked over to Toothless's stall, stopping once to give Stormfly a quick pat.

"Toothless," she called, opening the gate to his stall.

The dragon perked up at her voice, turning and eagerly approaching her. He nudged her middle, and she gave him a soft rub on his jaw. "Do you want to see Hiccup?" she asked.

He gave a sad little whine and shifted slightly so she could see his back leg.

It was chained.

"Oh dear," she said. This was going to be harder than she thought. Who would have the key? Lord Haddock? No… Lord Somerset. "I'll be back," she said, "I have to find the key. Then we'll go see Hiccup."

He nudged her middle again and she smiled, giving him another rub. "I'll be back," she said, turning and closing the stall gate. She had to find Lord Somerset.

It was not hard to find him. He was conversing with Lord Haddock in their seemingly favorite parlor. "Lord Somerset," she curtsied.

Both he and Lord Haddock rose and bowed, and she gave them a smile, hoping she did not sound too urgent. "I was wondering if I could—"

"Is Hiccup awake?" Lord Haddock asked, still standing.

She looked at him, "Why—yes…" she said slowly.

"Good," Lord Haddock said, taking a step towards the door, "I'll visit him, if you don't mind, Henry."

"Actually," Astrid said, stepping in-between Lord Haddock and the door, "He doesn't want to see anyone."

Lord Haddock raised an eyebrow at her.

"He told me," she said. "That's why I left."

"Well, someone should bring him breakfast, at least. Don't want the boy to starve," Lord Somerset said.

"Indeed," Lord Haddock said, still looking intently at her. She fought to not waver. She wondered if he could read her bluff. But why would she lie about something like this? "Then I will wait a few hours."

"Good," Astrid said, trying not to make it obvious that she was exhaling softly in relief. Lord Haddock sat back down.

"Astrid, will you be a good gal and tell the kitchens to prepare breakfast for him?" Lord Somerset asked.

"Of course," Astrid said, "But I have something important to ask you—"

"More important than your fiancé's health?" Lord Somerset asked, and this time it was he who raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "Very well," she said, "I'll go tell the kitchens and then be back."

"I look forward to hearing what you have to say," Lord Somerset said pleasantly as she turned and stiffly walked out of the room.

She ran to the kitchens, gaining stares from the servants. "I—" she looked around. It was not her first time in the kitchens. She often came down to get food for either herself or the children. Some of them, particularly Granville, were banned from the kitchens and she would have to go herself. That is, if a servant was not around to go for her. "Mr. Haddock will be needing breakfast," she said, "Served to his room. As soon as possible," she added.

"What does he want?" a young man asked who was standing closest to her.

"Oh, that's—" She took a deep breath, trying to regain a calm appearance, when she realized she had no idea _what_ Hiccup would want. She had no idea what kind of food he liked. "Just… something regular," she said, "Really, I'm much too busy to decide," she then turned and hurried out, running back to the parlor. She stopped short of the door, taking in deep breaths, straightening her dress, which she just now realized was the same dress she wore yesterday, and walked in.

Lord Haddock and Lord Somerset looked at her in surprise.

"Back already?" Lord Somerset asked. "My, that was quick."

"What did you order for him?" Lord Haddock asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I did not stay that long."

Lord Haddock cocked his eyebrow again, "Just as long as it is not porridge. He hates porridge."

Astrid gazed at him for a few moments before nodding, turning, and heading out of the room once again in pursuit of the kitchens.

"No porridge," she told the manservant when she reached her destination.

"No porridge?" he asked.

"_No porridge!"_ she exclaimed. "He hates it! You would think I would know that—I'm his _fiancé_… but I don't… so no porridge!"

The man stared at her. "No porridge then," he said.

She let out a breath. "Thank you," she said quietly, before leaving the kitchens and heading back towards the parlor.

When she arrived she found that only one person was in the room. And that person was neither Lord Haddock nor Lord Somerset.

"Where are they?" she asked the servant, her voice higher pitched than she anticipated. "Where is Lord Somerset?"

The maid turned and curtsied. "I think they went hunting, Miss Hofferson," she said.

"Hunting?" _Hunting?_ Astrid turned and walked out of the parlor, panic and then anger rising in her. Why would they go hunting when they _knew_ she needed to speak to them? Of course, it was just like Lord Somerset to forget about it… but Lord Haddock? He did this on purpose.

But how would she find them?

By air, she thought determinately. She headed for the stables. When she arrived she walked over to Toothless's stall. "I'll be right back," she told him. Then she headed for Stormfly. "No time for a saddle," she told her, opening the stall and waiting for the dragon to walk out. The dragon gave her a loving nuzzle and Astrid smiled. "It's been a long time," she said, climbing onto her back, trying not to think about the fact that in her regular dress it rode up and exposed her legs. They walked out into the open air and Astrid nudged her into flight.

Once in the air she looked around desperately, trying to cover as much ground as possible. She could not see them anywhere. Their favorite prey was fowl… and for that they would most likely need to be in the fields.

This was the only place she could search for them by air, she thought, since she can't see below the trees.

After approximately ten minutes of searching, she found them. She swooped down and made a quick landing in front of them.

"Why Astrid," Lord Somerset exclaimed when she dismounted Stormfly and walked over to her, "What if we had thought you a bird and shot you down?"

She did not know what to say to that. She had not considered the possibility. "I… I need to speak to you," she said, "I need the key. To Toothless."

Lord Somerset looked at her, still looking startled, "To Toothless? Why… whatever for?"

"Hiccup asked me to ride him, since he can't," she said.

"He asked you this?" Lord Haddock asked, giving her a cool look.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "Right before I left him."

"Well, if all you needed was the key then," Lord Somerset reached into his breast pocket and took out the key. "I was just holding onto it for Camicazi. She usually deals with the dragons. But that dragon was being so feisty yesterday I had to chain him—otherwise he might have rampaged through the manor. Or off hunting Whyte. But if you want to take him for a ride—that would get his mind off his rider. You should have just asked from the beginning," he told her as he handed her the key.

She resisted glaring at him as she snatched the key away from him. "Apparently so," she said tartly, "Well, I need to be off. Toothless really needs a ride." She climbed back onto Stormfly and the dragon took off into the air, heading back to the stables.

When she arrived she could feel her panic rising in her again.

How long has it been since she left Hiccup?

Would he think she abandoned him?

What if… What if he was losing faith in her?

She had to get Toothless to him as soon as possible.

She leapt off Stormfly and pushed the girl back into her stall. "Stay here," she said, closing the gate. She hurried over to Toothless's stall, opening the gate and walking in. "Hi boy," she said, "I got the key." She knelt down and quickly turned the lock. Toothless gave an appreciative noise when the shackle fell off his leg. He bounded out of the stall so quickly that she fell backwards and into the stall wall.

Stunned for a moment by the pain of knocking her head, she slowly stood back up. Toothless appeared at the gate, giving her an urgent look.

"Right, right," she said, hurrying forward. She climbed onto his back, noting for a moment the last time she rode him. That was the first time she ever rode a dragon. But he was in motion now and she barely had any time to grab onto him to keep herself from falling off.

"This way!" she called, trying to steer him towards the back of the manor. But he was heading full throttle towards the front. She realized now the insanity of riding him without a saddle. She had no way of controlling him, and she did not have the bond Hiccup had with Toothless.

"This way!" she called again, leaning towards the left. Too far to the left.

She let out a shriek as she slipped off and onto the ground.

She rolled for a little bit, spitting out grass and dirt as she stopped moving. After a few moments she could feel something nudging her softly. She opened her eyes to see Toothless standing above her. "This way," she said, pointing to the servant's entrance.

She sat up, rubbing her nose. It stung. She looked down at her hand to see that there was blood on it. Great, she thought. She stood up, feeling sore. Her dress was torn and there were green smudge marks everywhere. It was ruined.

"Come on," she said, "We're wasting time." She did not get back on him. At this rate she would just walk.

When they reached the entrance she opened the door, peeking in to make sure that there was no one that would see that she was entering with a dragon. "All clear," she told Toothless, walking in. Toothless was not far behind.

She was glad now that Lord Haddock and Lord Somerset were out hunting. It took away the pressure of them seeing her with Toothless inside the manor.

They reached the hallway and Astrid quickly led Toothless down it.

She heard the something crash to the floor, and, spinning around, saw it was a vase. "Toothless!" she exclaimed, "You have to be careful," she said, bending down to pick up the broken pieces. There were too many for her to pick up. "I'll just leave it," she said. "Servants come by here all the time."

She began walking again, Toothless huddled behind her. "This way," she said, directing him to the right. They were almost to the stairs. And…

She heard a scream and a crash, and turned.

A maid was staring at them, her mouth open, dumbstruck.

"Ah," Astrid began, "This is—on your way!" she instructed, "Go! Shoo! Just…" she waved her hand in front of her face, "Go back to work! Nothing to see here."

The maid did not move.

Astrid walked over to her and took her by the shoulders, "He's not going to hurt you, just leave, _now_."

The maid nodded slowly and turned, walking down the hallway stiffly.

"There," Astrid told Toothless. He gave her a long look. "Right," she said, turning back, "And please don't tell—" the maid was gone. Astrid scowled. There was no time to go look for the maid and ensure that she would not tell anyone what she saw.

"Let's go," she said, motioning for Toothless to follow her. They were nearly to the stairs and—

Footsteps.

She spun around, pushing Toothless towards a door. She opened it and Toothless tried to enter—but he was too wide. His wings would not fit in. "This way," she said in a loud whisper, leading him down the hall and around the corner. She shushed him and waited as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

A man, in servant's gear, walked by. She flattened herself against the wall. Not that it did much good, she thought, Toothless took up most of the hall.

The man, thankfully, walked right by without noticing a girl and a dragon in the adjacent hall.

She let out a long breath of air that she did not realize she had been holding in. "Come on," she said. They finally made it to the stairs. "Up here," she told him, and he dutifully followed her up the stairs. They were not far from the guest wing now. It was only a matter of time until they reached Hiccup's room.

"This way," Astrid said, down the hallway. They reached the guest wing. Astrid was breathing easier now. They were almost there. Hiccup and Toothless would be reunited. She finally did something right.

She knocked on the door.

She heard someone say enter.

Opening the door, she saw Hiccup sitting up in the bed, a try of food on his lap.

"Astrid," he said, shocked, "What happ—"

"Look who I brought," she said, cheerfully walking into the room, "Come in Toothless."

She waited a moment before turning. Toothless had not yet come in. He was looking bothered by something. "Come _in_ Toothless," she said.

"I don't think he can fit," Hiccup said, "The door frame is too narrow."

"What?" Astrid asked sharply, "No… no that is impossible!" She rushed over, grabbing Toothless's head and trying to pull the dragon through the door. He inched forwards but then stopped moving.

Hiccup was right. He would not fit through the door frame.

She had anticipated that he would not fit through the window. She had not even considered that he may not fit through the door.

"That's fine. That's fine," she said, "We'll just make the door bigger, that's all. Come on Toothless," she said, grabbing the frame and pulling on it, "Let's just rip a few of these pieces out—come _on_ Toothless!"

"Astrid," Hiccup said.

"No, I can _do_ this," she pulled harder, "I just need Toothless to rip away at the walls and we'll _definitely_ get him in here."

"Astrid," Hiccup said again, "Stop—"

"No," she pulled even harder, "I know I can do this. Toothless," she looked at the dragon as she put her full weight into pulling at the frame, "Use your claws to—"

She let out a yell as she suddenly let go, hitting the other side of the doorframe. After a few seconds she returned to grappling at the frame.

"Astrid, he's not going to—"

"I need to get him in there. I just need to—"

"_Astrid!"_

His yell echoed around the room and stopped her movements. She backed away from frame and sat down hard on the ground, leaning against the wall. Toothless poked his head through the door and looked between Hiccup and Astrid.

"Astrid, why is this so important to you?" Hiccup asked.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Astrid?"

She mumbled something that she knew he would not hear.

"I can't hear you," he said.

"I'm always…" she trailed off. She did not know if she could speak. Even thinking about it made her feel like she would cry. "This is all my fault," she said, quietly, "And I thought that maybe..._ maybe_ I could do something right. But I can't! I just _can't _do anything but mess everything up."

She heard the blankets move. She heard him shift, wince, mutter something and move. She heard him place the tray of food on the chair. She did not look up.

"Astrid," he said, "Please come over here."

She shook her head.

"Astrid," he said, sounding a little less patient, "Do you mind coming over here so I don't have to get out of bed on one foot?"

She winced this time. She pushed herself into a standing position and glumly walked over to where he was sitting. He had moved himself so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed.

"Sit," he said.

She sat next to him.

"Astrid, you're acting like a child," he said.

She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

"It's not all your fault," he said.

"Yes it is," she said, looking at him. "If I hadn't made up that stupid game with Mr. Whyte you wouldn't have had to fight him, and then you wouldn't have lost a foot."

"Well, you were mad at me for breaking up with you."

"Which was arguably my fault," she said.

He did not say anything for a few moments. "You know?" he said softly, "I'm tired of playing the blame game."

She nodded.

She felt him put an arm around her. She froze when he slowly kissed her temple.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking at him.

"For making me realize," he said, "How unimportant my foot is."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Astrid," he said, "There's only one thing in this world I can't live without. And that's you."

She stared at him for a moment.

He opened his mouth to speak but she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, moving closer towards him as she deepened it. She felt him place a hand on the small of her back, bringing her flush against him. His other hand seemed to move seamlessly from her hair to her neck to her waist and back up to her neck.

"Totally cliché," she said, out of breath, when they separated.

He shrugged, "Worth it."

She smiled at him.

"I'm so tired," he said, lying on his back. He pulled her down with him, taking the opportunity to lift his legs back onto the bed.

She snuggled up close to him, feeling the heat of his body and wishing they could just stay like this forever. "I hope Lord Somerset and your father don't visit anytime soon," she said.

"Can't agree more," he replied.

They lay in silence until Hiccup said, "What about Toothless?"

"Well, of course you can't live without Toothless," she said, "That's obvious."

"What?" she could feel him moving his head to look at her, "No, I mean—what are we going to do about Toothless?"

"Oh. Oh!" she propped herself up, looking at the door. Toothless was still standing there, watching them with an almost sheepish look on his face. "I forgot about him! I should probably get him back to the stables before Lord Somerset comes back."

Hiccup groaned, "I don't want you to leave again."

"Now who's acting like a child?" she asked playfully, flicking his nose.

He smiled at her, "Promise me you won't get hurt this time?"

"Hurt? Oh," Astrid touched her own nose, "I forgot about that. I fell off Toothless."

"You tried to ride him?"

"Yeah," she said, "I forget how hard it is to ride a dragon you haven't bonded with." Astrid rolled over to the other side of the bed and stood up, walking around the bed to Hiccup's side. She bent over and kissed his temple. "I'll be right back."

**She said "I'll be back" or something similar a lot during this chapter. **

**I feel like that is a really awkward moment to end the chapter… but if I didn't stop somewhere I'd just keep rambling on and on forever. I'm horrible at writing romantic moments. It's probably why this story is sorely lacking in them. Also, I don't know when the term 'cliché' started to be used in a non printing press context. Whatever. I've broken enough laws of history with this fanfiction that a few more won't hurt.**

**After writing this chapter I realized I totally made an inadvertent homage to Brave. I considered having the children appear to help her through the mansion unseen (just like the triplets) but I didn't know what to do with them once they reached Hiccup's room, so I cut it out. **

**Also, Hiccup hasn't made a complete turnaround. He's still going to have to come to terms with losing a foot. This chapter was mainly for Astrid's benefit. So she would stop acting like a scolded child. Because**_** that's**_** always attractive in an adult.**

**Anyone else notice that all the characters in this story are OOC? Good. That's what I love about Alternate universe/story/time period/whathaveyou… I can make them as OOC as I want. Because, let's face it, this Astrid is almost completely different from movie Astrid. They share a name… that's about it. **

**I don't really have a question of the week since this chapter didn't really end with a cliff hanger. Besides, there won't be much drama (I'm going to go through withdrawal) in the next few chapters because the plot is really going to slow down. And it'll mainly focus on Hiccup recovering and Hiccup and Astrid growing closer together. Mushy stuff that I'm horrible at writing. So basically… it'll be pretty bad lol Hopefully not as badly written as this chapter was though…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **

**fUnKyToEs**


	41. Chapter 41

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-One**

**WORDS: 4,050 words **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Anyone notice that things just get really hectic around the holidays? That was the case with me. I should be able to update more frequently after the holidays are over.**

**Anyway, hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas (if you celebrate that holiday of course) and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It's chock full of grammar mistakes, obnoxious non-existent plots and Astrid being a pain, since I know you all love those things ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Astrid tried brushing off her dress as she walked back into the manor from the stables, heading down the hallway towards the guest wing. She really should go take a bath, change into some fresh clothes, tend to her nose… but she did not want to keep Hiccup waiting too long.

"Astrid."

She stopped short, turning around and looking towards the person who had said her name.

Make that three persons.

"Henry," she said, surprised, "What are you three doing all the way down here?"

"We heard the servants talking," Granville said, a devilish grin on his face, "That you were sneaking around the manor with Toothless."

She swallowed. "Well, that's just servant's talk," she said, laughing nervously.

"It doesn't look that way," William said.

"The real question here is," Granville said, examining his fingernails carefully, "Why you didn't come to us for help."

"I didn't need help," she said, crossing her arms.

"So it's true!" Henry exclaimed. "You really brought Toothless inside?"

"I—" she glared at Granville. The clever little… He really had too much of his mother in him. "Well, Toothless is out of the manor now and I would really appreciate it if you did _not_ say anything to your father."

"I don't know," Granville said airily, "What's in it for us—_oof_," he grunted when Henry caught him in the stomach with the back of his hand.

"You brought him to see Hiccup, right? That's not worth payment to keep quiet about," Henry gave Granville a half hearted glare.

"Can we visit Hiccup?" William piped up.

"I…" Astrid hesitated. She was looking forward to spending some time with Hiccup. Alone. But she could not say that. "I suppose you could. Come with me."

"Are you sure you don't want to get your nose looked at?" Henry asked as he and his brothers began to follow her down the hallway.

"Oh, right," she touched her nose again; "I suppose I should."

"And you should change your dress while you're at it," Granville said, "You're a right mess."

"Thanks," she said drily. "Well, I'll go see Reginald after we see Hiccup, alright?"

"Alright," William said, hopping forward and taking her hand. "Is _Hiccup_ alright?"

"Yes," she said, "He'll be very happy to see all of you."

"I can't wait to see Hiccup's foot," Granville said excitedly, "All mangled up and everything."

"Well, you know, it's not there anymore," Astrid said.

The boys stopped short and Astrid followed suit, turning to look at them.

"They chopped it off?" William asked.

"That's horrible," Henry said, startled.

"That's awesome!" Granville exploded. "How much of it did they cut off?"

"Just the foot," she said, regretting telling them. Of course, they would find out eventually.

By the time they reached Hiccup's room Granville had worked himself up so much at the prospect of Hiccup losing a foot that, by how he told it, Hiccup had lost most of his body, leaving only his torso, one arm, and his head.

She knocked on the door, and, when no one answered, opened it slightly to peek in. Hiccup had thrown the covers off himself again and was gazing down at his missing foot with a troubled expression.

She let out a small breath. She had been too hopeful to think that he had completely recovered.

Suddenly he looked up, saw her, and threw the covers back over himself. She opened the door wider. "Hi," she said, stepping in, noting that she had gotten blood on his shirt when they were lying next to each other earlier. She would have to have a servant bring him a clean one.

"Hi," he said, returning her smile, "I—"

"Let me see it!" Granville pushed past Astrid and hurried over to the bed.

"Hi Hiccup," Henry said, stepping into the room, "How are you feeling?"

Hiccup's face fell slightly at the sight of the children, before he smiled brightly at them, "I've felt better."

"I want to _seeee_ it," Granville said, hopping on one foot, "Show me!"

Hiccup gazed at him before looking at Astrid, who shrugged apologetically. William walked over and joined Granville at the end of the bed.

"Very well," Hiccup said, throwing open the covers again.

"Whoa," William said quietly.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, shocked, "They're just children!"

"They would have to see me without a foot eventually, I'm not going to stay in this bed forever," Hiccup said.

She had to admit he was right about that.

"Does it hurt much?" Henry asked.

"A little," he said, watching all their expressions carefully.

"Where is it," Granville asked in an empty voice.

"Where is what?" Astrid asked, stepping forward.

"Where is the foot?" Granville asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said.

"We should find it. I want to keep it," Granville said.

"Where are you going to keep it?" Henry asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. Next to my bed?"

"That's disgusting," Henry said.

"No one is keeping the foot," Astrid said, "I don't even know where it is." She glanced at Hiccup, who was still watching them all carefully. She tried to look even more apologetic. Perhaps it _was_ a bad idea bringing the boys to visit him.

"We can look for it," Granville suggested.

She gave him a hard look.

"I think, now that you've seen Hiccup, it's time for the three of you to be on your way. Perhaps you should go out for a stroll? Get a little dirty. But not too dirty!" she added as Granville and William exchanged sly looks. "Henry, do watch them," she said.

Henry sighed, "I always do."

It took a few minutes to get the boys to leave, and when they did she shut the door, leaning against it. "I'm sorry about that," she said, "I had no idea they would bring up the foot like that."

Hiccup just watched her as carefully as he had been watching the boys.

"Hiccup?" she asked, starting to worry that perhaps it _had_ been too much to have the boys come.

She should have just told the boys they could not visit him. That he needed space. Time to come to terms. After all, _she_ would not want to see anyone if she was going through what Hiccup was going through. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked.

"No."

"What's the matter then?" she took a few steps forward.

"I just… wasn't expecting all of them to barge in here, that's all. Plus I was…" he trailed off for a moment, "Expecting just you to be here."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even _be_ here, you know, so I couldn't tell them no." She removed the tray from the chair, setting it on the ground carefully, and sat down. "Your father and Lord Somerset should be back soon. I'm sure your father will want to see you."

"Oh yes," Hiccup said, a little spark of understanding in his voice, "That's right."

"I'll be back though. I need to get my nose tended to," she added.

He glanced at her, "At least it's not broken."

"That's true," she touched her nose.

"Remember when you broke mine?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

She could feel her face heat up. "I forgot about that," she said. "I've changed quite a bit since then," she added hurriedly, "I wouldn't dream of hurting you since I came to Birchton."

"I highly doubt that," he said, grinning at her, motioning towards his leg. "You and 'pain' always seem to go hand… in hand…" he trailed off, suddenly looking regretful.

Her eyes widened and her heart leapt into her throat.

"I didn't mean that," he said, looking at her pleadingly.

She nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Astrid," she felt him take her hand, "I _didn't_ mean it."

"Doesn't mean it's not true," she said.

She heard him bang his head on the headboard. "Astrid, do we really have to go through this again? It's not your fault! None of it was."

"That's a lie," she said, looking at him now.

He just gave her a long look. "I'm not going to do this with you," he said after a full minute of silence, "If you want to feel sorry for yourself that's fine; just don't do it in here."

She flicked her hand away from his. "I'm _not_ feeling sorry for myself," she said, "I'm feeling guilty. And that's not something I can just whisk away."

"What more do you want me to say, Astrid?" he asked, losing his patience. "I'm in enough pain as it is; I can't just—_fix _everything for you just because you're feeling a little guilty."

She stared at him. "I'll go," she said, standing.

"Fine," Hiccup said, leaning back against the pillows.

She nodded firmly and left.

She knew it was unfair for her to turn it into her issue. _Hiccup_ was the one who was injured, and yet she always managed to turn the focus on her.

She hated that about herself.

She walked to Reginald's study and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Reginald smiled down at her, "Is something wrong with—oh dear," he paused, "Why don't you come in."

She walked into his study and sat down on a chair when he motioned her to do so.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he dipped a cloth in water and began to clean the blood off her face.

"I fell," she said.

"Off Hiccup's dragon?"

She pursed her lips. Did _everyone_ know about this? Then there really _was_ no hope of Lord Somerset not finding out. "No," she lied.

He gave her an amused look before returning to cleaning her face. When he was finished he dipped the cloth in something that smelled and began to dab at her nose. It stung. "The bleeding has stopped," he said, "Just be more careful from now on, alright?"

"That's all?" she asked.

"That's all," he said, standing.

She felt foolish now for coming all the way to his studies just to get her face cleaned, but she graciously thanked him and walked out, head held high as she headed for her own rooms. She wanted a well deserved—and needed—bath.

She sat at her desk as she waited for the servants to prepare the bath. She stared down at the assortment of parchment. Should she write an apology to Hiccup? She needed to apologize… but she did _not_ want to do it in person. She felt she needed—no, _Hiccup_ needed some distance from her. And things were going so _well…_ she banged her head on her desk, the noise earning silence from the servants in the next room.

But perhaps it was good that they had their little spat. Who knows what would have happened if they were left to their own devices. She lifted her head off of the table and placed her hands over her mouth, gazing at the wall.

She could not believe that she had lain down on the bed.

And she had slept in the same room.

Yes, they needed time apart. If Lady Vinora knew…

She closed her eyes. Lady Vinora will find out eventually about the duel. About Astrid choosing Hiccup. They would have to make the engagement official of course. And when Lady Vinora found out… it will not be pleasant.

She was thankful when the servants informed her the bath was ready, and she sent them away, wishing to bathe herself and be left to her own thoughts.

She sank into the water, closing her eyes as she thought.

She _did_ need to apologize to Hiccup. After all, if she did not… it would only grow into something too large, just like the game between her and Mr. Whyte.

If she did not apologize soon… she did not know what would happen.

But Hiccup was right. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself.

She stayed in the water too long, and when she got out her fingertips were wrinkly, but she did not care. She needed to write a letter to Hiccup.

She sat back down at her desk, wearing nothing but a chemise and drew out a piece of parchment.

She hesitated after dipping her quill into the ink. Should she go in person?

No, Hiccup was most likely with his father. And after that he needed time alone. Time to come to terms with what happened. Time _without_ her messing everything up and turning everything on her.

She scribbled down a quick apology, then, deciding it looked too rushed, crumbled it up and threw it on the ground.

She drew out another piece of parchment and began to write slowly and carefully, thinking each word out.

"There," she said out loud, smiling down at her work. That should do. She stood up and nearly walked out of the room before she realized what she was wearing, or lack thereof. She quickly dressed and then left her rooms, looking for a servant who could deliver the letter.

It took her a while to find one, and she nearly resolved to just deliver the letter herself.

"Please deliver this to Mr. Haddock," she said, handing the girl the letter.

The girl eyed her curiously, but after nodding, she curtsied and left.

Astrid realized how strange it must be for her to converse with Hiccup through a _letter_ when they had been sewn to the hip lately. She shook her head. What did she care what servants thought anyway?

It was a relief to be in fresh clothes, to have bathed, to not smell like the _stables. _She should go outside for a stroll. Perhaps find the children.

Yes, that was exactly what she would do. After all, it will be harder for any servant to find her if Hiccup sends for her. And he really did need time away from her, she felt. She would only make things worse for him.

It was difficult finding the boys, but she managed to find them in one of their more common hiding places.

"How did you find us?" William asked sullenly when she approached them.

"Because I've memorized _all_ your hiding places dear Will," she said.

"That's—" William began.

"Will," Granville interject, leaping between them, "Don't converse with the enemy! You!" he turned to face her, "Who have you told about this?" he brandished a wooden sword at her.

"No one," she said, "Well, Hiccup knows but—"

"The dreaded one legged pirate knows?" Granville gasped.

"Granville," Henry said, "Hiccup isn't a pirate—"

"Well, he should be," Granville said, turning in all seriousness to his brother, "I mean, what a perfect opportunity—"

"What are you three up to, anyway," Astrid interrupted.

"Oh, we're playing hide and seek with Charlotte," Granville said.

"What?" Astrid exclaimed, spinning around. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she? She could be lost or—"

"Charlotte is in the nursery," Henry said, rolling his eyes, "Granville is just being a right pain today."

Granville flashed her a toothy grin.

She rumpled his hair, "Alright, what are you really doing?"

"Playing pirates, well, _we're_ not pirates," Henry said, "But we're fighting the pirates."

"Can I help?" Astrid asked, "I need something to do."

"You can be our prisoner," Granville suggested.

"But we're not the pirates," Henry said.

"She could be the pirate queen—ooh, and Hiccup could be the pirate king—"

"Hiccup can't play with us today," Astrid said sadly, "He's still on bed rest. He will be for some time."

"Why aren't you with him?" Henry asked.

"He needs some time alone," Astrid said.

"That sounds awfully lonely," William said.

Astrid blinked. She had not thought of that. Would Hiccup be lonely? His father was most likely with him so probably not. She pushed the uncomfortable thought out of her mind and set to playing with the children for the rest of the afternoon.

When she returned with the children to the manor for supper her dress was in a horrible state. She felt as though the day accomplished nothing. But she had fun and was able to take her mind off of Hiccup.

She decided to have dinner with the children since she did not want to face Lord Haddock. After all, the man clearly despised her. And why should he not? She also did not want to face Lord Somerset, since she was sure that he would have found out about her disregard for the rules earlier that day.

She ordered to have another bath drawn and for the second time that day sank into the hot water, her eyes closed as she tried to make sense of her feelings.

She wished she could just whisk away her guilt. She wished that she did not have to feel guilty at all. But she did not feel like she deserved that.

_Hiccup_, at least, did not deserve to feel the brunt of her guilt, however. He should not always need to be the one to comfort _her_, especially at a time like this. It should be she comforting him.

She quickly dressed into her night dress and threw on a dress robe, walking towards the door with a candle lit on a chamber stick. She hesitated. It was late. He was most likely sleeping.

She glanced at the windows. It had just _barely_ become dark, it is possible that he was still awake.

Very possible.

She slipped past the door and began heading towards the guest wing.

She could just see Hiccup's door down the hall when she noticed it opening. That did not seem right. Why would—_how_ could Hiccup be out and about? And that was when she realized that the person exiting Hiccup's room was not Hiccup at all.

It was Lord Haddock.

She gasped and looked around wildly, rushing in one direction before realizing that she would not get around the corner in time for him not to notice her. She grabbed the door to one of the rooms and tugged on it. It was locked.

There was a closet a few doors down, in the direction of Lord Haddock.

He was now closing the door, it was possible that she might be able to get inside the closet before he turns around and notices her.

She made it and quickly closed the door, stepping back and cringing when she bumped against the back wall. It was a tight fit.

She saw a shadow fall in front of her, and realized that her candle was still lit. And there was a crack between the door and the floor.

And Lord Haddock could probably see the glow.

She quickly blew out the candle and closed her eyes, willing Lord Haddock to walk by without noticing. After a few painfully slow moments, the shadow lifted and the faint glow of Lord Haddock's own light disappeared.

Trying to slow her breathing, and feeling as though she has done nothing but sneak around all day, she left the closet and hurried down the hall to where Hiccup's room was, feeling for the doorknob in the dark. She knocked on the door.

She heard someone say enter and opened it a crack.

Hiccup was lying on the bed, reading. There was a light beside him that cast shadows all over the walls and over his face.

"Are you coming in? Did you forget something?" Hiccup asked, his eyes not leaving the book.

She opened the door and stepped in.

Hiccup looked up and had a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were my father," he said.

She nodded, "He—just left, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I…" Hiccup frowned, "I sent for you _hours_ ago, and you're just coming now?"

"You sent for me?"

Hiccup gave her a lidded look, before reaching to the bedside table and lifting up a letter. _Her _letter. "Shortly after reading _this."_

Astrid gave him another apologetic smile. "I'm actually here to apologize for that," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you apologized like this in the first place. It was insulting."

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"There you go, apologizing again," he was back to reading his book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"A book," he answered placidly.

This time she rolled her eyes, "I can see that, what book is it?"

"It's about Gronckles," he said, "Very fascinating."

"I see," she did not know what to say now. "Are you angry with me?"

He glanced at her, before returning his gaze back to his book.

She hummed a little and fiddled with her hands, "I'm sorry about how I apologized. And I'm sorry for feeling sorry for myself earlier. I was just… you have to understand why I would feel guilty."

He shut the book with a snap and looked at her for a few moments before speaking. "Astrid, I'm not going to lie and say that all of this isn't your fault. But it's also my fault. And… I'm sick of us going back and forth on it."

"And for me twisting everything," she said, reaching forward and grasping his hand, "I'm sorry for that."

"Apologizing _again,"_ he said, "Will you just quit it already?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "There are a lot of things to be sorry for," she said snippily.

"Well, I don't want to hear it anymore," he said. "It's bad enough that I'm missing a foot, it's worse that the person I care most for is acting like a child over it."

She did not speak for a while. "I'm so—"

He gave her a long look.

"I am regretful that I acted in a way that displeased you," she said.

He nodded.

"I just wanted to come here and say that," she said, standing, "I should probably be getting back. You need your sleep—"

"I'm not going to sleep anytime soon," he said, leaning back a little as he regarded her. "And I'd enjoy your company."

She smiled at him. "I'd enjoy yours," she said. "And it looks like we finally have some time together alone."

"Finally," he said, flashing her a grin.

Suddenly she did not know what to do. What to say. What _did_ they talk about? When they were not fighting?

She glanced at him. He was reading his book again.

"Do you…" she was playing with her braid now. "Do you want to…"

"Do I want to what?" he asked, still reading his book.

"I don't know," she said. And she did not know. She felt like leaving. She wanted _desperately_ to leave and find comfort in her own bed and sleep. But she could not leave now. Not with him wanting her company. And besides, she felt ever so guilty for leaving him alone all day, even though she was sure he was in the company of his father.

She stood up and walked around the bed to the other side and crawled on. Hiccup was watching her now. She did not care that her robe was now opening as she crawled. Hiccup had seen her in a chemise before.

Hell, she thought, he has seen her _naked._

She lay down next to him, scooting close and wrapping one arm around him. "Read to me," she said.

He began to read out loud, and at first she paid attention, drinking in every word, but then her eye lids began to become heavy, and each word became farther and farther away, until she was off riding Stormfly, far away from all her troubles.

**Then someone walks in. No… wait… that's next chapter. Sorry for the slight spoiler… but it has to happen, right? That's too perfect a moment not to spoil.**

**This chapter was a little up and down, but now that Hiccup and Astrid have a little truce of sorts they should be over the 'who's fault was it/I feel guilty' phase. For now. **

**This chapter was also sooooo boring. Or at least, it was boring to write/edit. Next chapter the story picks up a little and some of the other characters are introduced and… well… it should be less boring. Hopefully.**

**Question of the week "Who do you think will stumble upon them?"**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to your feedback, and happy New Year!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	42. Chapter 42

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Whoo… where to start? First off, I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I got very sick and when I got out of the hospital I decided to take a break from writing but then I began to procrastinate (as often happens) the longer I put off updating the story. In sort of a writer's block with this story—more that I don't really like the spot it's in, very slow and boring, but hopefully I'll be back to updating more frequently :) Also, this chapter isn't as edited as I would like it to be, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes/parts that don't make much sense.**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Astrid thought when she began to wake was how _happy_ she was. How happy she was to have decided to stay with Hiccup instead of going back to her own rooms. She was so _comfortable. _So _warm..._so…

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up to see Hiccup's sleeping head, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful.

She smiled, snuggling closer to him. Hiccup made a soft noise in his sleep and moved slightly to accommodate her.

Astrid was barely aware of footsteps approaching, aware of a knock on the door, aware of Hiccup stirring, aware of the doorknob turning.

Her eyes flew open as she watched the doorknob turn.

Without thinking she rolled over to the other side of the bed, dropping onto the ground.

_Who was coming in?_

She glanced around wildly before rolling under the bed, trying not to cough when she breathed in dust and cob webs.

The door open and she saw two heavy boots walk up the bed. She would recognize those footsteps anywhere.

It was Lord Haddock.

She resisted the urge to groan. That was twice he nearly happened upon her sneaking where she was not supposed to be.

"What are you doing—in here?" Hiccup asked, awakened by his father.

"I brought you breakfast," Lord Haddock said, approaching the bed.

"You could have had a servant bring that," Hiccup said.

"I wanted to see you," his father said.

Astrid clamped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to slow her breathing.

She could hear the bed creak as Hiccup moved.

"Miss Hofferson," Lord Haddock began, and Astrid closed her eyes, thinking the worst, "Was not at breakfast this morning. Do you know where she is?"

"I… I really don't," Hiccup said, and he sounded as if he really meant it. She could hear him moving around slightly, looking around the room.

"Here," Hiccup was handed something, "Make sure you eat it all, you need your strength. I've called for Gobber. He should be here in a matter of days."

"Gobber?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, right."

_Gobber? _Astrid thought, confused, _why would they need Gobber?_

There was a moment of silence until Lord Haddock said, "I need to speak to you about that girl."

Astrid froze. _That girl._ _What,_ she thought to herself, _were the chances of this conversation not being about her?_

"Do we really have to talk about this again?" Hiccup asked, a strain in his voice that told Astrid this was not the first time this topic had arisen.

"Yes," Lord Haddock said, and she could see his boots move slightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Why you insist on…_ wasting _your time traipsing about with some girl—"

"She's not just some girl," Hiccup interrupted, "She's my fiancé—"

"She is not your fiancée—not until it is official," Lord Haddock interjected. "Of course, _her_ family will be pleased with the match. But there is no reason why you should have to marry down when you have—"

"If I recall, you were pushing for our marriage two years ago," Hiccup said.

"That was before I realized what a mess she was. Even after two years _here,_ where a _scullery_ maid could become a lady—_nothing._"

Astrid winced. Lord Haddock certainly did not mince words.

"I don't care what you think about her—I am _going_ to marry her," Hiccup said.

"That girl is not capable to be your wife. The duties—the responsibilities… She spends most of her days playing in the mud with the children. She cannot be a _countess."_

"I rather like that she spends most of her time with the children," Hiccup said, "She's a playful person."

"You don't need a playful wife," Lord Haddock snapped, "You need _proper_ wife. A wife that comes from a respectable family."

"Her family is plenty respectable," Hiccup said.

Lord Haddock snorted. _"Please,"_ he said. "Perhaps once, but no longer—"

"Look," Hiccup interrupted, "I know you don't like her but can't you see that she's the only woman who will be able to make me happy."

There was another moment of silence, and Astrid was thankful that she was hiding under the bed, so she did not have to feel the glares that Lord Haddock and Hiccup were most likely sharing.

"Please reconsider Lady Brathem," Lord Haddock said. "That was a match made in heaven. The only reason that I considered Miss Hofferson was because I believed that the Brathem family was opposed to the union."

"I don't want to marry _Lady Brathem,_ however perfect that _union_ may be," Hiccup said, "I _am_ going to marry Astrid, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The silence was heavy and deafening, and Lord Haddock stood. "Very well. I do not approve—nor will I stop attempting to get you to reconsider."

"I look forward to you trying," Hiccup said.

Astrid watched Lord Haddock's feet leave the room and the door closed after him.

Astrid lay very still, thinking about what had been said. _Lady Brathem._ Could this be the girl Hiccup mentioned before? The girl he had courted while training dragons in the north? She had not considered that she may be from a wealthy family. Let alone one of the dragon families.

"Astrid?"

She jerked slightly at the call of her name, realizing that she was still hiding under the bed.

"Astrid," Hiccup hissed, "Where the bloody hell are you?"

She crawled out from under the bed, standing and brushing cob webs off of herself.

"You were under the bed this whole time?" Hiccup asked, looking slightly amused.

"Yes," she said, "If I wasn't sure of your father's distaste for me before I certainly am now."

Hiccup's face fell slightly. "That," he said, "Was not a conversation I wanted you to hear."

"It's alright," Astrid said climbing onto the bed. She crawled over to him, "You telling him off was enough to make up for him saying those things."

Hiccup gave her a lop sided smile, setting the tray of food that was in his lap on the chair by the bed, "And I will continue to do so until we are married and he'll have to get used to you."

"Then we should marry soon," Astrid said, "Before your father wears you down."

She leaned over, kissing his forehead. "Is it true?" she asked, "What you said?"

"About what?" he asked, taking the opportunity to kiss her jaw.

"About me being the only woman who will make you happy?"

He paused. "Yes," he said after a moment. "Yes, I do believe that's true."

She leaned back a little, "This is an afterthought?"

"Of course not," he said, pulling her in closer. "I," he kissed her just below her ear, "Will never," he kissed her neck, "Be happy," he kissed her collarbone, "Without you," he kissed her lips.

She hummed slightly in agreement as she prolonged the kiss, glancing towards the door as it opened.

She gave out an undignified shriek as she pushed Hiccup away, causing him to bang his hand on the headboard in her attempt to get away from him as fast as possible.

Hiccup seemed confused for a moment, rubbing the back of his head before glancing at the intruder, who stood motionless in the doorway.

"_Camicazi?"_ Hiccup asked.

The woman stood very still, her hand still on the door knob and her face emotionless. Her lips began to slowly form a wicked grin. "Well, well," she said, letting go of the door knob and crossing her arms. "I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"You should have knocked, really," Hiccup said, still rubbing the back of his head and wearing a very annoyed expression as he half glared at his cousin.

"Apparently. When your father told me in the hall that you were alone I—wasn't expecting the opposite to be true," Lady Camicazi stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, "And in such a compromising position too. You're lucky it me who walked in and not someone else."

"Lucky, are we?" Hiccup asked sardonically.

"Lucky indeed. How are you dear cousin?" she asked, stepping forward and taking the tray of food and handing it off to Astrid. Lady Camicazi sat down in the now unoccupied chair with a flourish.

Astrid sat on the bed, holding the tray off food and not sure what to do with it exactly. She resolved to hand it off to hiccup, who, she thought, needed to eat anyway.

Hiccup took the tray and stared at it for a few moments before glancing up at Lady Camicazi. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, it _is_ my house," Lady Camicazi said, leaning back in the chair and smiling at him, "It can't be too strange for me to want to visit it and its occupants, now can it?"

"How did you get here so fast?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I was already on my way here when I found out that my dearest cousin had lost a duel—"

"I didn't lose," Hiccup said.

"It certainly sounded that way to me," Lady Camicazi said, "Now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to finish my story. I was on my way here when I found out that my dearest cousin had lost a duel—so I decided to not make any stops and come directly here. I flew through the night," she added.

"Some story," Hiccup said, "It's a wonder you survived."

"_Indeed_," she said with a quirk of her brow.

"Have you seen the children yet?" Hiccup asked.

"I saw Elizabeth. The rest are at breakfast. I'll see them after this." Lady Camicazi sighed, looking somewhat worn. "They always look older every time I come back from a long trip. As if I am missing their whole childhood."

"You know, you could just be a normal wife and mother and not go off on your adventures," Hiccup said.

"I wish I had that luxury," Lady Camicazi said, almost sounding honest, "But alas, I do not. At least until my dear Astrid takes over as Admiral," she added, smiling at Astrid.

"That… is not going to happen," Hiccup said.

"Why not?" Lady Camicazi said, looking mockingly insulted, "You would have the most powerful family in the dragon world. You raise and train the dragons, she commands them."

"Too dangerous," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

As Hiccup and Lady Camicazi began to argue, Astrid quietly got off the bed and stood a little ways off, examining her hands. It was not that she did not know what to say—or even that she _had_ anything to say, but it was the only way not to show that her heart was leaping into her throat and she was fighting every urge to leap out the window.

What had she been _thinking?_

Spending the night in a man's room? In a man's bed _with _him. However innocent it may have been. If anyone found out… she would be ruined.

More ruined than when Hiccup broke up the engagement, and certainly more ruined than the inappropriate behavior displayed this summer.

No, this was on a whole new level of catastrophe.

"My dear Astrid," Lady Camicazi said, now looking at her, worried, "Whatever is that wretched expression for?"

"I…" she glanced from Lady Camicazi to Hiccup. Neither of them seemed to understand the direness of the situation. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"About what?" Lady Camicazi asked.

"About…" she did not know how to say it without throwing fuel on the fire. "About when you walked in?"

"Is that what you looked so worried about?" Hiccup asked, sounding somewhat shocked.

Lady Camicazi just smiled knowingly at her, "My dear little Astrid, if any news of this or your other excursions this summer reaches ears outside this manor they did not, nor ever will, come from me."

Astrid nodded.

"You don't have to look so… scared about it," Hiccup said.

"Then you don't understand what would happen to me if anyone found out," Astrid said, feeling slightly annoyed that he was brushing all this aside.

"Don't mind him," Lady Camicazi waved her hand through the air, "He's never had a head for social customs. The staff won't say anything either. They're accustomed to keeping secrets." She glanced up at the ceiling, "Well, I must be off." She stood, "Astrid, perhaps it would be best if you walked with me for a moment."

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but Astrid nodded and hurried after Lady Camicazi, closing the door behind her.

"He won't be pleased about that," Lady Camicazi chuckled. They walked in silence for a while and Astrid made sure that her robes were tied. She should try to get back to her rooms without anyone noticing her apparel and making the wrong assumptions. No, she thought, she didn't want anyone to make the _right_ assumptions. "I wanted to speak to you anyway. About your inevitable engagement," Lady Camicazi continued once they were a safe distance from Hiccup's room and headed in the direction of Astrid's.

"Engagement?" Astrid asked.

"Why—obviously," Lady Camicazi sighed. "I've heard news from my husband, of course, but… walking in on you two—I should _hope_ you are getting married."

"We didn't do anything," Astrid said.

Lady Camicazi just gazed at her. "I should hope so," she said, sounding far more serious than Astrid had seen her in quite a long time. "Astrid," Lady Camicazi stopped, and Astrid quickly followed suit, "I want you to know that I was not always the proper lady that I am today. There was a time when every mouth in London spoke my name—and not in an agreeable way. Even more so when a respectable man like Henry agreed to marry me. I would like to spare you the same experience."

Astrid nodded, her face flushing.

"No need to be embarrassed," Lady Camicazi said, "There's nothing to be too ashamed about. However, I have some words of advice for you. When Hiccup officially asks your father for your hand, he will most likely spend no time in then officially asking you."

"Yes?" Astrid asked. This was not news to her. She was sure as soon as he could ride again he would be heading to Ervenshire to see her father.

"_Don't_ say yes," Lady Camicazi continued.

Astrid blinked. "I'm sorry," Astrid said, not sure what to think, "Did you just say—"

"Keep him waiting. If only for a few days. You don't want to seem too eager. Then, when you _do_ say yes, implore him to wait to get married."

"I don't…" Astrid shook her head, "I don't understand…"

"How do I put this," Lady Camicazi said, sighing, "You have a very scandalous past, my dear, dear Astrid, and, especially marrying the man who broke off your original engagement, however unofficial it was, will not help you. Rumors will undoubtedly follow you everywhere as to the reason you two are getting married. Especially if news about," she paused, "Well, if any news of what's happened this summer gets out, you don't want to fuel it by giving a reason to marry too soon."

"Then how long do you suggest?" Astrid asked, not liking the direction this conversation was going in. "Most engagements don't last more than a month. Won't it be strange when we wait longer?"

"Yes," Lady Camicazi said, "But you would downplay any rumors that the two of you _have_ to get married," she paused, "I don't mean to upset you, dear, but you won't find your engagement pleasant when you arrive back to Ervenshire. You've been sheltered here by my husband and myself, and Lady Vinora, who surprisingly took a liking to you, but I'm afraid that people back home might not be as forgiving. Especially if news of how much alone time you spent with not only Hiccup, but also Mr. Whyte."

Astrid's shoulders slumped.

Things were simpler when she had given up any hopes of marrying. "So you're saying," Astrid said, "That no matter what I do everyone will think I'm some whore?"

Lady Camicazi did not say anything for a few moments. "No," she said, "Not necessarily. More that you aren't… as proper a lady as your station would require. Not that there's anything wrong with that—I was a lot like you in my youth and I turned out fine."

"But that's because you don't mind the rumors about you," Astrid said, "I just want to be a _proper lady_."

"I'm afraid that may be impossible. Not without a lot of hard work," Lady Camicazi added.

Astrid nodded. "Hiccup doesn't seem too bothered by any of it," she added.

"He gets that from my side of the family," Lady Camicazi sighed. "He's not very much of a gentleman but that's not what counts. What counts is that when he inherits he will be a very powerful man, even more so if you succeed me."

"I doubt Hiccup will allow that," Astrid said as they approached her door.

"Don't listen to him," Lady Camicazi chastised, "He doesn't know what's good for him."

Astrid did not mention that Hiccup was only speaking out of concern. She bid Lady Camicazi farewell, and as she watched the older woman head towards the nursery she entered her room and got dressed, noting that her maid had laid out her clothes for her.

Her maid had laid out her clothes for her.

She blanched. Her _maid_ had—that meant that her maid had entered the room. Had noticed that she was not in her bed.

No, she tried to tell herself as she quickly worked on getting dressed; she could have gone out for a walk. There was no reason to suspect that she spent the night with Hiccup. She went for a walk. That's what she'll say if anyone asks her. She went for a walk first thing this morning.

She wanted to go see Hiccup, speak with him, but Lady Camicazi's words were too fresh in her mind. If anyone found out about what happened this summer, with Mr. Whyte, it would not be good for her reputation. If anyone found out of their secret moments alone together, even worse. Perhaps she should be proper and keep her distance from him. At least not spend so much _alone_ time with him. Lord Haddock was correct; she _was not_ a proper lady. She really did not deserve him.

No. She deserved him. That was the point, she thought. Hiccup was no gentleman, not really. He was always out of the box, even from the beginning. What lord's son spends much of his life blacksmithing? Or even training dragons for that matter? And she had to admit that much of their indiscretions were often his fault. He brought it out of her.

But she felt guilty for leaving him alone. And she could not send him a letter to apologize for it because that worked out _so well_ last time. She would have to see him to tell him… but that seemed contradictory. Perhaps she could have Lady Camicazi tell him for her. Yes, that is what she would do. She needed to work on her embroidery. And Lord knows she needed to work on her painting.

She sat down at her writing table, contemplating what to do.

She _wanted_ to see Hiccup. Wanted to keep him company. But she knew that _if_ she kept him company he would convince her to do things that, as a young lady, she should not even _know_ about.

Perhaps she should lay down some ground work. Tell him he has to treat her like a lady, not the maid she pretended to be when they first met. Perhaps that was the problem, she thought. Hiccup got used to her being a common girl. Someone he can do whatever he wanted with.

After breakfast and a long ride on Stormfly she approached Hiccup's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door to find him reading. "Reading again?" she asked.

"Because there's so much else for me to do," he answered, not looking at her, but she caught the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry for walking out like that," she said.

He raised his eyebrows, not looking away from his book, which, she noticed, was different than the one he read out loud to her last night. She wondered if his father had visited him again.

"I'm sorry for saying sorry," she said.

"A bit redundant, aren't you?" he asked.

"I just came here to say that I think we need to rethink how we act around each other. It may not mean much to you but my life could be ruined if we don't go about things properly," she said, trying to gain his attention, not knowing if he was paying her much mind.

He sighed, closing his book, "So, what does this mean?" he looked at her and she suddenly found herself getting lost in his deep green eyes.

"It means I cannot visit you alone anymore," she said, "Or even be alone with you anymore."

Not one hint of an expression crossed his face for what seemed like _ages_ to Astrid, as she watched him closely, trying to gauge his emotion. "And what," he said finally, "You are worried that your _reputation_ is ruined by our ventures this summer?"

"It was almost ruined when you broke off our engagement," she said, "And if word gets out about Mr. Whyte, I would not want to add any insult to injury by having word about _us_ get out as well."

He sighed, leaning back. "I don't see," he said, "Why this matters to you so much. It's not like I'll break off the engagement just because you may develop a reputation."

"That's because you love me," she said, still standing by the door, "And because you will spend most of your life in the north, training dragons, and don't care what people say about you."

"But you do?" he asked.

She glanced down at her hands, trying to examine them to give her something to do. "I do care," she said. "I care because _my_ life will consist of nothing more than what people think of me."

"It doesn't—"

The door was opening behind her and she moved out of the way. It was a maid, carrying a tray of food. She looked between Astrid and Hiccup, as if she was unsure of what to do, before curtsying and saying politely, "Luncheon for his lordship," and setting it next to Hiccup on the bed.

She then curtsied again and left the room.

Hiccup stared at the tray of food. "I hate it when they call me that," he said. "They'll be calling you 'your ladyship' when I inherit."

"And you'll be an Earl," Astrid said.

"Leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Hiccup said, taking the tray and setting it across his lap. "I wish I could just train the dragons and leave all the damn 'pleasantries and perks' to someone else." He glanced up at her, smiling, "Would you still marry me? If I were just working class?"

"Well," she said, thinking about it, "We would me more evenly matched, I feel."

He shook his head.

"I should be going now," she said, "I'll stop by every once in a while. Perhaps you could use me to fetch you books from the library? It would give me an excuse to come."

"Fetch me one on Nadders to start," Hiccup said, "That should be easy enough for you to find."

"Alright," she said, resisting the urge to kiss him goodbye. "I'll be back soon."

**HATE THE ENDING BUT I HAD TO END IT SOMEWHERE. I need to stop these redundant endings…**

**Also, I can't remember (I'll have to go back and read) but I think I made the mistake of calling Stoick a 'count', which I recently remembered doesn't exist in Britain, at least I don't think it does. So from here on he is an 'earl' which the same thing. Astrid will still be a countess. **

**I find this part of the story incredibly _boring _because _nothing_ is happening. It's just Hiccup in his bedroom and Astrid spazzing out every once in a while while visiting him. But this part of the story is almost over so soon we'll be onto more interesting things. Hopefully.**

**Just so you know… if I'm ever taking a long time to update, feel free to send me a pm or review reminding me to post the next chapter. Sometimes I just forget to work on the chapter. Or I just need something to kick my butt into gear.**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	43. Chapter 43

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Yay! This chapter isn't late! Hopefully I will continue updating regularly :)**

**I found this chapter incredibly boring because **_**nothing happens**_**, but it's one of those unfortunate filler chapters. Next chapter should get a little more interesting. I might update the next chapter before next week to make up for the lack of **_**anything happening**_** in the last couple chapters**_**. So boring…**_

**Enjoy!**

The next few days seemed to fly by without Astrid noticing. Every once in a while she would steal away and visit Hiccup, when no one else would notice her absence and certainly not when anyone would realize she was with him. Despite her sneaking she knew that everyone, everyone who mattered, knew she spent time with him.

Hiccup was not pleased with her sudden absence, and made no effort in hiding his disgruntled attitude. But he did not push the issue, which pleased Astrid.

She was just about to head to the library, to find Hiccup a new book to read, when she heard Lady Camicazi calling out to her. She changed direction quickly and headed into the drawing room she was passing, only to notice that Lady Camicazi was not alone. She was accompanied by Lord Haddock and a man whom she had not seen in over two years.

"Gobber!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm glad you were passing by," Lady Camicazi said, smiling at her, "I presume you know Gobber?"

Astrid nodded, feeling slightly annoyed at the woman. Lady Camicazi had a habit of presuming the most obvious things.

"Of course she remembers me," the tall limbless man chuckled, "Although we didn't git too many chances to see each other."

"No," Astrid agreed, finding it hard to look anywhere but his missing arm and leg. She felt guilty by the fact that it made her uncomfortable.

Would this be how it will be with Hiccup?

"He is here to made a leg for Hiccup," Lord Haddock said, "Can I assume you will stay out of his way?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the older man, before forcing an amicable smile. "Of course, you shall hardly see me."

"Good," Lord Haddock turned to Gobber, "When can you start?"

"Immediately," Gobber said, "I've brought the essentials with me, of course—"

"I've ordered quite a bit, as well," Lady Camicazi interrupted, "Since I knew this would come about eventually. Not everything has arrived yet, of course…"

As they talked Astrid slipped through the door, realizing that her part, however disappointing it was, was over.

It bothered her to no end that Lord Haddock still did not seem to, not only like her, but even trust her. _Stay out of their way…_ she scoffed. What harm could she befall them?

Of course, that was a silly question. She had already proven that she could cause great harm if left to her own devises.

Her hands balled into fists. She would have to show him. She entered the library, only to find Lord Somerset at his desk.

"Pardon me," she mumbled quietly, walking quietly past him and towards the section of the library dedicated to dragon mating rituals.

"Astrid?"

She paused, arm outstretched for a book, turning her head to look at Lord Somerset.

The man had turned slightly in his chair, looking at her curiously. "How is Hiccup?" he asked, "I don't get many chances to visit him, you see."

"He's… on the mend. Especially with Gobber—I mean," she realized she did not know Gobber's last name, "Here to make his leg."

"Indeed," he leaned back slightly, "Indeed. Very well, continue as you will," he turned back to his desk, drawing out another piece of parchment and began to dutifully write.

Astrid stood there for a few moments, wondering if she should say something, but decided she did not want to bother the man, and returned to her mission. She reached up and took hold of a book about Night Furies, thinking that it might interest Hiccup, but then realized that he probably already knew everything there is to know about the creatures, so she put it back. She scanned the shelves once more and then decided on a book on Skrills.

Trudging up the stairs, the book weighing heavily in her arms, she finally made her way to Hiccup's room. She knocked on the door and then opened it, not waiting for an answer. Hiccup was laying on the bed, eyes closed, a book open in his hands.

"Are you asleep?" she asked quietly.

He opened one eye to look at her.

"Obviously not," she said, smiling. "I brought you this," she said, motioning to the large, heavy book in her arms.

"Excellent," he said, opening both eyes and sitting up straighter. He gave her a devious smile, "Did anyone see you come in here?"

She glowered at him, "Of course not. Not that it matters much, I mean… I doubt anyone would say anything if they saw me. The only person I really don't want to know is your father—and I'm pretty sure he knows I've been your book supplier."

"You've changed your tune quite a bit," he said, chuckling as he took the book, inspecting it carefully, "As per usual."

She sat down in the chair next to him. "Visiting you during bed rest is one thing, _sleeping in your bed_ is another."

"Right, sure," Hiccup was not paying her any attention, opening the book and glancing through the first few pages.

"Gobber is here," she said.

He closed the book with a sharp _snap_ and looked at her, "He's here? I see…" he looked thoughtful. "Then that means…"

"He'll be making you a new foot?" she asked, "How exactly is he going to do that?"

Hiccup glanced at her, "He'll build one, of course. Though I sort of wish I could do it myself. Maybe once it's done and I'm up and running again I'll make myself a new one."

"I wish I knew how it is you know how to do all that. It isn't exactly a skill a lord's son learns," she said.

"Well, I've disappointed my father on many levels, learning a trade just happens to be a major one." Hiccup sighed, "But it's useful, what with dragons and all."

"I was thinking," Astrid said, taking in a deep breath, "That once you're—up and running and all—you could build me a new saddle. The one I'm using is quite… feeble."

Hiccup looked amused. "_Now_ you want a new saddle?"

"If it would give you something to do," she said, "And I did not want you to bother before because I felt so terribly guilty."

"I suppose I could sort something out," Hiccup said, "What happened to your old saddle?"

"Wear and tear," Astrid said, "I—"

There was a knock on the door and Astrid jumped up as if the chair had burned her. "I should be going," she said, walking towards it and opening it, only to see Lord Haddock looking down at her. "I brought Hiccup a book," she said, curtsying.

He nodded, stepping aside for her to leave. Gobber was there as well.

He gave her a grin as she walked by, to which she smiled in return.

At least Gobber liked her.

She wondered what she should do with her day, now that her task of getting Hiccup a book was complete.

She sighed. Life had become so exciting when Hiccup and his father had come to Esherridge that going back to the mundane life of a lady seemed ever so taxing.

Perhaps she could try her hand at painting. She was not very good at art—but it was one of the things that Lady Vinora insisted she practice regularly. And she had not picked up a brush all summer.

She resolved to deny herself the pleasure of failing at painting and decided to go ride Toothless instead.

The poor dragon had not been ridden in days, she thought, and it would be good for him to get a little attention.

"Toothless?" she called as she entered the stable, stopping for a short while to pat Stormfly on the nose. She saw Toothless poke his head out from his stall. She smiled and approached him, rubbing him under the chin. He made an appreciative noise as his eyes rolled. "Want to go for a ride, boy?" she asked, opening the stall and letting him out. After saddling him, she gingerly climbed up into the saddle and patted him on the side.

She nervously nudged him into motion, and he lumbered across the stable towards the exit, entering the brightly lit late summer air with a flourish.

Toothless glanced over his shoulder at her.

"It's okay, boy," she said, patting him again, "I'll be alright. I'm a good flyer."

But the dragon looked nervous as well, and she knew he was remembering when she had fallen off him a few days ago.

And that had been on the ground.

Toothless seemed to shrug himself, and, with one last worried glance over his shoulder, lifted his wings and propelled them into the air.

Astrid was pleased to find that riding Toothless was not as difficult as she had initially imagined. Of course, the last time she had ridden him in the air it had been the first time she had ever ridden a dragon, and she had been completely terrified.

Toothless seemed to relish being in the air, and she felt guilty for locking him away in his stall when they returned from hours of flying.

"Hiccup is getting a new leg," she told him as she brushed him down, "Then he'll come to see you as soon as he can—I know it."

Toothless made a soft cooing noise as she brushed a little harder and she smiled.

After Toothless had been brushed down and taken care of, she resolved to return to the manor. To perhaps visit Hiccup again, if no one was around to see her do so. As she walked up towards the manor, she heard what appeared to be singing.

She stopped short. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

It was Gobber.

She glanced towards the smithy, frowning. He was working on the leg, most likely. She knew she should just continue on to the manor, but curiosity got the better of her and she found herself steering towards the smithy, walking right up to the door and giving in a sound knocking.

The singing inside died away and the door opened to reveal a sweaty and overheated Gobber. He glanced at her, then around behind her, then back at her as if he did not quite believe she was there. "Can I… ah… do anythin' for yer?" he asked wiping his hand on his shirt.

"I was just…" she paused, "Wondering how Hiccup's leg was coming along."

Gobber brightened up considerably at this and stepped aside to let her into the room, "Come on in," he said.

She smiled at him and stepped into the dusty dark building, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She had never been in here before. Smithies always reminded her of Hiccup so she always avoided the place.

But now as she looked around, she could not help but think of what Hiccup would make if he was able to; or if he had come here during his visit.

"It's over 'ere," Gobber said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She followed him to the table where many metal and wooden parts were assembled in a disorganized pile.

"Ah still have to make some modifications," he said, "An' put it all together, but it should be done by by the day after tomorrow."

"That was very fast," she said.

"I 'ad most of the parts ready before I came," he answered. "Jus' 'ad to make some minor alterations."

"I see," Astrid tentatively reached out and touched one of the parts. She wondered how it will look on Hiccup.

"Jus' came back from making some measurements," he said. "To make sure it'll fit."

"Oh," Astrid said, "Hiccup must be getting excited. I know he's been dying of boredom stuck in that bed."

"Aye, well, he would be," Gobber sighed, "That boy 'as never been able to sit still."

She smiled. "I should be going," she said, "Thank you for showing me," she turned to leave and found herself stopping, "I… would appreciate it if you didn't tell Lord Haddock about this," she said, turning to face Gobber again.

He smiled at her, "Of course."

She let out a small breath of relief as she left the smithy. The last thing she needed was another reason for Lord Haddock to be annoyed with her.

She needed to think of a way to convince Lord Haddock that they were on the same side. Otherwise her marriage to Hiccup could be very taxing.

She decided to visit Hiccup, to see if he needed a new book, and because she had absolutely nothing else to do that was not entirely boring and ordinary, such as embroidery or sketching.

She knocked on Hiccup's door and, when he answered, opened it, peering in.

"Twice in one day, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hiccup asked. His voice indicated sarcasm but his face showed that he was pleased to see her.

"I was bored," she said.

He let out a sigh, "Imagine how I feel."

"I can't," she said, sitting down in the chair by his bed. "I took Toothless for a ride," she said finally.

He looked at her, surprised, "Did you really? That was good of you. Did you fall of this time?" he asked jokingly.

"Obviously not," she sniffed, "I'm an excellent rider when I put my mind to it."

"I'm sure you are," he said. He stretched, "God I can't wait to get out of this room. I think I'm going to die if I stay in here any longer…"

"Gobber says that your foot will be done by tomorrow," Astrid said, "Or the day after tomorrow."

"I know," Hiccup said, "I literally _can't_ _wait_. Although I've been getting a lot of good reading done," he motioned to the pile of books on the stand by his bed, "But I'm itching to get out and ride Toothless—or just walk around."

"It may take some getting used to," Astrid said, "Your new foot."

Hiccup glanced at her, "Sure, I guess so."

"I'm serious," Astrid said, "I don't think it'll be as simple as just getting up and walking."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Hiccup said.

She resisted rolling her eyes. "If you say so," she said.

"I do," he said, winking at her.

She resisted rolling her eyes for a second time. "I should get going," she said, standing, "I have—"

"Wait," he said, putting out a hand to hers to stop her, "Don't go—not just yet. I want to talk to you more."

"About what?" she asked, sitting back down hurriedly.

"Nothing in particular," he said, "I just don't fancy having only myself as company."

"And if your father should come in?"

"What difference does it make?" he asked, "He already knows you come bring me books—what's wrong with you visiting me?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it," she said, "It's just not proper since we're not married yet. And this is technically a _man's_ bedroom."

She did not want to fight him on it so she hoped he would drop the issue.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You and your _priorities."_

She huffed and then reached out and flicked him on the nose.

"What was that for?" he asked, amused as he rubbed it.

"That's for being a prick," she said.

"I'm not a prick," he muttered, still rubbing his nose.

"Yes you are," she said, "And what's worse you're a _smug_ prick."

Hiccup snorted. "And you're _stubborn."_

"_I'm_ stubborn?" she laughed.

"Yes," he said. "Stubborn about always being such a _proper lady_," he said, saying the words as if they had a foul taste on his tongue, which, Astrid thought, was probably true for him.

"Well," she said, "In that case I—"

"Do you know the real reason I can't wait to walk again?" he asked her suddenly, cutting her off.

She frowned, "No," she said.

"I can't wait to walk again so I can _finally_ go to Ervenshire and ask your father for you bloody hand in marriage," Hiccup said, "So we can finally marry and get it over with."

"'Get it over with?'" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "How noble and sacrificial of you."

He smirked at her as he leaned back into the pillows. "I'm serious," he said.

She smiled at him as she settled further into her chair. "I know," she said, "I can't wait either. But you know," she said, "I don't think we can…" she trialed off, not sure how to bring up Lady Camicazi's plan. How _would_ she break it to Hiccup that they could not get married right away. How would Hiccup take it?

Not very well, she thought to herself.

**Next chapter should be a little more interesting, I hope… **

**I personally don't find sketching boring or ordinary but I've never imagined Astrid an artist, at least not in this story, so I figured she wouldn't enjoy the task as much as someone who is artistically inclined. **

**Question of the week: "How do **_**you**_** think Hiccup will react to not being able to marry Astrid right away?" Or will he react at all? Or is it all a mute point?**

**Thank you for reading! Drop a review off if you fancy! **

**~fUnKyToEs**


	44. Chapter 44

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Four **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Hello ya'll :) Sorry I missed last week. Been trying to get ahead in my stories. No luck so far since I haven't had the time to buckle down and **_**write**_** but I will hopefully soon! **

**Enjoy!**

Hiccup sat on the edge of his bed, gazing down at his leg with what looked like the first sign of apprehension that Astrid had seen on him in a long time.

"Well go on," Gobber urged, "Try it out."

Hiccup took the cane firmly in his left hand and used it to help him into a standing position, shaking slightly as he did so.

Astrid moved to stand by him and perhaps help him but Hiccup put out a hand to stop her. "I've got this," he said, taking a shaky step.

With a pained expression he leaned too far to the left and would have fallen if Lord Haddock had not grabbed his arm to right him.

Astrid fidgeted with her hands, itching to stand by his side.

Hiccup took another step, this time a little less shakily, and managed to stay upright.

"Does it hurt?" Lady Camicazi asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"A little bit," Hiccup said with effort. He was now taking a few steps, still leaning on the cane.

Astrid let out a breath she did not realize she was holding.

He was going to be _okay_.

He was now shuffling across the room, a pained expression on his face, but with growing ease.

"You're adjusting fast," Lady Camicazi noted, removing herself from the door to stand by Astrid. Astrid glanced at the older woman before returning her attention to Hiccup, who had reached the large widows and was pausing to gaze out of them. After a few moments he turned and began to walk, this time with surer, longer strides, back across the room.

"It'll be a while before you don't need the cane anymore," Reginald said, "But for now you should be able to get around just fine."

Hiccup nodded. "I need to see Toothless," he said.

"I'll take you," Astrid piped up, and saw with only slight satisfaction that Lord Haddock looked at her with a displeased expression—the first time he had acknowledged her presence that day.

"Very well," Lady Camicazi said, clapping Astrid heartedly on the shoulder, "That should do it, then. I must be off—can't delay my return to the troops much longer." She smiled at Astrid, Hiccup, bid a quick farewell to Lord Haddock and Gobber, and left.

Astrid stared off after her before looking at Hiccup. "Are you sure you're up to walking around?" she asked.

He nodded, and Lord Haddock reluctantly stepped aside to let him approach the door. Astrid held out an arm but Hiccup did not take it, walking past her and into the hall. Astrid glanced at Lord Haddock for a moment before following him.

For a while, Lord Haddock followed them, causing a tense silence to follow, which Hiccup seemed too focused to notice.

By the time they reached the servant's entrance, Hiccup was breathing heavily, stopping every few steps to rest. "Maybe this was a bad idea…" Astrid said, worriedly.

"No," Hiccup said, "I need to see him."

"I'll take my leave," Lord Haddock said, as Hiccup and Astrid stepped out into the bright afternoon air.

Astrid looked back to answer him but he had gone. At least she had Hiccup all to herself now. "Let's get going," she said, helping him down the few steps onto the ground. For a moment she panicked, wondering how his new foot would handle the soft earth, but Gobber seemed to have done a good job on it for it did not make much of a difference, except for a few moments as Hiccup tested it out.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Hiccup said, letting go of her arm so he was only using the cane to aide himself.

"Are you sure?" she asked as they headed towards the stable.

"Yes," he said.

Suddenly she heard a loud bellowing and looked up to see Toothless, who must have sensed their arrival, hurdling towards them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, as the dragon nearly rammed into him, nuzzling his chest and cooing.

"How did he get out of the stables?" Astrid asked, taking a few steps back to let them have their moment.

"I have no idea. Must have sensed us coming. Dragons are incredibly perceptive, you know," Hiccup said, wincing as he fell down into a sitting position. Toothless sat back on his haunches to look at his master. His pupils narrowed suddenly as his head came sniffing forward, inspecting Hiccup's new leg. "What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon exhaled softly, still inspecting the leg, before nudging Hiccup softly in the chest.

"Yeah, it needs a little work," Hiccup said, grabbing onto Toothless and allowing the dragon to help him into a standing position. Astrid quickly picked up his cane and handed it to him. "Well," Hiccup said, "I think it's about time I went flying. What do you say, bud?"

Astrid smiled, "That's sounds—_flying?"_ Panic rose in her again, "You are not going flying!"

"What? Why not?" Hiccup asked, turning to her in confusion.

"You _just_ got your new foot! It's too soon! You need your rest! And with your foot as it is I don't think it is a good idea to—"

"Okay, yeah, well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to point out to you that _flying_ is not dependant on whether or not my foot is properly attached or not. I'll be _fine. _Let's go get your saddle," he told Toothless, making off for the stables.

"Hold on!" Astrid said, hurrying after him. "It's still too dangerous!"

"I don't like to boast," Hiccup said, "But I'm one of the best flyers alive. I think I can handle myself. Besides, I've got him," he motioned to Toothless, who was bounding along beside him excitedly.

Astrid could see she would lose the battle. "Well, I'm coming with you," she said, "And your father never hears about this."

"Deal," he said, grinning at her.

Much to Astrid's relief, she found out that Hiccup had been correct; he was perfectly capable of flying, regardless of the state of his foot. He did seem to tire faster, so it was within a short amount of time that they found themselves resting in the clearing in the woods surrounding the manor.

"We should have brought something to eat," Hiccup said as dismounted Toothless, wincing as he tested out his foot on the ground.

"I would feel more comfortable if you had brought your cane," Astrid said, eyeing him. Hiccup had declared that flying with the cane would be a hazard, and had insisted on leaving it behind.

"I won't need it soon enough," he said, shrugging as he sat down, stretching out his legs and leaning against Toothless.

"Soon isn't _now…" _Astrid muttered to herself as she sat down across from him.

"You're too serious," Hiccup said.

"We're all just worried about you," she said, "Your father, me, your cousin. We all are."

Hiccup leaned forward, looking as though he was about to say something, before leaning back again, quiet. After a long pause, he said, "I know. I just really wanted to get out of the house."

"I know," she said. "I'm glad you were able to."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "Now I can go to Ervenshire and ask for your hand," he said, smugly.

She blinked. "Hiccup," she said, "I… need to talk to you about that…"

"About what?" he asked, frowning. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He posed the question like a joke, but Astrid could see genuine worry in his eyes.

"No!" she said, a little too forceful than she had intended, "No… it's just… I was talking with your cousin and she—we—think that it might be best to… _delay_ the engagement."

Hiccup stared at her for a few moments. "What do you mean—_delay_ the engagement?"

Astrid bit her lip. "Perhaps that was the wrong way of phrasing it…" she said, "What I mean is delay the wedding. She thinks it would be best to not get married right away."

There was a tense silence as Hiccup took this information in. "And you agree with her?"

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup looked away from her, studying the ground next to him closely. "Why are you just telling me this now? Did she just tell you?" he was looking at her again.

"No," Astrid said, "No… she told me quite a few days ago."

"And why am I just finding out about it now?"

"Well, it's better than you finding out the day you propose, don't you think?" she asked, attempting to laugh it off.

She stopped her forced laughter as soon as she realized that Hiccup was not laughing along with her. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just think it would be for the best."

"And why, _may I ask,_ is the point behind this reasoning?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Astrid said, "With our past, we both think that it would be best not to get married so soon, so as to dispel any rumors—"

"Oh, I should have known," Hiccup muttered, rolling his eyes. "This is all to remove some threat of a rumor or misgiving that could somehow pass a pall on your future life?"

"It's so that people won't talk so much as to _why_ we're getting married," Astrid said, "Because they _will_ talk, and the more damage control we can do the better!"

"Why care?" he demanded, "Why care what any of them think? The _only_ think that should matter is the fact that we love each other—"

"Well it's _not_ the only thing that matters," she interrupted loudly.

Hiccup stared at her. "I don't want to fight with you," he said, finally, and Astrid could tell by the tense vibration in his voice that he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"I don't want to fight with you either," she said, her features softening as she tried to convey this. "You just get so defensive."

"I'm not getting—never mind," he said, struggling to stand up. He managed to do so while leaning on Toothless. "Let's get out of here," he said, "I'm feeling tired."

"Alright," she said, "It's probably time to eat soon anyway." She stood up, watching Hiccup mount Toothless. Once she could see that he was safely on the dragon she mounted Stormfly.

They rode back in silence, brushed down their dragons in silence and walked slowly back to the manor in silence. The rest of the evening was a dim affair, except for Gobber's knack for liveliness at supper.

It was the next day that Astrid resolved to smooth things over with Hiccup. He would be heading to Ervenshire soon, and she did not want some little fight hanging over them like a bad dream.

It irked her that he was harder to find now that he was free to roam the house and grounds. Things were simpler when she could always count on finding him in his room.

Finally she found him in the smithy. Gobber had returned to Wyndcliffe Estate so when she had heard a racket coming from within the small building she knew it must be Hiccup.

The door was open, but she gave it a sound knocking anyway.

Hiccup turned, and she realized, with a shock, that he was standing on one leg.

"What happened to your—" she began.

He lifted up the prosthetic from the table. "Making some adjustments. Gobber is good—I just wanted to fine tune it a little."

"I see," she stepped into the dark, hot room. "And is it hard to work like that?"

"I've got my cane," he said. "I'll have this done soon," he motioned to the foot, which he had laid back down on the work table.

"We need to talk," she said, changing the subject.

"So serious," he said, and there was a teasing note in his voice.

"I'm—" she nearly said 'serious', but stopped herself. "We need to talk," she said again.

"Very well," he hopped over, with the aid of his cane, to a chair and sat down, "I'd offer you the chair, my lady, but standing on one foot does require a sense of balance that is hard to uphold," he said.

"I'm fine with standing," she said.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You know what I want to talk about," she answered.

"Ah, yes… well, I'm afraid that—"

"We have to wait to get married, Hiccup," she said, "It's the only way. Otherwise people might think that I'm… that we're… well, I hate to think what people will think. It won't be good. There's nothing _wrong_ with waiting."

"I don't want to wait," he said, "I want to get married before my father somehow manages to convince me to marry…"

"Marry who? Lady Brathem?" she asked.

"That's right, I forgot you were there for that," he said. "Well, yes. Lady Brathem. He's been pestering me about it nonstop for the last year."

Astrid did not say anything for a short while. "Do you have so little faith in our love that a month or two could destroy our prospects?" she asked.

He glared at her. "That's not what I'm worried about," he said, "My father—no, the Brathem family can be very convincing. And my father would stop at nothing for me to marry her. If we got married right away though," he said, leaning forward eagerly, "We could squelch their plans and just get on with our life."

"But it will complicate things," she said.

"No it won't!" he laughed, "_Waiting_ will complicate things."

"It'll just be a few months," she said, "Two or three—maybe a little be longer."

"A little bit longer," he scoffed, "That's the key."

"I just want to ensure that our marriage is a success," Astrid said.

"No, this is you doing every little thing Camicazi tells you to do. You've always done that. If she were here I would…" he looked away from Astrid. "I don't know what I'd do. I'd give her a mouthful that's for sure."

"I'm sure you would," she said.

He sighed. "So it's settled then? We're waiting?"

"We're waiting," Astrid confirmed.

"I'm still going to Ervenshire as soon as this is done," he motioned to the table with the prosthetic. "To ask your father for your hand."

"Yes, I know," she said, smiling at him.

"Well," he said, standing up with great effort, "I need to get this finished so that I can walk around proper again."

"Mind if I stay and watch?" she asked.

"I don't mind," he said, hopping over to the table. "It shouldn't take long."

And it did not take long, merely an hour and a half, during which Astrid and Hiccup talked, taking the opportunity to learn more about each other, something that both were eager to do.

After Hiccup had finished making adjustments to his foot, they made their way back up to the manor.

Laughing at something that Hiccup had said, and then laughing all the more when he was morose over the fact she laughed at something that he had not intended to be funny, it was with high spirits that they entered the front entrance, heading towards the a parlor for tea.

"Miss Hofferson."

They stopped, and Astrid noticed a servant making his way over to them, bowing slightly and offering a silver platter with a letter on it. "A letter for you, Miss."

"Ah, thank you," she said, still chuckling as she grabbed it and opened it. Her laughter ebbed away as she read.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked, sounding concerned.

Astrid looked up at him, her eyes growing moist as she tried to fathom the words she had just read, "My father is ill."

**End of the chapter. And end of the boring part of the story. On to the next boring part of the story lol**

**I need a little help… your opinions on something… I want to know if you guys think I should continue with a third plot… which would extend the story by like… ten or twelve chapters. Knowing me a little longer. The third plot would center on a rival for Astrid, and **_**some**_**what of a rival for Hiccup (only a little bit). If you **_**don't **_**think that I should write a third plot, the story would be ending in the next five or so chapters. The third plot would mean that there would be about seventeen to twenty more chapters to the story as a whole (rough estimating).**

**The reason I'm asking is because the third plot is pretty unnecessary for the story, unless I can work something in… (not that this story has much of a plot anyway), and sometimes I think it makes more sense to just end the story before it gets **_**too**_** long… but at the same time the third plot will be fun to write…**

**So I guess I would just like your opinions on whether or not I should continue the story or if I should just end it after a few more chapters. Thoughts?**

**~fUnKyToEs**

.


	45. Chapter 45

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Five **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Thank you to everyone who answered my question last week. More on that at the end of the chapter :) Also, this chapter is not as well edited as I would like. Sorry about that.**

**Enjoy!**

Coming home to Ervenshire was a strange thing for Astrid. She had not returned in the past two years, and it seemed strangely different… and yet exactly the same.

Her house seemed smaller then it had before, but perhaps that was because she had lived the Somerset's grand estate for two years and had gotten used to its grandiose.

"Astrid!"

Astrid looked up to see her mother, seeming older than she remembered, rushing towards her. "Mum!" She wrapped her arms around the woman.

"And you," her mother said, glancing up at Hiccup, who smiled at her thoughtfully. "I did not expect to see you—"

"Where's father?" Astrid interrupted.

"Oh, yes, he's…" Astrid's mother trailed off, her voice falling, "He's inside dear. He's resting."

Astrid left her mother and Hiccup and hurried into the house, making small notes in the back of her mind of all the things that had changed since she left as she made her way up to her parent's bedroom. She heard coughing and for a moment she hesitated. Then she pushed the door open and walked into the room.

Her father looked so frail that for a moment Astrid believed she would cry. She rushed forward and sat on the bed, placing a hand on her father's cheek, "Father?"

The old man opened his eyes and looked at her. "Astrid," he wheezed softly, "I'm so glad… you were able to come. Now your mother… can stop… nagging."

Astrid laughed. It was no secret that her mother had wanted her to return to Ervenshire. She was pleased that her daughter was able to go off to get schooling, but Astrid figured it was harder for her to live through her daughter when her daughter lived so far away.

And, Astrid admitted, her mother probably missed her. Although she was somewhat loathe to admit it she missed her own parents while she was away.

There were footsteps as her mother sprang through the door. "Astrid!" she exclaimed, "Hiccup—Mr. Haddock has just told me the good news! I can't _believe_ you're engaged! I knew it had to happen eventually—that's why I wanted you to come back, but… to think it is to this _fine_ young gentleman," she grasped Hiccup's arm and looked up at him lovingly, patting his arm, "So much wonderful news in one day!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" her husband grunted.

"No, no, you know what I mean," Astrid's mother quipped, "I just mean that in this time of sadness it's nice to know our daughter is getting married."

"I had to tell her," Hiccup said, smiling apologetically at Astrid, "She wrung it out of me."

"Oh, nonsense!" Astrid's mother said, "To tell you the truth, we heard that you were engaged to some Gregory Whet—something or another. So I was very much surprised with Mr. Haddock here told me of your engagement."

"Oh yes," Astrid said, frowning, "That was a misunderstanding."

"Well, it's been the talk of the town," Astrid's mother said, not sounding in the least bit upset by the notion. "And wait till everyone hears about you marrying Mr. Haddock. He is—you are," she said to Hiccup, "The most eligible bachelor in Ervenshire."

"Thank you?" Hiccup said, posing the sentence like a question as he glanced at Astrid amusedly.

"_Wait_ till Lilandi hears about this—of course, she shouldn't care. Her daughter married Snotlout—can you imagine? Not that your cousin is not a fine young gentleman. You know, Kathryn Jorgenson was not very happy about it. She had set her heart on Snotlout marrying Astrid here—Oh, _everyone_ wants to marry you I think, my dear child!"

Astrid resisted rolling her eyes. She had forgotten how _tiring _her mother was.

_It's been the talk of the town…_

Astrid froze. The talk of the town? About her and Gregory? She did not realize news traveled that fast. Someone must have… Lady Vinora has many connections… and she was rather keen on the idea of her and Gregory…

But this was not the time to think on that.

Astrid spent most of the day with her father, telling him how the past two years of her life have been. Then, when he had fallen asleep, she tip toed downstairs where her mother and Hiccup were still talking in the parlor.

Talking was an overstatement.

Astrid's mother was speaking amicable to Hiccup, unknowing or unperturbed by the fact that Hiccup was nodding off to sleep. Astrid figured he must have been fighting exhaustion for a very long time. Her mother was _very_ exhausting.

"Ah, there you are," her mother said, noticing her. "How was your visit? He's been asking for you every day so he was very happy when you arrived, oh—you want time alone? Very well," her mother stood up, winking at Astrid as she left, leaving her and Hiccup alone.

Astrid walked over to the sofa where Hiccup was sitting, and sat down next to him. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. He murmured something and stirred, and she was aware of him looking down at her. "Did it go alright with your father?" he asked quietly.

She hummed a reply, and then said, "Did it go alright with my mother?"

"Ah, well, she does… _talk_ a lot. I didn't get a word in edgewise at all."

Astrid chuckled, "Try _living_ with her for eighteen years."

They sat in silence before Hiccup spoke again, "Astrid, do you think that your father is angry with me?"

"Angry with you?" Astrid straightened, sitting up and away from him, "What do you mean?"

"Because," Hiccup looked worried, "I didn't ask him permission to marry you."

Astrid blinked. He was right. He _hadn't_ asked permission to marry her. In fact, this would be the _second_ time they had gotten engaged without consent. "I… I don't know. I don't think… I don't _think_ he's angry. It's not like we've gotten married yet or anything."

"Right," Hiccup said, looking slightly relieved. Then he looked worried again, "When do you think I should—you know, ask him?"

"Tomorrow—it's too late now. He's sleeping." Astrid glanced down at her hands. "Look, Hiccup, I was thinking and… I think that maybe—just maybe we should… with my father being ill—we should hurry up the process."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"We should get married sooner than later," Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed, smiling. "I'm glad you and I finally see eye to eye. But what about all that talk with Camicazi about us waiting?"

"Oh, I think we should wait," Astrid said, "Just not as long. I… would like my father to be at the wedding."

Hiccup did not say anything for a few moments. "Is he that ill?" he asked, finally.

Astrid glanced at her hands again. "I don't know," she said, "I won't know until I talk with Dr. Bold. But… I don't want to take any chances."

Hiccup touched her hand, "I completely understand."

She smiled, and then frowned. "Are you sure you're not saying that because you want to get married quicker?"

He matched her frown. "I'm hurt that you would think so lowly of me," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She smirked, "I don't. Not all the time, at least."

His mouth quirked. "I'm surprised your mother left us alone," he said, changing the subject.

Astrid snorted, "She's probably listening in—eager to hear every word we say."

Hiccup laughed and then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked as he drew away.

"No one was watching—that we know of anyway," he added, "And I don't kiss you enough."

"Well," she said, touching her lips without meaning to, "You'll have plenty of chances to kiss me _after_ we're married."

"Are you saying I can't kiss you _before_ we're married?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," she said, keeping a straight face.

He frowned. "I won't be able to do that," he told her seriously.

"I'm joking," she laughed, "You shouldn't take me so seriously."

"Astrid," he said, waving her off, "I'd never—"

Suddenly Astrid's mother came bustling into the room, carrying a tray of biscuits. "Well, I thought you two would be hungry since you just came back after a long day of traveling—oh, would you like to stay for supper, Lord Haddock?"

Hiccup looked at her, looking taken aback slightly to be referred to as 'lord', and then smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid I should be seeing to Tadfield."

"Oh, that's right," Astrid said, standing as he stood.

"Thank you, though, for the generous invitation," he said, bowing to Astrid's mother, who merely nodded and curtsied, looking disappointed. "I'll take Stormfly," he told Astrid.

"Yes, of course. Thank you," she said, realizing that her parent's small estate and stables would not be able to hold the large dragon.

With that, he left, and Astrid walked slowly back into the parlor.

"He left?" Astrid's mother asked, slumping into one of the plush chairs.

"Yes," Astrid said.

"Pity," her mother said, fanning herself. "He's such a handsome fellow, you know."

"I hadn't noticed," Astrid said, sitting herself down opposite her mother.

Her mother opened one eye to peer at her. "I am quite surprised you're marrying him," she said, "A lot must have happened while you were away."

"Yes," Astrid said, leaning back, "A lot did happen."

"What happen to Mr…"

"Whyte?" Astrid asked, "He was just a friend."

"It certainly did not sound like it from the rumors," her mother said.

Astrid did not say anything. "I guess we might have… he might have… been interested in marrying me."

Astrid watched her mother smile. "Of course he was," she said.

Astrid resisted rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Not _everyone_ wants to marry me," she said.

"Snotlout did," her mother said, "Hiccup certainly does. This Whyte fellow did."

"Three people," Astrid said, "Does not equal the rest of mankind."

"Why must you ruin my fun?" her mother snapped. She then smiled to herself, "Just _wait _till I tell Lilandi that you're marrying a future _earl." _

Astrid _did _roll her eyes this time. "I'm tired," she said, standing, "I'm going to bed."

"Without supper?" her mother asked, startled.

Astrid ignored her mother and headed up to her room. She closed the door behind her, looking around. It was exactly how she remembered it. It was as if her parents did not touch a thing in her absence, and she was thankful. She took in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent.

Astrid walked over to her bed and fell onto it, too tired and hot to climb under the covers. She fell asleep quickly.

When Hiccup arrived from Tadfield that next morning, he seemed distant to her, but she quickly realized that it was nerves that were causing him to be on edge. He was going to formally ask her father for permission to marry her.

So she left the house and headed into town.

When living with the Somersets she rarely visited the town of Birchton, having most of her things and shopping delivered and done for her. But it was pleasant to be among the bustle.

"Astrid!"

Astrid froze mid-step and turned, but before she could speak two arms were thrown around her. "Ruffnut!" she exclaimed happily, "How splendid to see you!"

"And you, too," the tall blonde woman said, stepping back and taking a good look at her. "You look well. I heard that you became a right good ol' lady while away."

"Yes well, proper training will do that for a—"

"We'll have to go on a walk sometime—I have _loads_ to tell you. Did you know Fishlegs proposed? Mother wasn't all that pleased but, well," Ruffnut shrugged, "Since when has she ever been able to tell me what to do?"

"Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, frowning, "The fishmonger's son?"

"Yes," Ruffnut's eyes shone, "And a lucky catch, if I do say so myself. I've had a thing for him for years—and he finally proposed. Oh, that's right. I hear you're getting married yourself. To some Whyte guy."

"Oh, no," Astrid said, frowning again, "No, to Hiccup. I mean, to Mr. Haddock."

Ruffnut's eyebrows rose, "The Haddocks? But I thought… I thought that engaged was called off."

"It was called back on again," Astrid said, waving her hand as though this was a boring fact. "So tell me, Fishlegs was it? I remember him—"

"So you're not getting married to this Whyte fellow?" Ruffnut asked, looking confused, "But… everyone was talking about it as if you were already married! _Were_ you engaged or something? You can tell _me_…"

Astrid glanced at her, thinking about it. Ruffnut, being a friend, deserved to know. But then again, Ruffnut was a gossip, and if she knew _everyone_ in Ervenshire would know by the end of the week.

"I'll… I'll tell you later," she said.

"No, no, you must tell me now," Ruffnut said, her eyes shining again in anticipation.

"No, I don't think it's proper—" Astrid hesitated. "Tell me," she said, changing the subject, "How did Snotlout and Selina get together?"

Ruffnut's eyes widened slightly as she grinned. "Oh, now _that's_ a story!"

Astrid returned later that day feeling very exhausted and knowing much more about the little town of Ervenshire than she wanted to. Hiccup had left by the time she came back, and her mother told her he had returned to Tadfield Estate.

"He left already?" Astrid asked, disappointed.

"Yes," her mother said, bustling by towards the dining room.

"I think… I'll go for a walk," Astrid said, turning around and heading for the door again.

"Again?" Her mother asked.

"I didn't get enough fresh air," Astrid told her airily. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

She passed through the doors and headed towards Tadfield Estate.

It would be a good opportunity to see Stormfly as well. She was not used to having the dragon not available at a moment's notice.

She had forgotten how refreshing the walk to Tadfield Estate was, and when she reached the massive manor, she walked straight up the front stairs and knocked firmly on the door. After a few moments she wondered if she should walk in… after all—this would soon be _her_ house. But she resolved to do the proper thing and wait until a servant came.

After a few more moments she realized that no one was going to come—and that perhaps there _were_ no servants here. Hiccup did come rather last minute. It made sense that no servants were able to come before him.

She bit her lip, wondering what she should do.

Finally, she went to pull open the door only to find that it was locked.

Hiccup must not have used this entrance. She turned to leave but heard the door opening. "I'm surprised you heard," she said, smiling as she turned, "I was expecting you to be in the smithy—" she stopped. The person standing before her was _not_ Hiccup, but a young man dressed in servants dress.

"May I help you, Miss?" the servant asked, bowing slightly.

She nodded and informed him she was here to see Hiccup, and the servant led her inside to a parlor, where she waited for the servant to fetch Hiccup.

She sat for a good while, and after five or so minutes another young man came and brought tea.

"There you are."

She looked up, taking a sip as Hiccup walked into the room.

"Sorry I started without you," she said.

"No, no—I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he said, sitting across from her and pouring himself some tea.

"I'm surprised you have servants here," she said, "We left Esherridge so quickly I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here."

"I sent for a few to come about a week ago to open the place up—since I knew that I would be coming eventually to ask for your hand," he said, shrugging as he took a sip of his tea.

She nodded, thinking carefully. "How… how did that go, by the way?" she asked tentatively.

Hiccup paused, cup almost to his lips, before lowering it. "It went alright," he said. "I got his permission."

Astrid could not help the smile that tugged at her lips. "That's wonderful!" she said. She frowned when he did not share her smile, but instead looked down at his tea with a somewhat dismal expression. "What is the matter?"

"What?" he looked up to her, quickly smiling, "Nothing. I was just thinking. That reminds me," he set the teacup down. "I have something I wished to ask you."

She smiled again, adjusting herself slightly and placing her teacup on the tray.

"Something I've wanted to ask you for a long time," he said.

She nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

Hiccup took in a deep breath. "Will you… give me the honor… of… going for a ride on Toothless—"

"Oh—you jerk!" she exclaimed, "_That_ is your question?"

"No," he laughed, looking genuine this time, "I was just playing with you. What I wanted to ask you was—"

"You've ruined the moment," she said, standing up, walking straight out of the room.

"Hold on!" Hiccup called, hurrying after her. "I was just joking—You know what I was going to ask you."

She stopped, turning to face him. "I still want to hear you say it," she said. "Properly," she added, "Or I won't say yes."

"You've already said yes," he said.

"Fine," she said, "If you don't ask properly, I'll take it back."

He smiled, dropping unsteadily onto one knee. "Astrid Hofferson," he said, taking her hand, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, trying to give the impression of thinking hard about the decision. Hiccup's smile faltered slightly the longer she delayed an answer. "Very well," she said, shrugging. "I doubt anyone better will come along."

He snorted and stood up, taking his time as he did so. "You've made me the happiest man on earth," he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

**I actually like how this chapter ended… :)**

**There were pretty mixed responses to my question last week… but most people seemed to be in favor of a third plot. But since I'm an indecisive person I can't seem to make up my mind… so I'm going to take a little time off to think about it. **

**Because on the one hand, the third plot would be entertaining to write, and would introduce some characters I've been eager to add into the story, but on the other hand I'm kind of getting burnt out and I would rather end the story strong than give it a weak ending (or worse, give up before the end). **

**Ugh… decisions, decisions…**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter if you'd like :D**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	46. Chapter 46

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Six **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Whooh… Took a long time to decide what I was going to do with the story, and I apologize to all my readers who have been waiting patiently for this chapter! But I came to a decision and there's more on that at the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

The next few days seemed to fly by without Astrid realizing. She was eager for time to pass quickly though, for she was eager to get married, and was soon regretting agreeing to Lady Camicazi's plan. She spent many an afternoon on 'walks', going up to Tadfield Estate and spending as much time with Hiccup and the dragons as she could.

"Where were you?" her mother demanded one day as she walked through the front entrance of their house.

"Out for a walk," she said, removing her bonnet and shawl and setting them on their hooks.

"_Well,"_ her mother said, bustling her into the parlor, "We got an invitation from the Jorgenson's for this Thursday. They're having a dinner party. She especially invited you."

"Why?" Astrid asked, frowning. "I can't marry Snotlout anymore."

"That's not why," her mother said, "You're soon to be _family_, after all."

Astrid's frown deepened. She forgot that marrying Hiccup would mean that she would be related to Snotlout. The idea was… not very pleasing to say the least. It was not that she had too much against the young man… just years of childhood memories built up to give him an obnoxious reputation.

"Very well," Astrid said, "I shall go. If only because Hicc—Mr. Ha—Lord Haddock will be there," she finished, opting for Hiccup's official title. It made her feel more important when she referred to her fiancé as 'lord'.

"Yes," her mother said, "I was meaning to talk to you about that—we need to start planning the wedding—"

"We don't," Astrid said, stopping herself from exiting the room. She had forgotten to clue in her parents about Lady Camicazi's plan. "We're not getting married right away."

Her mother frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean—we're waiting… a few months," Astrid said, turning to face her mother.

"But why?" her mother said, looking aghast. "Why ever would you want to wait?"

"Because of…" Astrid faltered. She did not know how to bring up Lady Camicazi's reasoning with her mother. There was so much she could _not_ tell her mother. "Because we think it best."

"Is this because of those nasty rumors I've been hearing?" her mother asked. "About you and the Whyte fellow?"

Astrid paused, "It might be."

"Because I don't take any stock in them," her mother sniffed, "I'm sure none of it is true."

"What rumors are they?" Astrid asked carefully, trying not to sound too invested in the question.

"Oh, just that you are not as virtuous as one might hope," her mother said. "There… _isn't_ any truth to it, is there?"

"No," Astrid said, "No, of course not."

"Good," her mother said, and then she frowned. "But what if he changes his mind again?"

"He won't," Astrid said, walking out of the room.

But her mother had brought up something that Astrid had been thinking about for quite some time… Hiccup had seemed rather down after asking her father for her hand… enough to delay the actual asking of her hand with a joke. Astrid tried to tell herself that Hiccup was just being Hiccup—and that the joke meant nothing… but she could not convince herself entirely that Hiccup was not at least _some_what having second thoughts.

"No, he's not," she told herself firmly as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her with a sharp _snap. _

He _was not._

She sank onto her bed, closing her eyes as she concentrated. The dinner this Thursday would be a dull affair, she knew. She was not eager to see Snotlout again, not after how things ended the last time she was in close proximity with him. Not that the man was guilty of anything… she was just…

She was not sure how seeing him again would be.

Her mind drifted to the rumors. It was true that she could _feel_ a difference anytime she was in the town. The way people looked at her, or avoided her. She was sure that they must have heard the rumors. But… she tried to think about what Hiccup would say.

He would tell her not to care.

But how could she not? How could she just whisk away any feeling of foreboding and think all was well when in reality nothing was well? Perhaps… she rolled over onto her stomach, staring out the window, perhaps it would be best to get married right away, before the rumors start escalating to outrageous proportions.

After all, if the rumors are about her not being virtuous… then the only way to squelch them is to get married as soon as possible.

She got up.

She felt it time to go for another walk.

She managed to slip past her mother without being noticed and quickly headed to Tadfield Estate, where she found Hiccup in the smithy.

"Didn't see you there," he said, when he noticed her.

"Yes, we need to talk," she said, stepping through the door and towards him.

"That's always a good sign," he muttered to himself, putting down his tools and motioned to the small table at the back where they could sit and talk. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked after they were both seated.

"I think we should get married," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why, Astrid, is this a proposal?"

She smacked his arm lightly. "I mean, I don't think we should delay."

His eyebrow rose more. "What brought this on? And… if I may ask, when would you suggest we got married then?"

"What I mean is, I don't think that we should wait too long. There's a nasty rumor going around—"

"I thought that was why we were waiting in the first place, so as to forgo any nasty rumor business?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but the rumor in _question_ is about me—not being virtuous," Astrid said, "And I think if we wait too much time before we get married it will only make things worse."

Hiccup leaned back. "What does my cousin think of this?"

"I only thought of it today," Astrid said. "I haven't had time to send a letter."

"Not that you have to get her permission to do anything," he reminded her.

"I just think that if I'm married there's only so much the rumors can do," Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. "Although I wished your reasoning," he said, leaning back into his own seat, "Was more about not wanting to wait so long out of love and not out of practicality, I'm still thankful."

"I'm sorry I'm a practical person," she huffed.

"You're not as practical as you give yourself credit for," he said, standing up. "Oh, guess what I found?"

"What?" she asked.

He walked over to the table where he picked up a familiar box.

"Is that…" she said, her eyes widening.

"Yes," he opened the box and drew out an ornate necklace. "The reason we broke up."

She stood and walked over, admiring the beautiful handiwork. "It's so beautiful."

"To be honest I thought I had destroyed it," Hiccup said, "So many bad memories and all… but I must have saved it anyway. Maybe a small part of me was hopeful."

"Or you could have given it to Lady Brathem," Astrid laughed.

Hiccup shook his head, "It wouldn't have gone with her eyes. Besides," he added, "I made it for _you,_ not her."

Astrid looked back at the necklace.

"Would you like it?" he asked, and she looked at him to see that the he was hesitant, worried even. Did he think that she would refuse? Or worse, that it would trigger some response similar to the last time she was presented with it?

"I would love it," she said, and she turned for him to clasp it around her neck. "I wish there was a mirror in here for me to admire it," she said.

"We could always go up to the manor," Hiccup said as she turned back to face him.

"No," she said, "I'm fine here." She gazed up at him, stroking the large gems around her neck. She leaned up and forward and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel him smiling through the kiss and he placed his hands on either side of her face, much like he had when he had proposed, and deepened the kiss.

She felt as though she were melting into him, and was remorse when he broke off the kiss.

"You know," he said, "I think that's one of the first times you've initiated a kiss."

"I've initiated kisses before," she said, crossing her arms.

"'One of'," he said. "I am _so_ thankful you and I are finally seeing eye to eye," he said, taking her hands in his. "We can finally get married."

"And be done with all the sneaking about," Astrid said.

"I will miss it, to a degree," Hiccup said. "There is a certain amount of fun in it."

"I suppose that's true," Astrid agreed, "But I won't miss feeling guilty for not being much of a lady."

"There's no need for you to feel guilty," Hiccup said, "I'm not much a gentleman. We're a good match, you and I."

She smiled at him, and kissed him again.

The next few days passed by quickly, and Astrid spent most of her time 'on walks', heading up to Tadfield Estate most afternoons to spend with Stormfly or Hiccup. She and Hiccup talked as much as they could, trying to spend the time before they married to get to know each other better.

Astrid stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her reflection. The dress she was wearing was not quite to her liking, but it was the latest fashion that she had bought in Birchton, and it fit her well.

She had to admit she looked quite fetching in it, and she wondered how Hiccup would look. They had coordinated that they would both wear green, since it was a color that Hiccup looked well in, although Astrid preferred blues and grays herself.

She grabbed her handbag and shawl and headed downstairs, where her mother was reading the newspaper.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're engaged," her mother said absentmindedly.

"Hmm?" Astrid asked, glancing in the mirror in the hallway, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She glanced into the parlor, which was reflected in the mirror. "Is the engagement in that printing?" she asked.

"Yes," her mother said, eagerly getting up and walking over, she opened the paper wider for Astrid to see.

Astrid peered down to the fine lettering, reading the announcement. Although it was not customary to announce betrothals, Astrid had felt it would clear up the misconception that she was engaged to Mr. Whyte.

Her mother was pleased with the idea since it meant that more people would know that _her_ daughter was marrying a future Earl.

"Ready to go?" her mother asked, busying herself with her own shawl.

"Yes," Astrid said, "I am."

"Let's get going, then," her mother said, bustling out the door and towards the carriage. Astrid followed behind.

The ride to Torringarre Estate was long and dull, and Astrid was almost thankful when they arrived. Stepping out of the carriage, she and her mother ascended the long steps to the front doors, where a servant opened the door and led them inside.

They were late, so it was no surprise that there were quite a few people already milling about in the great drawing room.

As Astrid and her mother began to mingle into the crowd, Astrid realized that the last time she had been here she had made the unsettling discovery that Hiccup was Lord Haddock's son.

She wondered what sort of discoveries she would make tonight.

She looked around the room, trying to spot Hiccup. She did not see him, and wondered if he had not arrived yet.

"Astrid?"

She turned to see a familiar auburn haired woman standing across from her.

"Selina," Astrid said, curtsying, "What a pleasure to see you again, and thank you for your invitation, this party is quite beautiful."

"Don't thank me," Selina said, curtsying in reply, "Thank my mother-in-law."

"I will, should I have the chance," Astrid said. "Congratulations on your wedding."

Selina smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"I am ever so sorry I was not able to attend," Astrid said, "But I'm afraid that I was tied up at the time."

"Yes, I heard that—" Selina stopped talking when a man approached them, who Astrid quickly realized was Snotlout.

"Miss Hofferson," Snotlout said, bowing slightly to Astrid.

Astrid curtsied.

"I hear you are engaged to my cousin," he said, gazing at her intently, "Congratulations." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"To Hiccup?" Selina asked, "Oh, how splendid! I had the privilege of meeting him tonight. Such a charming young man. You must be so thrilled," she told Astrid.

"Yes," Astrid said, "We are both quite happy."

Snotlout's smile faltered slightly, and she realized that during the whole conversation his eyes never left hers. Not once did he look at or acknowledge his wife.

"Please pardon my rudeness," Astrid said, curtseying again, "But I would like to find my fiancé."

"Ah yes," Selina said, curtsying as well, "I believe he was with my mother-in-law, near the entrance to the dining hall."

"Thank you," Astrid said, leaving them.

She made her way towards the entrance in question, to see Mrs. Jorgenson standing talking to a young lady. Astrid approached cautiously, taking in the young woman's appearance.

She was very beautiful, and from her manner and the way she held herself Astrid could tell she was of high upbringing.

"Ah," Mrs. Jorgenson noticed her, "Miss Hofferson. I am so glad you were able to come."

Astrid curtsied.

The young woman turned to face her, and Astrid realized that the girl's eyes were almost a similar shade to Hiccup's, if not but a little brighter and little bit yellower.

She smiled at Astrid.

"I don't believe you have met Miss Hofferson," Mrs. Jorgenson said, motioning for Astrid to come closer. "This is Lady Brathem, of Dorchshire. This," she motioned to Astrid, "Is our very own Miss Astrid Hofferson."

The two girls curtsied.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Brathem," Astrid said, once she had finished curtsying.

"Please," the young lady said, smiling earnestly at Astrid, "Call me Heather."

**Kudos to all of you who guessed that Lady Brathem was Heather.**

**So for those of you who did not review and therefore did not get my update about what my plans were for the story: I am not going with a third plot. I am, however, added elements of the third plot into the end of this plot, such as a love interest for Hiccup. This means that the story WILL go on for a little bit longer, but not twenty or thirty chapters like I had originally planned. So… only about five to ten more chapters to go… I'd say.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought if you'd like. Also, Heather has a brother in this. Guess who he is ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~fUnKyToEs**


	47. Chapter 47

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Seven **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I decided to finish the story and fine-tune it before I started posting more chapters. So the story is all written I just have to post the chapters. And since I want to post all the chapters before I go on my vacation expect a chapter every few days, since my vacation is in like, a week.**

**Enjoy!**

"What a pleasant surprise," Astrid said, trying to keep her voice calm and demure, "I was not aware you were visiting Ervenshire."

"Yes, it was a last minute decision. My brother and I came," Lady Brathem continued, "He is around here somewhere," she made a show of looking around, "I'm not sure where at the moment."

"I'm sure I will have plenty of chances to meet him," Astrid said pleasantly.

"Astrid!" a familiar voice said from behind her.

She started, turning to see Hiccup approach her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, Miss Hofferson," he said, giving her an apologetic look, "And Aunt Kathryn, a very excellent party, I must say."

Mrs. Jorgenson set her jaw, staring at her nephew with a cold look. "Thank you," she said.

Hiccup smiled pleasantly at her before noticing Lady Brathem. "Heather," he said, "I had no idea you were here."

"She and her brother are visiting me," Mrs. Jorgenson said.

Hiccup's face paled slightly. "Your brother is here?" he asked, looking like this was now the last place he wanted to be.

"Yes," Lady Brathem said decorously. "I'm not sure where he is at the present moment."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Mrs. Jorgenson said, whipping out her fan and fanning herself lightly. "Well, I do believe it should be time to carry onto the dinner aspect of the party…"

And with that, she excused herself and drifted away from them, exiting the room.

The three of them watched her until she disappeared from their sight.

Hiccup turned to face Lady Brathem. "It's good to see you again," he said, bowing slightly.

She curtsied, "Not so much as it is to see you," she answered.

Astrid watched this exchange with growing apprehension.

So this was the young woman who Hiccup was going to marry—indeed, the woman he _should_ marry, and the one who had his father's blessing.

"Hicc—Mr. Haddock," Astrid said, "Perhaps we—"

A distinct bell was heard and there was a momentary silence before all the guests began to slowly pass through the archway and into the long dining hall, where Mrs. Jorgenson stood at the head.

As people began to find spots to sit, Astrid found Hiccup and stood next to him, smiling at him and thankful that she would at least have someone to talk to during the next few hours.

"Miss Hofferson," Mrs. Jorgenson said sharply, diverting Astrid's attention from Hiccup. "You can't sit next to your fiancé! Sit here," she motioned to an empty seat a few spots away from her, quite a ways from Hiccup.

Astrid's face heated up as everyone's attention was placed upon her and she uneasily walked around the table and stood behind the chair. As a collective, the party sat and the footmen began to bring out the platters of food.

She peered down the table and saw with disappointment that Hiccup was now sitting next to Lady Brathem, and they were now talking enthusiastically with each other.

"They get along well, don't they?"

"Hmm?" she turned, placing the tongs on the platter as the footman walked away. The man who was spoken was sitting to her left. He was a tall, muscular young man with red hair and slanted mean looking eyes. There was something in them that made Astrid feel uncomfortable.

"My sister and your fiancé," he said.

"Oh… I suppose they do," Astrid said, turning her attention to Hiccup and Lady Brathem.

"Almost as if… they were destined for each other," the man continued.

Astrid looked at him sharply, taken aback by this bold statement. She found herself desperately wishing she were seated elsewhere—and began to wonder if it hadn't been an accident that Mrs. Jorgenson had placed her next to this young man. "I wouldn't say that," Astrid said, taking a delicate bite of food.

There was silence for a moment before the young man spoke again, "My name is Dagur, by the way. Dagur Brathem."

She looked at him then, chewing carefully and swallowing. "A pleasure," she said, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "I am—"

"Miss Astrid Hofferson, I know," he said, leaning back in his seat to look at her."You_ are_ quite beautiful. I can see what Hiccups sees in you."

She stared at him, wondering if he was serious or not. He was so forward, and so ungentlemanly that he made Hiccup seem like the perfect gentleman. She feigned a blush and murmured a quiet 'thank you' to cover her embarrassment.

"Did you know they were going to get married?" he asked.

"I knew that he courted her," Astrid said, "During the hiatus when we were not engaged."

"It's a pity really," Dagur said, "That they did not get married. To have united two of the dragon families… that would have made for a powerful union. What's he getting out of marrying you?"

Astrid pursed her lips, forcing herself not to answer spitefully. "I suppose he chose love over political gain."

"Our people can't afford to pick love," Dagur said, "You won't let him make a mistake that he'll regret for the rest of his life, will you?"

Astrid stared at him. She wanted to leave, right away. But she could not. Dinner was just getting started—and to make matters worse she was stuck with sitting next to this young man.

"That's up to Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Indeed," Dagur agreed, "But you can save him from having to choose."

Astrid did not say anything. In fact, she wondered how long she could be silent before the man spoke again. She was thankful that he did not speak again, and left her to her own thoughts. She figured that it _was_ no accident that she was sitting next to him. Most likely he was here to instill some doubt in her love for Hiccup. Or to perhaps guilt her into thinking she had to sacrifice their relationship for the greater good.

But she would not fall for that… she and Hiccup had been through too much for that.

By the time dessert came, she was becoming antsy, eager to get up and leave. She wanted to talk to Hiccup, but worried now that she might not find the opportunity to do so.

"Perhaps a moment alone?"

She turned to face Dagur as she got up from her chair.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, acting calm and demure, "I believe everything that needed to be said has been said."

Dagur smiled, and the glint in his eye returned. "That is not what I wanted to talk about."

"I'm afraid that I must find my mother—we have to be leaving soon…" Astrid said, turning and walking away. She quickly found her mother. Not even bothering to see Hiccup again, she convinced her mother to leave right away, and they were off towards home.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" her mother complained in the carriage ride to Rowenbourne. "I wanted to—"

"I'm sorry but I just had to leave," Astrid said, glaring intently at the ornate fabric covering the space by her mother's head.

Who did that_ Dagur_ think he was? Talking to her like that? And to think that even _he_ wants Lady Brathem to marry Hiccup… it was atrocious.

Astrid resolved to not let them get to her. She _was_ going to marry Hiccup and that was that.

She could barely sleep she was so angry and humiliated by the dinner, and more and more realizing that Mrs. Jorgenson did not place her by that _'man'_ by accident. No wonder Hiccup paled at the thought of him. He was appalling.

The next day she resolved to visit Hiccup, to see what _he_ thought of the matter. But she found to her great dismay that there was a carriage outside the great steps to Tadfield Manor, and that it appeared that Hiccup was occupied with guests.

She had a faint clue as to who those guests were.

She stormed up the steps and pounded angrily on the door, waiting impatiently for a servant to beckon her into the building.

When one did she demanded to be brought immediately to Hiccup, which the servant did so, looking slightly nervous and eyeing her with growing alarm as the seconds passed.

As she stood in front of a door to the parlor, she took in a few breaths and smoothed out her dress. She mustn't make them think she was unladylike and did not deserve Hiccup. She nodded to the servant who opened the door and allowed her to enter the brightly lit room.

Her suspicions were correct. It was indeed the Brathem siblings inside the room with Hiccup.

"Oh," Lady Brathem said, smiling pleasantly at Astrid, "What a pleasant surprise."

Dagur and Hiccup both stood and bowed as she walked in, although Astrid noticed that Dagur was slower and had the same glint in his eye that told Astrid he was only doing so out of custom. Lady Brathem curtsied.

Astrid returned the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, as he sat back down in his seat.

"I wanted to visit you," Astrid said, smiling at him as she sat in a chair adjacent to his, "Is that a crime?"

"No," Hiccup said, smiling uncertainly.

"I'm glad you came," Lady Brathem said, smiling earnestly at her, "I wanted to speak with you more last night but I'm afraid I was not able to find you after the dinner…"

"I'm afraid my mother was not feeling well and I needed to take her home," Astrid said, gaining a worried look from Hiccup.

"Oh dear," Lady Brathem murmured to herself, "How absolutely dreadful… I do hope she's alright…"

"She's fine," Astrid said.

"I _am_ glad," Lady Brathem said, "It is always tragic when someone you care about is ill, isn't it, Hiccup?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, smiling at her, "It is."

Astrid used the silence that ensued to gauge the situation. Clearly the point of their meeting was for Lady Brathem to get closer to Hiccup… and her bother was most likely here as a chaperone of sorts… after all, it was unseemly for a young lady to visit an unmarried man by herself.

She ignored the irony in that.

"Miss Hofferson," Lady Brathem said, standing, "Perhaps we could take a walk?"

"Of course," Astrid said, standing up. Hiccup and Dagur stood as well.

"Alone," Lady Brathem added.

"Of course," Hiccup said, sitting back down and not looking at all pleased with the idea of being left behind with Dagur.

"Through these doors?" Lady Brathem asked, motioning to the large French doorways that led into the garden.

"Yes," Hiccup said.

Lady Brathem grasped the handle of the door and when it did not budge, gently threw her weight against it until it gave way. She walked out and Astrid followed her.

They walked for some time before Lady Brathem finally stopped walking and turned to face Astrid. "Miss Hofferson, ah… perhaps we could talk as friends? I would ever so much like to be friends."

"Very well then," Astrid said.

"Astrid," Lady Brathem continued, "I would like to know your intentions with our mutual friend, Hiccup."

Astird's right eye twitched. "Hiccup is my fiancé," Astrid said, "I am marrying him."

"Of course," Lady Brathem said, "And it is a wonderful prospect to be sure, if only a tad dreamful."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

Lady Brathem smiled sweetly, "Nothing. The real reason I brought you out here today is that I wanted to apologize for my brother."

"What about him?" Astrid asked.

"The way he acted last night was absolutely unacceptable," Lady Brathem said, "And I cannot help but feel as though it somehow attributed to your early departure."

"My 'early departure' had nothing to do with your brother," Astrid lied through gritted teeth.

Lady Brathem watched her closely. "It must have been my imagination then."

"It must have," Astrid agreed, wishing she could return to the manor and join Hiccup.

What she really wanted to do was go riding… but at this point it seemed as though that might not happen today.

Astrid turned to leave but Lady Brathem reached out and grasped her arm, stopping her.

Astrid turned, narrowing her eyes and wondering how much trouble she would get in if she slugged the woman right there and then. "I would insist, however," Lady Brathem said, "That you think about what Hiccup means to you, and if he means more than… say… you own selfish happiness."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Astrid asked, attempting to jerk her arm away from Lady Brathem. The woman held firm with an iron grip.

"What I mean is if Hiccup means enough to you that you are willing to let go of him for the greater good of his future," Lady Brathem said.

"So you do want to marry him," Astrid said, yanking her arm free of Lady Brathem's grip.

Lady Brathem smiled thoughtfully.

"Well," Astrid spat angrily, "I'm not giving him up."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Lady Brathem said.

"What are you going to do, steal him from me?" Astrid asked.

Lady Brathem continued smiling. "I would never steal," she said, "Not what the object in question is rightfully mine."

**Ooh… the plot thickens. Not really, the story is as boring as usual.**

**Anyway, I **_**finally**_** have a clue as to the direction this story is going to take… thank God. **

**Question of the week: "Do you think Heather will successfully steal Hiccup away from Astrid?"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	48. Chapter 48

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Eight **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Only three chapters to go! On the countdown…**

**Enjoy!**

Astrid screamed into her pillow.

She had just returned from the rather dismal trip to Tadfield Estate and was beating out her frustrations on her bedding.

She flipped over onto her back and glared up at the canopy above her.

So even _Lady_ Brathem wanted to marry Hiccup. Astrid had secretly hoped that the woman was, like Hiccup, being pressured into it. That somehow she was being forced beyond her will and that she would reveal to Astrid how much she distasted the union.

But it appeared that luck was not on her side.

Astrid decided she would visit Hiccup again the next day, and tell him about Lady Brathem and her brother's plans.

The next day she woke early and spent very little time getting ready, for she was eager to head to Hiccup's and tell him of the Brathem siblings. When she reached Tadfield Estate she found to her dismay that Jorgenson carriage was yet again outside the large steps leading up into the manor.

Astrid gritted her teeth and headed around the building, towards the back. She would wait in the stables until Hiccup's _guests_ were gone and then he would hear straight from her of their scheming.

She walked into the stable and headed straight over to Stormfly, who she began to angrily rub down with a brush, not caring that she was getting her dress messy as she did so.

She waited in the stables for about two hours, seething to herself and attempting to calm herself down.

Just because they were visiting two days in a row did not mean anything, she told herself. They could just be calling on him because they have nothing else to do.

Finally she sat down, glaring at her hands before sighing tiredly and leaning back. She needed to calm down. Hiccup would not listen to her if she was too angry and could not even articulate properly. She went over all of her training in her mind and focused on her breathing, being mindful of her surroundings until finally, she calmed down.

She decided to check to see if the Brathem siblings were still there and to her great relief found that the carriage was no longer to be seen.

She walked up the great steps and knocked on the door, waiting much more patiently for the door to be answered than she would have an hour ago.

"What an honor," Hiccup said when a servant led her to the parlor where he was sitting. "Two days in a row."

"I've visited you almost every day for quite a while now," Astrid said tartly, sitting across from him.

"You just missed Heather and her brother," Hiccup said, "A pity you didn't come earlier."

"I know," Astrid said, feeling her patience thinning at the mention of the siblings.

"So," Hiccup said, "What did you come here for? Want to go for a ride?"

"No," Astrid said, "I don't."

"Then why did you come here?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I need to talk to you," Astrid said, "About Lady Brathem and her brother."

"What about them?" he asked, his smile faltering slightly.

"They're scheming to break us up," she said, "They want Lady Brathem to marry you."

Hiccup just looked at her for a few moments. "That's ridiculous."

"You deny it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"No," he said, "I mean… I know that they're for a marriage between me and Heather… but to actually _scheme _to break us up, that's going a little too far. Besides, we're engaged. There's nothing they can do and they know it. I highly doubt Heather is planning on marrying me now."

"She is," Astrid said, "She told me herself."

Hiccup stared at her. "She… told you? She told you she wanted to break us up?"

"Well," Astrid said, faltering slightly, "Not in those exact words but—they both have been implying that we shouldn't be together."

"I could understand Dagur doing something this underhanded—but not Heather. She's a sweet, innocent lady who just doesn't have it in her to do something like this," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

This time it was Astrid who stared at him. "I'm _telling you,_" she said, "They both want us to break up so that you can marry her!"

"And I'm telling you that there's no way they could want that. Besides, Heather is always congratulating me on our engagement. I doubt she would do that if she was planning on breaking us up."

"She's just getting on your good side," Astrid said, "She's not really—"

"Look, you don't know her like I know her," Hiccup interrupted, "She wouldn't go in for something like this."

"So you trust her?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes," he said, "And you should trust me."

Astrid gritted her teeth. "So you don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you," Hiccup said, "It's just that I find it _hard_ to believe."

"So you _don't_ believe me," she said, standing up and walking briskly to the door.

"Wait, Astrid!" Hiccup called as she walked through the door and down the hallway towards the main entrance. "Don't leave now," he said, hurrying after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

She pulled away and glared at him. "I'm not lying!" she said.

"I never said you were," he said, "I just don't want you to leave like this."

"Unless you promise never to speak to either of them again," Astrid said, "I'm going to walk straight out those doors."

"I can't do that," he said, "My future depends on talking to them."

Astrid paused. He had a point. The great dragon families all dependant on each other. Hiccup's family may train the dragons, but the Brathem family was famous for breeding them. To break off ties would have dire consequences.

"Well, her then," she said, "Don't talk to her."

"Heather? But she's my friend," he said, "And besides, I keep telling you, she's not _capable _of being cunning and underhanded."

"She's more capable than you give her credit for," Astrid said.

"I'm sure she is," Hiccup said. "But not like this."

Astrid sighed. "Please believe me," she pleaded.

Hiccup looked at her, and she could see the turmoil in his eyes. She knew he _wanted_ to believe her, and yet she also knew that he was unable to do so.

"I need to leave," she said, turning and walking away.

"Wait!" he called after her, but she continued walking, and he did not try to stop her.

The next day Astrid decided to set a date for the wedding. She wanted to make it soon, in case Hiccup started getting second thoughts, and decided to set it to one month from then. Her mother was very pleased to say the least.

She did not, however, wish to visit Hiccup again to tell him—so she had Adolph deliver the letter, as much as she knew Hiccup would strongly dislike it.

She was working on her embroidery when Elvira came into the parlor and told her that a guest had arrived. Confused, Astrid nodded and instructed her to bring the guest into the room, and when Elvira did so, she found that it was none other than Lady Brathem.

Astrid stood but did not return Lady Brathem's curtsy.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked curtly.

"I wanted to call on you," Lady Brathem said, sitting down across from Astrid. Astrid sat down as well. "To talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Astrid asked.

"About your relationship with our mutual friend," Lady Brathem said, "Perhaps we could speak over a cup of tea?"

Astrid wanted to tell her that there was no way she was going to stay long enough to have tea but found herself ringing for Elvira anyway.

"So," Astrid said after she sent Elvira to the kitchens to summon up some tea and biscuits. "What was it about Hiccup and I that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, I did not come all this way to talk about Hiccup," Lady Brathem said.

"Oh?" Astrid asked, confused.

"Yes," Lady Brathem said, "I came here to talk about Mr. Whyte."

Astrid did not say anything for a short while. "I did not know you were friends with Mr. Whyte."

"We've met, although I may have lied when I called him a friend," Lady Brathem amended. "From what I hear he is quite smitten with you."

"He might have been," Astrid said stiffly, "I can never be too sure."

"I do believe he was," Lady Brathem continued, "It really is a pity that you did not see more in him."

"He turned out to be someone different than I thought he was," Astrid said, "He's not someone I would want to marry."

"Of course not," Lady Brathem agreed. "You want to marry Hiccup after all."

"Did you come all this way to make threats?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Forgive me," Lady Brathem said, "I did not realize I had made any threats."

"You didn't," Astrid said, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"I merely came here to pay my dues—I hear that you are getting married soon—in a month, in fact."

"How did you hear about that?" Astrid asked.

"I was with Hiccup when he received your letter," Lady Brathem said pleasantly.

Astrid bristled. So she was with him _again,_ was she? Would she be calling on him every day until the wedding? "Yes," Astrid said, "We are getting married in a month."

"If Hiccup agrees with the date," Lady Brathem said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Astrid asked, "He's always harping on how we need to get married sooner."

Lady Brathem smiled at her. "You can never tell what the future brings," she said in a quiet but sure voice.

Astrid narrowed her eyes further. "Is that a threat?"

"My, you are suspicious today," Lady Brathem laughed.

"I'm suspicious because you are trying to steal my fiancé," Astrid snapped.

"I told you the other day, I don't steal," Lady Brathem said.

"You only take what is 'rightfully' yours," Astrid said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She wished she could send the woman away but custom insisted that she endure the visit.

Lady Brathem smiled, "You make me sound so villainous."

"I'm only quoting you," Astrid said, "You made yourself sound villainous."

Lady Brathem continued to smile, "I would rather like to hear a little about your relationship with Mr. Haddock. I heard some from him, about how you two first met, but I would like to hear from you as well."

"Why?" Astrid asked, suspicion growing.

"Curiosity," Lady Brathem said.

Astrid watched her for a few minutes.

"Why do you think that you should marry him?" Lady Brathem continued.

"Because we love each other," Astrid said.

"Is that all?" Lady Brathem asked.

"Well," Astrid said, "I mean—I know he doesn't have much to gain from marrying me—not as much as marrying you, but he loves me—I know he does. And I can make him happy. Because if there's one thing I know is that marrying someone you don't love won't bring you happiness."

Lady Brathem frowned. "Many arranged marriages have ended in love," she said, but she was no longer smiling.

"Do you care about Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Lady Brathem gazed at her. "I care about him," she said finally.

"Then you'll know that his happiness is at stake," Astrid said, "And _if_ you care about him, you'll know that letting him marry the person _he_ loves is more important than what you want."

Lady Brathem was quiet for a short while. "Likewise," she finally said, "Should Hiccup change his mind, would you be able to let go?"

Astrid said nothing.

"I won't lie to you," Lady Brathem said, standing, "My reason for visiting Ervenshire _was_ to… ensure a way for me to marry Mr. Haddock."

"And why are you telling me this?"Astird asked, standing as well.

"Because you are far too smart to lie to," Lady Brathem said, smiling at her.

Astrid did not return the smile.

"I must be going," Lady Brathem said, "I'm afraid I have a very busy schedule to keep to."

Astrid wondered what Lady Brathem would have to do on a day such as this, but did not ask. She was thankful that the woman was leaving.

She stood by the door, watching the carriage drive off, and wondering what she should do with the rest of the day.

She returned to the parlor to work on her embroidery, but within an hour Elvira found her again and informed her that another guest was waiting to be brought in.

"Again?" Astrid asked, exasperated, "If it's Lady Brathem tell her she's not welcome."

"It's not Lady Brathem," Elvira said, fidgeting with her hands. "It's Mr. Haddock."

Astrid blinked, and then told Elvira to bring him in immediately.

"A letter?" Hiccup demanded when he walked into the parlor.

"What about it?" Astrid asked, not looking up from her embroidery.

"You know how I feel about that," Hiccup said, sinking into the seat across from her, the same one that Lady Brathem had occupied.

"I did not want to see you," Astrid said.

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh. "What is wrong with you lately?" he asked, "You've been so… _moody_. And temperamental."

"Oh," Astrid said airily, "It may have to do with the fact that my fiancé refuses to believe that there's a plot to break us up, and the fact that he trusts said culprit more than me."

"I do not trust her more than you," Hiccup said.

"Then why don't you believe me?" Astrid asked.

"I don't believe you because you don't know Heather like I do," Hiccup said.

"She's not as innocent as you think," Astrid said.

"I never…" Hiccup gritted his teeth. "I don't want to fight with you."

Astrid sighed. "I don't want to fight with you either."

"Then what can we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "The wedding is in a month."

"Yes, I know," Hiccup waved the letter.

"You don't act excited," Astrid noted.

"I'm very excited," Hiccup said, "I just wish I could have been told in person."

"Letters are a very respectable way of communication," Astrid said, "Any other couple would have sufficed with it."

"We are not every other couple," Hiccup said, getting up and walking over to her. He sat down next to her. He took her hand. "Astrid, please don't let this come between us."

She looked at him. Could she? _Could_ she let go of all these feelings of worry that Hiccup would give in and change his mind and go with Lady Brathem? "How can I be sure you won't leave?" she asked.

Hiccup laughed, although there was no humor in it. "You talk to me about trust when you don't even trust me?"

"I trust you," she said, "I just know how cunning Lady Brathem is."

Hiccup harrumphed. "Astrid," he said, "We're getting married in a month. What could Lady Brathem and her brother cook up between now and then that could possibly tear us apart?"

**I think at some point in the story Adolph's name has switched between that and Alphonse… whoops. I have a character document where I keep track of all the characters I write about in this story but sometimes I forget to look at it when writing…**

**Also, the story is almost over! How exciting… Only two more chapters to go… I should be posting the next one possibly Friday (7/5/2013), although if I get time on Thursday I may do it then… **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D (and hope you stick around for the next two)**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	49. Chapter 49

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Forty-Eight **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Only Two chapters to go!**

**Enjoy!**

"What a _lovely_ surprise," Ruffnut said as Astrid stepped through the foyer into the discombobulated house. She had always loved the Thorston house because of its disarray of order, but now that she was an adult and a proper lady she found it rather distasteful. "Some tea?" Ruffnut asked as they drew into the parlor.

"Please," Astrid said.

"So," Ruffnut said, pouring Astrid a cup, "How have you been? I hear you've set a date for the wedding, it's in a few weeks, yes?"

"Two," Astrid said.

"I see," Ruffnut said, "How wonderful."

She did not look pleased, however, and when prompted by Astrid as to why, she said, "It's just that you'll be getting married sooner than I will, that's all."

"It's not a competition," Astrid said.

"But if it was you'd be winning," Ruffnut said.

"Well," Astrid said, "It really shouldn't matter."

"Yes, you're right," Ruffnut said, not sounding convinced. "So why did you pay this visit?"

Astrid gazed at her friend, wondering if she should speak her mind. On the one hand it would be nice to get Ruffnut's opinion on her current predicament, but on the other hand Ruffnut was a gossip—and Astrid did not want the entirety of Ervenshire to know of Lady Brathem's plans. "There's something I wanted your advice on," Astrid said finally.

"Oh?" Ruffnut took an eager sip of tea, "And what's that?"

"I'm afraid that I have competition," Astrid said, "For Mr. Haddock."

"You? Have competition?" Ruffnut asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Astrid said.

"Who?" Ruffnut asked, sounding very interested, almost happy at the prospect.

"_Who_ isn't important. What should I do?" Astrid asked her friend.

"Take her out," Ruffnut said, leaning back into her seat.

"I can't do that," Astrid said, although she did not add that she desperately wanted to.

"Get married as soon as possible," Ruffnut said.

"I'm already doing that," Astrid said.

Ruffnut did not say anything for a short while, and then, "Well, it seems like the best way to end all this is to face it head on."

Astrid cocked her head.

"What I mean is—confront her, or confront Mr. Haddock," her friend said.

"I've already confronted Hiccup, he doesn't believe me," Astrid said dejectedly.

"Oh," Ruffnut said, "Well, that's a downer. Then confront her, try to get her to see that she needs to back off."

"I've also already tried that—although I can't say if it's worked well or not."

"How are you sure that she wants to marry him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because… well, everyone is in favor of their marriage," Astrid said, "And she even told me she plans on marrying him."

She did not know why she was telling Ruffnut all this—it seemed like an unwise decision to her, but she was desperate for immediate advice and Lady Camicazi was too far away and her mother was too delusional to be of any help. And she did not want to bother her father.

"But does she _really_ want to marry him?" Ruffnut asked, "Or is it because everybody else wants her to?"

Astrid paused. She had not thought that Lady Brathem might not want to marry Hiccup. Not _really_. She had always assumed that she did, because of the way she had been acting. But it was entirely plausible that the woman was being as much pressured as Hiccup was. In which case…

"Ruffnut, you are a genius," Astrid said, standing. This was the perfect niche to wedge her foot in the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked as Astrid hurried out of the drawing room. "You haven't even had any tea!"

"I don't have time for that," Astrid said, heading down the hallway and towards the door, sidestepping Ruffnut's brother as he headed down the stairs and past her. She would head straight for Torringarre Estate and speak with Lady Brathem immediately.

And _some_how convince the woman to leave off and go her own way. If she could only devise a way to see if Lady Brathem _really_ wanted to marry Hiccup… In which case, if she didn't…

There was a higher chance of Astrid being successful.

"Torringarre, Adolph," she ordered as she climbed into the carriage.

It was a long ride to Torringarre Estate, and Astrid was thankful that she had not walked to Ruffnut's house.

When she arrived, she was met at the door by a servant, who led her to a parlor where Selina was waiting.

"Miss Hofferson," Selina said, curtsying, "What a pleasant surprise."

Astrid curtsied as well, although in her haste it came out sloppy and off kilter, but she did not waste any time worrying about it. "I came to speak with Lady Brathem, actually," she said.

"Ah," Selina nodded, "You're in luck, she just returned from Tadfield Estate with her brother. I shall fetch her immediately. Please wait here," she said, leaving the room. Astrid sat down.

Within five minutes the door opened and Lady Brathem stepped in. Astrid stood and curtsied, which Lady Brathem mirrored gracefully.

"What an honor," Lady Brathem said, "I rarely get any visitors here, so I must say I was quite surprised when Mrs. Jorgenson informed me that I had a guest."

"Yes, well, I needed to speak with you," Astrid said. She sat down again and Lady Brathem did the same.

"So," Lady Brathem said, "What did you come here to talk about?"

"I think you know," Astrid said, "That Hiccup and I are getting married in two weeks."

"Yes," Lady Brathem said, "I heard first hand."

"Well," Astrid said, "I would like to implore you to give up your fanciful dream of marrying him yourself."

Lady Brathem was quiet. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I think that you don't _really_ want to marry him. You're being pressured by everybody to do so—but what do _you_ really want?" Astrid asked.

Lady Brathem's eyes widened slightly. "You want to know… what I want?" she asked.

"Yes," Astrid said, "I do."

"I want…" Lady Brathem said, "To please my family. And to fulfill my duty."

Astrid frowned. "You did not answer my question," she said, "Do _you_ really want to marry Hiccup? Or are you being pressured by your family and your desire to _please_ your family?"

A silence ensued as the two women gazed at each other.

"What I want doesn't matter," Lady Brathem said quietly.

Astrid resisted a smirk.

So she _did not_ want to marry Hiccup. Or at least, everything was pointing towards that.

"Hiccup and I love each other," Astrid said, "More than anything. We will be happy together. He told me that I was the only woman who would ever make him happy—and I don't think he was just saying that to woo me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lady Brathem asked, frowning.

"Because I want you to know what you're doing. Hiccup _is_ going to marry me—we will live a long life together—and we will be happy," Astrid said.

"Will you though?" Lady Brathem asked, "Hiccup did say that you bicker quite a bit."

"When did he tell you that?" Astrid asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yesterday," Lady Brathem said, "He said the two of you had a disagreement."

"Just because we don't see eye to eye does not mean that we don't love each other and we won't live a happy life together," Astrid said, although a small seed of doubt began to creep into her mind, as it always did whenever she thought of this.

Hiccup and she did have a propensity to fight.

Lady Brathem gazed at her for a short while. "I shall consider what you say," she said.

Astrid felt a sudden and shocked wave of relief. "You will?" she asked.

Lady Brathem stood, "Yes," she said, "And I will make my decision in a week's time."

Astrid frowned, "Why so long?"

Lady Brathem smiled, "I want to think long and hard about it, that's all."

"Well, I'm thankful," Astrid said as she walked to the door.

"Yes," Lady Brathem said, "I'm sure you are."

Astrid was very upbeat on the ride home—so much so that she decided to visit Hiccup the next day to tell him the good news.

She woke up early to walk to Tadfield Estate and found there was a spring in her step and she was humming pleasantly to herself.

As she approached the manor she saw a shadow pass across the grounds, and immediately recognized it as a dragon's shadow. She looked up to see Toothless flying towards the stables. She smiled, realizing that Hiccup must have taken the dragon out for a morning ride—when she realized that Hiccup was not the only person riding Toothless.

There was another figure riding behind him.

She scowled when she had a faint clue as to who the person was, and hurried towards the stables.

She frowned as she approached the dragon and its two riders.

"Oh, Astrid," Hiccup said pleasantly as he aided Lady Brathem off the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms.

"He was merely giving me a tour of Ervenshire," Lady Brathem said, "It's quite beautiful—you're so lucky to call it home."

"Yes, well, it won't be our home for much longer," Hiccup said, "After all, after we're married we'll be moving to Wyndcliffe."

"That's right," Lady Brathem said, dusting off her riding clothes, "Have you been to Wyndcliffe, Miss Hofferson?"

"No," Astrid said, glaring at both of them.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, before saying, "Breakfast, anyone?"

Astrid continued to glare at him.

"I believe I must be returning to Torringarre," Lady Brathem said, breaking the awkward silence, "Or my host may send out search parties."

Hiccup and Lady Brathem laughed as they began to head towards the front of the manor. "Are you coming?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he passed by her.

"I'll wait here," Astrid said, feeling more and more annoyed by the second.

By the time Hiccup returned, she had worked herself up so much that for a short while, she could not say anything, but merely glared at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked, "I was just giving her a ride on Toothless! You can't possibly be jealous because of that."

"I'm not jealous," Astrid said, "I just thought that you wouldn't go gallivanting off with her willy-nilly."

"I wasn't 'gallivanting off' with her," Hiccup said, "I was giving her a _ride on Toothless. _She wanted to see Ervenshire from the sky—and she hadn't brought her own dragon, so I volunteered."

"Well," Astrid said, "I hope this is the last time you're going to be giving her 'rides'."

"What's the matter with you?" Hiccup said, frowning, "It was just one little ride."

"But that's where it starts." Astrid said, "That's where the slope starts!"

"Astrid," He said, looking shocked, "Don't tell me you think I'm slipping?"

Astrid did not say anything.

Hiccup shook his head."Astrid, I still want to marry _you_."

"Then why don't you sound like you mean it?" Astrid asked, re-crossing her arms.

"I _do_ mean it!" he exclaimed. "What more do you want me to do? Engrave it onto my heart?"

"For a start," Astrid retorted.

They glared at each other for a few moments before, "I don't want to fight with you," Hiccup said finally.

Astrid said nothing.

"We always fight, don't we?" Hiccup said. "I wonder if that'll ever stop."

"I don't know," Astrid said.

"I hope it can," He said, "We were doing so well before…"

"So you admit it's all her fault?" Astrid asked smugly.

"It's not Heather's fault," Hiccup said, "It's… my own, for letting us fall apart."

"We haven't fallen part," Astrid said.

"Maybe we have," Hiccup said, not looking at her.

Astrid blinked. "You're not breaking up with me," she said sternly.

"I know," he said, "And I don't want to. I just wish I knew that we were going to be happy together."

Astrid felt her eyes sting at these words.

"Astrid," he said, stepping forward when he noticed, "I didn't mean it like—"

But she turned away and continued walking even after he called her name, and he did not chase after her.

The next week passed by quickly, although Astrid rarely had a chance to see Hiccup for all the planning that went into the wedding, of which Hiccup had little to no input in, as Astrid's mother took full control of the arrangements.

She was eager for the wedding to approach quickly however, because as every day passed she began to feel more and more anxious about whether or not the wedding would even occur. She began to have dreams of being jilted at the altar, of Hiccup not even showing up to the wedding.

And every morning she would wake more tired the night before.

Finally, when she could stand it no more, she decided to clear her head and the walk to Tadfield Estate was always refreshing, so she decided to visit Hiccup.

And more than that… she wanted to make sure that she and Hiccup were still on speaking terms. She wanted to clear everything up and make sure that there was nothing stopping them from getting married. No doubt in his mind that he loved her.

When she arrived, she found, much to her dismay, that the Jorgenson carriage was parked outside the great steps. She forced herself not to be too disappointed as she trudged up the steps, knocking on the door and waiting for a servant to answer.

"Mr. Haddock is currently with a guest," the man said when he led her into the manor.

"That's fine," Astrid said, "Just lead me to them."

The man looked hesitant. "I'm afraid I was informed that they were not to be disturbed…"

Astrid felt her heart quicken slightly.

Not to be disturbed? Why would they not want to be disturbed?

"How many guests does he have?" Astrid asked sharply.

"Just one," the servant said timidly.

Astrid frowned. So Lady Brathem came alone… without her brother. What could she possibly be doing here that she needed a private audience? Astrid knew of only one thing an unmarried man and woman would be doing alone without any chaperones accompanying them.

He couldn't be… proposing to her… could he?

"Take me to them," Astrid said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the servant said.

"I am your future mistress," Astrid said, pulling herself to her full height, "Unless you wish to seek employment elsewhere as soon as Mr. Haddock and I are married, I demand that you bring me there at once!"

The servant nodded, turning and leading her down the hallway to a set of doors. Astrid grasped the door and pulled it open quickly, blinking in the bright light for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted.

Hiccup was indeed with Lady Brathem, and they were standing very close to each other. Lady Brathem's hand was on Hiccup's cheek and they both looked slightly flushed.

Astrid stared at them, and as the seconds ticked by nobody moved.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, stepping away from Lady Brathem, whose hand dropped as if Hiccup's skin had burned her.

As if awakened by a spell, Astrid took a few stumbling steps forward, fist raised and aimed for Lady Brathem, before stopping and turning, fleeing out of the room and down the hallways and towards the main entrance.

"Astrid!"

She was aware of Hiccup following her, but luckily she could outrun him. His artificial leg slowed him down.

She pushed open the doors and raced down the steps, looking back to see that Hiccup was chasing after her.

She put on more speed, hoping to get to the trees before Hiccup could catch up. She could feel panic flickering inside. She _needed to get home_ before Hiccup could catch up to her.

"Wait!" Hiccup grabbed her arm.

She forcibly pulled herself out of Hiccup's grip, turning and run again.

"Wait," Hiccup said again, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she shouted, jumping away from him.

"Please just let me explain!" Hiccup said, bent over slightly and looking as if he were in pain. "I need to tell you what happened!"

"I already know what happened!" Astrid said, stopping now and turning. "You were—"

"We weren't doing anything!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I swear! I was just confiding in her and she told me all about her plans to marry me—and that she didn't want to."

Astrid stared at him. "What?"

"You were right," Hiccup said, "She did come here to marry me. But she doesn't_ want to."_

"Then why were you standing so close to each other?"

"Because she was comforting me," Hiccup said, "I was… feeling down."

"Because of what?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms. Why did he not come to _her_ if he needed someone to comfort him?

"Because… because…" Hiccup stopped talking, looking down at the ground with a troubled expression.

"Well?" Astrid urged impatiently.

"Because it was about you," Hiccup said finally. "Because I was getting worried that it wasn't going to work out between us."

Astrid stared at him. "You… don't want to marry me?" she asked hoarsely.

His head whipped up to stare at her. "No!" he said, hurriedly and panicked. "I _want_ to marry you! I just… I don't know…" he was running his hand through his hair, looking torn. "I thought we had been doing so well and then… we just sort of fell apart."

Astrid gazed at him for a short while. "You don't have to marry me," she said with a sigh, "I understand."

"No," he said, stepping forward and grasping her shoulders, "I _want_ to marry _you_."

"But you don't think we'll be happy," she said.

Hiccup gazed at her, "I… I don't know…"

She set her jaw.

"I _will_—I _do_ want to marry you," he said.

"And I want to marry you," she said tiredly.

They were silent. Then he pulled her into a hug. "I love you," he whispered.

She nodded. "I know."

_**To be continued… **_

**Next chapter is the last one! So nostalgic!**

**Also, I understand that some of you may find this chapter to be somewhat anti-climatic, especially since the build-up with Heather dissipated quite quickly. I would like to just justify this briefly by saying that the reason this seems rather anti-climatic is because this story is purely from Astrid's point of view, and most of the 'closing argument' or 'climax' so to speak happened away from her point of view, with Hiccup. Had this story been also from Hiccup's point of view, it would have been every bit of dramatic as I would have liked it to be, but alas, it is not, and so we only get hear second hand what had happened. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter!**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


	50. Chapter 50

**TITLE: Flying Through Mud**

**AUTHOR: fUnKyToEs**

**CHAPTER: Chapter Fifty **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** or any of its franchise. **

**BEFOREWORD: Ahh… we're at the end. This chapter is kind of long but I didn't want to go over fifty chapters so I squeezed it all into one chapter… **

**Enjoy**

But they could not pretend that everything was fine. Astrid wished that they could have talked it out, or at least have talked it out without the threat of a fight, and so they resolved to not talking at all.

Astrid's mother immediately noticed the change, and seemed rather nervous around her; as though anything she might say or do would set them off, and perhaps, in the worst case scenario, _call off the wedding._

The only condolence that she had was the fact that the Brathem Siblings returned to their home in Dorchshire, and left Hiccup and Astrid in peace.

It was not until two days later than something changed in the dangerously quiet household.

Astrid knew, from the moment she heard the knock that this was not going to be a visit she would enjoy. She walked to the door and pulled it open, forgetting that Adolph would have seen to it, and froze as she looked at the tall form standing before her.

"Lady Somerset," she said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Lady Camicazi gave her one of her famous dashing smiles and pushed past her into the small hallway. "I'm here on business," she said, sweeping into the parlor, Astrid following in her wake. Lady Camicazi sank into one of the sofas. "Get me something to drink, will you? I'm absolutely _parched_."

"Yes, of course," Astrid said, leaving to find Elvira. When she returned, Lady Camicazi was standing next to the bookshelf, immersed in a book.

"These are your father's, no doubt? You were never one for books," Lady Camicazi placed the book haphazardly back on its shelf. "Now, I came directly from Birchton when I heard the news. Am I correct in hearing that you and my cousin are to be married in a few days time?"

She sat down and Astrid sat down across from her.

"Yes," Astrid said, her heart falling slightly.

Lady Camicazi narrowed her eyes. "I would have thought the prospect would have made you happy. Instead you look rather bleak. Tell me, what happened this time?"

"Nothing happened, it's just… We sort of had a falling out. I'm afraid that Hiccup is having second thoughts."

Lady Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "_Tut tut_, that doesn't sound like my cousin," Lady Camicazi said. "Tell me exactly what happened."

As Astrid recounted what had happened with Lady Brathem, Lady Camicazi sat quiet, thinking. "Well," she said, "I don't think you have much to be worried about."

"And what makes you think that?" Astrid asked.

"Because," Lady Camicazi said, "I think if anything Hiccup is struggling between what he's been forcing himself to think and what he truly thinks. I think," she continued in response to Astrid's confused look, "That he forced himself to think that the two of you are not well suited together. After all, he had two years to moan over the fact that you had a falling out last time."

"Yes, you're probably right," Astrid said, "But what if… what if we really did have a falling out this time? Do you think we should still get married?"

Lady Camicazi did not say anything for a short while. "I can't possibly answer that," she said, "Love is not the only basis for marriage, and to marry purely for love is a foolish thing to do, for love can fade and leave only regret. However, I am envious of those who are able to marry for love, for I was not. You must ask yourself why you and Hiccup are getting married. Is it only for love or is it for something more?"

"That's the thing," Astrid said, "The only thing we have is our love. If he wanted a practical marriage he would have married Lady Brathem."

"I see," Lady Camicazi said, "Well, in that case, you must look into your future and try to see if you think you and Hiccup would be able to live a happy life together."

"I think we could," Astrid said.

"Marriage is not easy—but it is binding, so make sure you are making the right choice," Lady Camicazi informed her.

"I want to marry Hiccup," Astrid said, "And I… I think… I _know _he wants to marry me."

"Well then, there's your answer," Lady Camicazi said.

"Oh!" a voice said from the doorway.

Lady Camicazi and Astrid turned to look towards the entrance to the parlor. Astrid's mother stood there, looking quite shocked at having a duchess in her house. "Lady Somerset," she said, walking forward, "I had no idea that you were here!" she shot Astrid an angry look.

"I just arrived so I can't blame you," Lady Camicazi said, not rising. The duchess had never really taken to Astrid's mother.

The tea was brought in, and Elvira had to leave to get another cup and saucer for Astrid's mother.

"I'm sure you've heard the news, that our little Astrid is—"

"Soon to become my cousin on my mother's side, _yes_," Lady Camicazi said, "We were just discussing it."

"Well," Astrid's mother looked between them, "I have never gotten a chance to formally thank you for taking care of our little Astrid these past few years—"

"I have young children of my own, so I find it extremely distracting when you call someone of Astrid's age 'little'," Lady Camicazi interrupted, "And she is soon to be married. Much too old for such a word."

Astrid's mother pursed her lips.

"Now, Astrid," Lady Camicazi said, standing, "May you take a walk with me in the gardens? Assuming that is alright with _you_, of course." She turned and gave Astrid's mother a haughty look.

Astrid's mother rose as well, her eyes narrowed at younger woman, "Of _course_."

Astrid followed Lady Camicazi out into the gardens. "I wish you wouldn't harp on my mother all the time," she said.

"I won't," Lady Camicazi replied, "I just wanted to talk to you in private."

"Well?"

Lady Camicazi took in a deep breath, "I think Hiccup just needs some time to think," she said, and with that, she left to visit Tadfield Estate.

So Astrid let Hiccup think alone, while she, her mother, and Lady Camicazi planned the wedding. She had been against Lady Camicazi's meddling but soon she realized that it was inevitable, especially since the woman had insisted on paying for the wedding. It soon became clear to Astrid that both women were vying to be the mother to Astrid, a role Astrid did not realize Lady Camicazi had taken on while she was in Esherridge.

A few days later Astrid received another visitor, although this one was less welcome than Lady Camicazi. It was Hiccup's father.

"What a pleasant—" Astrid began, but was soon interrupted.

"I hear that you are marrying my son in a few days," Lord Haddock said, sitting down.

Astrid nodded slowly, sitting down across from him.

"I also hear there is nothing I can do about it," he said.

"Not for a lack of trying," Astrid said, "Lady Brathem and her brother did their best to intervene."

"I heard," he said, gazing at her with those eyes that were so similar to Hiccup's, but colder and darker and had a sadness in them.

Astrid had heard from Lady Camicazi that Lord Haddock had never been the same after the death of his wife.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Astrid hesitantly said, "I am sorry, for whatever I did to you to make you hate me so."

Lord Haddock gazed at her for a few moments. "It was not what you did to me," he said finally, "But what you did to my son."

Astrid said nothing. "If you're talking about when we broke off our engagement, it was _Hiccup_ who made the final blow."

"He was pushed into a corner," he said.

"But—" she stopped herself. Getting into a fight with the groom's father a few days before the wedding was not something she wanted.

"And that is not the reason for my… disagreement with your wedding," Lord Haddock continued, "It is because of your little scheme with that Mr. Whyte."

Astrid cringed. "I know," she said, "And it _was_ my fault. I've realized that."

"And yet you still want to marry my son?"

Astrid nodded, "I love him. And he loves me."

She knew this, however much they might fight or not act like it.

"But will you be _happy _together," he said, "With a past such as yours?" Lord Haddock asked.

Astrid sighed. "I… I don't know. I would like to think we will be happy. We may argue often but it is never without reason."

Not often, anyway.

"Oh?" Lord Haddock asked.

"Well, we often get along very well—it's just sometimes, we don't see eye to eye," Astrid said, "But I'm sure we'll be able to work it out."

"You haven't yet?" Lord Haddock asked.

Astrid gazed at Lord Haddock for a while then. "I know you don't like me," she said, "And you have good reason not to. I've made a lot of mistakes, most concerning Hiccup—and all hurting him, but you should know that no matter what, Hiccup and I _are_ getting married, and we love each other—and no matter what anybody else thinks, we'll be happy together."

"Will you, though?" he asked.

Astrid did not answer right away. It was a hard question to answer, since she did not quite know the answer herself.

_Would_ she and Hiccup be happy together? Would they be able to forget their past and move on? Will they find a way not to fight about every little thing they disagree on?

"I think so," she half lied, "I think we'll find a way." She paused then, thinking. "Did you love your wife?"

Lord Haddock looked surprised at the question. "Of course I did," he said.

"And did you have a happy marriage?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Lord Haddock answered.

"So you never argued with her, not once?" she asked.

Lord Haddock took his time to answer. "We did not have a perfect marriage," he said, "But we were happy."

Astrid smiled. "And so will Hiccup and I."

Lord Haddock looked at her before sighing. "I suppose there is nothing I can do about it now, anyways."

"Yes," Astrid said, "You'll have to just get used to the idea of Hiccup and I marrying."

Lord Haddock said nothing.

"I want to get along with you," Astrid said, "Because I want to learn to love you as my father, because I want my children to love you as their grandfather. And most of all, I want to get along with you because of Hiccup."

Lord Haddock nodded. "For him, I will look past our differences."

Astrid smiled in relief, "Thank you," she said, and she meant it.

Lord Haddock left soon afterwards, and she was left alone to think. At least she knew that Lord Haddock was on the same page as her. That was one thing she did not have to worry about anymore.

But now she needed to speak with Hiccup, and see if _they _could reconcile.

A few days later Astrid stood, alone, at the front of the church, gazing at all the seats. Tomorrow, she thought, this room would be filled. She glanced beside her and put out a hand, imagining Hiccup taking it. She wondered what he was going to look like. His suit should be ready by tomorrow. So would her dress.

She smiled at the thought.

She should try to find Hiccup before the ceremony. They should try to talk things out. At least get things settled.

She did not want to have all this turmoil hanging over them after the wedding. She wanted a fresh start.

She skipped down the aisle, and then, realizing that Lady Camicazi was watching her, slowed to a walk, her face burning as she quickly left the church and into the bright sunlight outside.

But where to find Hiccup… he was most likely at the smithy… but that was so far away now, she had no way to get there. Not unless she walked. She glanced behind her. No one seemed to notice that she was not involved in all the activity. She carefully began to stalk away—

"Astrid!" she heard her mother call, "Come here for a moment, girl."

Astrid cringed, turning around mid-step and grudgingly walked back to her mother.

"What do you think about these?" her mother asked, raising a flower, "I was thinking we should line the aisle with them, what do you think?"

"I think, I think they're fine," she said.

"Just fine?" Her mother looked disappointed, "They'll look _wonderful _with your dress."

"No," Lady Camicazi interrupted, stepping beside them, "I think _these _would look better." She picked up the other flower that the florist was holding.

"I think _these_," Astrid's mother said firmly. "I'm her mother."

"I'm her benefactor," Lady Camicazi said, just as firmly, "And besides, I'm _paying_ for this wedding."

Astrid's mother looked stung for a moment, and then, reluctantly, placed her flower back into the florist's hand. "Very well," she said, "But we do have to decide on the seating arrangements. Astrid, who is going to be your ring—"

"Henry and Granville," Lady Camicazi interrupted, "I'm sure that is fine with you, right? Charlotte will be the flower girl."

Astrid's mother glared at the woman.

"I suppose that's fine," Astrid said, "Although that doesn't leave William with something to do."

"Oh, William can…" Lady Camicazi trailed off. "Hmm… I always forget about him…"

Astrid gave Lady Camicazi a lidded look.

"He can be a ring bearer with Henry and Granville," Lady Camicazi said finally.

"You can't have _three_ ring bearers!" Astrid's mother exclaimed.

"And why not?" Lady Camicazi asked, looking affronted.

"Because, well, what are the other two going to do while one carries the rings?" Her mother asked indignantly.

"Well, Granville and William can just walk down the aisle behind Henry. A little fight here and there perhaps," Lady Camicazi said nonchalantly.

Astrid's mother looked insulted at the thought. "You can't let them _fight_!"

"Why not?" Lady Camicazi asked. "A little _brawling_ between children is _endearing."_

"It is _not_!" Astrid's mother said sharply, "Why, it's entirely improper!"

"Improper!" Lady Camicazi said, looking outraged, "Why, it is nothing of the sort! It's completely natural for boys their age to fight and—why, I completely forgot! Someone will have to carry Elizabeth down the aisle."

"Oh, of course," Astrid said.

"Is your whole _family_ going to be walking down the aisle?" Astrid's mother demanded.

"Just the children. Oh! What if _I_ carried Elizabeth?" Lady Camicazi asked, her face brightening. "I am her mother after all."

"Glad you realized it," Astrid's mother muttered.

"That's all very well," Astrid said, "but I really must be getting to—"

"Where?" Lady Camicazi interrupted.

"Hiccup," she said.

"Absolutely _not_!" her mother exclaimed, "Why, the day before the wedding? Seeing the groom? Alone? You can see him tomorrow. It will make the joy greater when you have a little time apart."

"But—"

"I agree with your mother here," Lady Camicazi said, "But," she leaned closer, "You do have some things to talk about with him. Perhaps tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely not," her mother said again.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, either way," Astrid said, turning, feeling slightly disgruntled. She would pretend to go home but really she would see Hiccup. What her mother did not know would not kill her.

"Wait, young lady," her mother said, warningly, "Your duties haven't ended yet."

Grudgingly Astrid turned and walked back to where her mother and Lady Camicazi were standing. It took another four hours of planning before her mother was satisfied, and by then Astrid was so tired that she just went straight home to sleep.

"Astrid," her mother said softly as Astrid tried to walk up the staircase to her room. "We need to talk."

Astrid stopped moving and then, as quietly as her mother had spoken, came back down the staircase and walked with her mother into the parlor.

Her mother sat down, and motioned for her to do the same. "Astrid, I… I cannot help but notice that you seem a little reserved. You were nothing but happy before. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she said.

"_Something_ happened."

Astrid cringed. "It's just… I'm afraid that… Hiccup might not want to marry me."

"Why would you say that?" her mother cried, startled.

"It's just that…" Astrid trailed off, trying to find the right words. "We had a sort of falling out… and I'm _afraid_ that we won't be happy together because all we seem to do is fight…"

"Well," Astrid's mother said "I don't know about all that, but I do know that he loves you. I've seen the way he looks at you. And he did not seem like he wanted to break off the engagement."

"I don't think…" Astrid trailed off again. She _did not_ think he wanted to break off the engagement. They had gone through too much, put their _family_ through too much, to do that. No, they would still get married.

But she was worried that they were not well suited together. That in fifty years she would wake up in the middle of the night and realize she was all alone.

Thinking these despairing thoughts, she put herself to bed, and had a sleepless night.

Astrid did not sleep a wink that night, and woke up exhausted. She had spent the entirety of the night thinking up every possibility. Hiccup leaving her. Hiccup staying with her but a loveless marriage… and what the right course of action would be.

She needed to find Hiccup and talk to him about it.

But she did not get a chance to do so, for as soon as she walked down the stairs she was whisked away to get changed into her dress.

Modifications on the dress took an hour, and when she was finally arrived at the chapel, her nerves were eating away at her.

Lady Camicazi came out of the chapel, holding Elizabeth, for the children had arrived the evening before, "There you are," she said, "Hiccup isn't inside, do you know where he is?"

Astrid's stomach dropped.

"He's not there?" she asked hoarsely.

"Hmm," Lady Camicazi glanced at her. "I'm sure he'll come. Positive, actually. You wait here. I'll tell everyone you're getting yourself ready."

"What if he doesn't?" Astrid asked quietly.

Lady Camicazi gave her a pointed look. "He'll come. He's probably just running late. Probably from nerves. Anyone would be nervous on their wedding day."

Astrid nodded.

"And you have nothing to worry about," Lady Camicazi continued. "Hiccup loves you more than anything in this world. I know, my husband loves me more than anything, except for the children, and he looks at me the same way Hiccup looks at you. If possible I believe that Hiccup may love you more than my husband loves me."

When Astrid did not look convinced, she carried on. "And I really think that you should forget everything that has happened. I know I have my fair share of baggage, and… if I fixated on every mistake I made, I would never be able to take a step forward. Do you understand what I mean?"

Astrid nodded glumly.

Lady Camicazi sighed. "Well, he loves you anyway. He'll show up."

There was a moment of silence before Lady Camicazi sighed again. "Oh, right," she said, more pleasantly, "Remind me, after the ceremony, to give you a few tips about tonight."

"What?" Astrid asked, snapping out of her thought and looking at the woman.

Lady Camicazi smirked, "About _tonight, _my dear girl. I have a few tips for you. Just a few suggestions, sure to—" she laughed as Astrid gave her an exasperated look. "You'll thank me," the woman said as she walked back into the chapel.

Astrid stood outside, glancing down at her feet, at her hands, at the back of her hands, the intricate lace of her dress…

What if Hiccup did not even come to the wedding? What would she do?

What would people say?

And she began to wonder if she was prepared to deal with the worst. Would she spend the rest of her life alone … and it seemed an age before she heard someone call out her name. Turning she felt a rush of relief to see that it was Hiccup, hurrying towards her, Toothless bounding by his side.

"I'm late!" he said, stopping in front of her, "I'm so sorry—I was so nervous that I would be late that I just…" he looked up and stopped talking, and just looked at her. "You look beautiful," he said quietly.

She smiled at him, and then, frowning, said, "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Hiccup shrugged, "We've had enough bad luck, a little more won't hurt us." He took her hand, "I can't believe how—"

"You shouldn't have brought him," she interrupted, pointing to Toothless, "What if someone sees him?"

"Well, they wouldn't _see_ him anyway," he said, "And why shouldn't my best mate be at my wedding?"

She hummed a reply and then said, "We need to talk. Without Toothless."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Now?" he asked. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't," she said, grabbing his arm and, looking behind her to make sure no one was looking out the windows of the chapel, led him across the lawn and into the woods, leaving Toothless behind. She was careful to hike up her dress so that the freshly rained on ground would not dirty it.

"Look," she said, once they were out of sight of the chapel, "We need to talk."

"You already said that."

"Well, it's important," she said.

"And what do you want to talk about—"

"We need to talk about everything that's been going on," Astrid said, exasperatedly.

He sighed and looked at her, "I know," he said, "We should figure all that out before the wedding. We're going to be late, you know. To our own wedding."

"It would be fitting," she said.

"Yes, it would," he looked amused for a moment, "But… I, well, I really don't want to have this conversation. You know that, right?"

"I know," she said, "And I don't want to either. Not really. I wish that we did not have to have this conversation to make."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded, "I just feel that with everything hanging over us—and with our past and everything… it would be best for us to talk about it."

"I agree," he said, bracing himself, "Well, what of it?"

She took a deep breath. "I know you think we won't be happy together—"

"I don't think we'll be unhappy together," Hiccup said.

"That's exactly what you said," she said, "You_ said_ you weren't sure if we'd be—"

"That's the key isn't it," he said, "I was _unsure. _Look, what I meant was that… for two years, I spent all my time convincing myself that we didn't belong together, it was—"

"Was that only _after_ _you_ broke off our engagement?" she asked quietly, "After all those times I was 'so horrible' to you?"

"I did that because I couldn't stand our fighting," he said, "I couldn't stand that you were always finding so many excuses not to be with me."

"No," she said, "You gave up. That's what you did."

"Fine, I gave up," he relented, "But it was _only_ because you were so infuriating. No matter what I did—no matter what I_ do_ it's never enough."

"That's exactly what you said that time," she said.

"Well, it's true," he replied curtly.

"So what, you think we don't belong together?"

"I didn't _say_ that—"

"But you _do_ think that I'm not good enough for you," she said, taking as step away from him. She hated that it was coming to this point. She hated that she was the one to bring it up.

She wanted his confirmation that she was everything he ever wanted. That she was _more_ than good enough for him. She wanted to make sure that they were perfect for each other.

"I never said that," he said.

"You might as well have," she said.

"Oh, you're doing it _again,"_ he said, "Look, I still want to marry you I just think that—"

"I'm not good enough for you," she finished.

He gritted his teeth, his face twitching. "_Why_ do you keep _fixating_ on that? I never said that!"

She took another step back, "Well, maybe we _should_ call off the—" She let out a shriek as something wet and slimy slid down her front. She looked down to see…

Mud.

She let out a horrified gasp, and looked up at Hiccup who had a triumphant look on his face. "Ha!" he said with a smirk.

Her eyes bulged. "This," she said, bending over to grab a pile of mud from the ground, "is my _wedding dress," _She slapped the mud on down his front.

He raised an eyebrow, and then, before she could speak, scooped up some mud and pushed it right in her face.

She stood there for a moment, trying to regain her bearings and then, wiping mud away from her eyes, gave him a hard push. He slipped backwards and fell right into the pile near the path. "Ha _ha!"_ she exclaimed.

He gave her a sly smile before grabbing her hand, and the next thing she knew she was falling face first into the mud next to him. "Why you," she spluttered, propping herself up on her hands as she attempted to wipe the mud away from her eyes. "This… is…" she threw herself on him, trying to scoop up as much mud as she could and bury him with it.

"Stop, stop," he cried, laughing, and finally had to grab her arms to keep her from continuing to grab up more mud. "Alright, I think I get it."

"You get what?" she asked, still sitting on him.

"Us," he said.

"What about us?" she asked.

"We're stuck in mud," he said. "Our whole relationship it's like… it's like we were caught in a rainstorm, and no matter what we do we keep getting stuck in the same spots. And every time we just try to push through it, we just get lost and find our way back to those damn spots."

"And get stuck all over again," she said. She took in a deep breath, "I'm just… I'm just so afraid of not being with you. I'm afraid of not being the person you deserve." She looked in his eyes. "I want to be that person, Hiccup."

"I don't think you deserve me," he said, "I don't think I deserve you. I don't think we deserve each other."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is," he said, smiling at her, "I think we're _perfect_ for each other. Just for who we are."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said. "You think we're perfect for each other, because we're not perfect for each other?"

He nodded.

"Even though we fight all the time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Especially because we fight all the time," He said.

"Even though 'we don't deserve each other'?" she asked.

"_Especially _because we don't deserve each other," he paused, "We're the only people who can handle each other."

"Right," she laughed, "The last two and a half years were _well_ handled."

"What I mean is that _you_," he said, poking her, "Infuriate me more than anything in this world. And yet," he added when she opened her mouth, "I can't imagine my life without you."

She smiled. "I can't imagine my life without you." She took in another deep breath. "All that fighting… it really was rather petty, wasn't it?"

"Very petty," he agreed.

"Should we… call it off?" she asked.

"What, the wedding?" he asked, smirking.

"No!"

"A truce then, you mean?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No," she shook her head, "Those don't work with us, remember? Let's just forget it."

"What, the—"

"I will strangle you," she warned. He smirked at her and she gave him a half hearted glare. "I mean, let's just leave it all behind us."

"You really think you can do that?" he asked skeptically.

"I think," she said, "That all that was just one part of our life. And that in the next part of our life it shouldn't matter." She threw her arms up into the air. "I hereby swear," she shouted, so loud that birds took off into the air, "That I forget all that petty fighting!"

Hiccup sat up, causing her to slide down him slightly. "Don't yell in my ear," he said.

She pinched his ear playfully, leaning forward and whispering, _"I hereby swear to forget all that petty fighting."_

His smile widened. "I couldn't agree more."

She climbed off of him and he stood up, pulling her to her feet. "So," she said, "How do we get out of your so called mud storm?"

He stepped onto the path, pulling her with him. "We step onto dry land," he said, holding her close. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and then shared a very muddy kiss.

"Everything forgiven?" she asked.

"_Finally," _he said, "Everything is in the past. Only our future now."

She took in a deep breath and felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. They began walking back to the chapel, his arm around her waist. "What will we tell people when we walk in all muddy like this?" she asked him, worried.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "That we've been flying through mud."

**THE END**

**Wow. Finally over. And in fifty chapters… so even. And it ended on such a cliché note too…**

**What's interesting is that I'm not entirely sure that Hiccup and Astrid **_**will**_** be able to forget all the petty fighting. They'll probably have a sitcom marriage, you know, where they bicker all the time but have a perfectly happy marriage (except that most sitcom marriages are quite dysfunctional). However, I'm **_**not**_** sure that they'll be perfectly happy together, because they're not 'perfect' for each other.**

**But they fit, and they'll probably lead a 'relatively' happy life together, and that little chance of happiness is worth it.**

**Thank you guys so much for spending the last year and a half with me. I appreciate every view count, every review and PM, and I thank you for sticking through with this very infuriating story. I know it's had a lot of ups and downs. **

**Have a great life everyone :D**

**With love,**

**~ fUnKyToEs**


End file.
